Крестик и кексик
by Ufsu
Summary: Нелли печет пирожки из людей в уже современном Лондоне, а Джоан до переезда в Америку решает попытать счастья в Лондоне. Так произошла встреча Ангела и Демона, Света и Тьмы, но кто есть кто на самом деле? Осторожно: фемлэш (а это не спойлер?)
1. Chapter 1

Нелли шла по улице, держа мистера Ти под руку и задумавшись. Как так вышло, что она стала его... _партнершей_? В их отношениях было все. Почти. Он _почти_ любил её, _почти_ был нежен с ней и _почти_ хотел отношений с ней. Вот сейчас он шел с ней под руку, снова думая о своем. И она думала о своем. Лондон нещадно поливал их дождем, но ей было все равно. Миссис Ловетт крепче прижалась к мистеру Тодду и вдруг втаранилась в какую-то низенькую носатую женщину.

— Простите! — взвизгнула она, ощущая, как Суини оттащил её. Он уже заметил рядом с незнакомкой мужчину, щеки которого покрывала щетина.

— Простите неуклюжесть моей спутницы, сэр, — прорычал он, угрожающе глядя на Нелли, которая тут же съежилась и отступила назад, инстинктивно прикрывая шею. — Вы не хотите нанести визит в мою цирюльню? Она прямо над пекарней этой очаровательной миссис Ловетт, — он снова бросил угрожающий взгляд на женщину, и та закивала.

— Да, конечно. Прямо за углом! Приходите, когда пожелаете, мы всегда рады клиентам!

Джоан держала Денниса под руку, но понимала, что больше всего на свете мечтает о том, чтобы сейчас его здесь не было. Теперь одно лишь имя этого подлого, несносного мужчины вгоняло ее в истерику. Прошла уже неделя с тех пор, как она обнаружила своего муженька в объятиях симпатичной женщины. С тех пор вся их правильная, порядочная жизнь пошла наперекосяк. Она устроила всего одну истерику, а затем просто провела чёткую границу между ними двумя и сказала, что с этого момента сын будет единственной связующей их чертой. Однако, сегодня был особенный день: годовщина их свадьбы. И, как бы оно ни было, ей пришлось сделать вид, что все хорошо, взять это ненавистное создание за руку и выйти с ним в свет. И вот, едва они завернули за угол, то врезались в непонятную парочку. Любой другой извинился бы и скрылся в неизвестном направлении, но только не эти двое: высокий, жуткий и бледный мужчина и его вызывающе одетая красавица-спутница. Услышав предложение странного типа, Деннис широко улыбнулся и кивнул:

— О, это было бы очень кстати! Правда, Джоан?

— Правда, милый! — выдавила она из себя и натянуто улыбнулась женщине, стоящей напротив нее. Весь этот фарс уже начал внушать недоверие.

Нелли посмотрела на незнакомку, которую, как оказалось, звали Джоан, которая явно фальшиво улыбнулась ей, и хотела сказать "Дура, судьба твоего мужа уже предрешена", но вместо этого поправила свой плащ и ответила:

— Тогда пройдемте с нами! Ваш супруг может подняться к мистеру Тодду, а Вы, — она повернулась к женщине, — посидите у меня в пекарне! Пойдемте, наше маленькое гнездышко за углом! — она аккуратно коснулась спины Джоан, как бы уводя её за собой, показывая на небольшую вывеску в конце улицы. _В конце концов, какая мне разница, что будет с её мужем_ , подумала Нелл, _если мое дело только достать мясо_. Ответственность будет лежать на тебе! закричал голос в голове, но женщина отмахнулась от него.

— А депиляцию для женщин у вас там делают? — внезапно спросила Джоан, и в ее глазах зажегся огонек интереса. Увидев на себе удивленно-ошарашенный взгляд мужа, она гордо улыбнулась и задрала носик, крепче сжимая его за руку и идя вслед за странной парочкой.

Едва они пришли туда, Джоан тут же плюхнулась на удобный диванчик в гостиной. Деннис же пошел выше, вслед за цирюльником. Мужчина, в отличие от собственной супруги, в интуиции был не силен, поэтому в его голове даже не закралось мысли о том, что здесь может быть подстава. Да и какой она может быть?

— Миленько у вас тут... — протянула Джоан тем временем, оглядывая обшарпанные в некоторых местах обои и лучезарно улыбаясь своей собеседнице.

Нелли улыбнулась такой фразе и ответила:

— Пока что нет, но я могу постараться, — она подмигнула Джоан, входя в ресторан и пропуская её вперед. Она обрадовалась яркой улыбке со стороны собеседницы и протянула ей руку. — Я Нелли. Нелли Ловетт. А Вы, я так поняла, Джоан? Простите, не знаю фамилии, — Нелл посмотрела на поднос с пирожками, но потом нахмурилась и отставила их. — Они уже несвежие... — пояснила она, садясь на стул и мельком глядя наверх. _Если я хочу подружиться с ней, то не стоит начинать знакомство с пирожков с человечиной_.

— Будете что-нибудь заказывать? Могу предложить вам пирог с черникой. Очень вкусный! Сама бы сьела, да не могу... — Нелл выдавила из себя улыбку и прикусила губу, после чего вздохнула и взглянула в сторону своих скудных апартаментов, находящихся прямо за шторкой рядом с дверью на кухню.

— Джоан Рэмси, — ответила женщина, пожимая руку новой знакомой. — Пирог с черникой был бы очень кстати, поскольку мясо я не ем в силу вегетарианства... как и мой муж. А Вы почему не можете? Неужели диета? Ну же, мы взрослые женщины, можем себе позволить! Я бы еще попросила у Вас бокал вина для аппетита...

Она проследила взглядом за взглядом Нелли. Место тут было, мягко говоря, не очень. Да и его обитатели были слишком уж мрачными... Но Нелли, в отличие от мистера Тодда, была той еще веселушкой, а Джоан таких любила.

— А тот мужчина — это Ваш муж? Вы чем-то схожи!

— Увы, но я, как и многие взрослые женщины, мирюсь с некоторыми финансовыми трудностями. Сейчас, — она пошла в свою комнату, где достала из шкафа откупоренную бутылку вина, а себе взяла джин. Когда она вернулась, то услышала новый вопрос.

— Нет, мистер Тодд мне не муж. Он... _партнер_ , скажем так. Его жена умерла пятнадцать лет назад, как и мой муж, а его дочь взял на содержание судья. Конечно, мистер Ти был против, но что может он против судьи? К тому же, бедняжке так было лучше... _почти_. Мой муж тоже давно умер, мой бедный старый Альберт, оставивший мне этот дом с пекарней и цирюльней наверху. Признаться, эта глупая городская легенда сделала нашу пекарню хоть как-нибудь знаменитой. Альберт знал, на что ставить, когда услышал мое имя. Ладно, неважно, — Нелл достала еще теплый пирог, фарфоровую тарелку и поставила все это перед Джоан, мягко улыбаясь и поглядывая наверх. _Надеюсь, мистеру Ти хватит ума не убивать её мужа сейчас, когда она сидит у меня в пекарне и ждет его..._

— Городская легенда? — заинтересованно протянула Джоан, беря бокал вина и притягивая его к себе. В воздухе вновь завитала мрачная, таинственная атмосфера, но теперь Рэмси была заинтригована. — Я ничего не слышала об этом. Мы переехали в этот дом совсем недавно, вместе с нашим сыном... Мой муж... — она сделала короткую паузу, раздумывая, стоит ли доверяться незнакомой женщине. — Он изменил мне. Но вместо того, чтобы разводиться, мы решили переехать сюда. Конечно, я его не простила.

Рэмси сделала несколько больших глотков вина и приступила к пирогу; в следующий момент ее глаза засверкали, а из горла донеслось удовлетворенное мычание.

— Миссис Ловетт, это просто потрясающе! Знаете, что я думаю? Путь к сердцу мужчины лежит через желудок! Накормите своего "партнера" таким пирогом, и он точно возьмет Вас в жены! Ммм... Пальчики оближешь!

— Мне очень приятна такая похвала, но он ест мои пироги почти каждый день и уже не замечает их вкуса, — Нелл вздохнула и положила голову на ладонь. — А легенда... Так, пустяки. Видите ли, в викторианском Лондоне ходила легенда про демона-цирюльника и его преспешницу-пекаршу. Вместе они убивали людей и запекали их в пирожки. Ну, как... Он убивал, она пекла. Мои родители были большими шутниками, потому когда мама взяла фамилию отца "Ловетт", у них не было сомнений, как назвать дочь. Видите ли, ту пекаршу звали Нелли Ловетт. Так и вышло... Когда я вышла за Пльберта и мы стали обустраивать эту пекарню, нам не пришлось долго думать, как её назвать. К тому же, цирюльник с верхнего этажа согласился взять себе псевдоним Суини Тодд, хотя самого его зовут Бен, Бенджамин Баркер. Но псевдоним так прижился, что теперь и я так его зову. Конечно, это все глупости, — миссис Ловетт фыркнула и разломала пирожок надвое. Конечно глупости! вскрикнул голос в её голове. — _Говядина,_ да и все. И кто поверит, что это человечина?.. Тем не менее, туристов у нас обычно хоть отбалвяй. Сегодня, правда, проливной дождь распугал даже самых отчаянных... — Нелл вздохнула и снова бросила взгляд на потолок.

— А насчет депиляции Вы подумайте, — она усмехнулась. — Сама я бритвами не пользуюсь, от них все слишком быстро вырастает, а от боли у меня есть чудный крем, совсем не больно!

Увидев согласие на лице гостьи, Нелл откинулась на спинку стула и почти ощутила хруст денег в своих руках. _Отчаянные времена требуют отчаянных мер... Да что там, я и интимные стрижки делать начну, если хорошо заплатят..._

 _—_ А измена... Я не знаю, изменял ли мне Альберт. Иногда я думала, что люблю его и убью за измену... А иногда смотрела на него и думала, _Да кому он такой нужен?_..

— Зачем же Вы вышли за него, раз считали таким уродом? — Джоан закончила свой бокал и без разрешения подлила себе еще. — Знаете, может, и хорошо, что он умер. Я выходила замуж по любви, да и он был моим вторым супругом... Но сейчас я не вижу ничего, что держало бы нас вместе. Разве что Люк... но ему уже есть восемнадцать. Я часто думаю, что скоро наберусь сил и уйду от него, а потом вспоминаю... — она отставила бокал в сторону и всхлипнула. — Вспоминаю, что люблю... Все-таки, все мужики — козлы!

Выслушав историю новой знакомой, Рэмси поняла, что познакомилась с весьма неординарной личностью. Да она была настоящей туристической находкой! И почему о её пекарне не рассказала гид, когда совершала обзорную экскурсию по Лондону? Как же все-таки хорошо, что они так удачно врезались!

— Депиляция? Да хоть сейчас! Думаете, Деннис закончит не скоро?

 _Хоть бы он вообще когда-нибудь закончил, _подумала Нелли, поглядывая наверх.

— Давайте, я схожу и спрошу мистера Тодда, а затем вернусь, и мы продолжим нашу беседу, идет? — она коснулась руки Джоан, после чего встала и вышла на улицу. _Лишь бы мистер Ти не успел прикончить его..._

Однако, когда она вошла в цирюльню, то увидела, что Суини как ни в чем ни бывало бреет клиента, а тот еще и о чем-то ему говорит.

— Мистер Ти! — шепнула Нелли. — Мистер Ти! Бен!

Тот тут же обернулся и подошел к пекарше.

— Сколько раз мне просить тебя не называть меня так?! — прорычал он.

— Ты не откликаешься на другие обращения! — зашипела Нелл, после чего встала на цыпочки и прошептала на ухо цирюльнику:

— Не убивай его. _Пока._

После такого короткого разговора Нелл сошла вниз и открыла шторку перед Джоан, улыбаясь.

— Милости прошу к своему шалашу!

После она решила продолжить рассказ об Альберте, вспомнив заданный вопрос.

— Я не считала его уродом... Красота очень мало значит для меня, правда. Он очень любил меня и, к тому же, был богат, а это решило все для моих родителей. Мой старый Альберт... Я никогда не любила его, но он был добр ко мне, делал для меня все... Выходит, что за всю жизнь меня так никто и не любил взаимно, — как бы сама себе изрекла пекарша, доставая с полки банку с белым жирным кремом. Кто полюбит женщину, разделывающую трупы и запекающую их в пирожки?! вскрикнул голос в голове Нелл, но она заставила его замолчать.

— Я думаю, что мистер Тодд любит Вас. — со знанием дела заявила Джоан, поерзав на своем стуле. — Он такой мрачный, а с Вами будто расцветает! Хотя... не мне судить. К мужикам в голову не заглянешь. Кто же знал, что мой Деннис, такой покладистый, милый, всегда отзывчивый муж окажется _Таким_? Сейчас он еще добрее, а о разводе и слышать не хочет! Ну ничего. Я ему скоро мозг вынесу.

Джоан подлила себе еще вина, потихоньку стирая грань между "чуть-чуть" и "перебор". Пить! Посредь бела дня! Она всегда мечтала так сделать, а тут и компания нашлась!

— Мне ложиться? Куда идти? — она встала со своего места, но бокал с вином не оставила и прихватила его с собой, подходя к Нелли. — И сколько я за все это буду должна? Нет, деньги-то у нас водятся, но я просто хочу рассчитать...

— Вы видели мистера Ти от силы пять минут, — фыркнула Нелли. — Он до сих пор любит Люси... _Кто ж её не любил..._ — она поморщилась на этих словах и задумалась о цене. _Она, возможно, твоя будущая подруга._ Однако, голос логики вопил, Возьми с неё побольше! Наживись на приезжих! В конце концов, пекарша вздохнула и ответила:

— Знаете, сколько дадите, столько и будет. Тем более, что депиляция никогда не входила в мой прейскурант... Ложитесь и платье, наверное, закатайте... — Нелли гыгыкнула от осознания того, что совершенно не знает, что делать. До этого ведь у неё был опыт только с собой. А когда она посмотрела на ноги, то и вовсе удивилась: зачем нужно было отваливать деньги за депиляцию, если ничего еще не заросло, можно было ходить и ходить? Тем не менее, Нелл зачерпнула двумя пальцами крем и начала наносить его на ногу, бросая косые взгляды на кружевное белье. _И где она такое купила?_ пронеслось в голове пекарши.

— Подождите, пока впитается, а я разогрею воск. Может быть неприятно, но больно точно не будет.

— Он _привык_ думать, что ее любит. История до жути похожа на нашу! Деннис — ипостаси мистера Тодда и Альберта, вместе взятых! — Джоан легла в кресло и раздвинула ноги, попивая свое вино. Свободной рукой она чуть задрала свое платье, чтобы женщине было удобнее. — Неприятно? Да ладно, может, мне понравится!

Это было сказано без лишней мысли, но поняв, что сболтнула, Джоан почувствовала вставшее в воздухе напряжение. Однако, когда миссис Ловетт стала смазывать ее ноги кремом, христианка быстро забыла поводы для стеснения и откинулась на спинку кресла, закрыв глаза. Пока все это ей нравилось и казалось крайне приятным. _Ну что, не одному Деннису балдеть в компании симпатичного цирюльника!_

Нелли посмотрела на балдеющую Джоан и подумала, что вскоре удовольствие придется прекратить. Депиляция была не таким уж приятным действом. Однако, услышав ответ, пекарша усмехнулась.

\- Ну, это смотря, _что_ Вам нравится...

Она провела ноготками по ступне, сделав вид, что это случайно, а потом подняла взгляд и заметила на светлых трусиках мокрое пятно. _Это что же, Джоан, тебе это_ настолько _нравится?.._ Нелл усмехнулась и начала покрывать небольшой участок воском, потом наклеила полоску и резко дернула, после проводя ладонью по абсолютно гладкой коже.

\- Ну, что, нравится? - со смешком спросила она.

Джоан была осведомлена, что депиляция — это больно, но что все будет настолько резко, она не подозревала. Дернувшись, она ойкнула и зашипела.

— Оч-чень нравится... — с нескрываемым сарказмом выдавила она, снова подставляя пекарше свои ножки. Вот сейчас Деннис услышит ее крик, прибежит и еще подумает что-нибудь не то, не дай Бог... — И как Вы это терпите?! Ох-х... Давайте покончим с этим быстрее!

К следующей порции боли она была готова, поэтому прикусила щеки изнутри и зажмурила один глаз, но все равно пискнула. Эти жалобные полустоны продолжались до тех пор, пока миссис Ловетт не закончила свою работу. Выдохнув, Рэмси откинулась на спинку кресла и закрыла глаза, расслабляясь.

\- Ничего, Вы привыкнете, - сказала Нелли, с нескрываемым удовольствием отдирая еще одну полоску. Однако, вскоре процедура была закончена, и пекарша так же вытянулась в своем кресле, чуть улыбаясь.

\- Теперь осталось только пойти в ванную и смыть оставшийся воск, - протянула она, потягиваясь и выгибаясь. - Если хотите, я Вас проведу, хотя в моем скромном жилище нетрудно найти все самому. Вдруг миссис Эл вспомнила про подвал с огромной печью и кучей трупов, потому встала и сказала:

\- Знаете, лучше я все-таки покажу Вам, а то еще заблудитесь, - она усмехнулась и взяла Джоан за руку, ведя в просторную ванную и становясь в дверях.

— Буду очень признательна. — хихикнула Джоан, которая после третьего бокала вина уже немного окосела. — Ничего, если я тут только ноги помою? Да ладно, я бы все равно так и сделала...

Поставив одну ногу на край ванной, она сполоснула ее водой, забрызгав все вокруг, в том числе и свое платье, а затем проделала то же самое со второй. Вскоре и под ванной скопилась приличная лужа. Плюнув, она прикрыла ее ковриком и выползла из ванной с самым наидовольнейшим выражением лица.

— Знаете, а мне нравится! Оно такое все гладенькое! А Вы зону бикини делаете? Я бы... я бы сходила, но не в этот раз! Наверное, Деннис скоро закончит.

Услышав про зону бикини, Нелли чуть не поперхнулась. Дернул же её черт про интимные прически подумать... _Спасибо, что пока хоть без них! С другой стороны... а почему нет?_ В конце концов, себе же она делала...

\- Ну, можно попробовать... Только будет гораздо больнее! Да чего там, Вы и сами знаете, - женщина посмотрела на лужу, прикрытую ковриком, и усмехнулась. _Да она уже навеселе! Если мистер Ти не закончит в ближайшие пару минут, Джоан мало того, что выхлещет все вино, так еще и опьянеет в дрова!_

\- Знаете, там, наверное, уже Деннис закончил. А вот и он! - Нелл указала на спускающегося по ступенькам мужчину. - Можете приходить в любое время, мне всегда приятна чья-то компания.

— Попробовать? — Джоан улыбнулась, прищуривая глаза. — То есть, раньше Вы этим не занимались? Ну знаете... все лучше, чем пытаться это сделать самой.

Она повернулась и, увидев спускающегося Денниса, вздохнула и закатила глаза. Мужчина нахмурился, но все же улыбнулся, подходя к женщинам.

— Все хорошо, Дж... О Господи, да ты же пьяна!

— Не произноси имя Господа всуе, Деннис Арнольд Рэмси!

— И как ты умудрилась?!

— У меня появилась новая подружка! Да, Нелли? Кстати, ты заплати ей пятьдесят евро, она сделала мне эпиляцию.

— Эпиляцию?! Она что тебе, еще и _туда_ лезла?!

— До _туда_ мы еще не дошли, дорогой, — наигранно съязвила она, взяв мужа под руку, едва он отдал хрустящую купюру миссис Ловетт. — До свидания! Спасибо, Нелли, я буду всем знакомым вас советовать!


	2. Chapter 2

Когда Деннис и Джоан пришли домой, на улице уже начало вечереть. Мужчина был вполне доволен собой. Конечно, злополучная пекарша наверняка содрала с него цену втридорога, но его ведь предупреждали, что Англия - дорогая страна, поэтому он был морально к этому готов. А цирюльник вовсе приглянулся ему. Очень образованный, умный, а главное - мастер своего дела. Поэтому, вернувшись домой в прекрасном настроении, Деннис решил уделить немного внимания и другим своим потребностям. Глядя на то, как Джоан готовит ужин, он не смог удержаться, и пока Люк все еще пропадал на прогулке с новыми друзьями, мужчина подошел к Джоан сзади и приобнял её за талию, постепенно переползая руками на плоский животик и ниже, одной рукой нажимая ей между ног.

\- Джоан... - прошептал он ей на ухо. - Ты и не представляешь, какая ты сексуальная сейчас...

Джоан нахмурила брови, откладывая лопатку в сторону. Он что, с дуба рухнул? С тех пор, как они переехали в Лондон, близости не было ни разу: женщина ясно дала понять, что эта глава в их жизни уже завершилась. Конечно, у них были собственные потребности, но об этом нужно было думать раньше, до того, как он затащил в постель ту молодую дуру.

— Как жаль, что благодаря тебе вся моя сексуальность пропадает зря... — протянула она недовольно, переворачивая блинчик на сковороде и отбрасывая его на блюдо. Однако, отрицать было невозможно: когда его рука оказалась между ее ног, мыслями она сразу перенеслась в пекарню, в момент, когда миссис Ловетт смазывала ее ноги успокаивающей, целебной мазью...

Деннис тем временем задрал платье и успел прикоснуться к еще не высохшим с того момента трусикам.

\- Знаешь, мне кажется, что твое тело слегка не согласно с тем, что ты говоришь... - он отодвинул кромку трусиков и начал нажимать двумя пальцами на клитор, а другую руку положил на грудь. Конечно, он не любил действовать медленно и сейчас предпочел бы уложить Джоан на стол и как следует оттрахать, но чтобы уломать её, сперва нужно было немного понежничать... А он готов был потерпеть, хоть с каждой секундой его терпение улетучивалось, а вот уверенность становилась тверже вместе с каменным стояком, который теперь упирался в попку Джоан.

Джоан вздохнула и оперлась обеими руками на стол. Она не стала наливать новую "блинную" порцию на сковороду и закусила губу, ожидая дальнейших его действий. Так было всегда вне зависимости от того, сколько бы Деннис не ласкал ее. Легкое возбуждение, приятные ощущения, которые из-за нетерпеливости супруга не перерастали во что-то большее. Поэтому об оргазмах бедная христианка могла только читать.

Однако, в этот раз она позволила мыслям полностью перенести ее в пекарню, и результат не заставил долго ждать: ее клитор запульсировал, а возбуждение приятной волной разлилось между ног. Ошибкой было только одно: Рэмси застонала от неожиданного удовольствия, а Деннис, видимо поняв, что она готова, стал действовать решительней.

Деннис услышал стон удовольствия и усмехнулся. А говорила, что не хочет... Он быстро задрал её платье, раздвигая её ноги и одним движением входя в неё. Господи, как давно она не давала ему! А завести любовницу в Лондоне ему пока не удалось. Поэтому когда он наконец-то ощутил, как горячие мышцы плотно обхватывают его, то не сдержал стона и начал двигаться быстрее, сам того не замечая. В конце концов, он стал вдалбливать в христианку, схватив её за волосы и заставив выгнуться.

\- Давай, ну же! Кончай, Джоан! Давай, детка!

Джоан захныкала, когда оказалась грубо насажена на член супруга, который, к тому же, был не из маленьких... Большой и толстый, в первые секунды он всегда доставлял ей одни неприятные ощущения. Почему она пошла у него на поводу?

— Деннис, не так-быстро! Боже! — она вскрикнула, когда мужчина схватил ее за волосы. Их движения были настолько быстрыми, что все вокруг — стол, плита и иже с ними — бились друг о друга и ходили ходуном. Миссис Ловетт не трахала ее, но все равно старалась сделать процесс как можно более приятным. Она почти с нежностью касалась ее ступней и коленок, ласкающе пробегала кончиками пальцев по лодыжке...

Возбуждение запульсировало еще сильнее, чем раньше, и Джоан оно настолько понравилось, что она зажмурила глаза и погрузилась в эти мысли глубже, теперь уже представляя, что удовольствие ей доставляет низенькая, вызывающе одетая женщина...

"Кончай, Джоан!" — услышала она низкий, нежный голос в своей голове и повиновалась, сама не зная, как заставила себя сделать это. Ее тело пронзила приятная судорога — такого она не чувствовала никогда в жизни — в глазах потемнело, слух ухудшился в разы... Надрывный стон удовольствия слетел с губ, но и он не мог описать того неземного наслаждения, что обрушилось на нее.

— Деннис! — вскрикнула она, наконец, обмякнув в его руках.

Деннис зарычал, ощутив, что его супруга действительно кончает. А уж когда бархатистые мышцы начали сокращаться вокруг его члена, мужчина не выдержал и несколько толчков спустя с глухим рыком излился в Джоан.

\- Молодец, моя девочка... - он осторожно, почти нежно вытащил из неё и направился в душ, оставляя супругу лежать и пытаться отдышаться у стола. Он подозревал, что подавляющее количество раз она симулировала свои оргазмы, но этот был явно неподдельным, и Деннис был доволен собой, хоть и не знал, что послужило причиной этому. Даже если бы он об этом думал, то в последнюю очередь Рэмси-старший связал бы это с симпатичной пекаршей и депиляцией.

* * *

Нелли стояла перед зеркалом и рассматривала свою фигуру. _Хм... Если бы чуть-чуть похудеть, я бы выглядела, как в двадцать..._ Правда, сразу после этих мыслей пекарша опустилась в кресло и тяжело вздохнула.

\- Кого я обманываю... В глазах уже не то, как говорила моя мама...

Она осмотрела свою комнату и прикрыла глаза. _Сегодняшняя встреча, знакомство, депиляция..._ А впереди еще была зона бикини... Нелл фыркнула. До этого она практиковала такое только на себе. Кто ж знал, что полученные навыки так пригодятся? Однако её куда больше беспокоило другое: почему Джоан сегодня начала течь? Если она текла просто от того, что кто-то гладит ей ноги, то у неё либо очень давно не было секса, либо ноги были её эрогенной зоной. Или же... Миссис Ловетт отмахнулась от этой мысли. Дело не могло быть в личной симпатии, у неё был муж, и она сказала, что любит его. _Она привыкла думать, что его любит..._ Так, Нелли, это что еще за фигня?! раздался навязчивый голос логики и здравого смысла. Сперва ты согласилась на весь этот цирк, а теперь сидишь и убеждаешь себя, что в тебя влюбилась какая-то тетка! А ну, соберись! Тем не менее, женщина не могла отказать себе. Ей хотелось думать, что она понравилась христианке настолько, что та будет грезить ею в своих влажных мечтах. Кстати о влажных мечтах... Нелл закусила губу. Мистер Ти снова вел себя, как надувшаяcя девочка, и не давал ей почти неделю, а у неё были свои потребности... Потому пекарша снова закрыла глаза и представила, как он подходит к ней сзади, кладет руки на плечи и мягко разворачивает её... Целует... сперва губы... потом шею... ниже... еще ниже... Но вдруг Нелл опомнилась и поняла, что вместо мистера Тодда начинает представлять Джоан. Нет, так не должно быть! Однако она не могла бороться с этим. Мысли о том, что женщина целует её, исследует руками её тело и ласкает её пальцами доставляли ей чертовски сильное удовольствие! Дальше так продолжаться не могло...

Нелли вскочила, метнулась вверх по лестнице и с размаху открыла дверь цирюльни, видя, что у Суини как раз не было клиентов. Отлично. Самое время.

\- Мистер Ти?

Мистер Тодд успел обдумать в голове тот факт, что Нелли запретила ему убивать мужчину, уже добрую сотню раз. Она запретила ему это делать, а он повиновался ее приказу. В голове у мужчины судорожно вилось много мыслей: была ли эта предосторожность, или Деннис, а так его, кажется, звали, понравился _его_ женщине?

Миссис Ловетт принадлежала ему, а вот он ей — нет. Так какого черта он послушался этого беглого, но решительного шепота? Он не знал. Он не знал ничего из этого, кроме того, что был обязан расспросить женщину об этом при первой же возможности.

Наступил вечер, и эта самая "возможность" сама постучалась в его дубовую, тяжелую дверь. Вернее сказать, не постучалась, а вломилась с разбегу, как делала это всегда. Ох, эта женщина...

— Что? — равнодушно брякнул он в ответ, прекращая движение бритвы о кожаную портупею. Выждать момент... Когда женщина оказалась сзади него, он молниеносно обернулся, и острый предмет сверкнул в его руке. — А теперь расскажи мне о том, чем тебе так приглянулся наш новый "друг". Знаешь ли ты о том, что принадлежишь мне и не имеешь никакого права отдавать мне приказы?

Он старался говорить угрожающим тоном, но на самом деле отлично знал причину, по которой она здесь. Он давно выучил это по тому, каким методом открывалась дверь его цирюльни. Сейчас же в каждом движении Нелли сквозило нетерпение, поэтому он решил подразнить ее и высказал свои обвинения тихо и прямо рядом с ее ухом, выдыхая на него горячий воздух.

Нелли закусила губу, оказавшись плотно прижатой к цирюльнику, и повернула голову, шепча ему в губы:

\- Я не отдаю приказы... я лишь советую... - её слова прерывались сбивчивым дыханием и вздохами. - Неразумно убивать мужчину, когда внизу его ждет жена... было бы странно, если бы она его _не дождалась_...

Женщина осмелилась прикоснуться к губам Суини и заглянула ему в глаза, а не увидев в них очевидной опасности, прижалась к нему и голодно поцеловала, тут же проникая языком ему в рот и обвивая шею руками.

\- Если я принадлежу тебе, то докажи мне это здесь и сейчас... пожалуйста... это не приказ, это просьба... - она ухмыльнулась и начала расстегивать рубашку мужчины, поглядывая на бритву в его руке и тем не менее, шепча:

\- Господи, как я люблю тебя...

Суини усмехнулся в поцелуй, тут же хватая женщину за шею. Особой нежностью он никогда не отличался, поэтому и действовал напролом, не сильно задумываясь о том, приятно ли это его партнерше.

— Я должен это доказывать? Поэтому, все было и без того очевидно... — прорычал он низким, грудным голосом, разглядывая женщину перед собой. Лукавить было ни к чему: она была красива, причем безумно. И еще более она была сексуальна. — Хорошо, я напомню тебе все причины.

Он перевел руку на плечо, нарочито сильно сжал его, а затем вдруг кинул пекаршу в кресло, тут же вставая перед ней.

— Ты принадлежишь мне, поскольку ты имеешь право спать только со мной, — он полоснул бритвой по корсету женщины, и его застежки и крючки с треском рассыпались по деревянному полу. — Ты принадлежишь мне, поскольку я делаю с тобой то, что мне вздумается.

Он поставил одно колено на кресло и наклонился над ней, прижимая бритву к бледному горлу.

— В моих руках — вся твоя жизнь, и я могу прямо сейчас нажать на эту педаль... — он опасно дернулся, а затем ухмыльнулся. — Но делать этого не стану, поскольку ты нужна мне прямо сейчас.

Отпустив бритву от ее горла, цирюльник отбросил ее на столик, а сам требовательно, голодно поцеловал женщину, тут же переходя поцелуями ниже и задирая ее юбку.

Нелли повалилась в кресло, уж на этом этапе расставляя ноги, а затем закрыла глаза, пытаясь не видеть, что творит цирюльник. Она знала, знала _слишком_ хорошо, что он не сможет убить её сейчас, когда она так сильно ему нужна. И он признал это! _Он сказал, что я нужна ему!_ Даже жест в сторону педали заставил её дернуться, скорее, по привычке, чем из настоящего страха.

\- Да, мистер Ти, давай же, вытрахай меня так, чтобы я завтра не смогла ходить! Заставь меня кричать на весь Лондон!

Она так же голодно ответила на поцелуй, понимая, что он тоже скучал, если не по ней, то по её телу... По их совместным вечерам, когда они могли наслаждаться друг другом хоть всю ночь напролет. И Нелл успокаивала себя тем, что если бы ему было все равно, он бы не спал с ней так часто.

Женщина сорвала с себя юбку, закидывая ногу на ручку кресла и выгибаясь навстречу губам мистера Тодда. Даже такие простые ласки заставляли её безумно течь и испускать громкие стоны.

Суини хотел было доставить удовольствие ей ртом, с чего обычно и начинал, но затем вовремя остановился. Нет. Не в этот раз. В противном случае он грозился доказывать ей обратное, а именно — то, что Он принадлежит Ей. Конечно, это было не так.

— О, я заставлю тебя кричать. Но ты не заставишь меня сделать это. Я хочу этого сам, слышишь?! — он расстегнул свои брюки и вытащил из них эрегированный член. — Хочу, чтобы ты кричала мое имя. Только мое, и ничье другое! Потому что ты принадлежишь Мне.

Он одним движением вошел в нее, смакуя то превосходное чувство, когда ее влажные мышцы плотно сжали его возбуждение. Поняв, что случай для нежности и рассусоливаний неподходящий, он стал быстро двигаться внутри, рыча ей на ухо:

— Ты моя. Моя. Моя! И только Я смогу заставить тебя кричать. Ты — мое домашнее животное. Т-ты... о, Боже, Нелли, ты восхитительно хороша.

Едва Суини вошел в неё, Нелли громко застонала и выгнулась, хватаясь руками за его спину и оставляя на неё кровавые царапины.

\- Да, Суини, да! Только тебе... тебе и никому больше...

Тем не менее, в голове пекарши проносились фантазии не только о мистере Тодде. Неожиданно перед глазами встала картинка, будто это Джоан трахает её резиновым членом и с каждым толчком вставляет его все глубже и глубже, заставляя Нелли чуть ли не кричать от удовольствия. Вдруг женщина ощутила, что близка. Она начала сильнее двигать бедрами навстречу Суини и обхватила ногами его талию, заставляя его проникнуть еще глубже.

\- Да! Глубже! Сильнее! О, Господи, да! Д... - она поймала себя на том, что хочет выкрикнуть "Джоан", но вовремя исправилась и сквозь сжатые зубы простонала:

\- Дорогой... - после чего кончила, ощущая, как от удовольствия по её лицу текут слезы, и обмякая в руках Суини.

Суини двигался внутри женщины все уверенней и быстрей, и с каждым толчком с его губ срывался низкий рык. Он действительно упивался ее восклицаниями, мольбами и репликами, поэтому свой собственный конец не заставил ее долго ждать. Почувствовав, что Нелли кончает, он заткнул ее рот поцелуем, а затем спустился губами к ее шее, оставляя там багровый засос. Почти в ту же секунду внизу живота стало горячо, и он излился внутрь _своей_ пекарши, чувствуя, как от этого чувства подкашиваются ноги. О, да. Она принадлежала ему. Она была его женщиной. Главной и самой необходимой женщиной в его жизни.

— Нелли... — он нашел ее губы в поцелуе, однако, сделал его более нежным, будто извиняясь за свое невменяемое поведение до этого. Однако, затем он почувствовал солоноватый привкус во рту. Слезы. — Все в порядке?

Было странно слышать свой собственный, неожиданно заботливый голос. Однако, его почему-то действительно волновало состояние миссис Эл.

Когда Нелли ощутила нежный, осторожный поцелуй, а затем услышала вопрос, то закусила губу и совсем расплакалась. Почему все было так несправедливо?! Почему как только Суини начал беспокоиться о ней, она начала кончать, представляя Джоан? Почему?!

\- Все в... в порядке... Н-не стоит беспокоиться, мистер Ти... - она встала и на неустойчивых ногах пошла к выходу, натянув на себя остатки того, что у неё было. Со спины можно было разглядеть лишь то, что её плечи вздрагивали.

Она не знала, что происходило, и не желала знать. Поэтому когда миссис Эл дошла до своей спальни, то просто повалилась на кровать и заснула, ожидая прихода нового дня и надеясь, что все будет лучше.


	3. Chapter 3

Джоан перевернулась на спину и шмыгнула носом, глотая горькие слезы. Этот шмыг получился слишком громким для идеальной ночной тишины, поэтому она тут же обернулась на Денниса, лежащего рядом: он все еще спал. Конечно. Он был по-настоящему счастлив, что смог впервые довести жену до оргазма.

Говорят, что людей мучает бессонница по двум причинам: из-за плохой памяти или из-за проснувшейся совести. По правде говоря, Джоан периодически жаловалась на то, что забывает очень важные вещи, но сейчас причина была другой: Нелли Ловетт, та самая странная пекарша и... _депиляторша_ , ее заводила. Сам этот факт резал глаза, ведь Рэмси была убежденной христианкой и гомофобкой, считающей "голубых" лишней ветвью человеческого рода. Как же ее угораздило посвятить свой первый оргазм, первую интимную победу в своей жизни этой странной тетке?!

Однако, отступать Рэмси была не намерена: во-первых, она уже пообещала, что наведается к миссис Эл на депиляцию, а во-вторых, это грозилось окончиться для них с Деннисом очередной потрясающей ночью. Лукавить, что ей не понравилось, было ни к чему. Ох. Ей понравилось настолько, что теперь воспоминания об этом не выходили из головы. И Боже, за все это она была благодарна собственному мужу. Ведь это он, ее милый Деннис, помог ей!

Еще раз всхлипнув, она подтянулась к его спящему телу, и, немного подумав, обняла его за плечи. Мужчина что-то проворковал во сне и поцеловал ее руку. Все это могло перерасти в новую главу их отношений.

В ту ночь Нелли тоже не могла заснуть. Она думала о том, как много иногда может значить, казалось бы, случайная встреча. Они ведь всего хотели завести себе новых постоянных клиентов, а вместо этого получили вот _такое_.

 _Он привык думать, что её любит_. А если это и правда так? Ведь сегодня ему было действительно не все равно! И тот поцелуй точно что-то значил. Но сама Нелли... А что, если она сама не любит Суини? Пекарша всхлипнула и закусила кулак, чтобы не разбудить мужчину наверху. Что, если она сама _настолько_ привыкла к этому чувству, что не заметила, как оно ушло? И как одна женщина может так перевернуть всю жизнь?! Миссис Эл перевернулась на бок, лицом к стене, и приложилась лбом к холодному дереву изголовья кровати. Это было слишком несправедливо. Она не могла поверить, что разлюбила, как только начала получать знаки внимания...

На следующий день Нелли, как обычно, раскатывала тесто, ожидая, пока Джоан нанесет ей повторный визит. Когда женщина наконец-то появилась, Нелл попыталась скрыть то, что обрадованно и немного неловко дернулась, вытирая руки о фартук и ярко улыбаясь.

\- Здравствуйте! А я уж жду-не дождусь! Кстати, я подумала, раз мы теперь подруги, может, перейдем на "ты"?

— Здравствуйте, — натянуто улыбнулась Джоан, заходя в пекарню. — О, мы так быстро подружились? Знаете, я как-то проворонила этот момент... Но хорошо, на "ты" перейти буду не против. Вы же помните о нашем вчерашнем уговоре?

Женщина прошла внутрь и огляделась по сторонам: конечно, ничего не изменилось. Стены были такими же серыми и обшарпанными, от пирожков воняло затхлостью, но теперь среди всего этого балагана миссис Ловетт казалась ей просто яркой красавицей. Ее алая помада была единственным цветным пятном в этом мрачном месте.

От этих мыслей по спине Джоан пробежали мурашки. Стоило ей всего раз подумать об этом, стоило случайно представить Нелли в непотребном виде, как теперь другие мысли ей в голову и не лезли!

— Куда мне проходить? — хрипловато поинтересовалась она, проводя рукой по пыльной спинке стула и тут же отряхивая ее о васильковое платье.

\- Лично мне все равно, где это делать, так что можете... можешь или здесь, или можем пойти в мою спальню, там более укромный уголок... Я нагрею воск, а ты пока раздевайся...

Нелл подготовилась к "сеансу" и даже из соображений гигиены купила пару стерильных перчаток. Мало ли, что у неё на руках, и мало ли, что у Джоан... _там_. Потому когда воск нагрелся, женщина пришла к Джоан уже во всеоружии, чтобы обнаружить её сидящей в кресл с широко расставленными ногами и все еще в трусиках. Внизу живота кольнуло легкое возбуждение от сцены. Если бы только Джоан так расстилалась для неё, а не просто для депиляции... Нелл сглотнула и слегка хриплым голосом произнесла:

\- Я руки помыла, сейчас надену перчатки (для гигиены), и можем начинать.

И вот заветный момент. Нелли понимала, что Джоан, по видимому, решила, что трусики с неё будет снимать миссис Эл. Что ж. Она не возражала. Пекарша взялась двумя пальцами за тонкое кружево и стянула его вниз, чуть ли не до крови закусывая губу, пытаясь не пялиться и контролировать растущее внутри неё возбуждение. И зачем она только на это подписалась...

— А как тебе удобно? Мне-то без разницы... больно будет в любом случае. — грустно протянула Джоан, садясь на кресло и раздвигая ноги.

Только в этот момент все происходящее, наконец, дошло до нее. Подождите-ка... Ведь для этого... ведь для этого ей придется раздеваться, да и вообще миссис Эл увидит самую сокровенную часть ее тела! А если она потечет?!

Подумав об этом, Джоан потекла. Ну конечно. Как без этого? Все было против нее. Теперь Нелли могла посчитать ее за конченную извращенку. Боже, так и было!

Рэмси судорожно вздохнула и закрыла глаза, приготовившись. Когда Нелли вдруг стала стягивать с нее трусики, женщина напряглась, но затем резко расслабилась. Она явственно ощущала свое возбуждение. Боже, она правда была возбуждена. Больше всего на свете ей хотелось выгнуться, свести ноги и убежать оттуда.

Когда Нелли стянула с Джоан трусики, то чуть не поперхнулась, увидев, как на кресло падает крохотная капля смазки. _Ну что, Джоан, неужели мы так сильно предвкушаем этот момент?.._

Женщина на секунду замерла, не зная с чего начать. В конце концов, она подняла голову на Джоан.

\- Твои пожелания? - она снова опустила взгляд, просто чтобы увидеть еще одну каплю смазки. Боже, если эта женщина не перестанет соблазнять её, Нелли сама потечет на кресло... Или не выдержит... Миссис Эл вдруг явственно представила, как наклоняется и слизывает эту каплю, потом следующую, еще и еще... Нет! Нелл тряхнула головой и снова глянула на Джоан, ожидая ответа.

Джоан понимала, что серьезно влипла. Она понимала это так же сильно, как и то, что Нелли увидела то, что не должна была. Теперь пекарша знала. Знала, что она течет от нее. И от этого она текла еще больше.

— Гладко, — пробормотала она, уже почти дергаясь от возбуждения. И это они еще не начали. О, Боже, а Нелли еще и покраснела! Ну конечно, а кто от такой дурочки не покраснеет?! — Совсем начисто...

Интересно, а было еще не поздно сбежать? Схватить свои трусики, или даже их не хватать, и убежать из пекарни с глаз долой и навсегда? О, как бы она этого хотела... или наоборот.

Нелли испустила дрожащий вздох, понимая, что теперь самым главным будет не подать виду того, как она возбуждена сама. Поэтому она взяла воск и начала намазывать его сперва на лобок, а затем резко дергала. Это был специальный воск, полоски для которого были уже не нужны. Тем не менее, Нелл не знала, от чего Джоан трясется больше - от боли, или от её прикосновений?

Полностью удалив волоски с лобка, женщина осталась очень даже довольна своей работой и даже провела рукой по гладкой коже, слегка забывшись, что она делает. Затем пришла самая интересная часть. Нелл пришлось чуть раздвинуть губы, чтобы было удобнее, и она понимала, что по неосторожности и неопытности то и дело цепляет пальцами и рукой то клитор, то вход, из-за чего вскоре все перчатки были покрыты вязкой смазкой. Тем не менее, Нелли это не мешало делать свою роботу и, признаемся, получать удовольствие от вида.

\- Тш-тш-тш, осталось совсем чуть-чуть... - она увидела, что у христианки в глазах уже стоят слезы боли. - Все, умничка, все вытерпела.

Однако теперь Нелл окончательно закусила губу и очень сильно провалилась со своим заданием не пялиться. Потому что с исчезновением волос все возбуждение Джоан стало прекрасно видно. И это _очень_ нравилось миссис Эл. Губы блестели от смазки, клитор пульсировал, а вход... так и просил кого-нибудь... или чего-нибудь... Жаль, что удовлетворяться она пойдет к своему мужу... А Нелли ничего не достанется...

Джоан уже не осознавала себя. Ей было больно, и в эти моменты возбуждение, вроде бы, отступало, а затем пальцы Нелли задевали ее половые губы, и все начиналось по новой. Она видела на себе любопытный взгляд, понимала, что пекарша _знает_ , и от этого текла только больше. В какой-то момент ей показалось, что даже если она застонет, то это будет уместно... Что, собственно, она и делала с большим успехом.

— Ау! Б-боже, Нелли, поаккуратней... — пискнула она в последний раз, а затем, когда ее "мастер" объявила о завершении работы, расслабилась, откидываясь назад. — Это полный ад... Знаешь, с бритвой как-то полегче, да и боли особой нет... А эффект... эффект будет долгим?

Она нащупала свои до сих пор влажные трусики и натянула их на себя, закрывая какой-либо обзор и сводя ноги.

Она и правда уже дрожала от нетерпения показать все это мужу. Он любил, чтобы там все было гладко, а теперь кожа была еще и идеально гладкой... от осознания собственной привлекательности Джоан то и дело вздрагивала.

— Ну что, сколько с меня? Двадцати пяти фунтов будет достаточно?

Нелли едва сдержала разочарованный полувздох-полустон, когда Джоан надела трусики, а потом встала и стянула перчатки, бросая их в мусорное ведро.

\- Я даже не знаю, стоит ли тебе платить. Давай считать, что я просто тебе по-дружески помогла? - миссис Ловетт подмигнула Джоан. - Ты хоть довольна результатом?

Вдруг она услышала сверху раздраженный крик:

\- Миссис Ловетт!

\- Иду, милый! - она обернулась к Джоан. - Прости, но если я не приду, мне несдобровать. Прости, - Нелл потерла рукой засос на шее, взглянула в глаза Джоан и, развернувшись, побежала наверх.

* * *

Деннис пришел домой раньше обычного и в прекрасном настроении. В отличии от дражайшей женушки, он уже успел найти себе работу, а сегодня познакомился там с симпатичной девушкой, которая оказалась очень доступной. Даже слишком, но мужчину это особо не смутило. Несмотря на то, что только вчера ему дала Джоан, Деннису, так долго пребывавшему на голодном пайке, этого не хватило, вот и пришлось... По крайней мере, так он себя успокаивал.

По приходу он успел сходить в душ, тщательно проверить, обнаружить и скрыть все следы преступления, а значит, беспокоиться было не о чем. Когда Джоан пришла, то могла застать его читающим газету за столом.

Всю дорогу до дома Джоан преодолела с трудом, поскольку уже в красках представляла, как Деннис встретит ее с распростертыми объятиями и вновь примется налаживать их супружеские отношения. По этой же причине между ее ног приятно пульсировало. Ощущение легкости не покидало ее.

Христианка ощущала себя безумно привлекательной, и от этой же мысли возбуждалась еще сильней.

— Я дома, милый! – крикнула она, сбрасывая туфли и пальто. — Где ты?

Рэмси на цыпочках прошлась до кухни и, завидев мужа, закрыла его глаза ладошками, а затем прижалась к его шее губами.

— Знаешь, что бы я хотела сделать с тобой прямо сейчас? — прошептала она в его шею, целуя ее.

Деннис, может, и согласился бы, но сегодня он уже был удовлетворен по горло, тем более, что молоденькая девочка еще и отсосала ему, чего Джоан никогда не делала из принципа. Так что когда супруга подошла к нему с явно недвусмысленными намерениями, он обернулся и убрал с себя её руки, целуя её ладошки.

\- Знаешь, давай не сегодня, а? Я просто так устал на работе, ужасно! Прости, - он встал и ушел в гостиную, не желая больше оставаться и терпеть на себе взгляды Джоан.

Джоан в недоумении проводила взглядом мужа, не понимая причины его резкого отказа. Он всегда отличался особенной любвеобильностью, но в этот раз... что она сделала не так?

На глаза моментально навернулись слезы, но она сморгнула их и поплелась в спальню. Между ног все еще приятно саднило. А Деннис все так же не хотел давать ей... Вот козел. Ну и ладно. Она могла обойтись и без этого.

Повалившись в кровать, Рэмси уткнулась лицом в подушку. Между ног запульсировало сильнее. Вздохнув, женщина опустила руку туда в намерении успокоить это желание обычным давлением пальцев. Однако, вместо этого она застонала и выгнулась: ей стало слишком приятно.

Ее религия отрицала это целиком и полностью, но кто мог видеть ее сейчас, брошенную мужем и так желающую испытать то неземное удовольствие? Теперь, почувствовав его, она хотела этого снова и снова.

Повернувшись на спину, она запустила руку в трусики и снова застонала. Однако, она, в отличии от Денниса, знала язык своего тела куда лучше, поэтому сразу направила пальцы на самое чувствительное место, массируя его.

Перед глазами встала явная картинка, которая так завела ее: всего-то часик назад Нелли Ловетт смотрела на нее, истекающую на клиентском сидении, и была не в силах сказать ни слова. Интересно, текла ли она так же сильно?

От этой мысли она закрыла глаза, полностью погружаясь в свои мысли, но в то же время осознавая всю их неправильность. Может, именно это и заводило ее?

 _Нелли убрала ее руки, потянувшиеся за намокшими трусиками, вовремя угадав ее намерение надеть их. Джоан пыталась протестовать, но поняла, что это бессмысленно: пекарша была настойчива и хотела этого не меньше нее самой._

Ей нужно было больше.

 _— Давай, милая, кончи для меня... — прошептала Нелли в ее ухо, двигая своей рукой внутри, а пяточкой ладони массируя клитор, как это делала сейчас сама Джоан. — Ты такая сладкая... ты не представляешь, как я текла, наблюдая за тобой, извивающейся на моем сиденье..._

Джоан открыла рот в беззвучном стоне, стараясь сделать все беззвучно, так, чтобы Деннис не почуял неладного. Деннис...

 _— Ты хочешь меня?_

 _— О, я хотела тебя с нашей первой встречи... — томный, низкий голос раздавался в голове Джоан, и она чувствовала себя все ближе к финалу._

 _Нелли двигала рукой внутри нее все быстрее, неумело цепляя ногтями половые губы._ Раздавался пошлый, влажный звук трения влажной кожи. Дыхание Рэмси сбивалось, а на лбу выступили капельки пота. Она чувствовала себя невыносимо близко...

 _— Кончи. Сделай это для меня._

Женщина выгнулась всем телом, вновь ощущая то самое неземное чувство. Все ее тело, от головы и до кончиков пальцев, превратилось в сплошной комок нервов, во рту пересохло, слух ухудшился, перед глазами поплыли белые огоньки...

— О, Боже... — прорычала она грудным тембром, продолжая сотрясаться в приступе сильного оргазма, от которого заходила ходуном вся кровать.

Только в момент, когда ее отпустило, только когда совесть вновь зачервоточила из глубин ее подсознания, Рэмси в полной мере осознала всю свою глупость и согнулась в комок, сотрясаясь уже от слез.


	4. Chapter 4

Нелли сидела у себя в пекарне, подперев голову рукой, и смотрела на вход. Она понимала, что после вчерашнего Джоан вероятнее всего больше сюда не вернется, но от скуки Нелл готова была заниматься и не таким. Неловкость между двумя женщинами, казалось, достигла своего апогея. Мало того, что они очень плохо скрывали свое влечение друг к другу, так вчера Джоан и вовсе бесстыдно натекла ей на кресло. Поэтому Нелл, к её удовольствию, стало понятно, что она и правда настолько заводит христианку. Теперь осталось только потрахаться с ней, и все. Безумнее будет некуда. Вдруг пекарша увидела приближающийся силуэт. Да нет... Это и правда была Джоан! Нелли собралась, постаралась унять громко бьющееся сердце и постоялась сделать вид, что ей все равно.

Джоан не знала, какого черта здесь делает, но понимала, что иного выхода у нее нет. Со вчерашнего дня совесть мучила ее настолько сильно, что хотелось просто умереть, пока она не натворила дел похуже. Почему она направлялась сюда? Наверное, чтобы поплакаться новой подруге на жизнь. О, она и сама знать не знала, что будет говорить Нелли. Могла лишь для приличия заказать пирожок или что-то вроде того... А затем, за выпивкой, поплакаться на свою жизнь. Сейчас этого хотелось больше всего.

— Привет, — пробормотала она, протискиваясь в узкий проем двери и скромно вставая на пороге. — Я зашла повидаться и поесть того вкусного пирога, что ты давала мне когда-то. Я ведь вовремя?

Нелли посмотрела на подругу и улыбнулась ей, рукой показывая на стул рядом с собой.

\- Здесь ты всегда вовремя, - она подошла к противню и взяла с него еще теплый пирог - как чувствовала, когда пекла! - А "когда-то" - это позавчера? - Нелл усмехнулась и села рядом, доставая из шкафа джин, который далеко не убирала.

\- Ну, как твои дела? - спросила женщина, наливая напиток в два стакана. Что-то подсказывало ей, что дела у Джоан были не очень. - Если хочешь поплакаться, пожаловаться и напиться в дрова, то лучше делать в моей гостиной или вообще в спальне - там хотя бы до кровати недалеко. Идет? - Нелл встала, взяла христианку за руку и провела в свою спальню, где они вскоре сидели с тем же набором продуктов, но уже на кровати и за небольшим журнальным столиком.

— Честно? Дела не очень, — Джоан вздохнула, молча следуя по пятам за Нелли. Когда они перешли в спальню, она уселась на кровать и подперла подбородок рукой. — Деннис. Он, похоже, снова стал мне изменять. Ты представляешь? Нет, ты не представляешь. Вчера я хотела... хотела провести с ним вечер, а он просто ушел!

Она сделала несколько больших глотков джина и поморщилась. Однако, теперь предложение напиться в дрова, выдвинутое пекаршей, больше не казалось ей таким диким.

— Каково мне это? Осознавать собственную привлекательность, но быть не в силах что-то сделать с ней и просто ходить _недотраханной_?! Знаешь, иногда я хочу задушить его голыми руками. За все старания, которые я потратила на него безрезультатно.

Нелли посмотрела на Джоан, внутри почти крича, что она эту привлекательность хорошо видит. Но вместо этого она приложилась к своему джину и уже хрипловатым голосом произнесла:

\- Знаешь, у тебя хоть муж есть. А чем хорош мистер Ти? Он или не дает мне, или дает так, что потом не хочется, - женщина фыркнула и одной рукой обняла Джоан. - Вот так, мы с тобой, оказывается, сестры по несчастью. А если быть точнее, по нетраханности.

Конечно, тут миссис Ловетт кривила душой, но чего не сделаешь, лишь бы сблизиться со своей подругой, от которой хочешь большего? _Особенно когда знаешь, что она хочет того же от тебя..._ Вдруг Нелл ярко улыбнулась.

\- У меня есть идея. Давай в карты? Только предупреждаю, на просто так играть не буду! - стакан джина уже ударил в голову и, по видимому, не только ей. - Или на желание или... на раздевание, - она загадочно посмотрела на Джоан, рассмеялась и достала старинные карты, тасуя их и раздавая.

Джоан чуть не поперхнулась, когда услышала идею про раздевание. Нет, Нелли, конечно, видела все и даже больше, но чтобы вот так... Это она серьезно?

— Это ты серьезно, или шутишь? — озвучила она свои мысли, поерзав на кровати и допив остатки джина. — Нет, я не против, конечно... но я ведь совсем не умею играть в карты! И если я тебе проиграю... Да я тебе точно продую!

Она нервно рассмеялась, потянувшись за бутылкой джина и налив себе еще.

— Женщины с недотрахом — страшная вещь, — сказала она со знанием дела, решив промолчать, что жила с недотрахом всю свою жизнь. — Только ты меня введи в курс дела, ладно? А то я даже названия карт не знаю!

Когда Нелли маломальски объяснила принципы игры в дурака, Джоан вздохнула и кивнула, перебирая веер в своей руке и разглядывая его со всех сторон. Однако, основное правило азартных игр — новичкам везет — вдруг подействовало, поскольку Рэмси выиграла, так толком ничего и не поняв.

— Э-э... правда? И это все? Ой, а мне это начинает нравиться! — в ее глазах загорелся огонёк. — Так, значится... снимай с себя один предмет одежды, сама решай, какой.

Нелли удивилась, поскольку ни разу в жизни не видела человека, совсем не умеющего играть в карты. Тем не менее, Джоан оказалась способной ученицей и все быстро усвоила, а поскольку в голову уже бил джин, Нелл даже не пришлось поддаваться. Все вышло как бы само собой.

Миссис Ловетт решила скрыть свои намерения дать Джоан раздеть себя, потому что ей этого безумно хотелось. Хотелось, чтобы женщина посмотрела на её тело и оценила его, хотелось снова заставить её течь, а может, и отдаться такой соблазнительной пекарше.

\- Так, что же мне с себя снять... - Нелли осмотрела свою одежду, пожала плечами и расстегнула блузку, сбрасывая её с плеч и давая Джоан рассмотреть черный кружевной лифчик, смотревшийся особенно ярко на молочно-белой коже пекарши.

Но если первый раз Нелл проиграла специально, то во второй партии Джоан честно одержала победу сама. И вот тут миссис Эл начала заводиться, видя, как Джоан не может сдержать любопытных взглядов и не рассматривать её.

\- Ну, говори, что же мне снять теперь... - Нелл томно улыбнулась и потянулась, выгибая спину и поджимая ноги под себя.

Джоан и правда не могла сдержать любопытных взглядов в сторону Нелли. Почему-то раньше она не замечала, что грудь последней очень красива и аппетитна. Да и к чему это было замечать? Ведь она была абсолютной, стопроцентной натуралкой!

Хотя, конечно, убеждать себя в этом после вчерашнего было крайне сложно. Лишь бы не спалиться, лишь бы...

Рэмси отвела взгляд и в следующую секунду почувствовала, что ее щеки горят.

— Юбку, — прохрипела она, а затем откашлялась и повторила. — Сними юбку. И это я только начала, ха!

Нелли ухмыльнулась такому повороту событий и стянула с себя юбку, радуясь, что вчера решила заодно начисто убрать волосы и себе. Кто ж знал...

Пекарша улыбнулась, оставшись в одних кружевных трусиках и лифчике. В этот раз она играла из рук вон плохо, делая вид, что это все из-за джина и стараясь не поддаваться уж слишком очевидно. И вот, когда христианка выиграла в третий раз, миссис Эл подняла бровь и закусила губу.

\- Ну..?

Джоан почувствовала, как по ее телу бегут мурашки. Что эта несносная женщина делала с ней? Почему она была так красива? Почему в ней не было ни единого изъяна?!

— Ты точно не поддаешься? — прищурила она глаза как бы от подозрения, но на самом деле лишь для того, чтобы получше разглядеть аппетитные формы подруги. О, как бы ей хотелось потрогать... да, это было неправильно, но ведь с малейшим приливом возбуждения ее совесть уходила на самую дальнюю полочку подсознания!

Она хотела прикоснуться к Нелли, но боялась, что та откажется по причине... своей идеальности. И еще потому, что у нее мистер Тодд. Да и вообще, с чего она взяла, что Нелли засматривается на нее? Может, она просто хвасталась? Ведь она, Джоан, все это время сидела полностью одетая! Как хорошо, что через платье не было видно наскоро сжатых ног, которые пытались предотвратить нарастающее возбуждение!

— Лифчик, — пробормотала она, а потом заткнула себе рот очередной порцией джина, от которого уже порядком кружилась голова.

Нелли ухмыльнулась такому повороту событий и легко расстегнула лифчик, ощущая, как грудь просто пролилась из него, выставляя напоказ Джоан неплохой третий размер и напряженные соски.

И вот теперь Нелл решила, что пришло время отыгрываться, о чем тут же заявила:

\- Ничего, сейчас я отыграюсь.

Она быстро выиграла новую партию, учитывая, что Джоан была явно возбуждена и совсем не думала, как играть. Когда желанная победа оказалась в руках Нелли, потерла руки и довольно прорычала:

\- Может, я и пьяна, но не знаю, понравится ли тебе мое желание. Я хочу три поцелуя. И два из них в любое место, кроме лица.

Нелл довольно ухмыльнулась и снова подняла бровь, мол, слабо?

Джоан ясно поняла, что ее просто надули, и на самом деле все эти разы она проиграла. Но, по правде говоря, она не была особо против. Тем более, когда впервые в жизни увидела чью-то грудь, кроме своей.

Она отчетливо понимала, что тело Нелли красивее ее собственного, но в ее сердце не было места зависти. Наоборот: все во рту пересохло, особенно когда она вспоминала свои вчерашние фантазии. И вот, погрузившись в них, она проиграла одну партию, а затем, когда услышала желание Нелли, даже не сразу осознала, что та сказала это в реальности. Наверное, это просто сон...

— У тебя есть какие-то предпочтения? — наигранно спокойно поинтересовалась она, ощущая, что уже начинает протекать через трусики. — Потому что о них я подумаю в последнюю очередь...

Христианка наклонилась вперед и прижалась губами к губам Нелли, оставляя на них поцелуй, который вышел дольше, чем она планировала. Губы Нелли были мягкими и нежными в сравнении с губами ее старика Денниса, который даже щеки брить ленился и то и дело колол ее своей щетиной. Затем Рэмси вспомнила о двух других желаниях и без лишних вопросов спустилась вниз, целуя каждый возведенный сосок и огибая его языком.

Нелли всхлипнула, когда Джоан наконец-то поцеловала её, а затем выгнулась навстречу её губам на своих сосках, испуская тихий стон.

\- Господи, Джоан, ты знаешь, сколько я думала об этом с момента нашей встречи? - она подняла христианку за подбородок и посмотрела ей в глаза. - Зато я знаю, что ты думала об этом тоже. Давай я сейчас угадаю все твои желания? - прошептала Нелл, снова впиваясь в губы Джоан и проникая языком ей в рот, исследуя его и ощущая отчетливый привкус джина, который ей, впрочем, абсолютно не мешал.

\- Говори, что мне делать... - прошептала миссис Эл, спускаясь губами по шее Джоан и прихватывая лихорадочно бьющуюся жилку на ней. - Я не только знаю, я _видела_ , как ты этого хочешь... - ловкие руки забрались за спину и начали расстегивать молнию платья.

— Думала? П-правда? — Джоан почувствовала моментальную тяжесть внизу живота и то, как ее дыхание учащается. Боже. Боже! Все это было не зря... — Потому что я тоже думала о тебе, не переставая... с самого первого дня, как мы встретились. И я отлично знаю, что ты видела, как я теку... но текла ли ты тогда вместе со мной?

Она опустила руку между ног Нелли и провела пальцами по кружеву трусиков, дрожаще вздыхая, когда на пальцах осталась влага. А когда та поцеловала ее шею своими восхитительно нежными губами, не выдержала и издала тихий стон, чувствуя свое возбуждение уже отчетливо. Она нуждалась в чем-то большем. Ей настолько _хотелось_ , что она уже готова была ласкать руками саму себя, если Нелли не предпримет ничего быстрее.

Нелли в мгновение ока стянула с Джоан платье и расстегнула её лифчик, отбрасывая его куда-то в сторону и тут же приникая губами к полной груди.

\- Джоан, Джоан, Джоан... - прошептала она, оставляя тяжелые, мокрые поцелуи на груди той и чуть прикусывая соски. - Ты невероятна... красивая... восхитительная... - Нелл опустила руки и стянула трусики сначала с христианки, потом с себя, и наконец-то прижала её к себе, обхватывая ногами её талию и проникая руками вниз, с нетерпением касаясь горячей, мокрой плоти и снова целуя Джоан, хотя этот поцелуй прерывался вздохами и стонами.

\- Я хочу тебя... - выдохнула она в ухо женщины, прикусывая его. - А ты меня?

С этими словами Нелл наконец-то проникла двумя пальцами внутрь Джоан, испуская дрожащий стон от этого чувства. Пальцы утонули в горячей влаге, а тугие мышцы тут же их сжали.

\- Ммнм... - миссис Эл вдруг достала пальцы и обсосала их. - Какая же ты сладкая... я хочу больше тебя... - она снова погрузила пальцы внутрь, в этот раз гораздо глубже.

— Я тоже тебя хочу, — услышала Джоан собственный хриплый голос, и тут же согласилась с ним. Ну почему нет? Они обе мечтали об этом, им обеим не хватало секса, они обе... обе были такими одинокими, и обе жаждали ощутить друг друга.

Она тоже запустила руку между ног Нелли, исследуя уже знакомый влажный участок, а затем стянула трусики вниз и скользнула двумя пальцами внутрь: это случилось как раз в тот момент, когда в ней самой оказались пальцы подруги. Поэтому их стон получился синхронным.

— О, Боже, ты такая... такая нереальная... — пробормотала она, хватая открытым ртом воздух и выгибаясь навстречу пальцам. Она не знала, что творила, но мысленно похвалила себя за то, что вчера впервые коснулась себя. Теперь-то она знала, в какое место девать руки.

Начав двигаться на руке и одновременно с этим двигая своей, она вторглась языком в ухо Нелли, исследуя его и выдыхая внутрь горячий воздух. Второй рукой она продолжала мять напрягшуюся грудь, не в силах насытиться этим непередаваемым ощущением. Может, ей все это и снилось, но сон этот был самым прекрасным на всем белом свете.

Нелли в умеренном темпе двигала рукой внутри Джоан, ощущая, что уже близка и начинает сладко сжиматься вокруг пальцев внутри себя. А почувствовав язык в своем ухе, Нелл громко застонала и сильнее двинула бедрами навстречу пальцам, закрывая глаза и отдаваясь непередаваемым ощущениям. Джоан была гораздо нежнее мистера Ти, её стоны ласкали слух женщины, а то, как бархатные мышцы сжимались вокруг её пальцев, было просто невероятным. Неожиданно даже для себя женщина укусила Джоан за плечо, после этого целуя крохотный синячок и шепча:

\- Ты моя... пусть это знают все и даже твой муж... ты моя и больше ничья...

Миссис Эл ощутила, что близка, потому начала активнее двигать рукой внутри Джоан, при этом выдыхая ей в ухо:

\- Давай, зайка, кончай... к-кончи для м-меня-я-я... - слова постепенно перешли в полустон-полукрик, так как Нелли сама выгнулась и кончила, полностью забываясь и уже нещадно долбя рукой Джоан, чувствуя, как внутренние стенки той так же ритмично сокращаются вокруг её пальцев.

Когда сладкий момент прошел, Нелл осторожно вытащила пальцы из женщины и положила их себе в рот, все еще лежа с ней в обнимку.

\- Ты _очень_ сладкая.

Услышав просьбу Нелли, Джоан вскрикнула, почувствовав, что действительно сейчас кончит. Она уже запомнила это чувство и теперь настроилась на него, едва дыша и продолжая долбить пальцами в Нелли. Ощутив, что та кончает, она не выдержала и взорвалась в ее руках, сильно дрожа и испуская громкие, обрывистые стоны. Синячок на плече саднил и она действительно не знала, как будет объяснять Деннису причину и ситуацию, вследствии которой получила это. Однако, раз Нелли хотела, чтобы она ей принадлежала... Христианка была совсем не против. Даже наоборот: внутри все кувыркалось и усиливало и без того длинный оргазм.

Наконец она осела в руках любовницы, тяжело дыша, и заглянула ей в глаза, снова перехватывая губы в ленивом поцелуе.

— Что же мы наделали? — мечтательно прошептала она. — И почему это настолько... настолько мне понравилось?

Нелли обняла Джоан и прижала её к себе, так же лениво целуясь с ней и утаскивая её за собой в кровать, накрывая простыней.

\- Иногда вещи случаются просто потому, что должны, - так же шепнула Нелл, неожиданно слыша гром за окном и зевая. - Не хочешь поваляться со мной? Еще ведь только раннее утро, а мы уже... почти не пьяны, - Нелл усмехнулась, так как эмоциональная встряска и правда хорошо протрезвила. - Осталось только немножко проспаться... Ммм?- она закинула ногу на Джоан и прижалась к ней, утыкаясь носом в шею. - Пожалуйста... останься со своей Нелли...

Женщина умоляюще улыбнулась и еще раз потянулась, вдруг спрашивая:

\- А тебе правда так понравилось? Просто это мой первый раз с женщиной, мне важно знать, - улыбка стала чуть смущенной, и она посмотрела в глаза Джоан.

— Я была бы не против... К тому же, я до сих пор не нашла тут работу и продолжаю умело высасывать деньги из Денниса... — Джоан усмехнулась и прижалась к _своей_ Нелли, закрывая глаза и вдыхая приятный аромат ее сливочной кожи. — Поэтому могу торчать с тобой хоть целый день. Хочешь? И да, ты тоже меня... разморила...

Она зевнула и откинулась на подушки, тяжело и счастливо вздыхая.

— У меня это тоже первый раз с женщиной. И знаешь... ты лучше него. С ним я даже... — христианка заволновалась, не зная, стоит ли раскрывать Нелли всю правду. — С ним я даже не кончала. Только один раз, как раз после нашего с тобой знакомства, когда я представляла тебя вместо...

Встретив на себе взгляд пекарши, она отвернулась, чувствуя, как наливается краской. Боже, зачем стоило это говорить?

Нелли улыбнулась такому признанию, а когда христианка отвернулась, то нежно взяла её за подбородок и осторожно поцеловала. Боже, наконец-то она могла сделать это, а не мечтать об этом!

\- Бедняжка... - прошептала Нелл в поцелуй. - Странно, но позавчера мистер Ти трахал меня, и я тоже представляла тебя... Знаешь... Он был таким нежным со мной, как никогда... а я представляла тебя. И подумала... а если это _я_ его не люблю? - миссис Эл посмотрела в потолок, после чего притянула Джоан еще ближе к себе и вдохнула тонкий аромат духов, осторожно чмокнув то местечко на шее.

\- Теперь все изменится, - прошептала она, утыкаясь носом в щеку Джоан.

От таких слов Джоан снова расцвела и посмотрела большими, доверчивыми глазами на любовницу:

— Правда?

Она не знала, к чему именно относился этот ее вопрос, но действительно не могла поверить во все происходящее. Тем не менее, сейчас все было именно так: они лежали полностью обнаженные в спальне Нелли Ловетт после горячего секса и собирались спать. Джоан в полусне нащупала свои трусики и надела их на себя, а затем вновь оказалась в объятиях пекарши и закрыла глаза.

— Сладких снов, Нелли. — шепнула она, опалив горячим дыханием ее ушко.

\- Все \- чистая правда, - Нелли улыбнулась и вздрогнула, когда Джоан шепнула пожелание ей на ухо. - Сладких, Джоан...

Она наконец-то засыпала в человеческих объятьях и чувствовала себя абсолютно уютно, понимая, что полностью счастлива. И, уже не осознавая себя, в полусне, она едва слышно прошептала:

\- Я люблю тебя...


	5. Chapter 5

_Не спрашивайте. Вот серьезно. Кто бы это ни читал. Просто не спрашивайте._

 _прим. Афсу._

* * *

Джоан не слышала последних слов, но сны ей снились просто сказочные. Было настоящим раем, что Нелли спала тихо: одна спать христианка отвыкла, а Деннис храпел так, что сны могли сниться только кошмарные. Миссис Ловетт была теплой, живой и такой нежной, что по спине бежали мурашки...

Джоан проснулась от стука в дверь и быстро накинула на себя лифчик и платье, а затем, коснувшись ладонями волос, крикнула:

— Подождите!

Оставалось лишь надеяться, что посетитель подумает, что это был голос Нелли — а они были похожи тембром.

— Эй, проснись, там кто-то... кто-то есть! — коснулась она плеча любовницы, в то время как дверь стали почти выламывать. Запереться на замок было не худшей их идеей.

Нелли вскочила и запихнула Джоан со всеми вещами в шкаф, после чего поспешила открыть дверь с простыней на себе.

\- Мистер Ти! - рыкнула она. - Если я не открываю, значит, я чем-то занята! Чем-то очень важным!

Мужчина сперва осмотрел всю комнату, а не заметив ничего подозрительного, перевел взгляд на миссис Ловетт.

\- С каких пор "подрочить" стало важным делом? - он усмехнулся.

\- Все-то ты знаешь! - фыркнула Нелл и пальцем указала на выход. - Если ты не собираешься снова пригрозиться убить меня или и правда меня кокнуть, прошу на выход. Мне нужно одеться.

Мистер Тодд поднял бровь и вышел, захлопывая за собой дверь. Нелл подождала пару минут, выжидая, не вернется ли её напарник, после чего успокаивающе провела рукой по волосам и выдохнула:

\- Выходи.

Запыхавшаяся Джоан тут же вывалилась из шкафа, задыхаясь от возмущения.

— Да что он... да что он себе возомнил?! — она кинула сумку на пол, но когда та издала громкий звук, стиснула зубы и почему-то взяла ее обратно. — Он настоящий псих, ты не находишь? И он тебя убить обещал? Ну, знаешь ли, скажи мне такое Деннис...

"А не говорил ли он такого?" – тут же мелькнуло в мыслях, но женщина отмахнулась от них и вновь подошла к Нелли.

— Кстати, доброе утро... вернее, уже день, — она чмокнула пекаршу в уголок губ. — Я, наверное, пойду, потому что работу искать и правда надо. Мне... я могу заскочить к тебе, или...

Она чему-то кивнула и полезла в свою сумочку, доставая оттуда визитку. Удивительно, что на ней не было православной атрибутики или тупых цитат. Подпись гласила: "Джоан Рэмси. PR-менеджер и публицист.", а ниже дан номер.

— До встречи, я надеюсь? Было здорово провести время с тобой, — она взяла миссис Эл за руку, а затем, постояв еще немного со счастливой улыбкой до ушей, направилась к выходу.

Нелли с такой же счастливой улыбкой вывела Джоан, следя, чтобы нигде не было мистера Ти. После этого её ожидала рутина. Ну, как, _рутина..._ Если разделывание трупов и запекание их в пирожки можно было назвать рутиной.

На самом деле, они начали понемногу отказываться от этого, так как денег было предостаточно, чтобы вести бизнес и без человечены, но мистеру Тодду было трудно остановиться.

Если бы он _всегда_ вовремя слушал миссис Ловетт, все могло бы получиться гораздо удачнее...

* * *

К вечеру Нелл почувствовала себя разбитой и уставшей. Даже утреннее происшествие с Джоан не могло зарядить её настроением на весь день, хотя периодически пекарша сдувала прядку со лба и вспоминала о нежной коже Джоан, о её стонах и вскриках, и тогда ей действительно становилось лучше на душе.

Когда миссис Эл наконец-то повалилась в постель после утомительного трудового дня (похоже, у мистера Ти началось обострение), она поняла, что чувствует себя настолько опустошенной... даже не передать. На глаза попалась визитка Джоан. А почему бы и нет? Пекарша быстро взяла телефон и написала коротенькую SMS-ку: "Если можешь и хочешь, приходи ко мне. Только скажи да или нет сейчас. Буду ждать. Л." После этого женщина обняла подушку и тихонько заскулила, потому что слезы были лучшим способом выразить эмоции.

Джоан, увидев смс-ку любовницы, громко всхлипнула и отбросила телефон в сторону. Нет. Она не должна была соглашаться. Особенно после всего, что наговорил ей Деннис.

Мужчина пришёл домой, мягко говоря, подшофе, и сразу полез к жене, но на этот раз она дала ему отпор. И даже не для вида. В ответ на это Деннис чуть не избил ее и почти изнасиловал, если бы не Люк, вовремя пришедший домой. В порыве гнева мерзавец успел сообщить, что уже обзавелся любовницей и услуги Джоан ему более не потребуются.

Рэмси поняла, что ступила на тропу войны с супругом, но более так продолжаться не могло. В ее сердце зародилось странное чувство, еще слишком незаметное, чтобы быть ненавистью, но определенно имеющее черты неприязни. "Извини, но меня ждут дома" — набрала она текст и с трудом пересилила себя, чтобы отправить его. Уйди она из дома сейчас, Деннис последовал бы за ней или хотя бы догадался, что и она не так чиста.

Увидев текст, Нелли закусила губу, чтобы не зарыдать особенно громко. Конечно, а чего ты ожидала? У неё есть муж, и чтобы она ни говорила, муж будет оставаться мужем. Он всегда будет важнее тебя. Женщина уткнулась лицом в подушку и взвыла, содрогаясь всем телом. Одна её половина твердила, что нельзя обвинять в этом Джоан. У неё была семья, и нужно быть полной дурой, чтобы надеяться, что она уйдет от ней из-за случайного секса. Вторая же назойливо зудела о том, что разве Нелли не поступила бы иначе? Несмотря на то, что она была "домашней животинкой" одного из самых опасных убийц города, она никогда бы не бросила Джоан одну. Вскоре Нелл заснула, так и не перестав плакать.

Джоан впервые постелила себе отдельно от Денниса — выгонять его из постели она бы не решилась — но затем, посреди ночи, переметнулась на второй этаж к Люку. Пусть он не был таким нежным, как Нелли, но спалось с ним спокойнее, чем с мужем, который мог задушить ненароком подушкой, а потом... а потом говорить, что оно случайно вышло.

Сны ей снились весьма тревожные, тем более, что днём она отоспалась. С утра же, едва Деннис ушел на работу, а Люк в школу, вопрос с сегодняшним времяпрепровождением был решён моментально.

"Привет, я могу забежать. Ты свободна?" — быстро напечатала она сообщение по известному номеру и, ничуть не ломаясь, нажала кнопку "отправить".

Нелли проснулась с красными глазами и ужасными мешками под глазами, которые едва удалось убрать. Чувствовала она себя отвратительно, особенно после того, как позволила себе такую слабость. Нельзя было показывать Джоан свое отношение к ней. Нельзя было ей давать. Но теперь было поздно.

Прочитав сообщение, Нелл быстро отписала: "Как хочешь.", после чего пошла на кухню и занялась обыкновенным делом - замесила тесто и поставила в печь пирожки. Вдруг она вспомнила, что забыла накраситься, но фыркнула и продолжила чуть ли не бить тесто кулаками, зная, что этого делать нельзя. Кому она нужна красивая? Джоан наверняка написала просто для виду, а мистеру Ти все равно, его интересовали другие её части тела.

Когда Джоан получила такой безразличный ответ, вся ее уверенность стала потихоньку спадать. А вдруг... А вдруг для Нелли вчерашние события ничего не значили? А может, это у нее стиль общения такой, или она просто занята?

Немного поломавшись, Рэмси все-таки решила, что обижаться на смску будет крайне глупо, поэтому быстро собралась, надела свое самое красивое белье, надушила тело вкусными диоровскими духами, сделала аккуратный повседневный макияж, чтобы замаскировать мешки от вчерашних слез, и двинулась по направлению к знакомой пекарне.

— Привет, есть тут кто? — крикнула она с порога, а затем, завернув за угол, мягко улыбнулась стоящей за прилавком Нелли. Правда, потом эта улыбка сползла с ее лица: пекарша явно плакала и была не в лучшем расположении духа. — Боже, Нелли, что случилось?!

Нелли не подняла головы на Джоан, продолжая нещадно месить тесто, а услышав вопрос, то буркнула:

\- Ничего.

Она хотела сказать что-то про свою "веселую" вчерашнюю ночь, но потом заметила на руке Джоан огромный синяк, уж чересчур напоминающий по очертаниям руку.

\- Лучше ты ответь мне, что случилось с тобой? - она взяла её руку в свою, рассматривая синяк. - То есть, все еще нелепее? Тебя избил муж, да? Да. Ты могла убежать ко мне, но осознанно этого не сделала, - подытожила Нелл, кивая головой и поджимая губы. - Получается, что даже общество твоего муженька лучше моего. Понятно.

Женщина вернулась к своему тесту, борясь с гневом, обидой и непониманием в душе.

— Он хотел меня изнасиловать. Хотел, но не смог — сын вступился. Теперь ты понимаешь, почему я вчера не пришла? Надеюсь, ты не сильно обиделась? Надеюсь, ты не из-за меня... да хотя нет. Не из-за меня же?..

Почему-то ей одновременно и хотелось, и не хотелось, чтобы Нелли плакала из-за нее. С одной стороны это значило, что она для нее не пустое место, но... но она не хотела, чтобы хоть одна слеза скатилась со щеки пекарши по ее вине. У них обеих и без того проблем хватает.

— А ты что, ревнуешь? Да? Да? Не волнуйся, мы с Деннисом в ссоре. И все же, как дела у тебя?

Нелли посмотрела на Джоан и тут же отвернулась, шмыгая носом. - Нет, не из-за тебя. Из-за того, что ты не пришла. Она фыркнула и закусила губу. - Я тебя не ревную. Нет.

Миссис Эл не знала, убеждала ли она в этом себя или Джоан, но потом все-таки обернулась к ней и улыбнулась. - Мне кажется, что тебе лучше зайти попозже. Мне просто еще нужно мистеру Ти завтрак занести... Она достала из печи противень пирожков и понесла их наверх, все так же улыбаясь и чуть-чуть махая Джоан с верхнего этажа.

— Ну... ну как хочешь, — ошарашенная Джоан автоматически сделала шаг назад, а затем еще один, глядя на подругу (подругу ли?) испуганными глазами. — Тогда... это. Увидимся. И надеюсь, тебе будет лучше.

Выйдя из пекарни, Рэмси, совершенно не стесняясь окружающих, в голос зарыдала, понимая, что все это время эмоции бурлили в ней через край. Ну и черт с ней. Ну и черт с ней! Если раньше женщина была уверена, что это не разовая акция и их отношения будут иметь под собой какое-то продолжение, то сейчас все стало понятно. Ну и к черту. К черту!

* * *

Нелли лежала в своей кровати, кусая губы и снова глотая слезы. Еще одна ночь в пустой кровати без теплого тела под боком. Женщина перевернулась на другой бок и не сдержалась, давая волю слезам. Она не могла пересилить себя и написать ей, боясь повторного отказа, но потом послала все свое стеснение к черту и написала: "Мне очень одиноко. Приходи. Л."

Вечером домой пришел Деннис. На этот раз разговора было уж точно не избежать, тем более, что Люк еще был на учебе. Джоан заперлась в комнате, предварительно поставив на стол ужин, и включила телевизор на полную громкость, надеясь, что страшная участь ее минует.

— Джоани? Ты здесь? — мужчина вошел в спальню, и она тут же сделала звук на телевизоре потише, оборачиваясь. — Почему ты меня даже не встретила? Обиделась за вчерашнее?

— Нет, — буркнула она в ответ, снова отворачиваясь. В глазах накопились больнючие слезы.

Мужчина чмокнул ее в щеку, а затем спустился поцелуем ниже. Однако, в следующую секунду он замер, и только затем до Джоан дошло, что он нашел метку Нелли.

— Что. Это. За. Хрень? — выделяя каждое слово, спросил Рэмси, сжимая ее шею своими крепкими пальцами.

— Это? Это... да не знаю, оно само...

— ЧТО ЭТО?

В следующую секунду Деннис уже обогнул кресло и пригвоздил к нему бедную женщину, не давая ей возможности выйти.

— Ты... ты мерзкая... мерзкая шлюха! Только не говори, что ты это сделала!

— Сделала! Почему ты можешь, а я нет? Ты сам начал это, Деннис!

— Но ты... ты женщина! Черт бы тебя побрал, иди сюда! Я тебе покажу, как нужно...

Джоан со всей дури запустила коленом мужу между ног и, воспользовавшись моментом, вскочила. Уже краем глаза она заметила смску в своем телефоне, и, не задумываясь, выбежала из дома прямо в чем была: в ночной сорочке и халате, надетом сверху.

Нелли думала, что Джоан не придет, поскольку та не ответила ей, но потом услышала, как кто-то колотит в дверь магазина, и тут же поняла, кем был ночной визитер. Женщина вскочила и побежала к двери, быстро открывая её и впуская перепуганную заплаканную Джоан внутрь. Оглядев любовницу, миссис Ловетт пришла чуть ли не в ужас.

\- Господи, Джоан! Холодно ведь! Ты же простудишься, на дворе глубокая осень!

Она заключила холодную женщину в объятья, пытаясь согреть её своим телом, и потащила к себе в постель, по пути поглаживая её по спине и целуя в затылок.

\- От чего бы ты не бежала, оно позади, - шепнула Нелл, усаживая любовницу на свою кровать и накидывая на неё одеяло. Потом она села рядом и прижала Рэмси к себе, шепча:

\- Кто бы тебя ни обижал, твоя Нелли всегда будет с тобой... - она чуть посомневалась, но потом взяла христианку за подбородок и осторожно поцеловала, нежно держа её лицо в своих руках.

— Он узнал, — сообщила Джоан, громко всхлипывая и вздрагивая всем телом. Она тоже крепко обняла Нелли и уткнулась лицом ей в шею, которая моментально оказалась влажной от слез. — Узнал, что я... я была с тобой! И все из-за засоса! Но знаешь... знаешь, я ничуть не жалею! Я отомстила ему, как и хотела!

Она стащила с себя туфли, которые впопыхах надела, и упала в подушки, но затем снова вскочила:

— А если придет этот твой... мистер Тодд? А если он увидит нас? Что он скажет тогда?! — женщина зарылась поглубже в одеяло, а затем, ощутив губы на своих губах, напряженно замычала. Правда, почти сразу она расслабилась и обняла миссис Ловетт в ответ.

Нелли чуть улыбнулась, прервав поцелуй и глядя Джоан в глаза.

\- Мистер Ти еще не обнаглел настолько, чтобы заходить в мою спальню ночью. К тому же, она закрыта на ключ.

Нелл залезла под одеяло и прижалась к Джоан, подрагивая от её тепла. Между тем она ощутила, как нога христианки зажата её ногами, а значит, одна нога пекарши находилась в такой же положении. И миссис Эл своей ляжкой чувствовала, что Джоан в этот момент наверняка думает о чем-то неправильном, потому что когда женщина поерзала, Нелл отчетливо ощутила влагу на своей ноге.

\- А кто это думает о разных непотребствах? - промурлыкала миссис Ловетт, потерев своим носом о нос любовницы и нежно прихватывая её нижнюю губу, тут же начиная её посасывать и проникать языком чуть дальше.

Джоан действительно не знала причины, по которой потекла, просто лежа в объятиях Нелли, но почему-то улыбнулась и заерзала еще сильнее.

— Н-ну... ну и что с того? Хочу и думаю-ммм... — она была совсем не против такого неожиданного поцелуя и тут же углубила его, исследуя языком рот женщины и притягивая её к себе ближе. — Или ты скорее о себе говорила, а?

Она запустила руку между их телами и коснулась пальцами возбуждения Нелли, закусив губу, когда поняла, что та тоже промокла. Два пальца тут же скользнуло ко входу, разминая его, а пяточка ладони — на клитор. Неужели она начала это первая... неужели Нелли не возражала?

Поцелуи Джоан стали откровенней, и вскоре ее губы спустились к шее любовницы, прикусывая ее.

Нелли ощутила нежные поцелуи на шее и испустила дрожащий стон, почувствовав руку на своем возбуждении, но собралась с силами и перевернулась, подминая Джоан под себя.

\- Ну уж нет... Сверху ты не будешь... - прорычала она, прижимая женщину к кровати и усаживаясь на неё верхом, посл чего позволила рукам исследовать такое желанное тело. - В прошлый раз мы были немного пьяны, да и спешили, а теперь я хочу как следует изучить тебя...

Нелл сперва огладила талию, животик, пощекотала его ноготками и уже потом переместила ладони на грудь, сжимая её и осторожно массируя, пальцами выискивая чувствительные точки.

\- Я хочу знать твое тело лучше тебя... - шептала она на ухо Джоан, после чего ненадолго проникнув в него языком и выдыхая внутрь горячий воздух. - Каждую чувствительную точку... каждый изгиб... Только тшш... - пекарша приложила к губам Джоан палец и улыбнулась, когда та взяла его в рот, чего она совершенно не ожидала. - Хорошая девочка.

Взгляд Джоан уже потемнел, а дыхание стало поверхностным, когда она вновь осознала себя нужной и желанной для кого-то. Она прикусила кончик пальца Нелли и облизала его, а затем выгнулась дугой, чтобы быть хоть немножко ближе. Параллельно с этим ее собственные руки уже снимали с женщины сорочку. Когда это удалось, христианка положила обе ладони на грудь и коснулась большими пальцами сосков, массируя их.

— Ты так идеальна... Каким же образом все это досталось мне?..

Уже позже она вспомнила, что это принадлежит не только ей, но и безумному мистеру Тодду, но предпочла не думать об этом.

Нелли едва сдержала стон, когда пальцы Джоан коснулись её сосков. Она наклонилась к любовнице и снова жарко поцеловала её, то и дело прерывая поцелуй на всхлипы и тихие-тихие стоны. Потом она привстала и стянула с женщины её сорочку, неожиданно закусывая губу.

\- Знаешь, я тут пытаюсь сделать тебе приятно, а твои шаловливые ручки меня отвлекают. Но я знаю, что мне сделать, - левая рука Нелл потянулась за поясом от халата. - Если не понравится - развяжу.

Она взяла ослабевшие от возбуждения руки Джоан и при помощи пояса привязала их к кольцу на изголовье кровати, после чего осмотрела результат и усмехнулась.

\- Жду-не дождусь, когда увижу, как ты извиваешься...

Миссис Эл начала медленно спускаться поцелуями по телу христианки, уделяя внимание шее, ключицам, груди, соскам и особенно покрывая поцелуями плоский напряженный животик, слушая мурлыканье женщины под собой. Но самое интересное было впереди. Нелл схватила зубами кромку трусиков и потянула их вниз, выдыхая горячий воздух на чересчур чувствительную кожу и поднимая глаза на Джоан.

Джоан никогда не связывали, да она бы и не позволила это сделать Деннису или своему бывшему мужу, однако, Нелли она доверяла всецело и ни капли не боялась.

— А если п-понравится? — пробормотала она сквозь стоны и поцелуи, а затем с таким же жаром захватила губы пекарши в ответ. — О-о, не сомневайся, я буду... буду... извиваться под тобой!

А затем ее поцелуи пошли вниз. Рэмси было настолько приятно, что она испугалась и даже попыталась заёрзать. Она не знала, чем вызвано это чувство, но ей показалось, что в противном случае она умрет от удовольствия. Что, в общем-то, и случилось, когда миссис Эл выдохнула горячий воздух прямо на ее возбуждение.

— О Б-боже... мне никогда не... делали этого...

Нелли ухмыльнулась и провела языком между половых губ, пытаясь параллельно наблюдать реакцию Джоан и концентрироваться на своем возбуждении, которое уже отдавало приятной болью внизу живота. Миссис Эл обхватила губами и пососала сперва одну губу, потом вторую, а затем приступила к "главному" и прижалась губами к клитору, сперва легонько целуя его, а затем обводя и массируя языком. Но вскоре Нелл забила на это дело и начала просто жадно слизывать смазку, наслаждаясь солоноватым вкусом любовницы и теребя языком вход. Соблазн был слишком велик, и пекарша скользнула внутрь, сначала нежно лаская внутренние стенки Джоан, а затем пытаясь оттрахать её языком, в конце-концов заменяя его пальцами и переключаясь на клитор.

Рэмси задрожала всем телом от первого же прикосновения, осознавая, как сильно была возбуждена все это время. Она буквально чувствовала, как ее собственная смазка течет все сильнее, а бедра становятся липкими от этого и от слюны ее любовницы. Клитор пульсировал на каждое движение, по всему телу разливались волны удовольствия... Неожиданно даже для самой себя Джоан кончила прямо в рот женщине, издавая почти животный стон и изгибаясь дугой.

— Боже.

 _"Не произноси имени Господа своего всуе"_.

— Черт возьми, я-я... быстрее! Б-быстрее! Я сейчас кончу!

Она, конечно, оправдала свои слова и испытала второй сильный оргазм почти сразу после первого. Уж что-что, а такое у нее было первый раз в жизни, поэтому из глаз моментально брызнули слезы удовольствия.

Нелли слушала животные стоны Джоан и понимала, что их наверняка так же отчетливо слышит мистер Ти, если только он не думает, что она так старается и прямо руки в кровь стирает. Но когда христианка кончила второй раз, Нелл не сдержалась и прикусила её клитор, оттягивая его и тем самым усиливая и без того наверняка невероятные ощущения. После этого Нелл сперва дочиста вылизала её бедра (и плевать, что вся простыня под Джоан пропиталась смазкой), а затем довольно вздохнула и облизала губы, понимая, что это бесполезно. Все её лицо было перепачкано смазкой. Она откинулась на стену и довольно улыбнулась, глядя на любовницу. За окном уже была глубокая ночь, даже фонари не светили.

\- Ну что, мне отвязать тебя? - Нелли хихикнула и повалилась на кровать рядом с Джоан, прикрывая глаза и отчетливо чувствуя пульсацию своего возбуждения. Наверное, она натекла даже больше, чем Джоан.

Когда Нелли так нагло воспользовалась положением Джоан и оттянула ее клитор прямо во время оргазма, прямо за ним последовал следующий, и Рэмси повернула голову в сторону, кусая подушку и сжимая руки в кулаки. Ногти впились в ладони и побелели. Вся кровать ходила ходуном. Наконец, отдышавшись, она устало свалилась на подушки, открыв рот и судорожно хватая им воздух.

— Да... и иди ко мне, прямо сюда... Я хочу ощутить тебя на своем лице, хочу, чтобы ты кончила мне прямо в рот...

Она не знала, какая демоническая сила говорила за нее эти слова, но ничуть не возражала. От предчувствия она вновь возбудилась, однако, свела ноги, поняв, что больше ей не перепадет.

Нелли чуть не поперхнулась, услышав такое предложение от скромной Джоан, но, тем не менее, повиновалась, ухмыльнувшись и развязав любовницу. Она не могла противостоять соблазну, потому с некоторой робостью перекинула ногу таким образом, чтобы лицо Джоан оказалось прямо у неё между ног. Нелл было немного неловко, ведь христианка не видела её _в деталях_. И все же женщина закусила губу, опускаясь ниже и чувствуя, как по ней стекает смазка, наверняка попадая любовнице на губы. От первого прикосновения пекаршу будто током прошибло, и она едва успела заткнуть себе рот, чтобы не застонать чересчур громко.

Джоан неуверенно положила руки на бедра любовницы, ощущая себя некомфортно. С каждым вдохом она ощущала приятный, пряный аромат вытекающего из ее любовницы возбуждения. Она будто дышала ее телом. И, черт побери, ей это нравилось.

Она открыла рот достаточно широко и исследовала языком влажные складки, легонько касаясь воспаленного клитора и поддразнивая его. Затем она подключила одну руку и скользнула одним пальцем внутрь, растягивая ее, а еще один для остроты ощущений поместила на заднее отверстие, массируя его. (НЕ СПРАШИВАЙ, МЫ ЖЕ ХОТЕЛИ ЧТО-ТО НОВЕНЬКОЕ, А ТАКИЕ ОРГАЗМЫ ТОЖЕ БЫВАЮТ _прим. Даши_ )

В это же время языком она собрала вязкую влагу, сглатывая ее, и обхватила губами клитор, начиная уже уверенно его посасывать и параллельно двигая пальцем внутри Нелли. Вслед к этому она добавила второй, а затем и третий, продолжая ласково массировать еще одно отверстие и уже почти задыхаясь. Непонятно только, от чего — от возбуждения или реальной нехватки воздуха.

Нелли едва не задохнулась сама, ощутив, что с ней творит любовница. Господи, это было невыносимо хорошо. Особенно когда в неё проник уже третий палец, а еще один начал массировать другое отверстие, что безумно возбудило пекаршу уже своей запретностью. Для неё это, как и для многих, было абсолютным табу, хотя некоторые подруги пытались рассказать ей, что это даже приятнее, чем обычный секс. Да и мистер Ти явно был не поклонником такого. Но сейчас... сейчас был другой момент и другой человек, потому Нелл решила хоть раз в жизни не идти на поводу у своих мыслей и стереотипов и испытать что-то новое. Женщина попыталась максимально расслабиться и позволила тоненькому пальчику скользнуть внутрь на одну фалангу.

Это было необычно, особенно вместе с другими движениями внутри неё. А еще это почему-то безумно возбуждало. Поэтому спустя пару мгновений Нелли кончила, не сдержав громкого стона и сотрясаясь всем телом.

Джоан задрожала от удовольствия, когда Нелли кончила прямо на ней. Как она и мечтала, в рот. Господи. Она становилась конченной извращенкой, но ей это безумно нравилось. Она подумала, стоит ли продолжать, но потом, сопоставив в голове их "счет", добавила внутрь третий палец, а свободный четвертый ввела в отверстие еще дальше, прикусывая еще пульсирующий клитор и оттягивая его, как это сделала Нелли несколько минут назад. В это же время между ее ног творился настоящий ураган, там саднило и пульсировало так сильно, будто ее вновь ласкали.

Рэмси поняла, что когда Нелли кончит в очередной раз, она кончит вместе с ней. Наверное. Такое вообще было возможно? Судя по приближающейся теплоте внизу живота — да.

Нелли прокусила губу до крови, пытаясь не закричать от удовольствия и резко двигая бедрами. Палец в попке добавлял острых ощущений, а поскольку Нелл была абсолютно не растянута там, то ей казалось, что внутри неё заполнили вообще все место и, добавь Джоан еще один палец, она просто помрет от удовольствия.

Женщина выгнулась дугой и крупно задрожала, сжимая одеяло в кулаки и издавая сдавленный стон. Ей никогда не было так приятно. Даже с мистером Тоддом она не переживала таких чувств. Да, она тоже чувствовала себя извращенкой, но какая разница? Миссис Ловетт последний раз двинула бедрами, пытаясь максимально насадиться на пальцы внутри неё, и зажала рот рукой, потому что иначе разбудила бы не только мистера Ти, но и весь район. Ей было настолько хорошо, что все вокруг поплыло, уши заложило, а тело билось в сладкой судороге, заставляя лихорадочно двигать бедрами и продлевать, наверное, самый яркий оргазм в жизни Нелл.

Джоан сама не ожидала, что все получится настолько прекрасно. Однако, когда она почувствовала сильный оргазм Нелли — а она отлично знала, что он был самым сильным из всех совместно нажитых ими — то свой не заставил ее долго ждать. Она почти задыхалась, ее собственное тело билось в судороге, которую она, к тому же, не могла унять собственными руками (а от этого почему-то все становилось только сильнее), но свое дело женщина не прекращала и долбила любовницу до тех пор, пока та не успокоилась. А произошло это нескоро — на этот раз она кончала, как показалось Джоан, минут пять, не меньше. И это чертовски ей нравилось.

Когда судорога миновала ее саму, а Нелли маломальски расслабилась, Рэмси почувствовала, что ей нечем дышать, и легонько оттолкнула миссис Эл от себя, хватая ртом воздух и отлично зная, что сейчас почти все ее лицо покрыто вязкой смазкой.

— Во имя всех святых... — слетело с ее губ в полной тишине, и затем, поняв, что именно она сказала, христианка вдруг тихонько рассмеялась.

\- Господи, - выдохнула миссис Эл, повалившись на кровать и все еще ощущая слабую пульсацию между ног. - Я даже не знаю, что лучше сказать... - она сдула прядку со лба и попыталась отдышаться. - Что я теперь полностью лишилась девственности... или что ты - первый человек, оттрахавший меня во все дыры... Блять... - женщина провела рукой по лицу и, все еще подрагивая, подползла к Джоан, будучи едва в силах обнять её.

\- Я сейчас вырублюсь... - пробормотала она, закрывая глаза от усталости и утыкаясь носом в шею любовницы. Плевать, что они все испачканы смазкой. Зато довольные, как никогда. - Спокойной ночи... я тебя люблю... - уже не осознавая, что говорит, буркнула Нелл, следко причмокнув губами и заснув окончательно.

— Я могу считать это за комплимент? Извини, если я что-то сделала не так... но знаешь, по-моему, тебе очень даже понравилось, — она хихикнула и провела рукой по нагому бедру Нелли. — И мне. Ты первая моя любовница и однозначно лучшая. И знаешь... ты даже лучше Денниса.

Вспомнив последнего, на глаза вновь навернулись слезы, но они упорно не хотели выходить на поверхность — в реальности она была слишком счастлива.

— Спокойной ночи, — довольно буркнула она в ответ, укрываясь одеялом. Их первая ночь вместе. Первая и, как она надеялась, не последняя.

Услышав последнюю фразу, она почти задохнулась и оцепенела, но пока в ее голове метались миллионы, нет, миллиарды мыслей, мозг не выдержал такой нагрузки и сам отъехал в глубокий и сладкий сон.


	6. Chapter 6

Нелли спала сладко и крепко, как никогда. Неудивительно. _Настолько_ новые впечатления вымотали её, да и хороший (отличный) секс на ночь давал свои плоды.

Женщине снилась её любовница, которая обнимала и целовала её, а в реальности пекарша крепче прижимала к себе Джоан и сильнее зарывалась лицом ей в шею. Однако, несмотря на то, что легла миссис Эл довольно поздно, проснулась она в обычное время и увидела, что Джоан все еще спит. Женщина решила сперва не будить подругу и вдоволь налюбоваться на умиротворенное лицо Рэмси. Почему-то эта картина заставляла её ощущать странную щекотку в груди и дрожь век, но Нелли решила пока не обращать внимания на это приятное, хоть и мимолетное ощущение. В конце-концов, она смахнула челку с глаз Джоан и шепнула:

— Доброе утро, милая.

Встав поутру, Джоан совершенно не помнила, какого рода сны ей снились. Совсем. Видимо, сон был настолько крепким. Но она совсем не возражала, ибо послевкусие после ночи осталось превосходным. Во всех смыслах. Руки и ноги до сих пор были слабыми.

— Доброе утро... — промурлыкала она, сладко потягиваясь, зевая и тихонько мыча. — Я все проспала? Ты давно проснулась? И, самое главное, как тебе спалось?

Почему-то сейчас ее не волновало, что происходит с Деннисом, ищет ли он ее или развлекается с очередной любовницей. Ей было просто все равно. И она была рада, что это взаимно.

Однако, взяв телефон в руки, она нашла там 46 пропущенных вызовов. Вот ведь... Дело было плохо. И, так как половина из них была от Люка, она тут же набрала его номер дрожащими руками, понимая, что сейчас ее мальчик дико напуган.

Успокоив его (а на это потребовалось минут 10, не меньше), Рэмси снова улеглась в подушки, закрывая лицо руками.

Выслушав длинный разговор с, по видимому, сыном Джоан, Нелли села на кровать и отняла руки от её лица, глядя ей в глаза и мягко улыбаясь.

\- Что такое? - Нелл наклонилась и едва прикоснулась к губам Рэмси, почти тут же вовлекая её в нежный, глубокий поцелуй. - Хочешь со мной в душ?

Миссис Ловетт встала, понимая, что до сих пор голая, но ничуть этого не стесняясь, и встала в весьма соблазнительную позу в дверном проеме ванной, надеясь, что Джоан последует за ней.

Шмыгнув носом и утерев первые слезы, Джоан проследила взглядом за любовницей, конечно, задержавшись на особо выдающихся частях ее тела. Ох, эта женщина... Она всегда была эффектна. Даже сейчас, голышом... Интересно, сколько ей было лет? Наверное, это было не так принципиально?

— С тобой? — вдруг очнулась она, хмуря брови. — Э-э... я не думаю, что это удачная идея. Не хочу, чтобы ты видела меня полностью голой... Знаешь, лежа все выглядит совсем иначе... [только что эта цитатка в Простых сложностях была _прим. Даши_ ]

Конечно, в _душe_ ей и хотелось пойти с пекаршей, но стеснение, да и остаток принципов, брали верх.

Нелли недоумевающим взглядом посмотрела на Джоан, подняв одну бровь, после чего пожала плечами.

\- Хозяин барин... Может, ты подумаешь? - пекарша зашла в ванную, и вскоре оттуда послышался шум воды, но дверь она не закрыла, позволяя Рэмси видеть свой силуэт за шторкой.

В душе она надеялась, что Джоан придет и ей удастся как следует отблагодарить её за вчерашнее. К тому же, именно в ванной у миссис Эл хранилось много интересных... _штучек_. Но нет, так нет. В другой раз, наверное...

Джоан даже оторопела, что ее не стали переубеждать. Да нет, она серьезно?

Женщина надула губы и снова залезла на постель, краем глаза поглядывая на силуэт за шторкой. Может, все-таки... Да неееет.

Спустя несколько минут Рэмси все же проскользнула внутрь ванной и закрыла за собой дверь, сглатывая горячую слюну. Она отодвинула шторку, оглядывая влажную Нелли. Почти сразу ее белоснежный махровый халат намок.

— Может, тебе помочь? Спинку там потереть... Мистер Тодд же не войдет?

Нелли улыбнулась, когда её план отказать сработал, и повернулась к Джоан.

\- Можно и помочь... - она пустила женщину в ванную, которая, к слову, была просто огромной, и стала позади неё. - Ты любишь массаж?..

Нелл потянулась и достала с полки массажное масло, которое, в случае чего, отлично заменяло смазку... А миссис Эл точно знала, как она хочет поблагодарить Джоан. Налив немного себе на руки, пекарша принялась аккуратно массировать плечи подруги, позволяя маслу смешиваться с водой и течь ниже... и ниже...

Джоан совершенно не ожидала, что ее так нагло запихают в ванную, однако, совершенно не возражала. Она успела лишь снять халат и теперь прикрыла грудь рукой, пытаясь хоть немного приподнять ее визуально. В отличие от Нелли, в ней с самого детства ютились комплексы, да и не принято было так расхаживать даже перед собственным педантичным супругом.

— Это больно... обычно. Но чувствую я, что именно твой мне понравится, — христианка закрыла глаза, позволяя струям воды падать на лицо и томно вздыхая. Она любила воду и любила нежиться под душем, а теперь, имея еще и такое приятное дополнение в лице Нелли, такое посещение грозилось перерасти в нечто более приятное.

Нелли улыбнулась и начала выискивать пальцами чувствительные точки, постепенно опускаясь руками все ниже.

\- Джоан, - жарко выдохнула она женщине в ухо, - ты так загоняла меня прошлой ночью... и я хочу тебя отблагодарить... Поэтому предлагаю тебе сыграть в игру... я засовываю в тебя предмет, а ты угадываешь, что это...

Миссис Эл утаила от женщины, что собиралась так же оттрахать её везде, куда можно и нельзя. А что, Джоан может, а она нет? Поэтому указательный палец одной руки лег на вход, дразня её, а второй коснулся сжатого колечка мышц сзади и начала ласково поглаживать его.

Джоан попыталась повернуть голову в сторону Нелли, а затем опустить ее вниз, но конечно же это было бесполезно.

— Только не переборщи, х-хорошо? Я... меня еще никто не трогал... там.

И она до сих пор не знала причину, по которой решила трогать саму Нелли. Может, это было привычкой с тех пор, как однажды она сделала Деннису массаж простаты? В тот раз она чуть не довела его до оргазма одним лишь пальцем. Кто знал, что такое же прокатит с Нелли? И кто знал, что сейчас это, кажется, могло прокатить с ней?..

— О-о, Боже... — она двинулась бедрами назад. — Это твои п-пальцы... пока что. Я-я права?

\- Права... А теперь?..

Нелли решила повременить и сперва только вставила два пальца, ощущая, как горячие стенки тут же обхватили их. Затем она убрала руку от другого отверстия и потянулась за небольшим круглым тюбиком, который был её гелем для волос. Когда заветная вещь оказалась в её руке, Нелл вытащила два пальца и заменила их тюбиком, медленно, но настойчиво вводя его внутрь настолько глубоко, насколько вышло, а затем возвращаясь к попке и, подловив момент, когда Джоан более-менее расслабилась, скользя внутрь указательным пальцем. Пекарша тут же замерла, внимательно следя за реакцией Джоан и давая ей время привыкнуть к новым ощущениям.

Джоан прижалась щекой к холодной плитке стены, выгибая нижнюю часть тела навстречу любовнице и закатывая глаза от резкого проникновения внутрь. Предмет внутри нее оказался неожиданно, но приятно холодным.

— Это... это ч-что?.. Гель... гель для душа, я п-пр- О БОЖЕ!- права?..

Когда в другом ее отверстии оказался другой палец, она открыла рот в беззвучном крике. Это было одновременно больно и безумно приятно. От непривычных чувств щемило в груди, а удовольствие от этого места разливалось вдоль всей промежности.

Нелли улыбнулась таким реакциям, снова шепча на ушко христианке:

\- Приятно?..

Решив, что Джоан готова, миссис Эл начала осторожно двигать пальцем в попке, радуясь, что предварительно хорошо его смазала. Другой рукой она так же медленно, правда, гораздо глубже, двигала тюбиком, стараясь постепенно ускорять движения этой руки и следить за левой, что было не так просто.

\- Почти права... для волос... Если сейчас кончишь, я достану еще одну штучку...

Нелл начала чуть активнее двигать пальцем левой руки, чувствуя, как тугие и слишко горячие мышцы обхватывают его. _Интересно, мужчины так же чувствуют все это, когда трахают девственниц?_ на секунду подумала миссис Ловетт, максимально глубоко заталкивая тюбик и еще немного ускоряя движения пальца.

Джоан стала хватать ртом воздух, понимая, что она уже близка. Это новое ощущение было настолько непередаваемо и несравнимо с человеческой плотью, что заводило ее еще сильней. Тем более когда она знала, кто за этим стоит. А палец внутри нее и вовсе заставлял глаза закатываться.

— Нелли, Нелли, Нелли, слишком много! — успела прокричать она перед тем, как выгнулась в сильном оргазме, к которому добавился и еще один. Ее второе отверстие сжалось вокруг пальца Нелли, и Рэмси стало так непередаваемо хорошо, что ноги подогнулись и она рухнула на колени.

— Боже... Это... это что-то...

Нелли едва успела вытащить все из Джоан до того, как она повалилась на колени, и села в ванную, прижимая любовницу к себе.

\- Я могла бы остановиться, но я уже обещала наградить тебя за оргазм... Закрой глаза... - Нелл потянулась к шкафчику и достала оттуда вибратор средней толщины, после чего сперва коснулась им входа христианки, а затем ввела его достаточно глубоко, левой рукой лаская грудь Рэмси.

\- У Вас есть какие-то пожелания? - шепнула она на ухо любовнице, хищно улыбаясь. - Сейчас ты можешь приказать мне все, что угодно...

Джоан не успела опомниться, когда в ней оказался какой-то другой предмет. Он был намного толще предыдущего, поэтому она зажмурилась и закусила губу, поскуливая от удовольствия.

— Быстрей, — лишь успела прорычать она, совершенно не понимая, что происходит, каким образом она оказалась в ванной и что за штуковину Нелли загнала в нее. Однако, двигаться внутри получалось легко из-за того, что Рэмси текла, как сучка, и чувствовала, как горячая смазка стекает по бедрам вместе с массажным маслом и проточной водой.

— Это... это же... это фаллос, да?! — на выдохе простонала она, хотя ответ ее, собственно, волновал не особо. Главным было то, что ей было необыкновенно хорошо.

Нелли прижала Джоан к себе сильней, чтобы та не соскользнула вниз, и послушно ускорила движения, с каждый разом загоняя игрушку все глубже и глубже. Спустя пару мгновений она ухмыльнулась и поместила большой палец на кнопку.

\- А еще эта _штучка_ умеет делать так... - Нелл включила вибратор и тут же установила самую быструю скорость, начиная быстро двигать им внутри и снова проникая одним пальцем в заднее отверстие, вспоминая, как бурно Джоан после этого кончила.

\- Давай, детка, кончай... Говори, как хочешь этого... Молодец...

Нелл неожиданно даже для себя повернула голову христианки к себе, жарко её целуя и проникая языком ей в рот.

— О-о Б-бо-же! — теперь из горла Джоан доносились лишь хриплые стоны, ибо все силы иссякли и вышли из нее вместе с оргазмом. И вот теперь следующий неумолимо двигался за ней. Между ног ныло и пульсировало, Рэмси ощущала все свои мышцы, а когда к этому подключилась сильная вибрация, она, казалось, и вовсе потеряла себя. — Нел-ли... с-стой, или...

Договорить она не смогла, чувствуя себя уже на грани, понимая, что сейчас кончит. Или умрет от удовольствия. Оно было слишком, слишком...

Наконец, сильная судорога настигла ее. От усердия христианка хорошенько впечаталась лбом в край ванной, но это нисколько не заглушило ее безумного, животного удовольствия, от которого перед глазами потемнело, уши заложило, и сама она полностью выпала из реальности. О, еще один оргазм, и она абсолютно точно умрет. Или нет?

— Давай еще! ЕЩЕ! — взревела она из последних сил, не желая, чтобы все заканчивалось и понимая, что вполне может не вынести _такого_.

Нелли едва сдержала дьявольский смех, когда увидела стенания Джоан, но продолжила свое дело, сильнее вдалбливала в неё вибратор, при этом ненадолго вытащив палец из её попки [твоё любимое слово _прим. Афсу_ ], но только для того, чтобы смазать еще один и аккуратно вставить в неё уже два.

\- Давай, зайка! Кончи для своей Нелли так, чтобы она надолго запомнила...

Джоан была ни жива, ни мертва, и все так же боялась предположить, что не вынесет еще одного оргазма. Ее колотило, дыхание было поверхностным, но новая, еще более сильная, чем предыдущие, волна удовольствия надвигалась на нее.

Наконец, она прекратила стонать и стала сотрясаться, не издавая ни звука — настолько ей было хорошо. Все ее отверстия сокращались и приятно зудели, клитор пульсировал от дополнительной стимуляции, и, судя по всему, она переживала сразу три вида оргазма одновременно. И все это — с женщиной. Раньше она о таком только читала... А теперь — чувствовала себя настоящим диким животным, поскольку все извивалась в руках любовницы. О, да. Они обе определенно запомнят этот раз. Хорошо, что она все же решила пойти в душ...

С глухим стоном Джоан свалилась в ванну окончательно и перехватила душ, смывая с себя пот и липкую смазку.

— Нелли... Ты... ты убиваешь меня... с каждым разом все больше, — мечтательно пробормотала она, на дрожащих коленках подползая к женщине и обнимая ее за шею.

Нелли вдалбливала пальцы и игрушку в свою любовницу, не в силах оторвать гляз от её тела и почти физически ощущая, какое удовольствие та испытывает. Она даже немножко ей завидовала, но доставлять удовольствие, наверное, было даже приятнее, чем получать его самой. По крайней мере, так сейчас казалось пекарше.

Увидев, что христианка кончила еще раз и, по видимому, больше не вынесет, миссис Ловетт осторожно вытащила из неё пальцы и вибратор, быстро споласкивая все под водой обнимая Джоан, которая все еще вздрагивала.

\- Ну вот... - женщина потянулась за поцелуем и улыбнулась. - А ты еще не хотела идти со мной... Нелл вздохнула. Да, это все было настоящим раем, но рано или поздно этому суждено было закончиться. От этого она заметно погрустнела и повернулась лицом к Рэмси.

\- Ты сегодня придешь? Пожалуйста, - миссис Эл положила голову на плечо женщины и чмокнула её в ключицу.

Джоан забралась на колени подруги и тоже крепко ее обняла, целуя в шею и вдыхая приятный свежий аромат.

— Приду. А может, ты придешь в гости ко мне?.. А то я у тебя была, а ты вот... — она задумалась, стоило ли так поступать, но была не готова оставаться одна еще на один вечер. Тем более, если Деннис теперь знал, что она ему изменяет. А на Нелли бы он в жизни не подумал! Так ведь? Ведь так?..

— Как ты думаешь, что происходит между нами? Это же... это секс по дружбе? Я думала, такое только в фильмах бывает. И мне... знаешь, мне так хорошо с тобой, но я понимаю, что это неправильно. Ты ведь женщина, и я женщина... У тебя были женщины до меня?

Нелли задумалась и пожала плечами.

\- Приду. Надеюсь, твой муж ничего не знает обо всем этом?

Услышав следующие слова, пекарша ощутила болезненный угол в сердце. Секс по дружбе?! Неожиданно она осадила себя. А что еще? Вдруг Нелл словно током пробило. Она вспомнила, что ночью полусонная уже раза два признавалась Джоан в любви. Господи, лишь бы она этого не слышала! Миссис Эл запрокинула голову и закрыла глаза. Вот все было хорошо, нет, нужно обязательно заговорить о чувствах! Это же всегда неловко!

\- Я ничего не думаю, - ответила Нелл, ощущая, как голос сипнет от болезненных спазмов в горле. Еще немного, и она заплачет. Нет, нет, нельзя показать, нельзя дать ей увидеть... - Я думаю, что нужно вставать и открывать магазин...

Вопреки своим словам, миссис Ловетт не встала, а вытерла глаза, будто боялась, что слезы выступят наружу, и закусила губу.

\- И ты у меня первая женщина... Особенная, можно сказать...

— Я не должна была начинать этот разговор, да? — Джоан поморщилась, внезапно ощутив себя крайне неловко. — Прости. Я много думала о тебе и о нас и просто хотела спросить, что все это значит для тебя. Но я вижу, что ты и сама ни черта не знаешь... Ладно. Помоги мне вста-ать...

С кряхтением Рэмси распутала их конечности и отползла назад, затем встала на коленки и поднялась. Затем она подала руку Нелли, только сейчас поняв, что ничем не отплатила ей взамен. Вот ведь... Ну ничего, вечером все можно было исправить. Или даже подразнить Денниса. Интересно, что бы он сделал, увидев их вместе? Избил до полусмерти, заплакал или же присоединился? Однажды она нашла в его телефоне лесбийское порно, поэтому знала, что он питает слабость к такого рода связям.

Нелли с трудом встала, ощущая собственное возбуждение, и вышла вслед за христианкой, медленно одеваясь и поглядывая на неё. Что-то внутри неё просило снова признаться в любви, обнять и не отпускать. Но Джоан ведь считала, что это всего лишь секс по дружбе. Зачем тогда её напрягать? Тем не менее, когда женщина выходила за дверь, Нелл обняла её и тихо-тихо прошептала:

\- Я люблю тебя.

После этого миссис Ловетт вернулась к своим повседневным делам, но все валилось у неё из рук, не давая нормально работать и думать. Женщина то и дело поглядывала на часы, а увидев, что время пришло, быстро собралась, нанесла какой-никакой макияж и выбежала из дома, пытаясь вспомнить адрес, вскользь упомянутый Джоан.

Стоило ли говорить, что весь оставшийся день Джоан держала в голове фразу, как бы вскользь оброненную Нелли? Было ли это случайностью, или пекарша вынашивала эту мысль достаточно долго? Подыгрывала ли она, или действительно питала что-то к ней?

Все эти вопросы крутились в голове Джоан, но теперь она точно поставила себе цель, что ни за что не переспросит любовницу о том, что услышала. Они обе не любили выяснение отношений, так зачем было портить все окончательно?

Однако, вечер приближался. Рэмси помнила, что миссис Эл должна зайти к ней, поэтому пыталась приготовить маломальский ужин, но все, как обычно, валилось из рук. Поэтому в момент, когда в дверь позвонили, христианка стояла почти полностью осыпанная мукой.

Когда Нелли вошла в дом через открытую дверь, то увидела обсыпанную мукой Джоан и улыбнулась, подходя к ней, обнимая за талию и быстро целуя её в ушко.

\- Привет... А как твои дела?

Неожиданно в кухню зашел мужчина и недоверчиво посмотрел на миссис Ловетт. Она тут же отошла от женщины, все еще не убирая улыбки.

\- Здравствуйте! Вы, наверное, Деннис?

\- Да. А Вы - миссис Ловетт? - мужчина явно был не рад знакомству.

Джоан покраснела, наверное, даже сквозь толстый слой муки, поскольку забыла предупредить Нелли о присутствии здесь Денниса. Интересно, что он подумал сейчас? Приревновал ли он?

— Деннис, сегодня у Нелли плохой день, поэтому я предложила ей переночевать у нас. Ты ведь не будешь возражать, милый? Мы поселим ее в гостевую спальню... — "А надо бы в хозяйскую, вместо этого импотента", — тут же съязвил внутренний голос.

— Я не успела приготовить ягодный тортик, как хотела к твоему приходу... Может, ты мне поможешь или сделаем что-то другое? Ты же у нас мастерица на все руки! — она подмигнула Нелли и хихикнула, снова забыв о присутствии Денниса на этой кухне.

Нелли не знала, как объяснит мистеру Тодду факт своего отсутствия, но решила, что сумеет пробраться в свою спальню раньше, чем тот его заметит.

\- Зачем же другое? У тебя и этот неплохо получается, - Нелл закинула в рот горсть черники и принялась как следует вымешивать тесто, при этом бросая недвусмысленные взгляды на Джоан. Деннис, конечно же, замечал это, и в его душе проросли зерна сомнения. Но пока что они были слишком малы, так что мужчина позволил себе ненадолго отвернуться. Как раз в этот момент Нелли, увидев, что за ней не наблюдают, поставила пирог в духовку и, хищно улыбнувшись, ущипнула Джоан за попу.

Джоан не знала, чем вызваны такие приливы нежности Нелли, но была совершенно не против. От этого бесстыдного, пошлого флирта ее мозг моментально отключился и она совершенно перестала беспокоиться о Деннисе. Да какое ему дело?

Решив отомстить, она тоже подловила момент, когда мужчина вышел из комнаты, и тут же подалась вперед, шепча Нелли на ушко:

— Не представляешь, как бы я хотела трахнуть тебя прямо здесь, на этом столе.

Затем она прикусила нежную мочку уха губами, целуя ее и выдыхая горячий воздух. Однако, на этот раз звезды не встали на их стороны. Будто бы выжидавший момента Деннис тут же выскользнул из-за угла, естественно, увидев сие действо полностью от начала и до конца.

Деннис увидел всю эту сцену и тут же ощутил возбуждение внизу живота.

\- Так трахни, - низким голосом ответил он, складывая руки и опираясь на стену. - Давай. А если не трахнешь, то я скажу мистеру Тодду, что делает тут миссис Ловетт.

Нелли напряглась и посмотрела в глаза мужчине.

\- Нам придется, - шепнула она Джоан и приобняла её за талию. - Ты же не хочешь найти свою любовницу с перерезанным горлом?

Нелл тут же притянула Джоан к себе и поцеловала настолько страстно, насколько могла в данной обстановке, по ходу распаляясь и краем глаза замечая, что Деннис начал расстегивать штаны. Хотя какая, собственно, разница? Поэтому она прикусила губу Джоан и еще раз ущипнула её за попу, в этот раз массируя пальцами упругую ягодицу.

Джоан выпучила глаза, не в силах поверить, что все это реально происходит. Они что, сговорились? Боже... Боже. Нет, это было совершенно, совершенно неправильно!

— Деннис, мы просто шутим, мы с Нелли не-ммм! — она почувствовала поцелуй на своих губах и окаменела еще больше, понимая, что это окончательный конец. Нет. Нет, она не будет трахаться на чьих-то глазах! Она не будет! Пусть это и были два любимых ей человека, пусть они оба имели право трахать ее и успешно это делали... Деннис не должен был узнать!

Однако, раз на кону стояла жизнь Нелли, отступать было некуда. Теперь ей стало совсем не весело, а глаза зажгло от наступающих слез. Дрожаще вздохнув, Рэмси тоже обняла пекаршу за талию и прижала ее к столу, как и "обещала".

Нелли увидела, что Джоан вот-вот заплачет, и зашептала ей на ушко, постепенно снимая с неё одежду и лаская оголившуюся спину:,

\- Тш-тш-тш, зайка... не думай о нем... думай только обо мне... вот я, твоя Нелли, вот мое тело, которое все принадлежит тебе... Вспомни наше утро, вспомни нашу ночь... Вспомни наш первый раз, такой поспешный и все равно трогательный...

Миссис Ловетт снова захватила губы Джоан в нежном поцелуе, меняя позиции и легонько прижимая её к столу.

\- Давай лучше я... а ты расслабься и получай удовольствие... - одна рука Нелл скользнула под кружево лифчика и начала гладить и массировать полную грудь, замечая, как Деннис смотрит на них во все глаза и уже во всю надрачивает. Кто бы сомневался... такое порно вживую...

— Деннис, мы не обязаны это делать! — осмелилась подать голос Джоан. Она-то знала своего мужа, как облупленного, и... О БОЖЕ, ОН СТАЛ ДРОЧИТЬ?! Переведя взгляд на Нелли, она снова столкнулась с ее странной уверенностью. Женщина была спокойна, как удав, и теперь преспокойно раздевала ее и ласкала прямо перед Деннисом, так, будто каждый день этим занимается. Ударили ли нервы в ее голову? Было ли все подстроено?

— Ооооох... — услышала христианка собственный тихонький стон, когда Нелли приступила к кардинальным мерам. Она дрожащими руками помогла снять с себя платье и нижнее белье, все это время поглядывая на Денниса, а затем не выдержала и зажмурила глаза.

Нелли улыбнулась, увидев, что Джоан наконец-то хоть как-то расслабилась, и приступила к более решительным действиям. Поскольку трусики уже оказались на полу, она раздвинула половые губы и коснулась пальцами клитора, покрывая свои пальцы смазкой и спустя пару мгновений скользя ими внутрь. Женщина начала медленно двигать ими, все так же целуя любовницу и второй рукой лаская её тело.

Деннис же смотрел на все это и видел, что Джоан явно получает больше удовольствия с Нелли, чем с ним. И это его невероятно напрягало, не давая кончить. Интимная эпиляция, первый оргазм Джоан сразу после знакомства с Нелли... Неужели все было не случайно? Пиком раздражения стал момент, когда его супруга выгнулась и кончила, при этом с её уст сорвалось НЕ ЕГО имя.

Мужчина не выдержал и вскочил со своего места, хватая миссис Ловетт за шею и оттаскивая её от Джоан.

\- Грязные шлюхи! Вы обе!

Нелл попыталась оттолкнуть его, но Деннис явно был сильнее. Он со всей силы швырнул маленькую пекаршу в сторону от Джоан. Та ударилась головой о стену и с глухим стоном боли сползла вниз, теряя сознание.

Джоан абсолютно не осознавала, что происходит, поскольку неожиданно сильное возбуждение, смешанное с чувством страха, пульсирующим в жилах, накрыло ее с головой. Она не понимала, как оказалась в таком положении и уж тем более не понимала, почему ей это _настолько_ нравилось.

Оргазм нахлынул неожиданно и сильно, но, не успела она опомниться, странные события продолжили развиваться дальше. Деннис отбросил Нелли в сторону и послушался глухой звук удара.

— Прекрати! — взвизгнула она, тут же сдвигая ноги и спрыгивая со стола — колотить ее от этого не перестало. Однако, в этот момент кричащий проклятия Деннис двинулся и на нее.

Христианка поняла, что на этот раз все серьезно. В его глазах было столько ярости, что в этом приступе он вполне мог убить ее. Ее, свою жену на протяжении стольких лет! В последний момент увернувшись от крепких мужских руг, женщина дотянулась до сковороды и с размаху двинула ею по голове мужчины. Раздался соответствующий грохот, и Рэмси тут же повалился на пол. Однако, теперь Джоан было не остановить. Уже не сдерживая рыдающих криков, она двинула сковородой по его голове еще несколько раз, пока не услышала хруст черепа, и лишь тогда, испугавшись, свалилась на пол рядом. Наконец, осознав свой поступок, она почувствовала, как все ее тело немеет.

— Н-Нелли... — то было последнее, что она успела сказать перед тем, как потеряла сознание от отвращения и перевозбуждения.

Нелли не слышала ни звуков удара, ни падения, и может, даже не очнулась бы так быстро, но сквозь все её сознание прошел тихий зов Джоан, и она тут же пришла в себя. Картина была не лучшая. На полу лежал Деннис с раскроенным черепом, в стороне лежала пострадавшая сковорода, а чуть поодаль лежала Джоан. Или оба были без сознания, или мертвы. Миссис Ловетт решила, что Деннис ей ни к чему, а вот голая Джоан на холодном кафельном полу легко могла простудиться. Потому женщина на четвереньках подползла к ней, начиная тормошить.

— Джоан. Джоан! Ну очнись, ну пожалуйста! — Нелл, уже привычная к перетаскиванию человеческих тел, затащила возлюбленную себе на руки и начала целовать её лицо везде, куда могла дотянутся, при этом шепча какие-то мольбы.

Наконец, женщина пошевелилась и её веки дрогнули, отчего Нелли радостно дернулась и сильнее прижала к себе подругу, бросая косые взгляды на мужчину. Черт. А ведь он, по ходу, и впавду был жмур.

Когда Джоан открыла глаза и увидела перед собой заплаканную Нелли, то подумала, что она уже попала в рай. Она-то думала, что в ее доме завелись уже два трупа... Интересно, что должен был подумать Люк, придя и увидев все это на кухне.

Руки Джоан были в муке и в крови.

Разум Джоан был странно спокоен, но она подозревала, что все это — просто глубокий шок. Спокойно встав и увидев мертвого мужа, она покосилась на любовницу, а в следующую секунду до нее дошло все происходящее.

— ТВОЮ Ж МАТЬ, ОН МЕРТВЫЙ! — взвизгнула христианка, отпрыгивая от тела и забиваясь в дальний угол кухни. — Нелли! Я... я убила его? Посмотри, я убила?!

Еще минуту назад Деннис что-то говорил, он был жив, он, по крайней мере, дрочил на них обеих, а теперь вот лежал здесь! Мертвый!

— Я... что мне делать? Что Нам делать, Нелли?!

Нелли встала и подошла к мужчине. Не было никаких сомнений, что он мертв, но женщина на всякий случай пнула его носком туфли и прижала два пальца к его артерии. Ничего. Никакого пульса.

Она медленно отошла, и в её голове тут же созрел план. Делать пирожки из него было не вариантом. Джоан бы совсем поехала от такого. Поэтому план Нелл был более простым и правдоподобным. Она наклонилась и осмотрела голову мужчины.

\- Ты била его в одно место? Хорошо. Так. Слушай историю. Он начал нападать на меня, моя голова это докажет. Потом он пошел на тебя, ты огрела его сковородой по голове, он побежал за тобой, поскользнулся на разлитом после готовки масле и упал, разбив голову. Масло сейчас разольем. Звони в скорую. Только оденься.

Нелл подошла к Джоан и обняла её, ощущая, как её руки дрожат.

\- Ничего. Мы справимся с этим.

Услышав историю Нелли, Джоан вдохновилась и с готовностью закивала, глядя на Нелли все такими же безумными глазами. Она собственноручно разлила масло рядом с ногами Денниса и аккуратно мазнула его ногой по луже, оставляя на ней след, затем вместе они чуть перевернули его и приложили головой к углу. Теперь все было, вроде бы, красиво. Да и вообще, это же была самооборона, да?

ОНА УБИЛА СВОЕГО МУЖА.

Проделав всю эту операцию, Рэмси на последнем издыхании достала телефон и отдала его Нелли, а сама осела на пол, уже не беспокоясь о том, что она до сих пор голая.

— Нас убьют... посадят... на электрический стул... и убьют!

Нелли взяла телефон и набрала 911, тут же захлебываясь слезами и выдавливая в трубку:

\- Пожалуйста, приезжайте скорее! Муж моей подруги напал на неё! Нет, помощь нужна не подруге! Он... Он упал на пол... и разбил голову! Пожалуйста, быстрее! Его, наверное, еще можно спасти! - После этого она отбилась, вытерла крокодильи слезы и бросила в Джоан платьем. - Никто не посмеет убить нас. Оденься.

* * *

Все прошло довольно быстро. Медики приехали, зафиксировали приблизительное время смерти. Полиция должа была приехать на следующий день, чтобы Нелли и Джоан больше рассказали о побоях Денниса. Люку позвонили и попросили остаться у его друга Кевина. Все обошлось благополучно. Вскоре Джоан и Нелли остались одни на кухне, где им даже помогли вытереть пятно крови.

\- Ну что, заинька, пошли спать? - как-то машинально спросила Нелл, поглаживая Джоан по плечу и обнимая её. - Видишь, все обошлось. Может, нас и пронесет.

Все это время Джоан не осознавала себя. Она плакала не из-за смерти Денниса, а из-за того, что это ничуть ее не трогает. Она убила его, но ей было абсолютно все равно. И именно это выводило ее из себя.

Когда Нелли обратилась к ней вновь, Рэмси посмотрела куда-то в пустоту и ответила:

— Ты еще можешь спать после того, что пережила? Хотя да. Не ты ж убила его.

И действительно, всю прошлую ночь она не могла заснуть и лишь думала о том, что теперь, убив человека, она не вымолит этот грех до самой смерти и даже после нее. И даже если будет жить вечно. Она была убийцей.

— Нас не пронесет, Нелли. Перед Богом все равны. Мы будем гореть в аду за то, что натворили с ним. Мы будем гореть в аду даже за то, что спали друг с другом. Мы — грешницы. Таких, как мы, нужно закидывать камнями.

Когда Нелли легла в постель, то ожидала, что христианка тут же вырубится - по крайней мере она после дня разделывания трупов делала именно так. Но Джоан, видимо, была слишком возбуждена, более того, несла какой-то бред про закидывание камнями.

\- Джоан, девочка моя, золотце мое, никто не посмеет закидать тебя камнями. И, тем более, меня. У меня есть ты, у тебя есть я и Люк, мы справимся со всем этим. В конце-концов... - она сама всхлипнула и ощутила странное покалывание в груди. - Я... я люблю тебя... прости... - женщина зарылась лицом в руки и тоже расплакалась, прижимаясь к Джоан. Ей нужно было как-то выместить эмоции, а это был единственный способ, который она знала.

От признания Нелли Джоан зарыдала еще громче. А ведь она только забыла! Только убедила себя в том, что ей послышалось! Она не хотела влюбляться и надеялась, что все это — настоящие глупости, пока... пока не услышала те самые слова в первый раз.

— Я т-тоже тебя люблю... — всхлипнула она, а затем прижалась лицом в грудь Нелли и заорала в нее, как в подушку, сотрясаясь всем телом. — Я не хочу... н-не хочу быть одинокой... Я не м-могу спать од-на! Ты — единственная, к-кто у меня есть теперь! Т-ты и Люк... О Боже... б-бедный мой мальчик!

Рэмси не могла успокоиться, казалось, целую вечность. Однако после такой грандиозной истерики сил не осталось ни на что, и, так и не оторвавшись от _своей_ Нелли, она провалилась в глубокий сон.

Нелли затащила Джоан к себе на руки и крепко прижала к себе, периодически целуя её заплаканное лицо и вытирая слезы подушечкой большого пальца.

\- Тш-тш-тш... ты не будешь одинокой... у тебя есть я и Люк... и переселиться ты можешь ко мне, если захочешь...

Когда женщина наконец-то заснула, пекарша крепко обняла её и так же провалилась в сон, зарывшись лицом ей в волосы.


	7. Chapter 7

С ночных событий прошла целая неделя. За это время Джоан почти успокоилась и приняла на себя удар. В ночи, когда рядом не было Нелли, она не могла заснуть и до самого утра сидела со включённым светом на кровати, тупо залипая в одну точку.

На работу она так и не устроилась, но на то были свои причины: приходить на собеседование с синяками под глазами она не хотела, а денег было еще достаточно, чтобы оправиться и привести себя в порядок.

Все это время она думала только об одном: о предложении Нелли переехать к ней. Хоть и временно, идеей это было неплохой. Другой проблемой было то, что оставлять свой красивый, большой дом она не хотела.

Дождавшись очередного вечера, Рэмси с улыбкой отправила сына к другу на ночевку — за него она совершенно не волновалась, ведь Кевин был хорошим мальчиком, хоть и весьма манерным, — а затем, позвонив Нелли, уточнила, что где-то через полчаса она зайдет к ней.

Постучав в дверь четыре раза — такой метод приветствия они установили вместе с Нелли — женщина вошла внутрь.

— Привет, милая. Ты там где? Нам нужно поговорить!

Нелли перенесла неделю весьма неплохо: убивала не она, да и труп ей не пришлось разделывать, а все остальное было ей не в новинку. Ночевала она как когда: иногда у себя, иногда у Джоан. Мистеру Тодду она рассказала ужасающую историю о том, как Джоан бросил муж, и тот, проведя параллель между Джоан и Люси (они обе были несчастными душами), отпустил Нелли к новой подруге. Тем более, так она ему меньше мешала.

На похороны миссис Ловетт приглашена не была, но встретила Джоан сразу у дома и обстоятельно с ней все еще раз обсудила. С того момента Денниса они больше не упоминали.

Услышав стук, пекарша ярко улыбнулась. По правде говоря, она считала такие меры предосторожности, как разные стуки, весьма бесполезными: мистер Ти считал, что стучаться в дверь - занятие, недостойное его, и всегда входил просто так, а кроме него и Джоан к Нелл никто не приходил. Женщина подскочила к любовнице и обняла её, чмокая в губы.

\- Привет! Я так соскучилась! О чем?

Джоан поцеловала женщину в ответ и приветливо улыбнулась. Это решение она обдумывала уже давно, но больше отступать было некуда: она не спала уже третий день.

— Помнишь, когда-то ты предложила... предложила мне переехать? — сразу с порога начала она, беря Нелли за обе руки. — Конечно, это не навсегда, лишь на время... Я обещаю, что буду платить, а Люк никак тебе не помешает... В общем, твое предложение все еще в силе, да?

Рэмси взглянула на любовницу огромными глазами и закусила губу, ожидая ответа, хоть он и был очевиден.

Нелли посмотрела на Джоан и улыбнулась, ощущая, как её глаза радостно сверкают.

\- Конечно! Не надо платить! Только разве что немножко поможешь оплатить счета, и мой дом - твой дом! И не закусывай губу... - женщина потянулась вперед и освободила нижнюю губу Джоан, зажимая её между своими зубами и вовлекая христианку в более длительный и горячий поцелуй.

\- Я люблю тебя... больше всех на свете! - она еще раз обняла Джоан и повалилась на кровать, раскинув руки. - И как я раньше жила без тебя?

— А почему не закусывать? Только ты имеешь право это делать? — Джоан хихикнула, но на ее глазах снова выступили слезы. — Хорошо, я-я оплачу все, что потребуется. И знаешь... Я еще не сказала Люку. Не знаю, что бы он сказал, узнав... — она отвела взгляд, — Узнав, что у нас интрижка...

За эту неделю Джоан ни разу не повторила своих слов, обернув их в случайность. Она не знала, что думает Нелли по этому поводу, но надеялась, что та понимает, насколько ей сложно. Поэтому, услышав, как любовница в очередной раз говорит эти три слова, она с улыбкой до ушей заткнула ее глубоким поцелуем, подталкивая дальше на кровать.

— Я так соскучилась...

Нелли уже почти растаяла в руках любовницы. Боже, у них ведь ничего не было уже неделю... Женщина прижала Джоан к себе и залезла рукой под молнию платья, которое успела расстегнуть. Вдруг она остановилась.

Миссис Эл вспомнила одну важную деталь. Очень-очень важную. Подвал с печью и трупами, куда Джоан обязательно залезет. А это будет ужасно некстати. Расслабиться снова у Нелл уже не получилось, потому она ласково убрала руки Рэмси с себя и посмотрела ей в глаза.

\- Послушай, Джоан, у меня есть к тебе одно условие: ты переедешь ко мне, но никогда, слышишь меня, никогда не будешь заходить в подвал. Когда-нибудь я расскажу тебе, может, и сейчас, просто... Ты разлюбишь меня, - голос Нелли дрогнул, - если вообще когда-нибудь любила... Ты разлюбишь меня и уйдешь, а может, пойдешь в полицию... И мистер Тодд пришьет меня, если узнает, что я кому-то растрепала...

Джоан была настроена на что-то большее и хотела развлечься, поэтому, услышав слова Нелли, сначала не восприняла их всерьез. Однако, затем она все же села на постели, обнимая подушку.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? Что не так с твоим подвалом? — недоверчиво поинтересовалась она, снова закусывая губу. — Нелли, я должна знать. Если мы с тобой... Если у нас не только секс по дружбе... То я имею право!

Однако, теперь она была уже не уверена в своих словах. Перед глазами сразу встала ужасная картина. Может, они хранят в подвале внебрачного сына? Или это дочь?! А вдруг... а вдруг этот сын давно мертв и они его убили?

"Успокойся, Джоан! Нет никакого сына! А если бы и был — его не хранили бы в подвале!" — тут же одернул христианку ее внутренний голос.

Нелли посмотрела в глаза Джоан и покачала головой.

\- Пожалуйста, Джоани, не заставляй меня... Я... я не хочу... просто прими все, как есть, а? Просто... ты пойдешь в полицию, сдашь нас с мистером Ти, они нас посадят, моя вина меньше его, если нам не дадут пожизненное, я выйду раньше него, а потом выйдет он и убьет меня, ты понимаешь? Хотя он убьет меня в любом случае... - миссис Ловетт всхлипнула и зарылась лицом в руки. - Мы совершили ужасное преступление! Хуже твоего! - она снова всхлипнула и вытерла слезы тыльной стороной руки. Неожиданно для себя, она сама начала все рассказывать.

\- Мистер Ти... он... он убивает людей из мести... мне некуда было девать их тела... и я... стала печь пирожки... с мясом... Думаешь, почему я не дала тебе их? Поэтому... Ты сейчас меня возненавидишь! - Нелл разрыдалась и зарылась лицом в подушку, глухо всхлипывая.

Джоан затаила дыхание, и лишь в конце рассказа Нелли, почувствовав, что теперь ей не хватает дыхания, начала задыхаться. От гнева, страха и возмущения. Это что значит... все лесбиянки склонны к убийствам?! И во что она ввязалась?

— Ч-что ты такое говоришь?.. — дрожащим голосом пробормотала она, не выпуская Нелли из своих объятий. — З-значит, все это время ты... ты могла убить и меня?!

Она резко отползла в угол постели, а затем и вовсе слезла с нее, угрожающе выставив руки перед собой.

— Не подходи ко мне! Ты из всех своих любовниц пирожки делала? Да? Да?!

Нелли вскочила вслед за Джоан, осторожно подходя к ней.

\- Джоан... успокойся. Я только что тебе сказала, что их убивал мистер Тодд. Ты моя первая и единственная любовница. И я не хочу терять отношения с тобой, - она посмотрела в глаза Джоан. - Давай мы поступим так: ты как-нибудь накажешь меня. Только не переборщи. Я даже дам тебе чем. Возьми с полки ключ и открой нижний шкаф моей тумбочки.

Джоан шумно задышала, чувствуя, как ее щеки наливаются кровью.

— Так вот почему ты помогала мне упрятать Денниса? Не в первый раз, да? А я-то думала... Да ты пеклась о себе, а не обо мне! О том, чтобы тебя за решетку не упекли вместе со мной!

Однако, последующие слова она все-таки расслышала и последовала инструкции, гадая, что же может быть в этом шкафу.

Первым, что она увидела, открыв его, была темно-красная обивка дверок и всего внутри. На одной из полок лежали разнообразные инструменты: какие-то веревки, плети всех возможных видов и окрасов...

— Оооо Господи... — она скривилась от отвращения и взяла первые две попавшиеся вещи: длинную плеть с сердечком на конце и такой же длинный, да еще и шипастый вибратор. Черт знает, зачем, но он мог бы пригодиться.

Обернувшись назад, она встала в командную позу и спятала предметы за спину.

— Ложись на живот и снимай трусики.

Нелли заметила только то, что христианка что-то взяла из ящичка, но не видела, что конкретно, поэтому ей стало одновременно страшно и интересно. Женщина легла на кровать, потом все же сползая вниз и отставляя зад. На самом деле, она уже начала течь в предвкушении.

Конечно, её вкусы были не совсем... обычными, но все же... мистер Ти был не против, ему даже нравилось порой наказать непослушную пекаршу каким-то образом, кроме бритв.

В глубине сознания она побаивалась, что Джоан отнесется ко всему слишком серьезно и превратит игру в веселую средневековую казнь, но потом она одернула себя и решила, что Рэмси не такая и, конечно же, все понимает.

В висках Джоан стучала кровь, а глаза заволокло пеленой гнева. Она смутно видела перед собой выгибающуюся Нелли, и от этого ее тянуло блевать. Насколько мерзкой она была, что сразу после такого признания приготовилась быть оттраханной?

Увидев перед собой довольно аппетитную попу, которой так нагло воспользовалась всего-то неделю назад, Джоан в порыве чувств замахнулась плетью и со всей дури хлестанула по нежной, мягкой коже.

— Я думаю... — начала она. — Думаю, что после такого тебя и убить не жалко. Ты — падаль.

За первым ударом последовал второй, и Рэмси достала из-за спины второй прибор.

— Из-за тебя Деннис мертв. Я убила его, защищая тебя, — продолжила она елейным тоном, тяжело дыша. — Я доверилась тебе. Доверилась, а оказалось, что ты хладнокровно разделываешь человеческие тела! Теми же руками, что трахаешь меня!

От очередного приступа отвращения она включила вибратор, поставила его на полную мощность и поставила кончик на задний проход, тут же ощущая сильный зуд между ног.

— Знаешь, что сейчас будет? Я вставлю эту штуку в тебя, и в следующее мгновение тебя разорвет ко всем чертям. Все твои внутренние органы... — она снова закусила губу, но на этот раз уже до крови. — Намотаются на него... И не думай, что я тебя пощажу, потаскуха! Ты убила моего мужа! ТЫ убила всех этих неповинных людей!

С громким стоном она ввела прибор на всю длину внутрь и тут же принялась с ожесточением хлестать Нелли по заднице и спине, оставляя за собой череду красных кровоподтеков.

Нелли выгнулась, ощутив кончик вибратора в заднем проходе и уже заведомо расслабляясь. Как хорошо, что перед этим они успели друг друга неплохо растянуть. Выслушав тираду, пекарша насторожилась и не знала, какое чувство в ней сильнее: разум заставлял её хотеть вскочить и убежать куда подальше, но тело... тело держалось тут, текло так, что смазка наверняка капала на пол, а внутри все пульсировало, предвкушая скорые события.

Женщина услышала стон Джоан и в ту же секунду сама испустила почти животный стон, ощутив, как игрушка проникает в неё во всю длину, растягивая и невыносимо сильно вибрируя. А когда спина начала гореть от ударов, Нелл не выдержала и с громким стоном кончила. Жгучие удары превращались в удовольствие, тысячами мурашек разбегаясь по её телу. Но потом Джоан приноровилась, и удары стали сильнее и сильнее. Миссис Эл быстро поняла, что христианка взяла тонкую плеть, которой нельзя было бить так сильно - она врезалась в кожу не хуже бритвы. Даже мистер Ти не мог себе позволить избить её до крови. Джоан, видимо, могла. И вскоре Нелл закричала:

\- Хватит! Пожалуйста, мне больно!

И все же, вместе с ужасной болью она получала какое-то извращенное наслаждение, однако, с каждой секундой его становилось все меньше.

Конечно, услышав, что Нелли требует остановиться, Джоан распалилась еще больше и стала хлестать ее сильнее, вместе с тем двигая вибратором быстрее и умудряясь еще и шевелить им внутри. Ее счастье, что он был не таким толстым.

С каждым движением ее возбуждение накалялось все сильнее, поэтому вскоре Рэмси начала лупить совсем быстро, лишь для того, чтобы удовлетворить свои собственные животные потребности: от криков боли она чувствовала себя все ближе к оргазму, понимая, что действительно может достигнуть его без рук прямо сейчас. И все это чертовски ей нравилось.

Наконец, с одним финальным ударом по половым губам она кончила с нечеловеческим криком, тут же убирая влажные пряди со лба и вынимая вибратор из обессиленного тела.

— Уберешь все за собой, — напоследок бросила она и брезгливо отбросила игрушку в сторону, выходя из комнаты.

Теперь все желание жить с Нелли, конечно, напрочь выветрилось из нее. Уж лучше сидеть дома и не спать неделями, чем заснуть и однажды не проснуться, оказавшись разделанной этой извращенкой-психопаткой.

Или таковой являлась она сама?

Нелли не могла пошевелиться. Всю спину будто жгло огнем, она была уверена, что плеть разрезала нежную кожу и теперь на ней остались длинные царапины, которые никогда не заживут. Но даже это было не так важно. Джоан прекрасно видела, что сделала с ней. Она знала, что спина не заживет. Она могла повредить её внутри. И даже после этого она просто ушла. Ушла.

Какое-то время Нелли думала что-то сделать и даже попыталась встать, но ничего не вышло. Любая попытка вызывала такое чувство, будто в её спину всадили сразу тысячу иголок и потом разрезали сотней ножей.

Где-то через час женщина снова попыталась встать резким рывком, но спину обожгло болью, в голову стрельнуло, она покачнулась и повалилась на пол без сознания.

Джоан почти приползла домой на негнущихся ногах и свалилась на диван лицом в подушку. Теперь она действительно не знала, что делать. Всю эту адскую неделю единственной, в ком она видела смысл своего существования, была Нелли. Нелли знала ее самую страшную тайну и помогала ей. Затем она доверила ей свою. Доверила, а затем... А затем оказалась избитой до полусмерти.

Джоан не хотела, чтобы та умерла. И не потому, что это грех и уголовная ответственность.

Джоан не хотела этого, потому что она любила Нелли. Любила со всеми потрохами... а сейчас их было слишком много...

Согнувшись в калачик, она завыла в голос.

Ее дикая истерика продолжалась до самого вечера и переместилась с дивана на ковер. Наконец, выдохшись, она просто легла на пол лицом кверху и уставилась в одну точку. Прощения было не вымолить. Все было бесполезно. Настоящим чудовищем была она сама.

Лишь к полуночи, очухавшись от своего безумия, Рэмси села на пол и оглянулась. Люк ночевал у друга, и она была в доме абсолютно одна. Не было видно ничего, кроме всепоглощающей темноты. Вскочив с места, она выскочила из дома, в чем была, и ломанулась к заветному дому, врываясь в него без стука.

— Нелли! НЕЛЛИ! Ты... где ты?! О БОЖЕ! — с криком она подбежала к телу, лежащему на полу в углу комнаты, и осторожно подняла его к себе на колени. — Боже... дорогая... милая Нелли... что же мне делать с тобой?! Очнись... очнись, молю!

Нелли очнулась на руках у Рэмси, хотя она явно помнила, как та уходила. Значит, вернулась... Тем не менее, у пекарши не было ни сил, ни желания прощать свою любовницу. После всего, что она с ней сделала...

\- Отпусти меня, - твердо сказала миссис Ловетт, осторожно вставая и поворачиваясь к женщине спиной, чтобы выйти. А еще чтобы показать, _что_ она сделала.

Отлежавшись, миссис Эл смогла хотя бы ходить.

Нелл вышла и направилась в ванную, становясь под душ. Вода немного успокоила её спину, хоть сначала и щипала. Мысленно женщина уверяла себя, что все будет в порядке, хотя в глубине души знала, что не будет.

— Прости меня. Давай я... я помогу тебе, ладно? — пробормотала она ослабленным голосом и повернула лицо к Нелли, давая ей возможность увидеть последствия их сомнительного развлечения.

Вспухли не только глаза, но и дорожки от слез. Глаза были красными, как и губы, как и кончик носа, как и все лицо. Волосы — растрепаны. Но сейчас Рэмси пеклась не за свою привлекательнось, поскольку знала, что после всего этого пекарша наверняка и не посмотрит в ее сторону. Даже если так... она должна была спасти ее.

— Нелли, я должна... я должна отвезти тебя к врачу. Сразу после душа, и не сопротивляйся. Слышишь меня? — она взяла женщину за плечо и развернула к себе. — Мне правда жаль. Я знаю, что я чудовище. Но ты должна меня послушать.

\- Спасибо, ты уже помогла. Завтра я пойду к врачу сама, боюсь, что твоя помощь сделает мне только хуже.

Нелл отвернулась и вышла из душа, направляясь в спальню и укладываясь в кровать на бок, стараясь не побеспокоить спину. Ей было больно и обидно. С одной стороны, ей хотелось простить её, но с другой... Она не могла. Не имела права. Надо было хоть немного наказать христианку, даже несмотря на то, что она явно рыдала уже несколько часов.

Миссис Ловетт просто легла, отвернувшись к стене, и тихонько всхлипнула, понимая, насколько все ужасно.

Джоан снова всхлипнула и уже хотела было уйти, но потом поняла, что так просто не сдастся. Она тихонько пробралась к кровати, на которой лежала уже много раз, и осторожно присела на краешек.

— Чем же хуже? — тихонько шепнула она. — Я-я правда хочу помочь. Я помогу тебе одеться, к примеру... хочешь? Только скажи, когда, и я за тобой заеду.

Немного подумав, она сняла туфли и, все так же всхлипывая, прилегла сзади, обнимая женщину за неповрежденное плечо.

— Хоть ты и не веришь, я тебя люблю. Несмотря ни на что. И я желаю тебе только лучшего... все это — результат моей слепой ярости. Я не хотела. Клянусь тебе.

Нелли всхлипнула и закрыла лицо руками, но не стряхнула руку на своем плече.

\- Как бы я хотела, чтобы все это заставило меня любить тебя меньше... - одними губами прошептала она.

В голове миссис Ловетт метались тысячи мыслей. Как она будет объяснять все это мистеру Тодду? Если он увидит, конечно же. Что ей теперь делать с Джоан? Она не знала. Пекарша повернулась к заплаканной женщине, которая уже спала, и всмотрелась в черты её лица. Как такая невинная спящая Джоан могла быть таким монстром несколько часов назад? Еще и бросить её на полу без сознания. Нелл закусила губу, чтобы снова не расплакаться, а затем увидела, как Рэмси зашевелилась во сне, и позволила ей прижаться к себе.

Проснувшись, Джоан обнаружила себя крепко прижатой к Нелли и устроилась поудобнее, снова закрывая глаза. Однако, в следующую секунду она широко распахнула их и посмотрела перед собой: вся спина любовницы была иссечена алыми полосами.

Такова была цена ее недельной бессонницы?

События прошедшего дня постепенно восстановились в голове, и в конце концов христианка снова заплакала, но уже беззвучно и не двигая ни единой частью тела: она не хотела, чтобы Нелли просыпалась и отгоняла ее. Возможно, это был последний раз, когда они лежали вот так. Скорее всего.

Какой же она была дурой.

С тихим вздохом она прижалась губами к "живому" месту на все такой же красивой спине, а затем нехотя встала с постели, упирая руки в бока и начиная рассуждать, что она будет дальше. В конце концов решение было принято, и, созвонившись с местной больницей, она назначила прием у хирурга в обед.

Проснувшись, Нелли по привычке перевернулась на спину и тут же вскочила, заскулив. События прошлых дня и ночи мгновенно встали в памяти, и женщина покосилась на Джоан. Миссис Ловетт решила просто вести себя так, будто её нет. Поэтому она встала и подошла к большому зеркалу, не сказав ни слова. Там она повернулась спиной к нему и попыталась повернуть голову, однако для этого нужно было повернуть и часть тела, так что пекарша увидела спину только мельком, однако этого было достаточно.

Вся спина была покрыта красными полосами, а на двух или трех явно запеклась кровь. Теперь на её спине явно останутся уродливые шрамы, и в первую очередь они не понравятся Джоан. Хотя какая разница? Миссис Эл ведь решила её не прощать, так?

Нелл вздохнула и закусила губу, смахивая слезы. Ей не хотелось показывать, что ей больно и обидно от того, что неосторожно рассказанная тайна может привести к _такому_ уродству. Спасибо, что Джоан не додумалась хлестнуть ей по лицу. Нелли и так рассекла бровь в детстве, когда неосторожно упала, а огромный шрам на все лицо явно не добавил бы ей красоты. В конце-концов, она обернулась к Джоан и посмотрела на неё, будто хотела что-то сказать, но потом вздохнула и просто надела халат, чрезвычайно осторожно двигая руками. Потом она все же выдохнула себе под нос:

\- Как я спрячу всю эту "красоту" от мистера Тодда?

— Я записала тебя к врачу. Уверена, от всего этого не останется и следа, — тут же выпалила Джоан, ожидая какой угодно реакции. — Ты же понимаешь... понимаешь, что ты сама подала мне эту идею? Нелли, я сожалею и надеюсь, что когда-то ты сможешь простить меня. Я знаю, что в такой ситуации любые слова будут звучать крайне глупо, но... но я люблю тебя. Несмотря на все это. Несмотря на всю боль, которую я тебе причинила. Несмотря на Денниса, которого сама же и убила. Я убила его для того, чтобы защитить тебя. А это... все это... это случайность, клянусь тебе.

Закончив свою речь, Джоан всхлипнула и быстро пошла прочь, заперлась в ванной и уже там беззвучно зарыдала под шум воды.

Нелли вошла в ванную, легко открыв простой замок шпилькой, и посмотрела на рыдающую там Джоан.

\- В этом доме от меня спрятаться невозможно. Я сама обустраивала и перестраивала его, - тихо сказала Нелл, складывая руки на груди. - Заметка на будущее. Ты же считаешь меня маньяком-убийцей, хотя я не убила никого за свою жизнь.

Женщина подошла к раковине и умылась, вдруг вспомнив монолог Джоан.

\- Твоя речь в спальне меня впечатлила. Только давай уясним, понимаешь ли _ты_ некоторые вещи. Например, понимаешь ли ты то, что если мистер Тодд увидит это и узнает, кто это сделал, твой смертный приговор будет подписан? А то, что мне до конца жизни придется ходить с уродливыми шрамами? Или то, что даже мистер Ти не позволял себе избивать меня до крови? А знаешь ли ты, что нашла самый херовый способ выразить свою любовь, избив свою любовницу до полусмерти и бросив её подыхать? Жаль, я была бы лишена удовольствия увидеть твое лицо при таком раскладе. Хотя кто знает. Ведь в Аду для нас нагрели бы отдельный котел, - она дьявольски усмехнулась, зная, на что нужно надавить, но потом эта улыбка спала, сменяясь слезами. - И теперь ты хочешь, чтобы я поверила в твою любовь. Странно, я думала, что когда ты любишь человека, то заботишься о нем. И убила ты Денниса не потому, что он меня ударил, а _потому, что после этого он напал на тебя и убил бы. Не так ли?_ Я не обвиняю тебя в том, что ты защищалась, я обвиняю тебя в том, что ты пытаешься выставить все так, будто думала только обо мне. Нехорошо, Джоани.

После такой тирады миссис Эл убрала пряди со лба и выдохнула.

\- Звони, отменяй запись. Я хочу поехать прямо сейчас к своей подруге, я доверяю только ей.

— Не позвоню. Я не позволю тебе ходить с такой спиной. Там... там правда есть немного крови, поэтому лучше будет все обработать. Или позволь сделать все мне. Или если не мне, то хотя бы своей подруге! Нелли, я беспокоюсь и я не знала, что все выйдет именно так. Я думала, что... хорошо, я ничего не думала. В этом моя проблема. И еще в том, что когда я в гневе, то не контролирую себя. Подумай, как бы ты среагировала, скажи тебе такое. Подумай, поставь себя на мое место! Нелли, конечно я была в шоке, но я искренне раскаиваюсь! Не начинай меня презирать, прошу, ты выше этого, мы обе выше!

Высморкавшись и промыв вспухшие от слез глаза, Джоан постаралась успокоить всхлипы в себе и сделала несколько глубоких вдохов.

— Если мистер Тодд решит что-то со мной сделать, это будет его право. Остается лишь надеяться, что я успею вызвать полицию. Или теперь тебе будет важнее, чтобы он был на свободе? Ох, да какое это имеет значение... Я напакостила, мне и разгребать. Собирайся, я довезу тебя, а потом можешь ехать к подруге.

\- Делай, что тебе говорят, - рыкнула Нелл, взглядом указывая на телефон. - Если у тебя в друзьях не ходят лучшие хирурги Лондона, то у меня - да.

Она взяла свой телефон и набрала номер.

\- Приветик, Кити! Узнала? Да, она самая! - миссис Эл улыбнулась. - Слушай, если тебе не трудно, я могу подойти к тебе... скажем, через час? Окей! Все, пока!

Она повернулась к Джоан, и её улыбка спала.

\- Через час Кити ждет меня. Ты, если хочешь, тоже можешь пойти.

Нелли хотела выйти из ванной, но потом обернулась:

\- И да, кстати о "таком". Я помогала тебе разобраться с трупом твоего мужа. Поэтому сейчас ты пойдешь помогать мне убирать подвал. Если ты намылилась заявлять на него в полицию, то сперва позаботься о том, чтобы "случайно" не упечь свою любовницу за решетку вместе с ним. Хотя какая я тебе любовница... - она фыркнула. - Видимо, теперь я тебе коза отпущения, на которой можно сгонять злость. Только подожди, пожалуйста, пока спина заживет, прежде чем снова избивать меня до полусмерти. Или уж убей сразу. Я хотя бы мучиться не буду.

Миссис Ловетт вышла, жестом зовя христианку за собой.

\- Иди давай! Подвал сам себя не почистит, а меня ты искалечила! Вот теперь и помогай!

— Так бы сразу и сказала... — пробормотала Джоан, доставая из кармана телефон и набирая номер регистратуры. Там она быстренько отказалась от услуг хирурга, чуть не нарвалась на штраф, а затем снова обернулась к Нелли. — Разгребать подвал... ты имеешь в виду... _Тот самый подвал_? Нелли, т-ты же не думаешь, что я... Да, ты помогла мне с Деннисом, но...

"Это твой последний шанс заслужить прощение, дура!" — рявкнула мини-Джоан внутри ее головы, и Рэмси мысленно с ней согласилась. Хорошо. Но если ей вдруг станет плохо, это будет вина одной лишь Нелли.

— Хорошо, давай, — вздохнула она, вставая с закрытой крышки унитаза, на которой засиживалась все это время. Внезапно в дверь постучали. Она тут же села обратно. — Это он? Если да, пожалуйста, не говори, что я здесь!

Нелли услышала стук и насторожилась. Мистер Ти никогда не стучал. Что же теперь с ним случилось?

Она быстро сунула Джоан за шторку ванны и вышла, закрывая за собой дверь.

В нескольких шагах от неё стоял мистер Ти. Женщина встретилась с его взглядом и чуть улыбнулась.

\- Привет, мистер Ти? Ты что-то хотел?

После событий этой ночи она и правда была рада видеть мужчину, тем более, что даже он вел себя с ней мягче, чем Джоан.

Джоан села на корточки и приготовилась слушать.

В это время мистер Тодд прошел внутрь спальни и осмотрел все вокруг.

— Вчера я слышал какой-то шум. Ты кричала, ведь так? Что стряслось, тебе было плохо? Или... или это сделал кто-то другой? — на слове "другой" мужчина поморщился. Он уже давно дал женщине понять, что она принадлежит только ему и не имеет права изменять.

В это время Джоан случайно снесла рукой какой-то тюбик в ванной, пытаясь ухватиться за бортик.

Суини взял Нелли за плечи и, посмотрев в сторону ванной, уверенно направился туда.

Проклятье. Нелли хотела было все объяснить, но когда Джоан что-то свалила в ванной, то не оставалось времени, кроме как действовать.

Она зашипела, когда мужчина коснулся её плеч, а на её глазах выступили слезы.

\- Мистер Ти... ты прав. Вчера... вчера ночью в мою комнату забралась воровка, - ложь слетала с уст Нелли так же естественно, как правда. - Я хотела было выгнать её, но она ухватилась рукой за... тот самый шкафчик, который я, как оказалось, забыла в прошлый раз запереть. Тогда она ощутила у себя в руках преимущество и... сперва изнасиловала меня в... ну... _не туда, куда насилуют обычно_... - миссис Ловетт замялась, делая вид, что для неё это все так же что-то неправильное. - А потом отстегала плетью. Посмотри, - она сбросила халат и развернулась спиной, зная, что Суини гораздо охотнее поглазел бы на её грудь.

У мистера Тодда свело скулы. Конечно, в своей жизни он повидал много мяса и крови, он повидал много ужасов, даже в тюрьме ему доводилось видеть, как особо строптивых стегали кнутом, но к такому зрелищу он был не готов. Это же была Нелли, его компактная, вечно веселая Нелли!

Протянув руку, он медленно провел пальцами по одному из стежков, а затем с нежностью поцеловал его.

— Нелли, мне жаль.

Он хотел было попросить ее описать предполагаемую "воровку", но внезапно понял, что его наглым образом провели. Как раз тем вечером Нелл снова рассказывала о том, что собиралась пойти к Джоан, своей новой подружке. Подружке... О, как он был слеп!

Попытавшись отодвинуть Нелли, он сделал еще один шаг в сторону ванной.

Нелли посмотрела на мистера Тодда, его уверенность и поняла, что дело пахнет жаренным. Поэтому она решила предпринять последнюю попытку отвлечь его.

Женщина закусила губу и заплакала.

\- Мистер Ти... пожалуйста... М-мне... мне нужно почувствовать тебя в себе... пожалуйста... я сойду с ума...

Она посмотрела заплаканными глазами на мужчину, все еще ощущая его легкое прикосновение на своей спине. Если действительно начал относиться к ней с такой заботой, то почему бы ему не исполнить её просьбу?

Джоан, сидящая в ванной, стиснула зубы и почувствовала, как ее колени начинают дрожать. О, Боже, нет... она не может. Она не могла так поступить. Теперь Нелли относилась к ней лишь с презрением, если не с ненавистью. Мистер Тодд был... ох, он же был ее мужчиной. А она, Джоан, была ее... любовницей?

По щекам покатились слезы.

Тем временем Суини посмотрел Нелли в глаза и прищурился. Она это серьезно? Однако, от такой фразы низ его живота моментально загорелся.

Склонившись, он поцеловал возлюбленную и повел ее обратно к кровати, радуясь, что она уже потрудилась раздеться сама. Там, поместив ее на колени, он стянул трусики и осторожно поцеловал каждую горящую от боли ягодицу, а затем ввел себя в нее.

Нелли закусила губу. Прости, Джоан.

Она послушно стала на колени, осторожно выгибая спину и ложась грудью на кровать. С проникновением она ахнула и толкнулась бедрами навстречу, зажмурив глаза и отдавшись тому самому наслаждению, чувству наполнения, которое она уже почти забыла.

\- Д-да... - испустила миссис Ловетт дрожащий стон, медленно двигая бедрами навстречу Суини. - П-пожалуйста, о-осторожнее... - прошептала она, ощутив, как он нечаянно рукой задел царапину.

Суини заворчал и отпустил больное место Нелли, но сам же начал двигаться быстрее, чувствуя себя все ближе к финалу. В последнее время из-за полного завала на работе он совершенно забыл о ней. Он не трахал ее, свою бедную Нелли, уже две недели. А теперь ее еще и изнасиловали! А куда?!

— Давай, Нелли. Кончи для меня, и тебе сразу станет легче. Хочешь? Хочешь сделать это? О...

Не сдержавшись, он кончил в нее первый. Но тому было вполне разумное объяснение. Две недели — это вам не шутки.

Нелли чувствовала, как удовольствие действительно овладевает ею. Она не спала с Джоан почти неделю, а вчерашний оргазм ничего не доставил из-за последующей боли. Поэтому сейчас миссис Эл закусила ладонь, чтобы не закричать, и испустила сдавленный стон, кончая вместе с Суини.

Когда мистер Ти осторожно вытащил из неё, женщина чуть слышно шепнула:

\- Спасибо... Иди наверх, милый. Я позже принесу тебе обед.

Проследив, чтобы мистер Тодд поднялся наверх, она вошла в ванную и разрыдалась, осев на пол.

\- Почему?! Почему раньше я мечтала услышать от него слова заботы, а теперь мне все равно?! Почему?! - Нелл рывком отодвинула шторку и посмотрела на Джоан. - Почему мне нужно слушать эти слова только от тебя?!

Когда Нелли отодвинула шторку, то могла обнаружить Джоан дрожащей от возмущения. Ее губы были поджаты, а руки обнимали коленки.

— Т-ты... ты специально это сделала? Специально, да?! Ты добилась от меня признания в любви, добилась моего расположения, а теперь заставила ревновать?! Нелли, это чудовищное наказание! — она всхлипнула и на дрожащих ногах встала из ванной. — А я ведь все слышала! Боже, как же гадко!

После всего этого первым ее желанием было встать под душ прямо в одежде, но затем она все же пересилила себя и вышла оттуда.

— Тебе надо одеться, — сказала она уже смиренным тоном. — Или у тебя есть специальная форма, чтоб разделывать трупы?

Нелли посмотрела на Джоан и кивнула, все так же дрожа от возмущения и вытирая слезы.

— Хорошо. Напомни, чтобы в следующий раз я не расстилалась перед мистером Тоддом, спасая твою задницу (во всех смыслах), а дала ему зайти туда, где ты прячешься. Идет? — Нелли изогнула бровь и посмотрела на женщину. — Это во-первых. А во-вторых, моя сладкая, очистить подвал нужно в первую очередь для нашего же блага. Там не должно остаться ни одной улики, чтобы если мы убрали мистера Тодда, ничего не указало на то, что я могла иметь к этому отношение.

Нелли открыла дверь, осмотрелась, а не увидев мистера Ти, прошла в спальню и оделась в свою повседневную одежду, надев поверх неё перчатки и целлофановый фартук. Такой же комплект она выдала Джоан.

О том, что Нелли таким образом спасала ее, Джоан не подумала. Ей внезапно стало еще хуже, чем было. Все, что делала Нелли, было ей во благо. Нелли не тронула ее и пальцем. Нелли... Нелли была рядом и уже в который раз спасала ее.

— С-спасибо. — тихо сказала христианка, подходя к Нелли и пытаясь взять ее за руку. — Хорошо, я сделаю все, что ты попросишь.

Когда обе женщины были при полном снаряжении, то спустились в темный и просторный подвал. Джоан поморщилась: запашок оттуда шел отвратительный. Одежду нужно было выдавать в комплекте с противогазом. Тухлые люди... Ооооо, нет. Представить, что она в цеху по разделке свинины. Черт, даже это казалось ей дико нечеловечным и противным, ведь это была одна из причин, по которой она стала вегетарианкой.

Нелли зашла в подвал абсолютно спокойно, так как работала там каждый день и уже давно перестала замечать запах. Да и в последнее время он стал слабее: им хватало денег на другие ингредиенты, а миссис Ловетт уже успела порядком устать от всех трупов, так что мистеру Тодду пришлось поумерить свой пыл.

Они начала прибираться с того, что сожгли кости, и теперь в подвале официально не осталось никаких кусков тел, кроме разлитой на полу крови. Вдруг Нелли заметила, что Джоан какая-то вялая.

\- С тобой все в порядке? - спросила она, открывая массивную дверь. - Давай, выходи.

Джоан была в таком большом шоке, что делала все на автомате. Нелли еще не довелось узнать, что она была слабонервной. Наверное, пекарша думала, что когда она упала в обморок на кухне, увидев мертвого Денниса — это было от усталости. Но нет.

Бывает так, что человек делает все неожиданно спокойно, в то же время понимая, что это — самый большой пиздец в его жизни. Будто защитная реакция. Вот и сейчас все было как раз так.

Однако, когда приборка была закончена, а слова Нелли про вялость сказаны, христианка посмотрела прямо ей в глаза, а в следующий момент согнулась напополам и стошнила. Благо, под ней как раз был сточный люк. В таком же амебном состоянии она поднялась из подвала наверх, и едва дверь туда была захлопнута, ноги подкосились, и в следующую секунду она повалилась на пол с глухим стоном.

Нелли успела подхватить Джоан, ощущая, как сердце забилось где-то в горле. Тем не менее, через минуту она уже была относительно спокойной - действительно, кто от такого зрелища не упадет в обморок? Женщина вздохнула и потащила подругу к себе на кровать, едва справившись со своим заданием.

\- Вот так... - выдохнула она, взваливая Джоан на постель, а затем бегая в ванную и умывая её. Увидев, что та более-менее очнулась, Нелл шепнула:

\- Лежи здесь, милая, а я схожу закончу и вернусь. Окей? - пекарша чмокнула любовницу в нос и ушла.

Джоан пропустила мимо ушей слова любовницы, поскольку была в полном неадеквате. Она не могла открыть глаза, поскольку мир сразу начинал кружиться и это грозилось окончиться еще одной рвотой.

Тем не менее, она на мгновение открыла глаза, встретившись со взглядом Нелли, и еле заметно кивнула, протягивая к ней дрожащую руку. А затем, посчитав, что сказала это вслух, подумала: "Удачи тебе".

Где-то через час женщине стало заметно лучше и она села на край постели, утирая влажный лоб. Внезапно в дверь постучали.

— Ааааээээ... Н-Нелли нет дома, она... она скоро придет... — пробормотала она еле слышно, понимая, что человек по ту сторону двери вряд ли разобрал ее бормотания.

Нелли успела позвонить Кити и попросить перенести их встречу, а затем спустилась в подвал и полностью закончила уборку, наконец-то глядя на свежую, проветренную комнату. Теперь единственный запах, который тут был - едва заметный запах сырости - ничуть не напоминал тот, что был тут до этого.

Мистер Ти никогда не стучался, но решил, что теперь следует делать так. В конце-концов, Нелли должна была уже понять, что он ей не враг, и важно было поддерживать это мнение. Но когда он услышал едва разборчивое бормотание, то тут же открыл дверь и увидел перед собой Джоан. Глаза мгновенно заволокла дымка ярости. Он в два шага оказался перед женщиной и схватил её за грудки.

\- Так это ты та самая _воровка_? Так учти, я сделаю с тобой то же, что ты с Нелли, только в несколько сотен раз хуже! - зарычал Суини, швыряя Джоан обратно на кровать и прижимая её к ней за шею. - Ты пожалеешь, что родилась на свет.

Как раз в это время Нелл, услышавшая крики, вышла из подвала и размяла спину, которая не только ныла, но и жгла. Однако, поняв, что это что-то серьезное, пекарша бросилась в свою спальню и увидела мистера Ти, нависшего над Джоан, но еще не успевшего ничего сделать. План пришел в голову сразу. Женщина схватила торшер и огрела мужчину по голове, от чего тот замер и повалился на пол. Слава Богу, что он не умер, а лишь потерял сознание, но это могло быть не надолго.

\- Давай руку! - зарычала Нелли, притягивая Джоан к себе и вытаскивая из комнаты. Мы идем к тебе. Я, скорее всего, переезжаю. Чем дальше, тем лучше. Иначе он убьет нас двоих.

Джоан пожалела, что родилась на свет, уже тысячу раз. Она ненавидела все происходящее. Она ненавидела себя, Суини и даже немного Нелли, хотя и не знала, за что. А впрочем нет, Нелли она любила. И за это ненавидела.

Она ненавидела тот факт, что Суини не успел убить ее и даже причинить боль, поскольку до сих пор чувствовала себя виноватой. Она была слабачкой, абсолютной, противной и ноющей слабачкой, ни на что не способной.

Она не знала, что делать дальше, как не знала, зачем жить.

Слова Нелли она услышала, как в тумане, но нашла в себе силы ответить:

— Мне тоже придется бежать, ведь так? Он может найти меня! Мне кажется, он как... он как собака-ищейка, захочет и найдет по запаху! А он захочет. После всех неудобств, что я причинила ему, он непременно захоооочет мне отомстить. Нелли... Нам нужно забрать Люка и бежать, ведь так? Скажи мне правду! И бежать не в другой конец города, а за него, или, еще лучше, в другую страну!

\- Да, - выдохнула Нелли, сломя голову несясь к дому любовницы.

Когда они наконец-то оказались за дверью, миссис Ловетт прижала Джоан к стене, пытаясь успокоить и как-то привести в чувство, а затем зашептала, глядя ей в глаза.

\- Послушай меня внимательно. Я... я простила тебя, но мистер Тодд будет держать злость на нас, покуда жив. Потому ты права. Лучше всего бежать в другую страну и там отсидеться, переждать, пока мистер Ти не погибнет или не бросит нас преследовать.

Нелли выдохнула и обняла Джоан.

\- Прости и ты меня, что втянула во все это. Но я... я правда люблю тебя и не хочу, чтобы ты страдала.

— Ты совершенно не виновата, — горячо зашептала Джоан, преданно глядя в глаза Нелли. — Среди нас двоих я оказалась более бессердечной. Я не понимаю, чем ты руководствовалась, когда влюблялась в меня, если даже Деннис... — она громко всхлипнула. — Деннис не вытерпел и стал мне изменять. Я была совершенно одинока и глубоко несчастна, пока не встретила тебя. Ты... ты будто луч света. И я не хочу, чтобы ты погасла из-за меня, понимаешь? Не хочу причинять тебе боль. Я буду корить себя до самой смерти за то, что сделала с тобой. И кстати... Что сказал врач? Все хорошо? Пожалуйста, скажи, что все в порядке, или я не выдержу!

С этими словами она, смотря на возлюбленную невидящими глазами, принялась кротко целовать ее везде, до куда только могла дотянуться, будто пытаясь вымолить прощение хотя бы этим.

Нелли не ходила к врачу, но Джоан, очевидно, забыла это из-за потерь сознания. Чтобы не расстраивать женщину, Нелл прошептала:

\- Все будет хорошо.

Она неожиданно почувствовала желание обнять Джоан и прижать к себе, расцеловать и сделать как можно приятнее. Поэтому миссис Ловетт посмотрела на возлюбленную, обнимая её за талию.

\- А ты не хочешь пойти в душ и... закрепить наше примирение? - миссис Эл подмигнула и двинулась в сторону ванной.

Джоан смущенно опустила взгляд, делая вид, что раздумывает над ответом. На самом же деле она раздумывала над другим: каким образом Нелли до сих пор хотела ее? Сначала она изнасиловала ее включенным вибратором туда, куда не надо было, затем понаставила шрамов на всю жизнь, затем — заставила кокнуть бывшего (или нет?) возлюбленного и смотреть на то, как ее выворачивает.

Это было чудом природы, или обычной настоящей любовью?

— Пойдем, — улыбнулась христианка, еще раз целуя Нелли и беря ее за руку.

Нелли осторожно разделась и зашла под душ, чуть-чуть пошипев, когда вода начала щипать царапины. Когда пекарша привыкла, она затянула за собой в ванну Джоан и тут же прижала её к стене, выдыхая горячий воздух ей на губы и шепча:

\- А у тебя нет никаких... штучек? Которыми можно было бы поиграть и заставить Джоан кончать бесчисленое количество раз? - Нелл выгнула бровь и без разрешения залезла в нижний шкафчик, где ей неожиданно улыбнулась удача. Женщина извлекла из него довольно небольшой розовый вибратор.

\- Этот поменьше моих штучек, но ничем не хуже... - миссис Эл игриво посмотрела на Джоан, включая игрушку и прижимая её к промежности христианки, после чего начала водить кончиком по клитору, иногда нажимая на вход.

\- Ну что, Джоан, готова?

— Это мне когда-то Деннис подарил... — пробормотала Джоан, — Н-но я сама им не пользовалось, как-то не пошлО...

На самом деле, она немножко испугалась того, что эта штука так и не заставит ее кончить, как и в прошлый раз. Видимо, дело было в самом Деннисе, а не в методах, которыми он пытался ее удовлетворить. Ведь, если подумать, Нелли не обладала какими-то сверхнавыками, но _каждый_ их раз заканчивался многочисленными оргазмами. И, черт возьми, Джоан это очень нравилось.

— Готова... — простонала она, уже ощущая сильную вибрацию, разливающуюся по всю ее телу. — Ох, Боже... Н-Н-Нелли...

\- Ничего... я уверена, что мы с тобой придумаем, как его использовать... - Нелл медленно ввела игрушку внутрь во всю длину, начиная медленно двигать ею и рассматривать реакции христианки. Однако, все равно это оставило её недовольной.

\- Знаешь, он такой маленький в объеме... Это никуда не годится... Но у меня есть идейка... - миссис Ловетт развернула Джоан спиной к себе и прижалась к ней сзади, шепча в ухо:

\- Я ведь хотела показать тебе, _что_ ты со мной сделала... Но вот я хочу сделать тебе приятно... - миссис Эл прикусила ухо любовницы и сперва потянулась за одним из тюбиков, подходящих по форме. В отсутствии фантазии Нелли обвинить было нельзя. Она быстро нашла вход и медленно ввела в Джоан тюбик, явно растягивая её и заставляя выгибаться, а все еще работающий вибратор кончиком поместила на все еще довольно тугую попку.

\- Хорошо, что я его предварительно смазала, правда? Расслабься...

Подловив момент, когда христианка действительно была расслаблена, Нелл ввела в неё сильно вибрирующую игрушку и начала дивгать ею вместе с тюбиком.

Джоан прижалась щекой к стене, открывая рот в беззвучном крике и закатывая глаза. Несмотря на то, что она стояла под душем, ее моментально прошиб пот. Сначала ей стало невыносимо больно, а затем так же невыносимо приятно, но двигаться бедрами навстречу она не стала.

Два предмета внутри нее были абсолютно точным перебором, но они так хорошо, так усердно массировали точку джи со всех сторон, что от этого в глазах летали звезды, а ноги подкашивались.

— Нелли... Нелли, да, да, п-прошу, не останавливайся... ДА!

Она опустила руку и в довершение ко всему стала быстро натирать свой клитор, от чего затряслась и сильно кончила, но не остановила своего занятия.

— БЫСТРЕЕ! — донесся ее хриплый рык. Колени уже ходили ходуном и она не понимала, как держится в стоячем положении.

И тут случилось невероятное. Один оргазм стал накатывать на нее за другим. Она уже сбилась со счета, но не останавливалась, позволив оборвать этот момент самой Нелли. Единственное, о чем она думала в этот момент — если рай и существует, то она хотела бы испытывать такое чувство вечно, не переставая, пока не помрет.

Нелли смотрела на Джоан и чувствовала, как горячая смазка течет по её бедрам, и не только её. Это было что-то невероятное. Джоан извивалась и против своей воли двигала бедрами навстречу предметам, крича от удовольствия, а Нелл стояла и не могла даже ласкать себя, потому что обе руки были заняты. В конце-концов, она просто вставила в неё оба предмета настолько далеко, насколько могла, дала христианке пережить несколько последних секунд удовольствия и вытащила все вещи, давая Джоан упасть на дно ванной.


	8. Chapter 8

Джоан свалилась вниз с глухим кряхтением. Может, падение и было больным, но она совершенно не почувствовала этого. Ей было настолько невыносимо хорошо, что хотелось умереть прямо сейчас. Тело все еще подрагивало в последних конвульсиях сладкого удовольствия.

Наконец, найдя в себе силы подняться, она почти на ощупь нашла Нелли, вынула вибратор из ее руки и недолго думая вставила в нее почти до конца, растягивая мышцы. Предмет вошел легко, но Рэмси ничуть не удивилась этому: она уже на подсознательном уровне была уверена, что миссис Эл уже течет. И интуиция ее не подвела.

— Давай, милая... Я так хочу тебя отблагодарить... — зашептала она в открытые губы, двигая еще дрожащей, слабой рукой все быстрее. — Посмотрим, как быстро ты сможешь кончить от такого...

Не прекращая движения, она опустилась ниже, широко развела ноги Нелли и стала поддразнивать ее клитор губами.

Едва Нелли успела сполоснуть вибратор, как его вытащили из её руки и загнали в неё же. Тут женщина поняла, что хоть в руке он казался достаточно тонким, внутри он таким не был и хорошо растягивал её стенки, заставляя стонать и выгибаться, насколько позволяла её спина. Женщина застонала, двигая бедрами навстречу игрушке, а когда Джоан начала посасывать её клитор, Нелл не выдержала и кончила, закусывая губу и испуская сдавленный стон. Она не ожидала такого сильного оргазма, но удовольствие пронзило её маленькое тело, заставляя все мышцы сокращаться и просить большего.

\- П-пожалуйста, Джоан, больше! Больше!

Джоан почти садистски рассмеялась и не остановила движение руки, а напротив, ускорила его. К игре с клитором присоединились и зубы, когда она, оттянув ими капюшон, стала вытворять невообразимые вещи со своим языком. От каждого стона она мычала в ответ, чувствуя дикое возбуждение между бедер, и продолжала действовать все быстрее.

Да, с их первого раза она уже приноровилась и теперь стала не такой уж и плохой любовницей. Видя, что Нелли вот-вот кончит, она вдруг замедлила движения, растягивая удовольствие, и глянула на нее снизу. Зрелище открывалось превосходное.

— Ты хочешь-мммнм... хочешь, чтобы я сделала это с тобой? Говори мне!

У Нелли не было сил стонать. Она просто запрокинула голову и начала глубоко дышать, не зная, чего она хочет больше: продлить удовольствие или закончить все поскорей. Однако, когда она ощутила приближение нового оргазма, то закусила губу и попыталась отвлечься, лишь бы это божественное чувство между ног не прекращалось. В конце-концов, она резко дернулась и кончила еще раз с громким криком, ощущая, как волна удовольствия обрушивается на неё с огромной силой.

С каждой конвульсией Нелли Джоан замедляла движение руки, стараясь продлить удовольствие как можно больше, и совершила последний толчок как раз тогда, когда тело возлюбленной успокоилось. Женщина тяжело выдохнула и уперлась лбом ей в живот, закрывая глаза. Внезапно ей снова стало плохо.

Она едва сдержала рвотный рефлекс, но это стало явно заметно. О, Боже. А если Нелли подумает, что...

— Б-бля... мне так плохо... я...

В следующее мгновение она ухватилась за край ванной и повалилась набок, но осталась в сознании и снова выдохнула.

— Н-нет, все хорошо... Мне нужно на воздух.

Нелли не заметила, как Джоан чуть не вырвало, так как в это время сидела с запрокинутой головой и закрытыми глазами. Но вот замечание она услышала.

Женщина тут же вскочила, превозмогая слабость в мышцах, и подхватила христианку, помогая ей подняться и вылезти из ванной, а затем тут же распахнула дверь и увидела, что та аж зеленая. Что-то было не так.

Миссис Эл посмотрела на Джоан и погладила её по голове, прижимая к груди и шепча успокаивающие слова.

\- Легче? - спросила она, поднимая голову любовницы двумя пальцами за подбородок и чуть улыбаясь.

— Л-легче... — пробормотала она таким же дрожащим, тихим голосом. — Я... мне нужно прилечь, и все образуется. Может, давление шалит. А может, это из-за задержки... Нужно будет сходить к врачу, ибо я предполагаю... — Джоан рухнула на диван прямо так, в чем мать родила, и запрокинула голову назад. — Предполагаю, что у меня началась менопауза.

Она впервые произнесла вслух это страшное слово и тут же вздрогнула. Конечно, христианка подозревала, что рано или поздно этот период наступит, но не ждала его прямо сейчас. Она ведь только открыла в себе вторую молодость! Это было до жути обидно — ее тело признало ее саму старой.

Боже, пусть это будет просто задержка...

 _A если это не менопауза?.._

Нелли закусила губу и сама посмеялась над этой мыслью. Да нет. Но потом она присела на пол рядом с Джоан и взяла её руку в свою.

\- А если ты беременная? - шутливо заявила Нелли, улыбаясь и прижимаясь лбом ко лбу подруги. - А вообще, знаешь, уже довольно поздно. Давай ложиться спать, а? А там утро вечера мудренее, сходишь к врачу и все решим... Хорошо? - Нелл встала и протянула руку Джоан.

— Беременная? — эхом повторила Джоан, а затем вдруг рассмеялась. — Что за бред ты несешь? Я уже даже Бальзаковский возраст переступила, какое там? Ну нет, уж лучше менопауза, чем беременность, ибо сейчас она совершенно ни к чему!

Ее смех получился надрывным, поскольку сама она уже задумывалась об этом не раз. Конечно, у нее был Люк, но он был уже большим мальчиком! И в детстве не раз заявлял, что хочет братца или сестрёнку. Рэмси любила детей, но уже знала, насколько тяжелы роды и боялась проходить этот путь заново.

— Ладно, пошутили и хватит. Поможешь мне дойти, да?

Встав с дивана, она уже ровно дошла до спальни, накинула на себя ночную рубашку и плюхнулась в постель, тут же утягивая за собой Нелли.

— Спокойной ночи, милая. Пусть никто не потревожит твой сладкий сон.

 _Кому ни к чему, а кому мечта всей жизни..._

Нелли закусила губу, но тоже посмеялась и пошла за Джоан, осторожно ложась на бок и обнимая возлюбленную.

\- Спокойной ночи, Джоан, - шепнула она, целуя ту в нос и тыкаясь носом ей в щеку. - Я люблю тебя больше всех на свете. И надеюсь, что твой муженек не успел сказать мистеру Ти, где вы живете.

Эта мысль порядком насторожила Нелл, но потом она одернула себя и провалилась в сон.

Одна фраза, оброненная случайно, стоила Джоан сна.

Она действительно не подумала о том, что Деннис и мистер Тодд могли спеться. Таким же странным было то, что теперь, зная секрет брадобрея-убийцы, она не знала причины, по которой он не убил мужа Рэмси. Может, они строили какой-то план?

Лежа на спине и смотря в темноту, христианка проигрывала все возможные варианты событий, а затем, едва прикроватные часы показали шесть утра, вскочила, выбежала в другую комнату и быстро набрала номер Люка.

— Люк, милый! Д-да, я знаю, что разбудила... Черт побери, выслушай! Мы уезжаем. Собираем вещи и уезжаем обратно в Америку. Здесь оставаться опасно. Не спрашивай ничего. После занятий иди не к Кевину, а домой, хорошо? Я люблю тебя. Все будет хорошо.

После разговора с сыном женщина почувствовала себя заметно легче, а посему вернулась в постель, осторожно прижалась к Нелли, чтобы не разбудить ее, и провалилась в пусть и неглубокий, но все-таки сон.

Нелли спала достаточно крепко и не заметила того, что христианка куда-то отлучалась. Правда, проснувшись, она заметила обеспокоенное выражение на лице спящей Джоан, а потому осторожно прижала её к себе и ворковала разные успокаивающие слова, пока губы любовницы не растянулись в улыбке.

\- Вот так... - шепнула женщина, поглаживая Рэмси по голове и невольно улыбаясь тому, как она спит. В Нелл проснулись материнские инстинкты, которые она никак не могла выразить на протяжении многих лет, но теперь он нашел выход, когда ей наконец пришлось о ком-то заботиться.

Джоан проснулась через несколько часов и тут же покрепче прижалась к Нелли, смахивая прядь волос с ее лба. Она не знала, проснулась ли ее возлюбленная, поэтому одними губами прошептала:

— Доброе утро, — а затем, увидев, что ресницы той задрожали, с нежностью поцеловала каждую ее бровь, проводя пальцем по переносице. Именно таким образом она когда-то убаюкивала маленького Люка, который от подобных прикосновений даже переставал плакать.

Кстати, вернуться с занятий сын должен был через пару часов. Уже тогда ему предстояло познакомиться с новой маминой подругой.

Стоило ли говорить ему, что она больше, чем просто знакомая? Конечно, Джоан требовалось посоветоваться с самой Нелли, но умом она понимала, что главное решение останется за ней. Ее мальчик был уже взрослым и был обязан понять свою маму, захотевшую стать счастливой.

Нелли обняла Джоан и прижала к себе, улыбаясь.

\- Мне кажется, что уже скорее "добры вечер", но неважно, - она чмокнула любовницу в нос, а затем перешла более уверенным поцелуем на губы, закрывая глаза и полностью отдаваясь чувствам. Неожиданно она сама подумала о Люке, которого не знала, но о котором, конечно же, слышала.

\- Послушай, а что ты скажешь своему сыну? - спросила Нелл, прерывая поцелуй и глядя в глаза Джоан. - Серьезно. Мы ведь не можем скрываться вечно... или можем?

— Я... я уже думала об этом, — помрачнела Джоан, складывая руки в замок и хмуря брови. — И поняла, что ему необходимо сказать. Мы же не хотим скрывать все, как от Денниса? А Люк... Люк — свой человек. Я его люблю. Ты тоже полюбишь, даю тебе честное слово! — она вдруг расцвела, а в глазах вновь зажегся огонек. — Знаешь... Я не особо оптимистична по жизни, но почему-то мне кажется, что все будет хорошо. Понимаешь? Мы справимся и будем жить, как нормальная семья.

С этими словами она чмокнула возлюбленную еще раз, а затем встала, сладко потянулась и пошаркала на кухню, доставая из холодильника пакет с овощами и начиная ими хрустеть.

Нелли улыбнулась и последовала за возлюбленной, накинув на себя полупрозрачный халат. Правда, она не подумала, как в таком виде покажется Люку, ведь сквозь светлую ткань явно светились два темных соска, а со времен той самой эпиляции прошло достаточно времени, так что снизу при желании можно было разглядеть треугольник темных волос. Правда, сейчас женщина об этом не подумала, а уж дальше как пойдет. _Наверное_.

Миссис Ловетт села на стул перед Джоан и вздохнула, глядя на овощи. Она ими никогда не наделась, постоянно чувствуя голод... Лааадно, пару дней она может потерпеть, а дальше можно будет готовить, что захочет. А как она будет жить в Америке? Ничего не зная? Как?

 _Мы с этим разберемся. Главное, что со мной будет Джоан, а мистер Ти будет очень, очень далеко..._

К тому времени, как Джоан закончила с ужином и убрала всю посуду, в дверь позвонили. Люк вернулся от Кевина. Джоан, которая все это время была, будто на пружинах, вскочила и побежала открывать.

— Ох, милый, я так скучала! — воскликнула она с порога, обнимая сына и крепко прижимая его к себе.

— Мам, все ведь хоро-

Люк, положив подбородок на плечо мамы, открыл глаза и столкнулся взглядом с посторонней женщиной, которую никогда раньше не видел.

— З-здравствуйте... Вы, наверное, миссис Ловетт?

Нелли посмотрела на парня таким же изучающим взглядом, как он на неё, и улыбнулась.

\- Привет. Да, она самая. Джоан что, так много про меня рассказывала? - она хихикнула и откинулась на спинку стула, пытаясь представить, что творится в голове у Люка и как они будут говорить ему о своих отношениях. Поэтому миссис Эл подошла к Джоан и обняла её, едва заметно шепча ей на ухо:

\- Ну и что мы ему скажем?...

Ей серьезно было интересно. А еще боле интересной будет реакция парня. Ох, главное, чтобы он тоже на неё глаз не положил! Вот это был бы худший расклад!

— Мама говорила, что Вы очень помогали ей все это время. Ну, знаете... с тех пор, как папа умер, — тут же ответил Люк. — Хорошо, что у нее появилась такая хорошая подруга.

Тем временем Джоан услышала еле заметный шепот и слегка повернула голову, чтобы одними губами прошептать: "Позже". Вслух же она сказала:

— Люк, ты голоден? Я как раз поставила пирог в духовку, чтобы мы все хорошо посидели. У меня есть вино. Нелли останется у нас на несколько дней, у нее большие проблемы дома. А потом... Знаешь... Я расскажу тебе позже, а сейчас — хорошенько покушай.

С этими словами она поставила перед парнем тарелку с дымящимся ужином. Недоумевающий Люк присел за стол рядом с миссис Эл и внимательно оглядел ее, наконец, заметив всю ее красоту. Через легкий халатик явно проступали горошины сосков, отчего у Рэмси-младшего моментально заныла челюсть.

Челюсть Джоан тоже заныла, но уже по другой причине. По взгляду ее сына все становилось понятно. Он засмотрелся на свою потенциальную мачеху. А главное... Боже. Главным было то, что она, кажется, была не против!

 _Голоден, еще и как_, подумала Нелли, _только не в том смысле..._ Она заметила на себе похотливые взгляды и фыркнула, наливая всем троим вина и отпивая из своего бокала.

\- Ну, Люк, расскажи побольше о себе, - осведомилась миссис Эл, закусывая губу. - Мне ведь интересно, кого воспитала моя подружайка.

Она посмотрела на Джоан, взглядом пытаясь сказать, что долго конспирироваться не собирается, а посему закинула ногу на ногу и поежилась. В комнате было холодно, отчего у неё встали соски. Гораздо хуже было другое: если она встанет и повернется спиной к парню, он увидит её исполосованную спину, что вселит ему непонимание и наверняка отвращение, а это очень и очень плохо. Так что Нелл пыталась сидеть максимально лицом к Люку.

— А что мне о себе рассказывать? — протянул Люк, вертя вилку в руках. — Я учусь в университете. Буду юристом. Чувствую себя безумно одиноким здесь, поскольку моя мама обзавелась подружкой, а вот я еще нет...

— У тебя есть Кееевин... — нетерпеливо протянула Джоан, пихая сына под столом.

— Кевин — не девушка! А впрочем, ладно... [лучше нет влагалища, чем очко товарища! извините! _прим. Даши_ ] В общем, вот. Я люблю видеоигры, тяжелый рок и Пьюдипая... Еще считаю, что президентом должна стать Хиллари... И еще не вижу себя в этой стране. Надеюсь, мама все же отвезет меня обратно. Или же я сам переберусь. Поедете с нами? — он подмигнул.

— Люк, вообще-то, речь и правда шла об этом... — тут же прервала сына Джоан. — Мы с Нелли хотим переехать в Америку. И с тобой, конечно. Здесь мы с тобой были только ради папы, а сейчас, поскольку его нет... — она вздохнула.

Нелли усмехнулась подмигиваниям Люка и продолжила пить свое вино, изредка бросая косые взгляды в сторону Джоан.

* * *

Когда Люк ушел спать наверх, а Нелли и Джоан уже готовились спать, на пекаршу неожиданно накатил приступ нежностей. Поэтому она, хоть и помнила, что сегодня они уже трахались, как следует, подошла к своей возлюбленной сзади и одной рукой прижала её к себе, а второй схватила за упругий зад.

\- Джоани... - томно прошептала она на ушко милой. - Я подумала... А ты когда-нибудь занималась лесбийским сексом, когда дома у тебя сын?.. Просто все бывает в первый раз... - Нелл выдохнула горячий воздух на кожу шеи и прикусила бьющуюся жилку.

Джоан нахмурилась и попыталась отстранить от себя руку Нелли. Она не привыкла заниматься сексом так часто, да и не хотелось особенно, а излишняя любвеобильность Нелли даже немного пугала.

Да и тот факт, что Люк был наверху...

Черт. От этой мысли по спине пробежали мурашки. А если он зайдет? А если услышит?..

Между бедер мгновенно запульсировало.

— Т-ты думаешь, это адекватная идея?.. — осторожно поинтересовалась она, медленно поворачиваясь к Нелли и обнимая ее за талию. — Я... Я хочу тебя...

\- Совершенно неадекватная, - прошептала Нелли, глядя в глаза христианке и игриво улыбаясь. - В этом-то и весь шарм...

Она осторожно поцеловала Джоан, медленно подводя её к кровати и укладывая на неё, все так же целуя.

\- Я тоже тебя хочу, моя сладкая... - она провела языком дорожку от линии челюсти к ключице и начала покрывать её жадными поцелуями.

\- Скажи свое Нелли, где ты её хочешь, как ты её хочешь, и куда ты хочешь, чтобы она тебя оттрахала...

Джоан окончательно прониклась этой идеей, позволив довести себя до кровати и медленно опустившись на нее. Она тут же выгнула спину навстречу ласкам Нелли, закидывая одну ногу на ее крепкие бедра и стараясь прижаться своим телом к ее. От восхитительного ощущения, когда их лобки соприкоснулись и потерлись друг о друга, она шумно вздохнула.

— Я хочу... Хочу тебя везде. Хочу ощущать твои пальцы в каждой своей дырочке... Х-хочу, чтобы ты взяла меня жестко и заставила кричать так громко, чтобы Люк услышал!

\- Боюсь, что у меня нет столько рук, - хихикнула Нелл. - Но я постараюсь... в конце-концов, нашего резинового друга я тоже захватила... И за тобой остается право выбора, куда мне его вставить... - женщина ухмыльнулась и распахнула ночнушку возлюбленной, покусывая её соски и неожиданно резко дергая их.

\- А уж жестко я умею, уж поверь мне... Дай Бог, чтоб ходить потом смогла, - прорычала Нелли, пробегая ногтями по талии христианки и опуская руку вниз, на намокшие трусики.

— Ау! — взвизгнула Джоан, когда Нелли оттянула ее сосок. Это было и больно, и приятно одновременно. — Да! Именно так! Оттрахай меня так, чтоб я и встать не смогла!

Рэмси не понимала, как подобные слова стали с легкостью срываться с ее губ, но ради дикого удовольствия, которое доставляла каждая такая фразочка, она готова была и материться, и говорить такие похабства, от которых в обычное время могут завянуть уши. Это отрицали нормы приличия, ее религия и даже то, что рядом был Люк! Все было против них! Но от этого Джоан заводилась еще больше.

— Хочу, чтобы он оказался в моей киске... — выдохнула христианка, смерив розовый прибор похотливым взглядом. — На максимуме.

\- Идет, \- прорычала Нелли. - Но сперва я, пожалуй, смажу пальцы для твоей попки...

С этими словами Нелл стянула с христианки трусики и всадила в неё сразу три пальца, загибая их и двигая ими в бешеном темпе, буквально сразу обнаруживая уже давно найденную точку джи и всячески массируя её. Однако, долго они там не задержались. Услышав похотливые стоны Джоан, миссис Эл вытащила их и зарычала:

\- Ты мое животное... стань раком. Давай. Покажи мне, как ты хочешь меня. Или я не вставлю пальцы назад... - пригрозила Нелли, обсасывая три пальца, еще и причмокивая при этом. - Я жду.

Джоан почти сразу повиновалась, переворачиваясь и вставая на четвереньки. Она понимала, что такая поза слишком неестественна для нее. Грудь тут же повисла. Она не знала, как это смотрелось со стороны, но... какое-то шестое чувство подсказывало, что так ей будет еще приятнее.

— Нелли... П-пожалуйста! Д-дай мне кончить! Верни все, как было! — взмолилась она, вновь выгибая спину, как кошечка, и оглядываясь назад. — Ты нужна мне... с-сейчас! Да! ДА! Я твое животное! Твой домашний питомец! Так накажи меня за мои провинности! Выдери, как кошку!

Нелли посмотрела на Джоан с такого ракурса и сама едва сдержала стон.

\- Господи, как ты сексуальна в таком виде... - она сперва шлепнула любовницу по упругой ягодице, а затем снова всадила в неё три пальца. - Ммм... а насколько уже...

Однако, едва христианка вновь была готова кончить, Нелл вновь вытащила из неё пальцы, после чего погладила ими, еще покрытыми смазкой, заднее отверстие.

\- Интересно, а ты сможешь кончить только _так_? - вслух подумала Нелли, уже довольно легко вводя хорошо смазанные пальцы внутрь Джоан и начиная быстро двигать ими. - Сможешь кончить, если я выдеру тебя только в зад?

Джоан готова была рычать, когда ее лишили желанного освобождения второй раз. Однако, она поняла, что ее ждет что-то большее, поэтому закивала, как в бреду, двигая бедрами навстречу смазанным пальцам.

— Боже! Боже... о, Господи... да... ДА!

Удовольствие было таким необычным и сильным, что первая волна оргазма накрыла ее с головой. Ноги подкосились, мышцы лица задрожали... Джоан глухо застонала, чувствуя, что вот-вот умрет от наслаждения.

...Люку приснился дурной сон, поэтому, немного подумав, он решил спуститься в кухню, и, пока никто не видит, стащить из холодильника бутылочку свежего пива. Однако, идя по лестнице, он услышал посторонние звуки и замер, прижимаясь к стене. Блин. Неужели он еще не проснулся? Ему было необходимо себя ущипнуть. А с другой стороны, раз уж сон довольно осознанный...

Парень стал спускаться по ступеням все ниже, ориентируясь на странные звуки и уже примерно понимая, что его ожидает.

Нелли ухмыльнулась такой реакции на свои действия и продолжила в бешеном темпе двигать рукой.

\- Ну что, Джоани, может, ты немного изменила мнение насчет вибратора? Мне кажется, что да... Потому что судя по твоей реакции, тебе едва ли не приятнее, когда тебя долбят в зад... Не так ли? Кричи!

Миссис Ловетт зарычала и, уже не дожидаясь ответа, вытащила пальцы, вставляя в неё во всю длину вибратор и включила его на максимум.

\- Давай, кричи громче! Пусть услышит весь Лондон, как я трахаю свою женщину!

Джоан затряслась всем телом, когда в ее неподготовленное отверстие всунули такой толстый вибратор, но острая боль быстро сменилась на приятные ощущения. Слишком приятные. Все это было настолько ново для женщины, что она толком не успевала привыкнуть. Но оно даже к лучшему.

— Нелли! — снова завизжала она, зажмуриваясь и чувствуя, как слезы удовольствия текут по ее лицу. Боже. Люк наверняка это слышал. — Давай! Сильнее! Да, ДА! Я твоя женщина! И я требую бооольшего!

Люк выдохнул и быстро перегнулся через дверной косяк, заглядывая в комнату. Он ожидал чего угодно: того, что мама привела в дом любовника, что ей снился другой сон, или же это было связано с миссис Ловетт... Но то, что он увидел, повергло его в глубокий шок.

— Я КОНЧАЮ! — зарыдала Рэмси, сотрясаясь всем телом и опуская руку вниз, чтобы начать теребить клитор, так отчаянно требовавший прикосновения.

"Я схожу с ума..." — пронеслось в голове у парня, который на ватных ногах завернул обратно. Пить ему, конечно, расхотелось. Как и жить.

Нелли закусила губу, слушая визги и стоны Джоан, после чего начала вдалбливать в неё втрое сильнее.

\- Давай! Кончай! Молодец!

Когда Джоан наконец кончила, Нелл решила, что, учитывая предыдущие оргазмы, с неё будет достаточно. Поэтому она осторожно вытащила вибратор и наклонилась к милой, чтобы осторожно поцеловать её раскрасневшееся лицо.

\- Я пойду сполосну все и вернусь...

Она довольно быстро вернулась назад и легла рядом с Джоан, крепко обнимая её и зарываясь носом ей в волосы.

\- Я тебя люблю...

Джоан зарычала не своим голосом, понимая, что сильный оргазм с неумолимой скоростью несется к ней, и забилась в конвульсиях, зажмурив глаза. Даже если Люк и уходил из комнаты слишком громко, она не услышала этого, поскольку утратила даже чувство слуха на то время, пока кончала.

Наконец, она обессиленно упала на подушки и просто кивнула на все то, что сказала ей Нелли.

Тем временем Люк уже заперся в своей комнате, залез под одеяло и накрыл голову подушкой даже несмотря на то, что в комнате стояла ужасная жара. Уж лучше умереть от теплового удара, чем сойти с ума от своей мамы и ее новой подружки.

— Я тоже тебя люблю... — прошептала обессиленная Джоан, прижимая к себе свою Нелли и довольно быстро засыпая.

Нелли проснулась довольно рано и улыбнулась, увидев рядом с собой мирно посапывающую Джоан. Она осторожно погладила милую по голове и прижала к себе, чмокая в затылок.

Миссис Эл решила не будить свою милую, вместо этого она пошла на кухню и начала готовить небольшой завтрак на троих, что-то напевая и думая, не принести ли ей завтрак в постель своей возлюбленной.

Она и в мыслях допустить не могла, что Люку уже не нужно ничего рассказывать и что он видел более чем достаточно.

За всю ночь Люк поспал очень мало: его глодали совесть и тревога за собственную психику и психику мамы. Теперь-то он понимал, что свою репутацию, наработанную годами (а в этом случае — десятилетиями) человек может разрушить всего за один миг. Его целомудренная, следующая всем канонам мать, видимо, делала это не в первый раз.

Кому он мог верить после такого?

С семи утра он уже был на ногах. С наушниками в ушах на случай повторения этой эпопеи. Сидя в гостиной перед телевизором, он смотрел в одну точку и поедал пачку каких-то крекеров вместо завтрака.

И тут на горизонте появилась миссис Ловетт.

Сглотнув, он отложил пачку в сторону и решил делать вид, что ни о чем не догадывается.

— Доброе утро!

К тому времени Нелли уже успела все приготовить и возвращалась в спальню с подносом, радуясь, что Джоан все еще не проснулась. Вдруг она заметила Люка и хотела было предложить ему что-то, но увидела, что тот прекрасно покормил себя сам, и потому просто ответила:

\- Доброе утро.

При ближайшем рассмотрении Нелл заметила синяки под глазами парня и спросила:

\- Все в порядке?

Люк перевел безразличный взгляд на Нелли и просто кивнул, а затем, немного подумав, добавил:

— Вы с моей мамой встречаетесь, да?

Задав этот вопрос, он автоматически раскрыл себя, но это было уже неважно. Не он был виноват в случившемся. Виновата была его мама и эта безумно привлекательная женщина, что охмурила ее. И его, похоже. Женщина, принесшая раздор в их семью. Интересно, а папа не поэтому полез избивать маму? Не потому ли, что застал ее в постели с другой?

Нелли растерянно посмотрела на Люка и закусила губу, поняв, что вчера им действительно стоило быть потише.

— А ты слышал? — спросила она, глядя в глаза парню. — Или даже видел? В любом случае, не говори, пожалуйста, Джоан, что ты знаешь, окей? Она так волнуется... Я могу на тебя расчитывать? — миссис Эл без тени коварства или насмешки посмотрела в глаза Люка.

— Можете. А что мне за это будет? А у вас все серьезно? — Люк подмигнул, решив не остаться в долгу. — Я слышал и видел, но поверьте, не получил от этого никакого удовольствия. Какое бы наверняка получил, поменяйся вы ролями... А впрочем, до этого еще далеко. Может, мне помочь Вам?

Парень не знал, почему так открыто флиртовал с неизвестной ему теткой, которая, к тому же, соблазнила его мать, но скрывать то, что она безумно привлекательна, было невозможно. Гормоны моментально ударили в голову. Миссис Ловетт бы отлично позаботилась о нем. Во всех смыслах.

 _А не офонарел ли часом парниша?.._ Лицо Нелли тут же приобрело скептическое выражение.

— Не рассказывать ничего в твоих интересах, Джоан же не должна знать, какой любопытной Варваре отрывать нос. Или не нос.

Потом она услышала фразочку об удовольствии и чуть не подавилась.

— Может, тебе еще видео снять? — она фыркнула, развернувшись, и направилась в спальню, успокаивая себя и вновь улыбаясь. Когда она зашла в комнату, то сладко сказала:

— Доброе утро, Джоан. Как спалось?

— А что, так тоже можно?!.. — напоследок крикнул ей Люк, присвистывая.

— Доброе утро, — прошептала Джоан, сладко потянувшись и немного попищав от удовольствия. — Не представляешь, насколько сладко... А тебе? Как спалось тебе? Я уже успела соскучиться...

Открыв один глаз, женщина проморгалась, а увидев, что возлюбленная стоит с подносом, широко улыбнулась.

— Это мне? Ты чудо... — она приняла все в свои руки и тут же ухватила Нелли за руку, притягивая к себе и благодарно целуя. — Мне снилось, что мы уехали отсюда. Я уже не могу дождаться. Я так люблю Америку! Без обид, но... Ох, я мечтаю вернуться на родину. И мечтаю показать ее тебе. И никакого Суини Тодда! И никакого Денниса! Они мертвы! Наверное...

Нелли улыбнулась Джоан и поцеловала её.

— Я бы тоже сменила на что-нибудь серый и хмурый Лондон. Но если Деннис мертв, то насчет мистера Ти я бы не была так уверена. Но ладно. Лучше провоспитывай своего сына, чтобы перестал подкатывать ко мне. Его пошлости порядком меня раздражают.

Она на секунду нахмурилась, но потом вновь обрела свою улыбку и украла с вилки кусочек овощей.

— Вкусно? Боже, как я тебя люблю! Готова хоть прирасти к тебе и жить с тобой вечно...

— Какие такие пошлости? Люк не такой, уверяю тебя! Наверное, ты просто неправильно его поняла! — Джоан сдвинула брови и немного отстранилась от Нелли. Правда потом, когда она попробовала свой завтрак, умиротворенное выражение вновь появилось на ее лице. — Это... это божественно. Как и всегда. Но ты и так это знаешь, моя дорогая! Я бы тоже хотела, чтобы мы были одним целым. Но как бы тогда я трахала свою любимую женщину?

Ухмыльнувшись, Рэмси продолжила жевать свой завтрак, уже напрочь забыв о словах про Люка.

Нелли посмотрела на Джоан и закусила губу, но решила не цитировать парня, вместо этого так же ухмыльнувшись и придвинувшись в ушку милой.

— Если бы мы были одним целым, то я готова биться об заклад, что ты дрочила бы по три раза в день.

Неожиданно в комнату вошел Люк, и женщина отодвинулась, враждебно поглядывая на паренька.

— Говори за себя! — усмехнулась Джоан. — До знакомства с тобой я о таком даже не помышляла! [жзнн _прим. Даши_ ]. Но если бы я знала, что это доставит удовольствие тебе, то дрочила бы не по три, а по десять раз в день. Честное сло- ДОБРОЕ УТРО, Люк!

— Как тебе спалось, мам? — продолжил издеваться парень с широкой улыбкой на лице. — Меня мучили кошмары, а еще я, кажется, заболел. Можно сегодня не идти на занятия?

— Можно, — буркнула в ответ суровая мамочка, а сама продолжила поедать свой завтрак. Внезапно кусок круассана встал поперек горла, а на глазах выступили слезы.

Замычав, женщина выпрыгнула из постели и убежала в уборную, откуда впоследствии стали доноситься звуки покашливания.

Нелли посмотрела на наглую ухмылку парня и расплылась в наигранно фальшивой улыбке.

\- Доброе утро, Люк...

Едва Джоан вышла, она нахмурилась и скрестила руки на груди.

\- Больной он... Ты больной на голову! И если Джоан тебе этого не скажет, то это скажу тебе я! И-

Пекарша осеклась. Она хотела сказать, что будь она его матерью, он бы живо улетел в универ, но потом вспомнила, что своих детей у неё не было никаких, поэтому Джоан, наверное, виднее, как их воспитать. Даже если после такого воспитания эти дети лезут к девушкам своих матерей, которые еще и вдвое старше него.

Вздохнув, она встала и пошла к двери ванной, осторожно стучась.

\- Джоани... с тобой все в порядке?

После отчитываний Нелли Люк впервые почувствовал укол совести. Который, к тому же, усилился после того, как маме стало плохо. Да что такое, черт побери, происходило? И главное — почему он был не в курсе?!

— А что с мамой? — попытался поинтересоваться он у миссис Ловетт, но она, кажется, уже воспринимала его своим потенциальным врагом. — Я серьезно! Ее раньше никогда не тошнило! За все годы, что я ее знаю!

Тем временем Джоан прочистила желудок и устало оперлась об ободок унитаза. Ее руки и ноги дрожали. На глазах выступили слезы, и вскоре она заплакала от своего же бессилия. К тому же, теперь слова Нелли вновь отдались в голове: у нее до сих пор была задержка, от любимой еды воротило, постоянно тянуло тошнить, даже в обмороки она падала... Не значило ли это, что...

— Я БЕРЕМЕННА?! — взвыла она в пустой ванной в ответ на вопрос Нелли. — Ох бл***! Я же беременна!

Нелли услышала вой и закусила губу, глядя на Люка.

\- А вот и ответ. Наверное.

Пекарша осторожно открыла дверь и подошла к Джоан, почти что против её воли умывая её и поднимая на ноги.

\- Во-первых, ты не знаешь, беременна ты или нет, сегодня же все равно записывалась к гинекологу. А если и да, то радуйся, дурочка! Это же хорошо! Вместе вырастим твоего ребеночка и все будет в порядке! Правда, об этом пока еще рано говорить...

Увидев, что слезы на глазах Джоан все не высыхают, Нелл прижала её к себе и стала успокаивающе воркотать, поглаживая её по голове и перебирая волосы.

— Я-я не смогу его родить! Я же уже старая! Я... я не выдержу и умру вместе с ребёнком! А что тогда будет делать Люк?! — она снова всхлипнула, но успокаивающие слова Нелли, как ни странно, подействовали, поэтому разрыдаться не получилось. — К-конечно я радуюсь. Я хочу этого ребенка, я люблю его, и я точно знаю, что беременна! Все в точности, как в первый раз!

Все это время шокированный Люк стоял в дверях не в силах поверить в то, что слышит. Он всю свою сознательную жизнь мечтал о братике или сестрёнке, но... Но ведь... От кого был ребенок?

— Миссис Ловетт... У меня есть очень важный вопрос... — пробормотал Люк, привлекая к себе внимание. — ВЫ ТРАНСВЕСТИТ?!

В полной тишине послышался громкий, заразительный смех Джоан, который закончился только тогда, когда она поняла: он все узнал.

\- Ты не умрешь, в наше время от родов умирают довольно редко.

 _Или нет_ , дополнил внутренний голос Нелли.

\- В любом случае, у нас все получится!

И тут она услышала вопрос.

Нелли захохотала чуть ли не громче Джоан, после чего сквозь смех выдавила:

\- К-конечно! Именно так! Даже, ахах, не... не сомневайся... Ааа, сука... Я давно так не смеялась. Ладно, Джоан, тебе пора собираться, если не хочешь опоздать.

Люк обиженно надул губки, но свои сомнения не разрешил. Смех — это не ответ, ведь так? А уж если миссис Ловетт сказала "конечно"... Ох.

Интересно, а у нее большой?

— Я беременна от твоего папы, Люк, а миссис Ловетт — моя лучшая подруга. Что за глупости? Что ты говоришь такое? Извинись перед миссис Ловетт и пили в универ, лентяй!

— Но мам...

— Никаких "но"! Мне плохо, но я все равно выхожу из дома! Быстро забудешь о своем самочувствии! — Джоан кое-как встала, позволила себя умыть и вышла из ванной уже более-менее твердым шагом.

Люк не стал напрашиваться, поняв, что сейчас не одному ему плохо, и быстро собрался на занятия, куда в скором времени и свалил.

Нелли вытерла слезы смеха и отдышалась, облокотившись на стену.

\- Боже, твой сын сведет меня с ума, Джоан!

Неожиданно она ощутила приступ почти сестринской любви к своей милой, потому молча подошла к ней, опустилась на колени и так обняла, с улыбкой прижимаясь к животу и чуть погодя целуя его.

\- Я безумно люблю тебя и то маленькое существо внутри.

На глаза пекарши навернулись слезы, ведь ей не судилось стать матерью, но они быстро высохли от радости за возлюбленную.

— Знаешь, чего бы я хотела? — улыбнулась Джоан, ласково перебирая волосы возлюбленной. — Чтобы ты считала себя второй мамой этого ребенка. Если, конечно, захочешь. Деннис умер, а существо внутри меня требует любви за двоих. Если это существо есть. Знаешь, я еще не делала тест, но знаю точно! Абсолютно точно!, что я беременна. И это начинает нравиться мне все больше. Как ты думаешь, Люк рад? Мне очень, очень важно его одобрение.

Это было чистой правдой. Джоан безумно любила своего сына и всю жизнь полагалась на его мнение, даже просила советов по личной жизни, доверяя ему больше, чем своим даже самым близким подругам.

Нелли посмотрела на Джоан снизу вверх и счастливо улыбнулась.

\- Конечно! Конечно я хочу! - она обняла женщину еще крепче и снова чмокнула её в живот, после чего услышала вопрос о Люке.

\- Я думаю, что пока что он в шоке, но потом будет рад. Разве что он считает меня трансом... - миссис Эл снова рассмеялась, уткнувшись лицом в живот Рэмси.

\- Бля, и как ему такое в голову-то пришло? Ладно, пора собираться, - Нелл встала и потянулась. - Я в душ. Ты со мной? Только в этот раз без пошлостей, или мы вообще никуда не выйдем.

Джоан снова рассмеялась, вспомнив искренний шок своего мальчика. Черт. Ведь сейчас он действительно будет думать... Интересно, ей удалось убедить его в том, что они с Нелли не пара? Блин, это же такая глупость! Быть такого не может! Она бы и сама ни за что не поверила!

— Пойдем, — ответила она с улыбкой до ушей и с нежностью чмокнула возлюбленную в нос. — Обещаю, что не буду приставать к тебе. Ну... ну да, я пальчики скрестила.

Уже совсем вскоре женщины выдвинулись из дома. Джоан предоставила право вести машину подруге, поскольку сама совершенно не знала здешних мест. Тем более, ее порядком трясло, поэтому она толком и не смогла бы держать руль. Наконец, впереди показалась больница. Рэмси еще не говорила миссис Эл о своей боязни белых халатов, но, кажется, сейчас настало самое время. Крепко держа ее руку в своей, она вошла в здание, прошла регистрацию и вскоре скрылась за дверью кабинета гинеколога.

Нелли посмотрела на Джоан и увидела, что та трясется.

\- Ты что, боишься? Господи, ну как маленькая, ей-Богу.

Она обняла подругу на входе в больницу и села ждать её под кабинетом, закинув ногу на ногу и углубившись в свои мысли.

 _Как интересно складывается судьба. Вот я бесплодная, а все равно стану мамой для ребенка..._ Пекарша вздохнула. _Кого я обманываю..._ Она закусила губу и уставилась на дверь. Лишь бы Джоан не ошиблась в своих предчувствиях.

Прошло где-то полчаса перед тем, как Джоан на подгибающихся ногах вышла из кабинета, прижимая к себе какую-то брошюрку и папку документов. Она нашла взглядом Нелли и почти безумно глянула на нее, кивая.

— Я... я беременна... Четвертая неделя, — пробормотала она еле слышно, а затем вдруг широко улыбнулась и кинулась возлюбленной на шею. — Беременна! Да! Да-да-да! У Люка будет братик! Ты понимаешь? У меня... — и тут она запнулась. — У нас... будет ребенок!

Конечно, остальные посетители больницы тут же обернулись на безумную тетку, которая повисла на шее у другой тетки и теперь ее целовала, но это было совершенно не важно. У нее, Джоан, родится ребенок. От этой мысли сердце билось быстрее.

\- Я так рада за тебя! Зайка моя, это прекрасно! - Нелл чуть не подхватила Джоан на руки, и вскоре они уже оказались в машине на пути домой. С одной стороны, в миссис Ловетт жила маленькая зависть, но её почти полностью заглушала чистая радость за любимую.

\- Позвони Люку, - сказала и улыбнулась Нелли, когда они уже подъезжали к дому. - Пусть тоже порадуется.

На выходе из машины миссис Эл поцеловала Джоан, прижимая её к себе.

\- Я люблю тебя и малыша в твоем животике больше всех на свете.

Когда Джоан позвонила Люку, тот как раз прогуливал пары дома и увлекательно проводил время за просмотром отборной порнографии с женщинами за сорок. Однако, услышав, что мама подъезжает, он моментально забыл обо всем на свете, натянул штаны и едва за окном послышался звук подъезжающей машины, выбежал из дома, подхватывая маму и закручивая ее в своих сильных руках. Затем он проделал то же самое с Нелли: к тому времени его опасения касаемо пола подруги его мамы _почти_ развеялись. Но это неточно. В общем, закончив с первичными нежностями и расспросами, троица пошла в дом, и только тогда до счастливой Рэмси доперло, что ее непутевый сынок все-таки прогулял свои занятия.

Нелли не слишком обрадовалась, когда Люк закрутил её, очевидно, еще и успев облапать за грудь. Но самый основной сюрприз ожидал её внутри. Что-то казалось ей не таким. И не зря.

Когда пекарша села за ноут, тот почему-то начал дико виснуть. Чтобы понять причину, Нелл залезла в историю и нашла там пару очень интересных ссылок. Видимо, парниша увлекся просмотром _запретного_ кино и подцепил пару вирусов. К счастью, антивирусник быстро справился с ними, и теперь можно было позвать виновника и все у него выяснить.

\- Люк! Лююк! Поди сюда.

Нелл закусила губу и показала на монитор.

\- Что это такое, а? - спросила она, будто наказывала котенка. - Я смотрю, будущий юрист изучает анатомию? Еще и засматривается на взрослых тетенек, а не девушек своего возраста. Ай-ай-ай...

Миссис Ловетт встала и подошла к парню, глядя ему в глаза.

\- Историю почистишь сам, и давай завязывай. Скоро на мамку смотреть будешь, она у тебя как раз бальзаковского возраста, тебя ведь заводят постарше?

Женщина громко засмеялась, запрокинув голову, и ушла из комнаты.

Люк почувствовал себя безумно неловко. Но... в этом были свои плюсы, не так ли? Теперь миссис Ловетт знала его наклонности. Знала, но... Ох, черт, теперь она считала его конченным неудачником-девственником! Возможно, так оно и было? Несмотря на свои наклонности, парень старался соблюдать каноны, по которым жила его семья, и сдерживался, чтоб не подцепить какую-нибудь девчонку. А такие вокруг были. И даже висли на нем. Но мама... мама, наверное, была бы против.

— Я имею на это полное право! — крикнул он вдогонку, поборов свой яркий румянец. — Хочу и дрочу! Дрочу, когда хочу! А хочу я всегда! Я ведь молодой!

К несчастью, Джоан услышала все эти его реплики, но влезать в разговор не стала и вместо этого подошла к Нелли:

— Эй. О чем это он? Он снова к тебе приставал?

Нелли, все еще пытаясь побороть громкий смех, крикнула ему в ответ:

\- Молодец! Смотри, руки в кровь сотрешь!

И тут же она обернулась к Джоан.

\- Да не, занес на ноут вирус, пока _самозабвенно_ дрочил на теток бальзаковского возраста вместо уроков. Кстати, это напомнило мне твой фразу... Ты правда никогда не дрочила до знакомства со мной?

— Каких-каких теток? Что делал? Ты, наверное, с кем-то его спутала? — нахмурилась Джоан. Однако, в ее сердце кольнуло. Вот ведь проныра! А она и не знала о его наклонностях! — Черт бы его побрал. Ну и что мне с этим делать? Что, скажи мне?

Услышав вопрос Нелли, женщина тут же покраснела и спрятала глаза, отворачиваясь.

— Ну да. А что в этом такого? Ну не хотелось мне, ну и что? Я это даже за странность не считаю. Я просто не знала, чего теряю... И не знала, что кончать — это так... так сладко. Ну хоть Люк не пойдет по моим стопам!

Нелли улыбнулась такой скромности и взяла руку Джоан в свою, поднося её к своим губам и целуя, а затем, когда увидела, что Люка нет на горизонте, подошла к ней сзади и зашептала на ухо, время от времени прикусывая его:

\- Тогда я покажу тебе лучше, как это делается. Закрой глаза и представь... _Я сажусь сзади тебя и беру твою руку в свою, сперва кладу твои пальцы в рот и ласкаю их языком, а затем вынимаю твою руку и нажимаю этими же двумя пальцами на твой клитор... начинаю тереть его, остальными пальцами выискивая чувствительные точки, а затем, когда ты меньше всего этого ожидаешь, заставляю твои пальцы скользнуть внутрь настолько глубоко, насколько возможно... и ты чувствуешь одновременно как сжимаешься вокруг пальцев и какое дикое удовольствие они тебе приносят..._

Неожиданно Нелл прекратила свою сладкую пытку и отошла.

\- Но только это вечером, сладкая, ве-че-ром...

Джоан вздрогнула и закрыла глаза, слушая слова Нелли с затаенным дыханием. Она умела взволновать и делала это так искусно, что, наверное, текла даже сама.

А уж в том, что текла сама Рэмси, не было сомнений. Она тихонько застонала и замотала головой в знак согласия, а затем, когда Нелли собиралась отстраниться, положила ее руку себе на живот.

— Мамочкам тоже нужно развлекаться, не так ли? — горячо зашептала она в ответ, повернув голову в сторону возлюбленной. — Я слишком этого жду... Боже, дай мне сил дотерпеть.

Нелли погладила Джоан по животу и прошла в их спальню, повалившись на кровать, правда, тут же переворачиваясь на бок.

\- Иди сюда, мой пирожок! - она притянула христианку к себе и уложила рядом с собой, а сама приподнялась на локте и принялась водить пальцем по морщинкам на шее, улыбаясь и изучая каждую.

\- Ты просто булочка с корицей, - улыбнулась Нелл и нежно поцеловала Джоан, после утыкаясь носом ей в щеку и оставляя легкий поцелуй еще и там. - Почему мы не встретились раньше? Намного, много раньше... Кто знает, чем это могло обернуться?..

— Булочка с корицей? Исходя из чего, дорогая? — улыбнулась Джоан, обнимая Нелли за талию и уютно устраиваясь в ее руках. — Хотя знаешь, я согласна быть кем угодно... ради тебя. А ты?

Она ткнулась носом в шею женщины, ожидая ответа, а затем тоже поцеловала ее. Сейчас, после всего сказанного недавно, ей вновь захотелось овладеть своей женщиной или как минимум доказать ей свою любовь еще раз, но не эти ли обнимашки служили главным доказательством любви? Иногда для нее даже не нужно было слов.

Рэмси действительно уловила слабый запах корицы, витающий в воздухе, и счастливо вздохнула.

\- Исходя из того, что я люблю тебя и булочки с корицей, - улыбнулась Нелли, подставляя шею под поцелуи и мурлыча. - А я... не знаю. Это уже сама думай, - пекарша ткнулась носом в волосы христианки, а затем немного подышала ей в ушко.

Услышав счастливый вздох, Нелл улыбнулась еще шире и прижала Джоан к себе, поглаживая её по голове и плечу. От всех нежностей её начало клонить в сон, потому женщина потянулась и снова крепко обняла милую, шепча:

\- А ты не хочешь немного поспать?..

— С удовольствием... за этот день я изрядно вымоталась. — Джоан мягко улыбнулась и провела большим пальцем по переносице возлюбленной. — Скажи, ты будешь меня любить любой? Даже когда у меня вырастет огромное пузо? Даже когда я буду бегать с грязными пелёнками и уделять все внимание детям? Нашим детям! Ты не бросишь меня и останешься в нашей семье? Ты станешь ее частью?

Она поцеловала каждую бровь и веко поочередно и спустилась ниже, утыкаясь лбом в ее лоб.

\- Я буду любить тебя всегда, даже с огромным животом, - Нелли улыбнулась и приложила ладошку к животику милой, представляя, как он будет становиться все больше и больше с существом внутри неё. Несмотря на то, что на данном этапе люди описывали его как сгусток клеток, Нелл знала, что _оно_ там есть, и это самое _оно_ \- живое, и это главное.

Женщина прижала возлюбленную к себе и чмокнула в затылок, после чего шепнула:

\- Я всегда мечтала о детях... И я рада, что моя мечта сбудется хотя бы так...

— Правда? Ты не говорила, что хочешь детей... — проворковала Джоан, глаза которой уже слипались и приятно побаливали от усталости. В полной тишине она причмокнула губами и уткнулась носом в шею возлюбленной. — Прости, я еще не думала об этом... Но знай, что это правда будет и твой ребенок тоже. Я... возможно, я слишком тороплю события. Да? Но сейчас ты самый дорогой мне человек и истинно тот, кто понимает меня целиком и полностью. И я хочу, чтобы ты знала...

Она глянула на Нелли и улыбнулась. Глаза той были уже закрыты и доносилось лишь мирное посапывание.

— Я действительно люблю тебя. — христианка перешла на шепот и снова прижалась губами к брови Нелли, тем самым усыпляя ее окончательно. Вскоре она заснула и сама.


	9. Chapter 9

Нелли приоткрыла один глаз и прижала Джоан к себе, едва слышно шепча:

\- Я хотела детей, сколько себя помню. С самого детства представляла, как буду нянчиться с ними и любить их... - по щеке женщины скатилась одинокая слеза, и она закусила губу, чтобы не выпустить их. - А потом мне сказали, что я бесплодна... И... никто не сможет... ничего с этим... сделать... - Нелл ткнулась лицом в подушку, не желая грузить уже дремлющую любовницу своими проблемами, и притворилась, что заснула, а через некоторое время ей удалось успокоить дыхание и сделать его не таким отрывистым. Миссис Эл понадеялась, что ей удалось не выдать то, что она вот-вот расплачется.

Джоан проснулась, когда за окном было совсем темно, и тут же пожалела, что вообще проснулась. Голова раскалывалась, а все тело гудело. Все понятно. Переспала.

Рядом с ней все еще нежилась Нелли, и христианка вознадеялась, что сон той, в отличие от ее собственного, ничем не прервется, поэтому аккуратно выползла из кровати и на цыпочках вышла из спальни.

Люк, видимо, уже ушел спать. На столе стояла пустая посуда, в сковороде — томился ужин. Заботливый мальчик. Он был таким сладким!

Рэмси прошлепала босыми пятками до кухни, но едва учуяла запах, как тут же закашлялась и убежала в ванну. Однако, теперь это нисколечки не огорчило ее. Это было настолько забавно, что она, уже перенеся все радости материнства единожды, чуть ли не тошнила с улыбкой до ушей. И боже, боже, она была почти абсолютно счастлива! Но теперь только почти: сердце глодала навязчивая мысль, что Нелли может ей завидовать. И ей было искренне жаль.

Нелли тут же заметила, что теплое тело рядом с ней пропало, потому захныкала и обняла все еще теплую подушку, проваливаясь в сон. Она не осознавала, что во сне из её глаз текли слезы, но снились ей худшие картины из всех, что она могла представить.

Во сне к ней подбежала маленькая черноволосая девочка и обняла, что-то быстро говоря, и из всех слов Нелл смогла разобрать только одно слово: "Мама".

Женщина разрыдалась. Ей одновременно хотелось оттолкнуть девочку и прижать поближе к себе. Она выбрала второе.

Тело Нелли билось во сне, и она сжимала подушку, прикусывая губы и все так же плача от непонятных чувств.

Джоан не подозревала, что ее благоверная плачет в другой комнате, однако после того, как ей стало легче, она тут же вернулась в спальню. Ее лицо было бледно-зеленым, а ноги подкашивались. Однако, увидев плачущую Нелли, ей снова стало дурно. Христианка ахнула и тут же подбежала к кровати, запрыгивая на нее и крепко прижимая ее к себе.

— Эй. Эй, что стряслось? Что? Нелли, милая, ты можешь рассказать своей Джоан все, что захочешь!

Ощутив руки на плечах, Нелл очнулась и ошарашенными глазами посмотрела на Джоан, после чего обвела глазами комнату и выдохнула.

— А где девочка? — спросила миссис Эл, после чего до неё дошло.

— Господи... — женщина зарылась лицом в руки и всхлипнула. — Это самый ужасный сон... там... там была девочка... черноволосая и очень похожая на меня... и... она называла меня мамой... — Нелли еще раз всхлипнула и уткнулась лицом в подушку, больше не желая говорить на эту тему. Бесплодие было худшим её наказанием.

— Девочка? К-какая девочка? — растерянно спросила Джоан, но потом до нее, кажется, стало доходить. — Я... Боже, Нелли, если бы я знала... Прости. Прости, что разбрасывалась словами. Я не знала, что для тебя это так... так важно... Прости меня. Ты сможешь? Сможешь?!

Она спрятала лицо в ладонях и замотала головой, садясь на край кровати. Ее щеки горели от стыда и ужасного чувства вины.

— Нелли, я-я так виновата перед тобой...

Услышав слова про вину, Нелл подняла голову и утерла слезы, посмотрев на Джоан. _О Боже, только не это. Нет, нет, нет! Она не должна чувствовать вину!_

\- Ты чего? За что тебя прощать? - пекарша по кровати подползла к возлюбленной и обняла её сзади, накидывая сверху плед. - Ты ни в чем не виновата. Никто не виноват, потому что не происходит ничего страшного.

 _Кроме того, что ты перекладываешь свои проблемы на других._

\- Все будет хорошо, честное слово! - Нелл положила руки на живот Джоан и погладила его ладошками, целуя подругу в ушко. - Я люблю тебя больше всех на свете. Тебя и существо у тебя внутри...

— Я тоже люблю тебя... — всхлипнула Джоан. — И я всегда хотела как лучше. Что бы я ни делала! Я делала это ради тебя и ради нас, Нелли.

Она вдруг перестала всхлипывать и резко захихикала, валясь на женщину и пряча лицо на ее груди.

— А ребенок-то от тебя, мистер Ловетт! Ты у нас трансвестит, мне все Люк рассказал! [не, эт просто клитор мутированный] Господи. Ребенок! Кто знал, что на старости лет я снова залечу и научусь кончать, как пулемет?!

Слова "всегда" и "как лучше" вызвали у Нелл небольшие сомнения, но когда женщина резко захихикала, она подняла бровь и была готова покрутить пальцем у виска. Нет, она знала о смене настроений у беременных, но чтобы _так_...

\- Про пулемет охренительное сравнение, - фыркнула Нелли, прижимая любовницу к себе и звонко целуя её в затылок. - А ребенок что... Это же просто отлично! Я счастлива за тебя всем своим сердцем! - миссис Ловетт снова легла в кровать на бок и похлопала по месту рядом с собой, приглашая Джоан лечь тоже.

— Ты моя личная зарядка для пулемета! — продолжила Джоан, поняв, что зацепила нужную струнку и теперь Нелли не плачет. — Ты не голодна, кстати? Знаешь, пока тебе снились кошмары, мне снился блинчик. Большой и вкусный, с грибами и чем-то еще. Может, мы пойдем и наделаем вкусноты на ночь глядя? Ох... А если завернуть в него соленый огурец... Мммммм...

В полуночной тишине у женщины заурчало в животе, и она снова прыснула.

— Идем.

Услышав фразу про соленый огурец, Нелли фыркнула и ответила:

\- Иди, а я приду через пару минут. Хочу немножко поваляться.

Пекарша потянулась и повернулась к окну.

Из темноты на неё смотрели безумные глаза.

Сердце прыгнуло в горло. Оно замерла, не в силах пошевелить ни одной частью тело. Когда женщина попыталась закричать, из её горла вырвалось только жалкое сипение, как будто его уже перерезали.

 _Нет пожалуйста нет пожалуйста нет._

Это был мистер Ти.

К ужасу Нелл, окно начало открываться ( _Как этот черт это делает! Это невозможно!_ ), и вскоре мужчина оказался в комнате. Одним прыжком он преодолел расстояние между ними и схватил миссис Эл за горло, прижимая к кровати.

\- Только посмеешь издать хоть звук. Закричишь - и твоя подружка тоже будет мертва.

В голове пронеслась строчка из "Зеленой Мили": _их любовь помогла ему убить их._

Не важно. Пусть он делает с ней, что хочет. Джоан должна жить.

В полной темноте она увидела отблеск бритвы и сжала зубы, понимая, что мистер Ти не даст ей уйти легко. Тем не менее, в глазах Нелл светилось хладнокровие. Она ненавидела мистера Тодда за все, что он сделал, за то, что заставлял её разделывать трупы, и если он сейчас убьет её, то... То что?

Она позволит ему убить себя, но Джоан останется жить. Она заплатит за жизнь двоих своей.

Это показалось Нелли достойным поступком. Возможно, за него её простят и не отправят в Ад.

Бритва опустилась к её горлу, прямо к бешено бьющейся жилке.

\- Последние слова? Если скажешь правильные, я могу тебя помиловать. Ну же, скажи "Прости меня, мистер Тодд, я люблю тебя". Давай. Все просто.

Рука сильно сдавливала горло, но миссис Эл посмотрела ему в глаза и выдавила:

\- Я... люблю... Джоан...

\- Неправильный выбор, крошка.

Мистер Ти сделал небольшой надрез на шее.

\- Дубль два...

\- Я. Люблю. Джоан.

Теперь Нелл смогла произнести это твердо, потому что хватка на шее немного ослабла.

\- Да ну?

Еще один надрез.

\- Дубль три.

\- Я люблю Джоан!

Мистер Тодд с рыком ярости полоснул по горлу Нелл.

Перед глазами встала кровавая пелена. Женщина ощутила, как горячая кровь окрашивает все вокруг в яко-красный цвет и льется ей на шею, грудь, руки мистера Тодда. Дикая боль заглушала все мысли. Миссис Эл попыталась вдохнуть и начала захлебываться собственной кровью. Увидев, что тело дергается, а Джоан уже наверняка спешит на помощь, мистер Тодд еще одним ударом бритвы прикончил женщину, а затем посмотрел ей в глаза. Спустя несколько секунд он увидел, как они стеклянеют.

Теперь это была целиком забота Джоан. Он удачно от неё избавился.

По крайней мере, так думал мужчина, перемахнув через окно и скрывшись.

Джоан преспокойно прошлёпала на кухню, поставила сковороду и, включив веселую музыку, стала жарить блинчики, тесто к которым замешала заранее. Двигая попой в такт музыке, она искренне надеялась, что такой ее заметит Нелли и _сделает_ что-то с этим. Настроение у нее было все более игривое.

В другой сковородке она быстро приготовила начинку из грибов и вскоре смешала все это.

Нелли не было до сих пор. Вздохнув, Рэмси сделала музыку потише, и, пританцовывая и напевая себе под нос, направилась в спальню. На самом входе она остановилась и опустила одну лямку на плечо, чтобы выглядеть еще эффектней. Один шаг — и она вошла в комнату, тут же кидая взгляд на кровать.

В следующий момент она улыбнулась.

— Хватит придуриваться, Нелли. Я же вижу, что мои запасы кетчупа стали заметно меньше!

Она подошла ближе и пощекотала пяточку возлюбленной. Ответа не было.

— Нелли, это уже не смешно. Слышишь? Давай, блинчики уже готовы, твоя порция...

Глаза. У Нелли были открыты глаза. Стеклянный взгляд смотрел в потолок.

По спальне разнесся оглушительный крик, и в следующее мгновение Джоан в беспамятстве сползла вниз.

Как Нелли и всегда предполагала, она очнулась в коридоре и только там медленно начала осознавать, что с ней произошло.

 _Я умерла. Я. Умерла. Я умерла!_

Нелл качнула головой и неожиданно замерла. Боли в шее не было. С другой стороны, почему ей следовало быть? Гораздо больше пугало то, что не было никаких чувств вообще. Даже легкости. Просто обыкновенная Нелли в обыкновенном коридоре.

Женщина опустила взгляд и неожиданно увидела себя в полу, как в зеркале. Горло перехватило, и Нелл не смогла вскрикнуть, хотя очень захотела.

Вся её грудь была покрыта кровью, а шея была порвана в мясо. Тем не менее, спустя несколько секунд миссис Ловетт свыклась с этим и сделала неуверенный шаг вперед.

 _Интересно, куда этот коридор ведет? Судя по моим земным делам, в Ад. Но в конце свет. А если это обманка? Я ведь могу просто остаться тут..._

Но, вопреки таким мыслям, ноги сами пошли вперед, вновь напугав несчастную пекаршу. Когда от выхода её отделяла пара шагов, стенки пропали, и Нелл зажмурила глаза от ослепительного света.

Едва миссис Эл привыкла к новому окружению и начала задумываться, что все не так плохо, сверху (а может ей так показалось) послышался странный голос. Трудно было понять, мужской он или просто очень низкий женский.

\- Нелли Ловетт?

\- Да, - шепнула женщина, съеживаясь в комок от испуга и глядя по сторонам в попытке найти своего собеседника.

В это время Джоан, конечно же, не подозревала, какие метаморфозы происходят "внутри" Нелли. Она была в абсолютном беспамятстве. Она была раздавлена, разбита и больше не видела смысла жизни. Ей не хотелось открывать глаза, чтобы снова видеть этот отвратительный белый свет.

Ей не хотелось ничего.

Как это произошло?

Рэмси понимала, что сходит с ума. Она чувствовала, как все адекватные мысли постепенно покидают ее и на смену им приходит одна чудовищная идея за другой.

Нет. Нелли не могла быть мертва. Она только что лежала в постели и весело хохотала, как вдруг... Что случилось? Кто это сделал? Может, мистер Тодд уже подбирался к ней самой? Ох, ей было уже наплевать. Вернее нет. Она уже хотела этого. Хотела этого для того, чтобы отправиться на тот свет вместе с любовью всей ее жизни.

Нелли должна была глубоко вздохнуть, пошевелиться, ответить ей, но почему-то не делала этого.

В конце концов христианка опомнилась и, кое как встав на четвереньки, приложила к еще кровоточащей ране край простыни в надежде остановить струю. Конечно, это уже не могло помочь. Этому не учили в школе. Это было горло, разрез был слишком широким, сонная артерия была искромсана...

Низ живота Джоан, которая уже осипла от рыданий, резко заболел. Ну вот. Теперь рядом с ней не будет ни Нелли, ни крошечного существа внутри ее живота. Никого. Никого, кто будет любить ее и кого будет любить она. Никого, кроме Люка.

\- Ты знаешь, почему ты здесь?

\- Д-да... - пробормотала Нелли, продолжая испуганно подрагивать и оглядываться. Вдруг на неё накатила уверенность. Если уж ей нужно предстать перед "Судом", она хотя бы не будет позорить себя страхом. - Да. Я умерла и теперь я здесь.

\- Почему ты выпрямилась и стала увереннее? - спросил голос, кажется, с толикой удивления, но больше с интересом.

\- Потому что я... я натворила много дел при жизни... Чего уж там, ты и сам все знаешь... - Нелл потеребила рукав ночной рубашки, в которой спала. - И... я поняла... понимаю, что должна быть готовой за них ответить, а не позориться...

\- Ты права, - коротко осведомился голос, и миссис Эл неожиданно почудилось, что она видит человека в кресле, который сидит будто на каких-то важных переговорах. Но как только она встряхнула головой, видение пропало. - А как ты думаешь, почему ты выглядишь так же, как и на Земле?

\- Я... я попаду в Ад? - дрожащим голосом спросила Нелл. Ей было некуда смотреть, поэтому она рассматривала свои руки, которые тоже были в крови. Но теперь она казалась не её кровью, а кровью тех несчастных, которых она разделывала.

Неожиданно голос рассмеялся.

\- В каком-то отношении да.

Нелли ощутила, как у неё слезятся глаза.

\- Я знала, что так будет... А что с Джоан?

\- С твоей подругой?

\- Да. - Нелл уверенно посмотрела куда-то перед собой. - С ней все в порядке? А с ребенком?

\- Я не знаю, - слегка лукавя ответил голос. - Иди и посмотри.

\- Как? - миссис Эл нахмурилась.

\- Я знаю, что в глубине души ты раскаиваешься, и видел, как ты думала, что одной своей смертью спасешь двоих. Поэтому я хочу, чтобы ты вернулась и попыталась сделать мир лучше.

Внутри Нелл будто что-то взорвалось. Она подпрыгнула и рассмеялась, но вдруг замолчала.

\- Ты шутишь. Как я это сделаю?

\- У тебя будет _дар_ , - почти прошептал голос. - А сейчас мы сделаем вот так...

Нелл ощутила тепло в шее.

\- Так будет лучше...

Вдруг миссис Эл вновь очутилась в коридоре. Будто все, что было до этого, оказалось лишь странным сном. Она пощупала шею. Дыры и порезов на ней будто не бывало, за исключением тех двух небольших (и не смертельных).

\- Дар? Но как я им воспользуюсь? - успела прошептать Нелл, прежде чем коридор начала меркнуть перед ней, пока не превратился в потолок спальни Джоан.

К женщине медленно вернулся слух, и его тут же потрясли рыдания Джоан.

Миссис Ловетт медленно моргнула и повернула голову.

\- Джоан...

Голос еще не совсем восстановился, потому вместо него вырвалось только сипение, но на второй раз уже вышло лучше.

\- Джоани... милая, все в порядке... - по щеке Нелл скатилась слеза, но в голове все звучало слово "дар". Каким он был?

Джоан замотала головой, не откликаясь на голос, и зарыдала еще громче. Ну вот и оно. Ее безумие. Оно было здесь и теперь оно преследовало ее.

Каковым был шанс, что она не останется такой навсегда? И сидя за столом в глубокой старости не будет слышать этот нежный, любимый голос, который теперь мерещился ей?

— Уйди... уйди, уйди и не издевайся надо мной! Дай мне поскорбить над ней! Почти ее память! Это слишком низко даже для тебя — вести себя так! — слезно воскликнула она, не глядя находя ледяную руку Нелли и крепко сжимая ее. Однако, когда та чуть сжала ладонь в ответ, женщина замерла и медленно подняла голову.

— Н... Нелли? — с недоверием спросила она, глядя на бледную окровавленную миссис Ловетт.

Услышав еще более громкие рыдания, Нелли слабо улыбнулась. Конечно, ей было приятно, что Джоан так убивалась по ней. _Ей было не все равно._

Но пора было положить этому конец.

Миссис Эл понимала, что была мертвой максимум минуту, но для неё прошла будто целая вечность.

Она не совсем поняла, к кому обращается христианка, но слабо сжала её руку (она едва чувствовала свои и понимала, что ей понадобится какое-то время) и моргнула, услышав вопрос.

\- Все хорошо, Джоан.

Нелл слабой рукой потянулась и прижала к себе Рэмси, всхлипывая и уже не сдерживая слез.

Наверное, это был самый трогательный момент за всю её жизнь. Но она снова была тут, живая и почти невредимая, с Джоан тоже все было хорошо, а значит, что у них еще был шанс на счастье.

Джоан вздрогнула, когда ее прижали к себе, но несмотря на весь свой испуг отстраняться не стала и просто закрыла глаза, вздрагивая всем телом.

— Пожалуйста, скажи, что мне все мерещится и ты пришла забрать меня с собой. Пожалуйста. Не оставляй. П-пожалуйста, я не смогу...

Женщина крепко прижала к себе хрупкое, еще прохладное тело, и уткнулась носом в кровавую шею. Однако, пореза там уже не было. Что за глупости? Что это было? Ей померещилось? Это...

— ТАК ЭТО БЫЛО ШУТКОЙ?! — вдруг закричала она, снова дергаясь и отползая назад на кровати. — НЕЛЛИ! ТЫ ЭТО ПОДСТРОИЛА?!

Услышав обвинение, Нелл покачала головой. Это так она радуется тому, что её возлюбленная чудом вернулась с того света? Миссис Эл посмотрела на Джоан, просто не в силах что-то сказать, будто у неё снова порвано горло и голос совершенно пропал.

\- Я... нет! - наконец-то просипела она и закашлялась, стуча себя кулаком в грудь. Она ощутила металлический привкус во рту и сглотнула. Не может быть. Внутри неё не могло быть крови. Это... ей померещилось.

\- Джоан, - прошептала она, боясь говорить громче. - Сначала я лежала, потом пришел мистер Ти... он сказал, что если я скажу ему хоть слово, он убьет и тебя... и я решила, что лучше умру я одна, чем ты и... ребеночек... - Нелл закусила губу, чтобы не всхлипнуть. - И он убил меня. Это очень больно. А потом... потом там был коридор, и свет... Боже. Я не помню, - Нелли посмотрела в глаза Джоан, и в её собственных читался сильный испуг. - Он... Голос... Он что-то говорил про прощение и... - она решила заткнуть себя и не упоминать странный дар, сущность которого так и не узнала. - Я знаю, это звучит бредово, но ты должна мне поверить. А потом... дыра в горле... пропала... я сама видела, оно было в мясо... но ничего не осталось, кроме этих двух порезов... И все...

Рассказав все, миссис Ловетт будто пережила все снова, а оттого просто осталась сидеть, глядя в одну точку и пытаясь осознать все произошедшее.

— Я боюсь, что ребеночку по крайней мере очень нехорошо. Живот... очень болит, — пробормотала Джоан. — Значит, мне не показалось? И у тебя действительно было вспорото горло? Боже, я видела... видела все тыои внутренности, а сейчас ты спокойно разговариваешь со мной! Сейчас ты... ты жива? Это... Это Божий дар, ведь так? Господь милосердный... Ты одобрил наш союз, Ты дал на него согласие! Ты спас любовь всей моей жизни! Ты благословил ее! Я благодарю Тебя за это! Я... Ох, Нелли, немедленно иди сюда! Неужели... неужели ты видела Бога? Скажи мне, расскажи мне все! [Бог имеет обличие Кевина Спейси лол] И главное — скажи, как себя чувствуешь!

Услышав слова о ребенке, Нелли, все еще чувствуя слабость, подползла к Джоан и приложила холодные ладони к горячему животу, надеясь так сделать легче.

\- Сильно? Собирайся, поехали в больницу. Я не хочу знать, что умирала даром, - Нелл встала с кровати и помогла Джоан подняться, давая ей опору в виде своего плеча, которое все равно саднило от старых ударов плетью.

\- Черт... Наверное, мне стоит переодеться... Или нет. Знаю. Я знаю, что мы скажем насчет моей окровавленной одежды и порезов на шее. Давай, милая, обувайся.

Миссис Эл бы подхватила любовницу на руки и отнесла, если могла бы, но так она могла лишь предложить ей свою скромную помощь.

— Надень мой свитер сверху. Заодно и отогреешься, – таким же умирающим голосом пробормотала Джоан, — Я не знаю, где тут больницы, поэтому поведешь ты. Тебе уже лучше? И... Боже, Нелли, я рада, что ты вернулась, что бы _там_ ни было.

Вскоре наскоро одевшиеся женщины доехали до больницы, где Джоан, которая едва успела объяснить, что с ней стряслось, быстро положили на каталку и увезли в неизвестном направлении.

Прошел как минимум час.

В момент, когда любой, даже самый наивный человек, потерял бы надежду, двери открылись и Джоан уже своим ходом вышла, бережно прижимая к груди свои снимки УЗИ.

— С ним все в порядке, — прошептала она и выдохнула. Слезы счастья мгновенно брызнули из ее глаз.

Пока Джоан разбиралась со своими проблемами, Нелли рассказывала, как нечаянно взмахнула ножом и порезала себе шею. Медсестра ничего не сказала, но указала на огромную белую полосу на шее женщины и дрожащим голосом произнесла:

\- Если это шрам, то Вы родились не просто в рубашке, а в броне, потому что я не знаю человека, который мог бы выжить с таким ранением.

 _А я и не выжила_ , пронеслось в голове Нелл, но она лишь пожала плечами и направилась ждать Джоан, прикусывая кулаки и глотая слезы.

Едва она услышала, что все в порядке, то подбежала к любовнице и крепко обняла её.

\- Это два чуда в одну ночь, милая.

Пекарша всхлипнула.

\- Поехали домой, досыпать ночь... Только сперва поменяем постельное белье.

— Господь сжалился над нами. Я знала. Я знала это! — заулыбалась Джоан. — Поедем. Я как раз приготовила блинчики! Хотела позвать тебя кушать, а ты взяла и умерла... Ну ничего. У меня еще вередко мороженого, которое я активно пожирала, когда мы с тобой поссорились. Обещай, что мы больше не будем этого делать! Нам дали знак Свыше. Да? Да?

Речь Джоан была крайне неадекватной, беглой и громкой, но оно и было понятно — женщина еще не оправилась сразу от четырех потрясений подряд, поэтому находилась как под кайфом. Однако, теперь, когда все было хорошо, она была искренне счастлива и даже находила в себе силы улыбаться.

Нелли улыбнулась своей милой и крепко обняла её, прижимая к себе, и шепнула:

\- Даже несмотря на то, что я не помню, когда мы ссорились, я обещаю, что больше этого не будет...

* * *

Наконец, когда они приехали обратно, нервное возбуждение христианки медленно сошло на нет, поэтому они уже в адеквате поменяли постель и плюхнулись в кровать, тут же прижимаясь друг к другу.

— Я люблю тебя немножко больше, чем раньше, — шепнула Джоан. — Потому что только сегодня осознала, как боюсь тебя потерять.

Когда обе оказались в кровати, Нелл крепко прижала к себе христианку, будто боялась, что голос её обманул и сейчас все растает. Но Джоан была более чем реальной, более того, она спокойно дышала в шею миссис Эл, где медсестра сегодня заметила огромный шрам. Услышав такие теплые слова, Нелли чмокнула любовницу в губы и шепнула:

\- Я тоже. Когда мистер Ти сказал, что убьет и тебя, если я закричу, я вспомнила слова Джона Коффи из "Зеленой Мили": _их любовь помогла ему убить их. И так происходит по всему миру каждый день тысячи раз._ Но я никогда не ощущала их так остро, как теперь. Но я знала, что ты и маленький будете жить, и это было главным. А _там_... Ты ведь хотела знать? Если честно, я помню все так, будто это полузабытый сон, но я отчетливо помню голос. Добрый и... веселый, что ли. А потом свет, яркий до того, что ничего нельзя было разглядеть. А потом он начал тускнеть, и я увидела потолок. Вот вроде и все...

— Ты не видела того, кому принадлежал этот голос? Ты видела хоть что-нибудь? — продолжила выпытывать Джоан. — Я... Знаешь, это было моей мечтой — увидеть Господа воочию. Может, Он просто не хотел, чтобы ты рассказала о Нем мне? Может, все так и задумано? Ох, Нелли... В любом случае — я просто счастлива, что ты здесь. Я всегда говорила Люку — только Иисус может помочь нам. Видимо, так и есть.

Джоан прервала свою восторженную речь, когда поняла, что понесло ее не туда. Она просто счастливо вздохнула и ткнулась носом в шею возлюбленной, осторожно целуя уже затянувшийся шрам и затем чувствуя губы Нелли на своих.

— Нам надо поспать... — пробормотала христианка уже еле слышно, поудобнее устраиваясь в ее руках, а затем почти сразу почувствовала, что ее веки тяжелеют и закрываются.

Нелли посмотрела на уже засыпающую Джоан и поцеловала её в затылок, закрывая глаза и засыпая.

* * *

Проснулась она довольно рано и устроилась поудобнее, замечая, что спина уже не так болела, когда она лежала на спине. Поэтому Нелл смогла затащить Джоан себе руки и получше рассмотреть её лицо, такое умиротворенное во время сна.

\- Джоани... проснись... Твоя Нелли очень хочет тебе кое-что сказать, - шепнула женщина ей на ухо, чуть прикусив его.

— И что же хочет сказать мне моя женщина? — сонно зашептала Джоан в ответ, обвивая ногами тельце Нелли и устраиваясь на ней поудобнее.

Спросонья она даже не сразу вспомнила, что вчера что-то было, а когда вспомнила — просто проигнорировала это. Раз уж сам Всевышний дал им согласие... Она имела полное право делать со своей Нелли все, что вздумается, ведь так?

— Как тебе спалось? — продолжила шептать она, гладя талию женщины под собой. — Я так соскучилась по тебе... Когда мы в последний раз делали это?

\- Не помню... - шепнула Нелли, ощущая мурашки от прикосновений Джоан. - Я люблю тебя больше всех... всех-всех на свете... А _вот эту_ твою часть, - она опустила руку и коснулась клитора Джоан сквозь трусики, - я люблю особенно.

Её рука двинулась вниз и погладила вход сквозь намокающую ткань.

\- У нас уже давно ничего не было... сладкая...

Джоан выгнулась на это малейшее прикосновение и только тогда осознала, как сильно хотела секса все это время. Но еще больше она хотела доставить удовольствие самой Нелли. А для такого случая было необходимо что-то особенное, ведь так?

— Раздвинь ножки, милая... — продолжила она шептать на ухо возлюбленной, выдыхая в раковину горячий воздух.

Как только ее просьба была выполнена, она сначала провела по промежности рукой, затем поддразнивающе скользнула пальцем во влажное отверстие, а затем свободным пальцем стала легонько массировать набухший клитор, давая понять, что это только начало.

Нелли раздвинула ноги и позволила Джоан делать с собой все, что угодно, выгибаясь навстречу пальцу внутри себя.

\- Джоан, - выдохнула она. - Пожалуйста, не медли...

Удовольствие пока что было слишком слабым, но даже оно давало возможность пекарше распалиться и потечь еще больше. Тем не менее, легкие движения скорее дразнили её, а не удовлетворяли.

\- Д-Джоани... - захныкала она, прикусывая губу.

— Ты хочешь большего? Я не дам тебе ничего, пока ты не кончишь! — зарычала Джоан, в которой вновь проснулись садистские наклонности. — Давай, милая... Да!

Она прижалась губами к шее Нелли, лаская ее и выискивая чувствительные точки, а затем перешла на грудь, отодвигая в сторону ночную сорочку и обхватывая губами сосок.

В это время Люк проснулся от странных звуков и готов был кричать от возмущения. Что, опять? Однако, на этот раз стоны не были похожи на стоны его мамы, поэтому он решил попытать удачу и проверить, не выгибается ли там миссис Ловетт. На нее посмотреть он был совершенно не против.

Быстро сбежав по лестнице, он перегнулся за дверной косяк и заглянул в спальню. Увидев, что там происходит, он моментально почувствовал, как его собственное возбуждение твердеет.

Нелли сжала одеяло в кулак и закусила губу, выгибаясь и пытаясь сосредоточиться на том, чтобы кончить.

\- Д... Джоан! Ммм... - женщина выгнула спину и открыла глаза, неожиданно краем глаза замечая силуэт на лестнице. Черт. Наверняка Люк. Однако её организм взял верх, Нелл забилась в оргазме, на удивление сильном.

\- А... а теперь ты дашь мне больше!

Джоан возбужденно зарычала, дождавшись долгожданного оргазма Нелли, и, услышав слова про "больше", коварно захихикала.

— Так значит, ты хочешь _большего_? Да? Да?

Не дожидаясь ответа, она засунула внутрь оставшиеся пальцы, растягивая горячие влажные мышцы и лично упиваясь этим чувством. Это было если не лучше удовлетворения собственных потребностей, то точно не хуже.

Быстро поняв, что и этого будет мало, она решила пойти дальше и медленно засунула внутрь весь кулак по запястье, в это же время внимательно следя за реакцией любовницы.

Увидев это, Люк раскрыл рот в беззвучном стоне и запустил руку в штаны, принимаясь ласкать себя и поглядывать на извивающуюся женщину.

Нелли завизжала, когда в неё проникли все пальцы, и закусила губу, почти тут же кончая еще раз. От растяжения она ощутила небольшую тупую боль, но она, прибавившись к удовольствию, только сделала его острее.

\- Да! - выдохнула она, закатывая глаза и сильнее раздвигая ноги, чтобы дать любовнице больше места. - Да, да, _да_!

А уж когда внутрь проникла вся ладонь по запястье, миссис Ловетт вскрикнула и выгнулась, кончая третий раз и чувствуя, как мышцы туго обхватывают руку внутри неё. Одна часть Нелл боялась, что Джоан порвет её, другая же отдалась жгучему удовольствию, утягивая за собой первую.

Миссис Эл сжала простыню в кулак и начала жестко двигать бедрами навстречу, открывая рот в беззвучном стоне и запрокидывая голову.

Джоан стала двигать рукой быстрее, чувствуя, как мышцы обхватывают ее руку.

— Еще раз. Сделай это еще раз для своей Джоан! Давай, милая! — дождавшись очередного оргазма, она, наконец, сжалилась и медленно вытащила полностью влажную от смазки руку. — Только посмотри на это. И что я должна делать теперь? Давай, помоги мне это слизать! Она сунула свою ладошку прямо под нос Нелли, приступая к ней с другой стороны. Они столкнулись губами, и тогда христианка переключилась на них.

Люк ударился затылком о стенку, смотря перед собой невидящими глазами. Он боялся закрыть их, чтобы быть настигнутым, но уже давно блуждал в своем сознании, представляя, что именно он проделывает все это с Нелли.

Наверное, именно поэтому он не заметил, что в реальности непонимающая пекарша уставилась на него, раскрасневшегося и теребящего свой член в руке. Крякнув, он тут же скрылся, правда, все же кое-как кончив, но притупив все удовольствие. Черт. Ему нужно было необходимо свалить.

Схватив свою куртку и заправив член в штаны, он выбежал из дома и направился в дом своей новой девушки в надежде уломать ее на настоящий секс.

Нелли отвела глаза от Люка и переключилась на Джоан, кончая последний и, наверное, самый сильный раз, после обессиленно вздыхая и сдвигая слабые ноги. Она начала с радостью слизывать свою смазку с кисти Джоан, замечая, что она уже начала стекать по предплечью. Правда, обе женщины послали все это к черту, когда их губы встретились. Нелл прижалась к ним, тут же вторгаясь языком в рот христианки, и забылась в сладком поцелуе.

* * *

Роуз сидела за столом в компании дочери и бутылки виски. После того, как от неё сбежала не только младшая дочь, но и жених она смотрела на весь мир волком, а потому очень враждебно восприняла стук в дверь.

\- Это еще кто? - женщина нахмурилась и посмотрела на Луизу, старшую дочь.

— Наверное, подружка пришла. Я сейчас проверю! — широко улыбнулась Луиза, которая, конечно, сразу догадалась, кто пришел к ней на самом деле. Подбежав к двери, она тут же распахнула ее и крепко обняла парня, стоящего на пороге. — Люююк! Ты пришел слишком рано, но я все равно ждала тебя!

— Привет, детка. Я так соскучился по тебе! — улыбнулся парень, тут же целуя девушку и обнимая ее за попу. — Знаешь, я думал о тебе все это время, и еще...

— Не сейчас, Люк... — она захихикала, но не стала отстраняться.

— Ну же, ты хочешь этого так же, как я? Я так хочу... ой, — он открыл глаза и увидел перед собой изящные женские ножки на каблуке. Сглотнув, Рэмси нерешительно поднял глаза и столкнулся взглядом с довольно-таки красивой женщиной. Вернее, не так. Она была прекрасна, сексуальна, обворожительна... — З-здравствуйте, м-миссис...

— Хьюстон, — шепнула девушка ему на ухо, зажмуривая глаза. Черт. Она влипла по полной.

\- Хьюстон, \- уже громко сказала Роуз, складывая руки на груди. - Луиза, милая, подойди сюда. _Ты меня тревожишь._ Ты же знаешь, что от твоей мамы ушел муж, да? - она взяла дочь за плечо и заставила посмотреть себе в глаза. - А теперь... КАКОГО ЧЕРТА ТЫ ВОДИШЬ СЮДА СВОИХ ПАРНЕЙ, МАЛЕНЬКАЯ ШЛЮХА?!

Женщина замахнулась и влепила дочери пощечину, глядя, как та падает на пол и хватается за щеку. На какой-то момент ей даже стало интересно, защитит парень свою девушку или нет. Правда, спустя пару секунд и она помогла дочери подняться и прижала к себе, поглаживая по голове.

\- Луиза, поверь мне, я все делаю для того, чтобы ты стала хорошим человеком. Я ведь люблю тебя... Мама Роуз любит тебя...

Первое впечатление Люка было безнадежно испорчено. Шикарная женщина вдруг со всей дури ударила его девушку. Конечно, он не испытывал к Луизе каких-то особенных чувств, но тем не менее... Что она вытворяла?

— Что Вы творите?! — озвучил он свои мысли вслух, бросаясь на колени и поддерживая Луизу за плечи. — Детка, все в порядке? Не смейте называть ее шлюхой, у нас ничего не было!

— Ты все неправильно поняла, мама! — стала вторить ему сама девушка, встав сначала на четвереньки, а потом при помощи парня поднявшись обратно на ноги. — Люк — мой мальчик, но мы стали встречаться всего три с половиной недели назад!

Парень чуть не гыгыкнул: она что, дни считала? Впрочем, это было не так важно. Кажется, ему следовало уходить.

— Наверное, я не вовремя. Я зайду... зайду в другое время, да?

— Нет! Ты останешься тут! Правда, мама? Я напою нашего гостя чаем, он очень пострадал от твоей вспыльчивости!

Увидев, что парень защищает Луизу, Роуз усмехнулась и оперлась на стену, смахивая со лба растрепавшиеся рыжие кудри.

\- Хорошо. Идите на кухню, я не буду вам мешать. _Наверное_.

Она прошла в другую комнату, виляя бедрами и давая мальчишке насладиться видом. Стоит ли говорить, что она заметила и правильно истолковала его первый взгляд?

В гостиной она села и раскрыла какой-то журнал, на деле прислушиваясь к происходящему на кухне. Однако долгий трудовой день дал о себе знать, и вскоре женщина задремала на диванчике, поджав под себя ноги.

— Тебе что, она нравится?! Ты пялился на мою маму, я все видела!

— И ничего я на нее не пялился! Я просто проводил ее взглядом. Не заводись, детка, — Люк улыбнулся и коснулся губами губ Луизы. — И все же, раз она ушла... — горячо зашептал он ей на ушко. — Может, мы продолжим начатое?

— Прямо при ней?

— Она не услышит.

— Тогда... пойдем ко мне, хорошо? Только тихо!

— Иди, детка, а я попью воды и приду к тебе.

Дождавшись, пока Луиза скроется, парень пошел по коридору в поисках так очаровавшей его женщины. Она, кажется, закемарила на диванчике. Затаив дыхание, он вошел в гостиную и подкрался к ней, заглядывая на ее безмятежное и оттого более прекрасное лицо. Хотел бы он, чтобы... чтобы она была его. Он еще не испытывал любовь с первого взгляда и даже не был уверен, она ли была на этот раз, но... она была нужна ему. Больше, чем дурочка Луиза, с которой он был только ради того, чтоб она ему дала.

Роуз действительно спала, но каким-то шестым чувством ощутила взгляд на себе и приоткрыла глаза, тут же видя перед собой парня. Внутри неожиданно вспыхнуло желание от его взгляда. Ох, Херби ушел от неё так давно...

Она медленно моргнула и подняла бровь, после чего одним пальцем оттянула декольте платья, показывая черный кружевной лифчик. Однако в ту же секунду она вновь приняла свое бывшее положение на диванчике, закрывая глаза и посапывая, только чуть сильнее сжимая ноги.

На её взгляд, первое представление удалось.

Люк понял, что миссис Хьюстон все заметила, как понял и то, что следующих действий предпринимать ему пока не стоит. Всего пара обменов взглядами... неужели она тоже почувствовала эту химию между ними двумя? И неужели она не возражала?

Улыбнувшись, он таким же тихим шагом пошел назад, неплотно затворяя за собой дверь. Парню окончательно расхотелось трахать дочку мамы Роуз, поскольку теперь перед ним встала новая, не такая уж и недостижимая цель. От мыслей об этой женщине у него сводило скулы, хотя они были знакомы меньше часа.

— Ты идешь, мой мальчик? [похотливый жеребец _прим. Даши_ ] — улыбнулась Луиза, выходя из спальни и беря руку Люка в свою.

— Да... знаешь, мне только что позвонила мама и сказала, что ей нужно помочь по дому. Я заскочу к тебе ближе к вечеру, хорошо?

— Но... н-но... ладно, — она вздохнула и обиженно выпятила нижнюю губку. — Я буду ждать тебя.

— Я буду целый день мечтать о том, как бы поскорее вернуться в твой дом, — не соврал Люк, чмокая девушку в щеку и направляясь к выходу.

Мама Роуз услышала хлопок двери и ухмыльнулась. До вечера это будет уже _её_ мальчик.

Вечером она выперла дочь на репетицию в театр, не желая слышать ничего о Люке, а сама переоделась в шелковое красное платьице, под которым все так же пряталось кружевное черное белье, и стала ждать парня, ощущая, что уже течет от собственных фантазий. Люку оставалось только прийти, нагнуть её и как следует оттрахать. Чего Роуз, собственно, и желала.

Люк абсолютно не знал, чего ему ожидать от вечернего визита, но на всякий случай принарядился и отправился по назначенному адресу. Позвонив в дверь, он еще раз поправил ворот пиджака и глубоко вздохнул. Дверь открылась. Перед ним стояла миссис Хьюстон.

— Д-добрый вечер, миссис Хьюстон. А Луиза дома?

Однако, ответ уже был очевиден. Роуз, видимо, вполне могла стать и его мамочкой. Его сладкой мамочкой, готовой наказать своего мальчика за то, что он путается с другими девочками.

От этой мысли сердце в его груди забилось чаще.

\- Здравствуй, Люк. А Луиза на репетиции в театре. Может, ты подождешь её? - она отошла от двери, и в этой ситуации ответ был так же предсказуем. Ей показалось, что она протекает сквозь трусики. Такой милый, послушный мальчик... _Её жеребенок..._

\- Чего-то хочешь? Может, кофе? - она облокотилась на стол и посмотрела на Люка, спиной ощущая его взгляд на своей заднице.

— Можно и кофе... — пробормотал Люк, совершенно растерявшись и не зная, как себя преподнести. Ведь излишняя раскрытость могла отпугнуть ее... или нет?

— А у Вас есть мороженое? Я люблю добавлять его в кофе, чтобы он не был таким крепким... — Боже, Люк, какой бред ты несешь?! — А Луиза давно ушла? А я точно не мешаю? А я...

Он поперхнулся, когда вновь опустил взгляд на ее упругую попку, обтянутую тонкой тканью. _"Боже, дай мне сил"_...

\- Сейчас посмотрю... - ответила Роуз, наклоняясь к морозилке. - Да, есть. Сейчас... - она взяла большой нож и попыталась отрезать кусок мороженого, но неожиданно резанула себя по пальцу. - Черт, а! Люки, там в шкафчике есть пластырь, подай, пожалуйста... - женщина умоляюще посмотрела на парня, засовывая палец в рот и обсасывая его. Ранка была неглубокой, но черт, нужно же было как-то подтолкнуть этого дурака к действию!

Люк готов был почти застонать от нереализованного сексуального напряжения, и еще больше — от желания что-то сделать с этим. Роуз Хьюстон была женщиной его жизни. Еще ни разу он не испытывал такого безумного желания к самой женщине, а не к ее телу. От мыслей, что она может ударить его так же, как собственную дочь, внизу живота было горячо. Он был совершенно не против продать душу, родину, да хоть целый мир, лишь бы она обратила на него внимание.

Опомнившись, Рэмси подбежал к шкафчику и достал оттуда коробочку с пластырями, тут же раскрывая один из них и подходя к женщине.

— Дайте мне свой пальчик, миссис Хьюстон... — он легонько подул на него, легонько придерживая ее руку своей. Их первое прикосновение. От него по телу прошелся электрический разряд.

Роуз протянула Люку палец и ощутила, как он дует на него. Внутри все запульсировало, и женщина сжала ноги, прикусывая губу. Такой милый мальчик... милый жеребенок... А чтобы из него вырос первоклассный жеребец, его нужно воспитывать... Именно из этих соображений она сильнее закусила губу и дала мальчишке пощечину.

\- Это тебе за то, что ты засматривался на меня. Ты тревожишь меня, парень.

Она увидела его испуганное лицо и ухмыльнулась, скрещивая ноги и полусадясь на стол.

\- Чего испугался? Разве ты не этого хотел? - она прищурила глаза со взглядом змеи. - Хочешь, чтобы я продолжила? _Жеребенок..._

Люк чуть не потерял равновесие, но удержался на ногах и покачнулся прямо на Роуз, ухватываясь за стол по обе стороны от нее. Что делать. Что ему делать. Поднять взгляд?

— За то, чего я не делал? — попытался отшутиться он, однако, чувствуя уже невыносимую тяжесть между ног. Теперь его полностью эрегированный член предательски выпирал из штанов. Хотелось... хотелось провалиться сквозь землю. Однако, как только она произнесла последнюю фразу, парень тут же быстро поднял голову и прохрипел:

— Да... Пожалуйста, да.

Роуз ухмыльнулась еще шире.

\- Я так и знала... На колени.

Она взяла его за подбородок и посмотрела ему в глаза.

\- Мой мальчик, ты сейчас похож на жеребенка... и тебе нужна выездка под опытным глазом. А если ты будешь противиться, я буду делать вот так... - Еще одна пощечина.

Хьюстон вновь сложила руки и довольно посмотрела на мальчишку с горящими щеками.

\- А теперь ты встанешь и пойдешь в мою спальню, и если ты окажешься там позже, чем я положу мороженое назад в морозилку, поверь мне, наказание заставит тебя пожалеть... _или захотеть ослушиваться меня побольше..._

Люк часто-часто задышал. Конечно, иногда его собственная мама била его, но от ее пощечин он испытывал только возмущение и почти детскую обиду. Теперь же...

— Вы будете моей мамочкой? — тихонечко спросил он, преданно глядя на нее снизу вверх. Отсюда ракурс на полную грудь был еще более удачным, а при желании можно было заглянуть и под юбку... Но всему свое время. Повиновавшись, он встал и нарочито медленно направился в сторону спальни. Видимо, надеясь, что за это ему влетит по полной программе. Страстно желая этого.

- Я буду твоей _лучшей_ мамочкой, Люки...

Но когда Роуз спрятала мороженое, то нашла Люка на полпути к спальне, за что влепила ему еще пощечину, после чего зарычала:

\- Стой на месте и не двигайся.

Левая рука женщины залезла в штаны парню, вытаскивая твердый член и попутно оценивая его размеры. _Черт, а парень-то хорош... Даже выдающийся..._

Выждав момент, когда Люк расслабился и потерял бдительность (а ждать долго не пришлось), Роуз резко царапнула его ногтями по самому чувствительному месту и произнесла:

\- Ох, Люки, зря ты меня не послушал... И наказание тебя ждет _очень_ строгое. Поэтому сейчас ты пойдешь, ляжешь на живот и разденешься.

— Ау! Больно! — вскрикнул он и скорчил мученическую мину, сдерживаясь, чтоб не согнуться пополам. — В-вернее... да, мамочка.

Резко вдохнув, он развернулся и уже быстрее пошел в сторону спальни: ему уже не терпелось узнать, что же ему приготовит миссис Хьюстон.

Быстро покидав на пол всю свою одежду, парень плюхнулся на спину и скрестил руки за головой. Теперь член, будто пизанская башня, торчал наверх в ожидании того, кто сможет оседлать его.

Увидев, что парень снова ослушался, Роуз поджала губы и строго посмотрела на него.

\- Это перебор, мой мальчик...

Временами женщине приходилось отбиваться от мужиков гораздо больше Люка, потому она была намного сильнее, чем казалось. Парень просто переоценил свои силы, и в этом ему не повезло.

Роуз мгновенно подскочила к нему с поясом от халата и связала руки, после чего рукой шлепнула по бедру и зарычала:

\- Раком. Раком или ты пожалеешь, что начал эту игру.

Снова зашипев от боли, он молча закивал и перевернулся на живот, выгибая худые юношеские бедра ей навстречу.

Он понимал, что все это несерьезно и что на самом деле мама Роуз хотела этого не меньше него самого, но ослушаться почему-то боялся. Левое бедро горело. Головка члена касалась кровати, благодаря чему он возбуждался еще больше и грозился кончить, еще не приступив к самому главному.

Роуз взяла с полки смазку и вибратор, тихо подходя сзади и прикасаясь головкой вибратора к сжатому кольцу мышц.

\- А вот теперь, Люки, ты начинаешь жалеть о том, что ослушался маму Роуз. Не так ли?

Она хорошо смазала вибратор и медленно вставила головку внутрь, понимая, что готова кончить сама. Она видела напряженный член парня и понимала, что сейчас он, скорее всего, кончит, но потом будет врать себе, что ему не понравилось. Никому не хотелось становиться геем. И все же... _Такой_ массаж простаты Люки наверняка одобрит...

Люк закряхтел от неприятных ощущений в заднем отверстии. Он был абсолютно неподготовлен и никогда даже не думал о том, чтобы подрочить... с помощью этого.

Однако, теперь все происходящее начинало ему нравиться. Даже слишком. И совсем другое, неизвестное доселе удовольствие стало распространяться по всему телу. Боже, Боже, Боже!

— Да, мамочка! Да! Я готов... готов к чему-то большему! Готов стать Вашим жеребцом! Оооох...

Перед глазами поплыли звезды, и он тяжело кончил, не успев даже начать. Жемчужные горячие капли приземлились прямо на белоснежные простыни женщины, а затем и он сам свалился туда.

* * *

Нелли, все еще сонная после такого горячего секса, но так же все еще слишком слабая, чтобы ответить Джоан тем же, лежала рядом с возлюбленной, уткнувшись носом ей в шею.

\- Мне холодно, - шепнула она, сильнее прижимаясь к Джоан и засовывая под неё холодные руки. - Это странно, но я до сих пор не могу полностью согреться...

Женщина содрогнулась и закрыла глаза, предпочитая об этом не думать.

\- Я люблю тебя, - шепнула она Джоан, чмокая её сперва в щеку, а затем в губы.

— Я тоже люблю тебя, — шепнула Джоан в ответ, поглаживая Нелли по голове. Уж кто-кто, а она даже не подозревала, что в этот самый момент ее сына лишает анальной девственности какая-то взрослая тетка. — Нелли... Может, ты хочешь кофе? Или... может, моих обнимашек? В удвоенном объеме?!

С этими словами она набросилась на женщину, щекоча ее и всячески тормоша.

— Кто моя Нелли? А кто моя девочка? Ну же, иди ко мне, мерзлячка! Крепче обними! — с этими словами она стала растирать плечи пекарши своими горячими ладошками.

Нелли крепко прижалась к Джоан, положив голову ей на грудь и вздохнув.

\- Я так люблю тебя, солнышко. Больше себя...

Женщина мечтательно улыбнулась и чмокнула Рэмси в верх груди, тут же прижимаясь к этому местечку носом.

Все же, она была несказанно рада, что _вернулась_. И снова в голове всплыли мысли о _даре_ , но так же быстро исчезли. Вместо того, чтобы раздумывать дальше, Нелл обхватила Джоан обеими руками и прижала к себе, зарываясь носом ей в шею, а затем осторожно целуя её.


	10. Chapter 10

Когда Джоан проснулась в очередной раз, было уже обеденное время. Ну она и разоспалась. И ведь это стало ее обычным режимом дня!

Однако теперь мысли о том, что ей необходимо устроиться на работу, посещали ее все чаще. Хотя бы потому, что таким макаром ее могли и не пустить в другую страну. Пусть и в свою родную.

Улыбнувшись спящей Нелли, она быстро чмокнула ее в щеку, на всякий случай проверив дыхание, а затем выскользнула из постели и посеменила на кухню делать завтрак.

— Привет, мам, — улыбнулся как-то по странному криво сидящий за столом Люк. — Ну, как там дела с миссис Эл?

— Все хорошо, милый. Привет, — женщина улыбнулась ему в ответ, а затем резко махнула рукой. — А ну сядь нормально, не сутулься!

— Ну мааам! — Люк закатил глаза и встал, беря с собой тарелку и уходя в другую комнату.

Пока Нелли и Джоан просыпались и завтракали, Роуз готовилась к новому визиту Люка. В прошлый раз мальчик хорошо себя вел, так что сегодня ему вместо плети полагался сладкий пряник. А что может быть слаще, чем она?..

Женщина с самого утра занялась своей красотой, убирая отовсюду лишние волосы, подбирая самое шикарное белье, которое у неё только было, и всячески прихорашиваясь.

В голове у неё уже зрели фантазии о том, как Люк выдерет её, может, даже не один раз, и от того Рокз была мокрой уже задолго до того, как её _жеребенок_ пришел к ней.

Долгое время Люк ломался и не знал, стоит ли ему навещать свою новую _госпожу_. Они даже не обменялись номерами, а звонить на домашний было крайне рискованно — Луиза могла быть дома. Боже, кто бы мог подумать...

Набравшись сил, он все же набрал короткий номер и замер в ожидании ответа: какова же была его радость, когда Луиза, едва взявшая трубку, была оборвана своей матерью и внезапно отправлена на репетицию?!

Они договорились встретиться вечером, но Рэмси отлично знал, что и из этой досадной ситуации они с мамочкой найдут выход.

Быстро приведя себя в порядок, парень чмокнул в щеку маму, попрощался с миссис Эл и направился к заветному дому.

Едва Роуз услышала звонок в дверь, как тут же бросилась открывать. На пороге стоял Люк. Ноги женщины чуть не подкосились из-за сильной пульсации между ними, но Хьюстон устояла и пропустила Люка внутрь, сжимая ноги и облокачиваясь о стену. Она посмотрела парню в глаза и низким, томным голосом сказала:

\- Ну что ж, Люки... В прошлый раз ты вел себя хорошо, так что сегодня я решила, что ты заслужил _пряник_. Ты можешь взять меня _где хочешь и как хочешь_. Не этих ли слов ты ждал?

— И Вам доброго дня, миссис Х... Роуз. — нечестиво улыбнулся Люк, подходя ближе к женщине и — о боже — обнимая ее за талию. — Я едва пережил эту ночь, думая о том, что ждет меня с утра. Значит, сегодня я могу отомстить тебе, не так ли?

С этими словами он прижал женщину крепче к стене и завел одну руку под ее юбку, а ногой запер входную дверь, о которой напрочь забыл.

Джоан, в это время только подошедшая к дому, в который зашел ее сын, успела краем глаза уловить, что он там... с какой-то дев... женщиной. И притом примерно ее возраста. Дрожащими руками она набрала номер возлюбленной и почти прокричала в трубку:

— НЕЛЛИ! Люк трахает какую-то тетку! Улица-ээээ... — она глянула на вывеску, красовавшуюся на доме, и быстро продиктовала адрес в трубку. — Я сейчас умру! Быстро беги ко мне!

Роуз ухмыльнулась и прижалась к Люку, ощущая его твердый член.

\- Да... ты правильно все понял... О, Господи... - она закатила глаза, ощутив руку у себя под юбкой, и тихо застонала, понимая, что смазка начинает стекать по её бедру. Боже, какая же она мокрая...

Нелли чуть не захохотала в трубку, но сдержалась. Да, ей было смешно.

\- Джоан, пожалуйста, успокойся. Может, ты не так все поняла? Можно поподробнее описать, что ты видишь?

А что? Ей было интересно...

\- Послушай, милая, вернись и дай людям кончить, а потом мы пойдем и вместе со всем разберемся. Идет?

— Кончить? КОНЧИТЬ?! Да я им и начать не дам! — снова взъелась Джоан, однако, уже потерявшая былую уверенность. Ну придет она в дом к чужой тетке, ну и что дальше? А Нелли ей помогать, видимо, не хотела!

Зарычав, Рэмси быстрым шагом пошла назад, в сторону дома.

Тем временем Люк почувствовал вязкую теплую смазку, текущую по бедру его женщины, и почти застонал: неужели она хотела его так же сильно? Неужели вчера она... все это время она так безумно текла, пока творила с ним все это безобразие?!

Задрав юбку, Люк, никогда не отличавшийся терпеливостью, сдернул с женщины трусики и потянул одно ее бедро на себя, придвигаясь ближе и целуя мягкие, полные и такие желанные губы.

Роуз закинула ногу на Люка, давая ему как можно больше места, и жадно ответила на поцелуй, расстегивая штаны и вытаскивая возбужденный член.

\- Ох, Люки, я еще вчера видела твой _выдающийся_ размер... А теперь я хочу его _почувствовать_...

С этими словами женщина направила парня внутрь себя, испуская громкий стон и запрокидывая голову.

Херби ушел от неё уже давно, а дрочить Хьюстон считала ниже себя, потому она могла представить, какая сейчас тугая. И от этого получала еще большее удовольствие, так как Люк до того сладко растягивал её, что у Роуз сводило скулы.

\- Больше... - застонала она, впиваясь ногтями в спину Люка.

Люк не знал подробностей личной жизни его пассии, да и сравнивать ему было не с чем, но то, что она слишком тугая, он понял сразу. Восхитительно, очаровательно тугая и влажная. От этого ощущения его веки дрожали. Ему было необходимо доставить женщине как можно больше удовольствия, не разочаровать ее... И не дать понять, что это - его первый раз.

Как там в порно делали? Недолго думая, Рэмси просунул руку между их телами и надавил пальцами на клитор миссис Хьюстон, начиная двигаться в ней быстрее и вместе с этим теребя чувствительное местечко всеми возможными способами.

— Говори, как тебе хорошо... — зарычал он в ее ухо, прикусывая нежную мочку и тут же спускаясь поцелуями ниже. Ее медно-красные кудряшки щекотали его лицо, ее восхитительные внутренние мышцы отлично стимулировали его член... Несомненно, это было лучшим ощущением в его жизни.

Роуз громко застонала, жестко двигая бедрами навстречу Люку и выгибая спину.

\- Да... Вот так... Глубже!

Она ощутила пальцы на клиторе, но вместе с этим и неуверенность парня. Если даже это не его первый раз, то уж точно один из немногих - слишком уж отчетливо чувствовалась неопытность.

Роуз решила помочь ему и опустила вниз свою руку, тонкими пальцами оттягивая капюшон и обнажая самую чувствительную точку своего тела. Затем она заставила пальцы парня нажать на неё и зашипела от приятных ощущений, чувствуя, как её мышцы ритмично сокращаются. Понимая, что она близка, Хьюстон попыталась сдержаться и продлить удовольствие, отпустив контроль над своим телом в самый нужный момент, от чего орагзм стал особенно сильным и буквально заставил Роуз взвыть от удовольствия, накатывающего на неё волнами.

Люк понял, что происходит с Роуз, и от этого возбудился еще сильнее. Он стал двигать своей рукой еще уверенней, а бедрами вдалбливать свой член до самого основания, что создавало характерные звуки шлепков.

— Давай, милая... еще... еще н-немного, я знаю, ты сможешь... — он зажмурил глаза, стараясь не кончить прямо сейчас и двигаясь еще глубже и быстрее. — Роуз. Роуз... М-мамочка...

От этого слова он почувствовал себя почти на грани и зарычал, откидывая голову назад.

Роуз запрокинула голову и испустила грудной стон, ощутив, что Люк не остановился. От этого она поняла, что в этот раз кончит гораздо быстрее, и закрыла глаза, насаживаясь на член парня и отводя ногу дальше, чтобы дать ему еще больше места.

Женщина чувствовала, что Люк напрягся, а значит, вот-вот кончит, но не могла ничего с собой поделать. Она сжала зубы и застонала сквозь них, после чего кончила второй раз и - почти сразу же - третий.

—...И ты представляешь?! Он просто обнял ее, поцеловал и захлопнул дверь ногой! Знаешь, я не дура и точно не могла ничего перепутать! А ноги у нее, как и лицо, не первой свежести! Нелли, что это может значить? Почему он заглядывается на старшеньких? У него даже девушки никогда не было! — Джоан всплеснула руками, а затем снова закрыла ладошкой глаза, стараясь не представлять, что именно делал ее сын с той странной теткой.

Как раз в этот момент Люк кончил прямо в Роуз, не беспокоясь о том, что она залетит — не девочкой уже была, авось. Он еще раз прикусил жилку на ее шее, а затем с нежностью поцеловал ее, поглаживая ладонью обнаженную ногу.

— Роуз... Моя Роуз... — зашептал он, захватывая губы женщины в поцелуе. — Скажи, что ты принадлежишь мне, прошу тебя...

Роуз осторожно поцеловала Люка и положила голову ему на плечо, пытаясь отдышаться.

\- Да, Люк, тебе... тебе и больше никому... - она подняла глаза на парня и слабо улыбнулась.

Нелли посмотрела на Джоан и подняла бровь.

\- Ну... обычно мальчики выбирают девушек, похожих на своих мам... Но я не думала, что _настолько_... - Пекарша пожала плечами. - Без обид.

Немного поразмыслив, она произнесла:

\- Предлагаю пойти к ней и поговорить. Наверняка она тоже понимает, что это чистой воды безумие, и не хочет ломать жизнь мальчику... Макрон недоделанный...

— В этом и заключается проблема, — пробормотала Джоан, осторожно подняв глаза на Нелли. — Люк... Он не мой сын. Он... мы взяли его из детского дома.

Катастрофа.

Нелли была первым человеком после Денниса, кто узнал об этом.

— Именно поэтому я так боюсь рожать, — добавила женщина еще тише, а затем судорожно вздохнула. — Но ты же понимаешь, что я люблю его, как родного?Разница только в том, как он появился на свет! Поэтому да. Мы идем. Пойдем к этой шлюхе и покажем ей, где раки зимуют! А если она недалекая — я лично втолкую ей в мозг, что... что так делать нельзя, а моему мальчику нужна подходящая девушка!

Рэмси нехотя отстранился от Роуз и взял ее за руки. На его губах уже крутилась заготовленная еще ночью фраза: я люблю тебя. Он действительно чувствовал любовь к этой женщине, которую встретил всего день назад.

— Роуз...

Телефон завибрировал в его кармане. Вздохнув, он вслух прочитал такую нежеланную надпись на экране:

— Это Луиза... подожди.

Девушка звала его в театр на свое выступление. Конечно, он мог бы отказаться, но сейчас, находясь в гостях у женщины, для которой карьера дочери была главным достижением в жизни, это было плохим вариантом.

— Она позвала меня в театр через полчаса. Роуз, когда я... когда я смогу увидеть тебя еще раз?

\- Приходи послезавтра вечером... - шепнула Роуз, прижимаясь к Люку. - И я тебе обещаю, что все будет в шоколаде...

Едва Люк ушел, женщина заметила двух женщин, приближающихся к своему дому. Черт. Они явно пришли не в самый подходящий момент.

Хьюстон едва успела замаскировать последствия своего времяпрепровождения с Люком, как в дверь позвонили. Она вздохнула и пошла открывать.

\- Роуз Хьюстон к Вашим услугам.

Нелли посмотрела на Джоан, не зная, что сказать. В конце концов, она подошла и обняла любовницу, крепко прижимая её к себе.

\- Все будет в порядке, милая. У тебя наконец-то будет свой ребеночек, а сейчас мы пойдем и поговорим с этой женщиной... И все будет хорошо, я клянусь тебе...

— Хорошо, что Вы сразу сказали свое имя, дорогая. Мне будет, что предъявлять полицейским по статье "Совращение малолетних", — Джоан скрестила руки и встала в угрожающей позе перед совершенно неизвестной ей женщиной, которую только что трахал ее сын. — Где Люк? Где мой мальчик? Что ты сделала с ним?!

Не дожидаясь ответа, Рэмси отодвинула женщину, одетую в вызывающее красное платье, и прошла в коридор, тут же вступая во что-то ногой. Женские трусики. О, Боже, просто отлично! Замечательно!

Брезгливо отбросив ногой предмет одежды, Джоан снова обернулась.

— Меня зовут Джоан Рэмси, и сейчас я лично надеру Вам задницу за то, что Вы совратили Люка.

Нелли посмотрела на Роуз и подняла брови, мол, надо было сразу думать о последствиях. Уж кто-кто, а Нелл отлично знала, что Джоан способна убить. Поэтому она пыталась глазами просигналить Роуз: "Беги. Беги, мать твою, пока не поздно!"

К ужасу миссис Ловетт, Хьюстон сделала еще один неправильный шаг. Она ухмыльнулась и посмотрела прямо в глаза Джоан.

\- Надери. А лучше _вы_ дери.

Когда она увидела огонь в глазах Рэмси, то выставила руки вперед и спокойным голосом произнесла:

\- Давайте немного успокоимся и не будем меня убивать. Для начала, как Вас зовут?

Она повернулась к Нелли.

\- Я Нелли Ловетт, - быстро осведомилась пекарша. - А это моя... - она хотела сказать "девушка", но передумала. - Женщина.

\- Отлично. Миссис Рэмси, Миссис Ловетт, я предлагаю Вам выпить чаю и обсудить все мирно. Или хотя бы начать с того, что Ваш мальчик сперва встречался с моей дочерью, а уже потом начал подкатывать ко мне, - Роуз многозначительно посмотрела на Джоан, после чего прошла к кухонному столу, покачивая бедрами.

— Так он сам стал подкатывать к Вам? Ох, видимо, драть задницы придётся вам обоим! — прорычала Джоан. Сейчас она была похожа на злящуюся ящерицу с капюшоном, который раздувался в стрессовых ситуациях. Однако, в данном случае она еще и ядом могла плюнуть при возможности. — А обсуждать что? В каких позах и сколько раз? Ох, знала я, что дело тут нечисто!

Она немного затихла, увидев, как миссис Хьюстон виляет бедрами перед ними двумя, но быстро одернула себя — это вот этим она цепляла ее сына? А с "восхитительным" знанием, что под платьем у женщины ничего нет, Джоан и вовсе смириться не могла. Господи. Как много она пропустила? Когда же вся ее жизнь пошла наперекосяк?!

Роуз ухмыльнулась. Положим, что задницу твоему мальчику я уже надрала, подумала она, но говорить ничего не стала. Вместо этого женщина достала чай и жестом пригласила пару к столу. Нелли, так же будучи за мирное решение дела, прошла следом, увлекая за собой Джоан.

\- Миссис Хьюстон... Вы же должны понимать, что мальчику такие отношения ни к чему. Более того, он, скорее всего, не утруждался предупредить Вас, что мы в скором времени уезжаем в Америку. Так что я не думаю, что у Ваших отношений есть будущее, хотя мне искренне жаль так говорить.

\- Я понимаю... - ответила Роуз, насыпая в чашки вместе с заваркой еще и перетертую Виагру. Конечно, нужно время на действие, но от такой конской дозы все могло случиться и гораздо быстрее. А уж на полчаса она сможет их задержать.

— Ладно. Ладно, ладно, ладно. Тогда... почему ты знала о том, что твоя дочь встречается с моим сыном, а я — нет?

Глупый вопрос. Все было основано на доверии. Вот уж чего не было между ней и Люком.

— И... и как все началось? Я не думаю, что мой Люк сам начал это! А если и так... ты ведь соблазнила его! И не стыдно? Да он никогда не смотрел на старушек!

Внезапный эпизод с найденной порнографией всплыл в ее голове. Теперь пазл начинал медленно собираться в картинку. Она вырастила обычного извращенца и геронтофила, который заглядывался на таких вот _симпатичных_ дамочек, как Роуз Хьюстон.

Роуз честно выпила свой чай со всеми, признаться, уже начиная ощущать последствия Виагры в нем. Тем не менее, Джоан и Нелли, казалось, было вообще пофиг. На словах про старушку она чуть не поперхнулась, но решила, что не будет ничего говорить. А вот Нелли шикнула на любовницу:

\- Джоан! Позволь напомнить тебе, что мы не намного младше, а то и старше!

Пекарша улыбнулась новой знакомой, пытаясь перевести все в шутку. Вот только получалось не очень. А еще хуже стало то, что Нелл ощутила пульсацию между ног. Она смотрела на двух шикарных женщин перед собой и прекрасно понимала Люка. Да черт, она сейчас бы отымела Джоан и Роуз. Миссис Ловетт с замираением сердца наблюдала, как у них поднимает и опускается грудь с каждым вдохом, неосознанно поглаживая коленку Джоан и пробираясь пальцами выше, пока не залезла под платье и не коснулась кромки трусиков. Хозяйка явно заметила это, но Джоан странно не возражала.

Джоан сразу заметила то, как эти двое сдружились между собой, но если в любой другой момент она бы устроила ревнивую сцену и ушла, хлопнув дверью, то сейчас просто сглотнула, внезапно почувствовав сильный прилив возбуждения. Это что, шутка такая? Да ее тело просто издевалось над ней!

Какое счастье, что Нелли заметила ее красные щеки! Ее милая, видимо, давно стала улавливать запах феромонов и возбуждения своей пассии, поскольку едва той стало _хорошо_ , на ее трусиках оказалось два пальца.

Рэмси едва сдержала стон, развела ноги и пару раз двинула бедрами навстречу, чтобы раздразнить себя... Однако, привело это к немного неожиданным последствиям, поскольку спустя несколько мгновений глаза христианки закатились и она беззвучно и почти незаметно кончила, что, однако, не помогло спастись от любопытных взглядов обеих женщин.

От этого ее возбуждение не просто не уменьшилось, а увеличилось чуть ли не вдвое.

Роуз посмотрела на все представление, разворачивающееся перед ней, и не удержалась, чтобы не раздвинуть ноги. Она начала осторожно ласкать себя, а увидев, что Джоан кончила, хоть и попыталась скрыть это, встала и подошла к, по видимому, новой подруге, задирая её платье. Удивительно, но Нелли не возразила. Её так же возбудило зрелище того, как её женщину начинают ласкать.

Теперь в трусиках Джоан хозяйничало уже две руки, и в конце концов Нелл стянула с неё предмет одежды, бросая его на пол. Роуз быстро воспользовалась этим, кладя два пальца на вход и быстро скользя внутрь. Нелли не могла стерпеть такого и не придумала ничего лучше, кроме как вставить свои пальцы туда же. Теперь внутри Джоан двигались четыре пальца, причем в совершенно разных темпах.

Сознание Джоан было туманным, но в голову не приходило и мысли, что ей что-то подсыпали. Видимо, и ей, и Нелли одинаково понравилась шикарная женщина Люка. Теперь она понимала его на все сто процентов. Как понимала и то, _чем_ она охмурила его.

Однако, не об этом. В голове не было ни единой мысли. Между бедер стучало возбуждение. Когда пальцы Роуз стали двигаться в ней, христианка кончила снова, а когда к ним прибавились еще и пальцы возлюбленной — третий оргазм не заставил долго ждать. Все это время она сидела на своем удобном стуле с раздвинутыми ногами и откинутой назад головой, из которой то и дело доносились звуки удовольствия: хриплые стоны, поскуливания и даже рычание.

Наконец, она нашла в себе силы свести ноги и с кряхтением перетащила Роуз на стол, раздвигая ее ноги и ныряя между них головой. Она почти с ожесточением стала засасывать сочную плоть, все это время глядя на "соперницу" бешеным взглядом, а руку Нелли удержала между своих бедер, заставляя пекаршу продолжать ласкать ее.

Роуз понимала, что наверняка на её платье появилось мокрое пятно, но "приворотный чай" ударил и ей в голову, отчего она не могла перестать ласкать женщину, чуть не кончая от этого. А осознав, что Джоан хочет доставить ей удовольствие, Хьюстон быстро вскарабкалась на стол и широко раздвинула ноги, давая христианке полную свободу действий. И та полностью оправдала себя.

Роуз громко застонала уже от первого прикосновения, а когда Джоан без преувеличения начала жестко сосать всю её промежность и слизывать соки, женщина не удержалась и кончила, содрогаясь всем телом.

Нелли же продолжала жестко долбить пальцами Джоан, правда, добавив два своих. Но самой ей хотелось ничуть не меньше, а может, и больше, так как она была единственной, кто еще не кончил. К счастью, она услышала слова Роуз:

\- Нелли, иди ко мне, давай... садись мне на лицо...

Джоан услышала просьбу Роуз и только ухмыльнулась, представляя, что теперь Нелли и ее _сладкую_ киску тоже обслужат по полной программе. А если Нелли было хорошо, было хорошо и ей самой.

Почувствовав, что Роуз кончила один раз, она тут же вставила в нее два пальца, растягивая тугие мышцы... и думая о том, что до ее рта буквально полчаса назад эту же дырочку оприходовал Люк. Интересно, а что же было с другой?

Мизинец робко коснулся заднего отверстия и проник в него, лаская и массируя внутренние мышцы. Теперь она принялась двигать рукой внутри женщины, слизывая вытекающие из нее соки и сперму ее дорогого сыночка, которая, кстати, оказалась не так плоха на вкус.

О, Боже...

От этой мысли между ног запульсировало безумно сильно, и поэтому свободную руку христианка незамедлительно положила туда, вгоняя в себя два пальца и начиная теребить клитор в бешеном темпе. О, да... Кого тут не хватало — так только Люка, пристроившегося сзади...

Тем временем Роуз в быстром темпе трахала Нелли языком, ощущая, как сладкие соки льются ей на лицо и заставляют чуть ли не захлебываться, а приятный запах секса и чистого возбуждения не могу сравниться ни с чем. Они закончили довольно быстро, и женщина ссадила с себя пекаршу, давая той немного передохнуть.

\- Д-Джоан... - прошептала она сквозь безумное удовольствие. - У меня есть... вибратор... Просто вставь его в себя и освободи руку... И вставь её мне... в зад... О Боже! - Роуз выгнулась и кончила снова. Она уже сбилась со счета, но это было невероятно приятно. Все отверстия сокращались и зудели, и теперь Хьюстон невероятно точно понимала смысл выражения "одно место чешется". Зато теперь она знала, _как_ его почесать.

\- Да! Джоан! Сильнее! - краем глаза Роуз заметила, что Нелл начинает ерзать, глядя на все это, и вогнала в женщину сразу четыре пальца, жестко двигая ими и упиваясь громкими полустонами-полукриками.

"И где же твой долбаный вибратор..." — не успела подумать Джоан перед тем, как увидела огромный прибор, стоящий на полке прямо на кухне. Кажется, милашка Роуз не убрала его с предыдущего раза. Ну что ж...

Дождавшись, пока миссис Хьюстон кончит в очередной раз, Рэмси на подгибающихся ногах доползла до полки, схватила вибратор и вручила его Нелли, чтобы та, в общем-то, сделала все за нее.

— Ты готова? — прорычала она, снова раздвигая бедра Роуз, которые были мокрыми от смазки. Не услышав ответа, она шлепнула каждое бедро по внутренней стороне, а затем и сами половые губы, вместе с тем играясь с ними пальцами. Однако, поблажка кончилась. С надсаженным стоном Рэмси ввела в отверстие сразу четыре пальца, а затем и всю руку до кисти, а во второе отверстие — три пальца, начиная двигать ими в разном темпе и загибая для лучшего контакта со всеми возможными чувствительными точками. Вдобавок ко всему она снова положила язык на клитор и стала почти садистски играться с ним, стараясь выжать максимальное удовольствие из тела распутной женщины.

Люк неожиданно вспомнил, что забыл в доме своей пассии пачку презервативов, и счел это отличным поводом вернуться. Тем более, Луиза не должна была приходить домой до вечера... Он уже знал, что дверь никогда не заперта на ключ, поэтому просто скользнул внутрь с улыбкой на лице. Услышав стоны, он подумал, что его женщина уже соскучилась и принялась ласкать саму себя, а увидев всю открывшуюся картину — замер, совершенно не зная, куда смотреть.

Роуз была оприходована во все дыры, Нелли — возлежала где-то под ней, а его мама... Боже. Из нее просто торчал огромный вибратор, который, кажется, доставлял ей колоссальное удовольствие.

Роуз оказалась в той точке, где её мозг отказывался понимать, что происходит. Все вокруг поплыло, перед глазами летали белые звезды, а удовольствие... Боже, да создалось впечатление, что секс в этой комнате стал отдельным героем! Растянутые до предела мышцы начинали ныть, но вместе с тем чувствительные точки, оказавшись зажатыми все одновременно, заставляли все части тела ниже пояса содрогаться от невероятных оргазмов. Более того, пальцы в попке заставляли Роуз чувствовать себя так, будто внутри неё совершенно не осталось места, а обе руки так старательно, так хорошо массировали заветную точку джи со всем сторон, что женщина даже не могла пошевелиться.

Нелли ж ощутила себя слегка обиженной.

\- А кто будет трахать меня? - спросила она, хотя у неё все так же закатывались глаза от пальцев Роуз. Нелл едва смогла собрать свои силы в кулак, чтобы включить вибратор и вставить его в Джоан до отказа, а затем снова сесть на лицо Роуз. И вот, когда пекарша подумала, что лучше уже не будет, внутрь неё сзади проникли два пальца.

\- Больше! - зарычала женщина, толкаясь бедрами вниз, и тут же почувствовала еще один палец. - Да! ДА! - глаза миссис Ловетт закрылись сами собой, и она запрокинула голову, получая, наверное, один из самых блестящих оргазмов в своей жизни.

Люк понял, что дамам не хватает рук и возможностей, чтобы удовлетворить друг друга, и понял, что это его шанс. Он понял, что его уже заметили, и, раз никто не был против...

— Почему же я не замечал, как прекрасны женщины, столь долгое время окружавшие меня?.. — пробормотал он, подходя к компании и рассуждая, с какой же стороны подступиться. Сейчас его мама была не задействована чуть больше других, поэтому...

Проведя рукой по животу Роуз, он поцеловал его, а затем спустился губами ниже до тех пор, пока не встретился с губами Джоан.

Поцеловать свою мать спустя двадцать лет с тех пор, как она родила его на свет — это было меньшим, что он мог сделать для нее.

В это же время он сжал сухой ладошкой влажное бедро Джоан, ласково проводя пальцем по ее незадействованной попке и раздразнивая ее размеренными движениями. Он ввел один палец по фалангу и стал двигать им, ожидая, пока та кончит, чтобы затем перейти к чему-то большему: мама наверняка не могла ждать больше.

Тем временем в голове Джоан творилось что-то неописуемое. Едва она заметила Люка, то завелась до предела, а когда тот вовлек ее губы в поцелуй...

— Л-Л-Люк... — проскулила она в его губы, тяжело кончая и сотрясаясь.

— Тише, тише, мама... — прошептал он, играясь с ее нижней губой. — Кончи еще раз... и получишь что-то _большее_...

В голове Нелли все смешалось. Она едва приоткрыла глаза, чтобы увидеть Люка, целующего Джоан и... он что, трахал её пальцем в зад?! Боже... Пекарша запрокинула голову с глухим стоном, потому что пальцы внутри неё задели особенно чувствительную точку. Она-то знала, что Люк приемный, но знал ли это сам парень?.. Потому что если нет, то все это смотрелось по меньшей мере дико. Тем не менее, Нелл еще раз тяжело кончила, ощущая, что сердце сейчас выскочит у неё из груди. Ей _пришлось_ найти в себе силы и встать с пальцев, тяжело вздыхая и просто облокачиваясь на стенку, к которой был приставлен стол.

\- Боже... - выдохнула она и посмотрела на Роуз сверху вниз. Что-то дернуло Нелли, и она захватила губы женщины в сладком поцелуе, которые прерывался вздохами и стонами последней.

Роуз же не могла ничего сделать. Она просто лежала и понимала, что еще один оргазм убьет её. А когда она ощутила на животе ладонь Люка... О, доконало её в очередной раз. Женщина забилась в невероятно приятной судороге, чувствуя, как оргазмы накатывают на неё один за другим буквально после каждого движения Джоан. Послышался звук капель по паркету. О, Боже... У неё никогда не было мокрых оргазмов... Теперь, видимо, будут... И даже это не было концом...

\- Ох, Люки... - простонала она, будучи уже даже не в силах двигать бедрами. - Теперь у тебя две мамочки...

Люк улыбнулся, когда довел сразу трех женщин до оргазмов, пусть и весьма странными способами, и переместился к маме, пристраиваясь сзади и входя в ее бархатистую влажность. При этом вибратор он вытащил и медленно ввел в другое отверстие, полагаясь на ощущения женщины. От всего этого Джоан выгнулась в сильном оргазме, и из нее вылилась целая струйка смазки, образовывая липкую лужицу на полу. При этом она от неожиданности прикусила клитор миссис Хьюстон, мыча, поскуливая и начиная двигать бедрами активнее.

Свободной рукой парень продолжил ласкать тело Роуз, расстегивая пуговицы на платье и обнажая полную, прекрасную грудь.

Мысль, что все происходящее неправильно, то и дело накатывала на Люка, но от нее он только чувствовал быстрое приближение оргазма. Он должен был продержаться. Должен был доказать своей маме, настоящей, биологической маме, что она многое значит для него...

Он не должен был узнать правду, не должен узнать, что он приемный... Ведь ему так _нравится_ иметь ее прямо здесь, на столе его любовницы!

Роуз не могла больше терпеть эту сладкую пытку и перестала даже стонать. Ей казалось, что её тело было просто обессиленным, но и остановиться она тоже не могла. Нелл отлично видела это, а потому твердо решила прервать этот круг, иначе Роуз умрет самой прекрасной смертью на свете.

Как только женщина кончила последний на сегодня раз, Нелл взяла Джоан за подбородок и оторвала от её занятия, заставляя убрать руки от Роуз и затаскивая женщину выше на стол. Та прижалась к "освободительнице" и ткнулась носом в её шею, закрыв глаза. Наверное, они сейчас завалятся спать до вечера. И это было лучшим, что могла представить себе Нелли. Им оставалось только сидть и смотреть на то, как Люк трахает Джоан. Боже. Почему пекарша получала от этого такое удовольствие?

Джоан тоже не была машиной и отлично понимала, что просто-напросто не выдержит еще одного оргазма. Однако, удовольствие накатывало на нее волнами, из-за чего становилось понятно, что приятной разрядки ей не избежать. И, что самое удивительное, с каждым разом оргазмы становились все приятней.

В конце концов она поняла, что действительно не готова ждать, пока кончит Люк, и умоляюще заскулила:

— Л-Люки... С-слишком м-мфммного... П-п-рошу, х-хватит... — она снова содрогнулась в оргазме и резко перестала двигаться, обессилено падая. Боже, нет, нет, пусть он остановится...

Однако, Рэмси не остановился и поджал женщину под себя, продолжая входить в ее обессиленное тело все быстрей.

— Мама... м-мам, я... я скоро... я...

Парню стало невыносимо приятно, и в следующую секунду он излился внутрь, благодаря чему полуживая Джоан кончила едва ли не сильнее, чем в предыдущие разы. Они вдвоем повалились на стол. Джоан всхлипнула и в полубреде нашла руку Нелли, крепко сжимая ее и говоря одними губами: "Ятебялюблю".

Нелли видела, что Джоан сейчас легко может потерять сознание, а потому как только Люк слез с неё, незамедлительно вытащила из её попки вибратор и подтащила ближе к себе. Сейчас Нелл ощущала себя просто невероятно: она сидела на столе, привалившись к стене, а по двум бокам к неё прижимались и утыкались носами ей в шею две женщины. Женщина про себя ухмыльнулась и чмокнула Джоан в затылок, шепча:

\- Я тоже тебя люблю... сильнее, чем ты думаешь...

Миссис Эл ощутила, как у неё слипаются глаза, да и её любовницы, видимо, испытывали похожие чувства, потому она чуть запрокинула голову и прошептала:

\- Ну что, в душ и поспим?

Все это время она не замечала Люка. _Не хотела_ его замечать. Её устраивало все, как было, и парень тут был лишним.

Люк отчетливо видел недовольную реакцию Нелли, но сейчас волновало это его не особо: у него было целых две... подождите-ка, две? Ну нет, мама же не была его женщиной!

Сердце Люка резко упало, а к горлу подступила тошнота. Господи, что же он натворил? Конечно, ему понравилось, но... как же традиционные семейные отношения, которые крепко засели в семье Рэмси за все 20 лет ее существования?

Ему было необходимо все обдумать, а затем, возможно, свести это в шутку или случайность.

Встав, он погладил Роуз по коленке и подошел к ней ближе, прижимаясь к маленькому аккуратному ушку и шепча:

— Я люблю тебя, Рози, — а затем поцеловал женщину в щеку. — Мне пора.

Наконец, женщины остались в компании друг друга. Джоан очнулась первая:

— Ты же не против, если мы переночуем у тебя?

Дождавшись утвердительного ответа, все три женщины приняли душ (правда, уже без происшествий) и упали на большую широкую кровать, которая была слишком огромна для одного человека.

Роуз услышала признание и замерла, пытаясь понять, какие чувства испытывает. Ничего. Пустота. Кроме, конечно же, слишком довольного самолюбия. Но она _не любила_ Люка. Она не видела его рядом с собой, не готова была сказать ему "Вместе, куда бы мы не шли", не могла ощущать себя с ним абсолютно комфортно и... не могла так расстроить свою девочку... Луиза и так слишком переживала с тех пор, как её сестра сбежала от них, а теперь... Нужно было все исправить. Возможно, Люк и появился в её жизни, чтобы открыть ей глаза. Именно поэтому она ничего не ответила, а обращение "Рози" её, кажется, и вовсе покоробило. Услышав предложение Нелли, Роуз кивнула и неожиданно сиплым голосом произнесла:

\- Да... Только я дочери позвоню...

Однако когда все женщины повалились в большую уютную кровать, Роуз улыбнулась и покрепче прижалась к пекарше, которая легла между ней и Джоан, утыкаясь носом в шею той и чмокая бьющуюся под кожей жилку. Кто ж знал, что она будет проявлять такую нежность к женщине... Если бы она могла дотянуться, то еще и Джоан так же чмокнула, но... _Хотя, почему нет?_ Подумав так, Роуз чуть переклонилась через Нелли и наградила глубоким поцелуем сперва Джоан, а затем Нелл, после чего улыбнулась и легла назад.

\- Добрых снов, девочки...

Когда Луиза вернулась домой ближе к ночи, то была крайне озадачена, пройдя мимо спальни мамы и увидев ее с какими-то двумя тетеньками. Конечно, это было совершенно не ее дело... Однако, поскользнувшись сразу на трех парах женских трусиков и вступив в лужу чего-то вязкого, она поняла: вечер мама провела отлично.

Ну и хорошо. Всем следовало отвлекаться. После разрыва с Херби мама была сама не своя. А раз сейчас она была счастлива — то и ее дочь была счастлива тоже.

Наступило утро. Джоан проснулась из-за дискомфорта и лениво перевернулась на спину, разглядывая чужой потолок. Одежда – тугое утягивающее платье и лифчик с косточками – саднили по нежной коже после многочасового "ношения". Она бы незамедлительно скинула их, но... она находилась в гостях. Что было так себе.

Выбравшись из объятий женщин, христианка прошлепала в душ, а когда вышла оттуда — была встречена молоденькой девушкой, пристроившейся на кухне и мирно попивающей чай. Так это и была девушка Люка? Какая прелесть!

С улыбкой до ушей Рэмси подошла к незнакомке и завязала разговор. Женщины, вышедшие из спальни чуть позже, могли застать уже веселую, раскрепощенную в общении парочку, которая готовила завтрак на пятерых.

Нелл проснулась чуть позже Джоан и хотела было отправиться на её поиски, но едва она приподнялась, Роуз недовольно замычала и протянула руки за теплым телом, не открывая глаз. Миссис Эл улыбнулась и откинулась назад на подушки, пробегая пальцами сквозь золотые кудри и позволяя женщине зарыться лицом себе в шею. Ей редко удавалось застать Джоан спящей - та вставала гораздо раньше. А теперь у миссис Ловетт был шанс хоть с кем-то понежиться в постели. Однако было уже довольно поздно даже по меркам Нелл, потому она наклонилась, чмокнув Роуз в ушко, и прошептала:

\- Рози, пора вставать...

Хьюстон зашевелилась и потянулась, после чего сладко улыбнулась, причмокнув губами.

\- У меня еще не было такого хорошего утра...

\- Что ж, отлично, что теперь оно есть, - произнесла Нелл и села на кровати. Неожиданно она услышала вздох Роуз. - Что?

\- Кто это тебя? - женщина провела пальцем по уже почти затянувшимся ударам плети на спине. Две или три царапины на плечах и пояснице указывали на места особо сильных ударов и грозились в будущем превратиться в шрамы.

\- Да так... Джоан... - Нелл встала и повернулась лицом к нахмурившейся Роуз.

\- Если бы я любила человека, я бы никогда так не сделала.

Возможно, Луиза и не согласилась бы с этим утверждением.

Обе женщины встали и сперва сходили в душ, решив, что стесняться смысла нет, а затем довольные вышли из него и прошли на кухню.

Джоан прикусила щеку изнутри, глядя, как две женщины выходят из душа, держась за руки. Блин. Серьезно? Прямо при Луизе?

Девушка однако только приветливо улыбнулась:

— Привет, мама. Здравствуйте, Нелли! Джоан многое рассказывала о вас!

Несмотря на приветливость своей новой знакомой, сама Рэмси негодовала все больше. Она-то думала, что на _вчерашнем_ все и закончится, но Нелли и Роуз подружились, кажется, даже больше, чем следовало.

— Завтрак на плите, — проронила она, вставая из-за стола, с грохотом отодвигая стул и в полной тишине выходя из кухни.

Нелли хотела было подольше посидеть за столом и перекинуться парой слов с Луизой, но увидела, что Джоан явно обиделась, а затем начала собираться домой.

\- Джоан! Солнышко, подожди! - Нелл вскочила и начала собираться вместе с ней, быстро прощаясь с Роуз и Луизой, при чем с последней она даже толком не поздоровалась.

\- Джоани! Что не так? - спросила миссис Эл, но ответа не получила. Так они и дошли до дома в молчании. Нелли лишь надеялась, что хоть дома она получит какие-нибудь ответы.

— Что не так? — наконец, не выдержала Джоан, едва оказалась в знакомой обстановке за закрытой дверью родного дома. — И ты еще спрашиваешь? Нелли, я надеялась, что все произошедшее было разовой акцией, о которой следует забыть и никогда не вспоминать! А теперь, как я вижу, ты загляделась на Роуз! Так? Так?! Значит, я привлекаю тебя не так сильно, как она? Значит, ты познала женщину лучше меня?

В уголках глаз скопились первые слезы, и Рэмси быстро сморгнула их, позволяя солёным дорожкам заскользить вниз по ее щекам.

\- Что за бред ты несешь?! - фыркнула Нелли, чуть не рассмеявшись. - Джоан, да как тебе в голову такое пришло? У нас... да у нас же не было ничего в душе! Милая, я же всегда буду любить тебя... - Нелл подошла к Джоан и коснулась её плеча, заглядывая в глаза. - Все эти претензии просто смешны!

Однако миссис Ловетт, по видимому, сделала неправильный ход, потому что её слова только больше раззадорили Джоан.

— Твое "всегда" продлится максимум полгода, а потом я надоем тебе и ты найдешь себе кого-то получше! — продолжила истерить Джоан, отдергивая руку Нелли от себя и шмыгая носом. — Знаешь что? А я не держу тебя! Зачем тебе беременная старая тетка, которая будет толстеть на протяжении девяти месяцев?! Старая и страшная! Да пошла ты к черту, Нелли! Все вы одинаковые!

Быстро скинув с себя уличные туфли, она прошлепала в спальню и закрылась там, оседая на пол. В ту же минуту у нее безумно заболел низ живота.

— ЧЕРТ! ЧЕРТ, ТОЛЬКО НЕ ЭТО!

Теперь на Рэмси помимо истерики накатила еще и дикая паника. Примерно при таких же обстоятельствах почти двадцать лет назад...

Девятнадцать, если быть точнее...

Она потеряла ребенка.

не смогла и слова вставить, а затем не успела остановить Джоан от побега. Это, кажется, и сыграло ключевую роль.

Пекарша осела было на диван, когда услышала дикий крик и бросилась в спальню, буквально влетая туда и даже не замечая закрытую дверь.

Женщина быстро опустилась на колени подле Джоан и прижала её к себе крепко обнимая и пытаясь успокоить дрожащими руками.

\- Милая, что случилось? Ну же, Джоани, если ты не скажешь, все закончится плачевно! Давай, вытри слезки и расскажи своей Нелли, маленькому вредно терпеть твои истерики...

— Ребенок! Ребенок! Мне больно! Черт бы вас всех побрал, м-мне так больно! Нелли! — она схватила руки женщины и сжала их до белых костяшек. — Выкидыш. В прошлый раз у меня случился выкидыш. Все было точно так же. Точно. Так. Же. Я боюсь! Нелли, я не готова снова потерять ребенка! Лучше... да лучше я на аборт пойду! Сама! Кому нужно это дитя? Кому, кроме меня?! А кому я нужна? Люк уедет к своей Роуз, ты тоже сбежишь к ней, а я останусь одна, одна, ОДНА! С грудничком! Если он не умрееееет!

Христианку снова скорчили рыдания и она спрятала лицо в ладонях, чтобы не опозориться еще больше: макияж безнадёжно поплыл. А впрочем, сейчас это играло самую последнюю роль.

Нелли вытащила свои руки из рук Джоан и обхватила христианку, поглаживая её по спине и лихорадочно говоря:

\- Джоан, без паники, пожалуйста, успокойся и вздохни. Давай, глубже... Сейчас я... я наберу 911, давай... - женщина быстро набрала заветный номер и объяснила ситуацию.

\- Джоани, держись, они уже в пути... И не смей думать об аборте! Как будущий второй родитель, я не согласна с этим! - Нелл прижала голову Джоан к груди и зашептала ей разные успокаивающие слова, совершенно не представляя, что говорить в таких случаях. Параллельно мозг пытался переварить все произошедшее и сказанное. Господи, да как она могла усомниться в ней? Вдруг в дверь позвонили. Нелли встала было, чтобы открыть, но потом опустилась рядом с Джоан и снова обняла её, крикнув:

\- Открыто!

Вскоре дом наполнила толпа людей в голубых костюмах с разноцветными пластиковыми чемоданчиками в руках.

Все это время Джоан лежала на полу, боясь шелохнуться. У нее взяли кровь, измерили давление, стали щупать живот и делать различные исследования. Ох, стоило напомнить, что помимо всего женщина очень боялась врачей...

Наконец, одна из врачей, довольно симпатичная молодая женщина, сообщила, что с ребенком все в порядке, но угроза выкидыша все-таки есть и нужно ложиться в больницу на сохранение.

— Н-но мой Люк... — забормотала Рэмси, шмыгая красным от слез носом. — Что будет с моим мальчиком? Нелли, ты позаботишься о нем? П-пожалуйста...

 _Медсестры офигеют, когда узнают, сколько твоему мальчику, Джоан_, подумала Нелли, но сама лишь кивнула и взяла возлюбленную за руку, видя, как той становится лишь хуже.

\- Мисс, Вы едете в больницу? - спросила какая-то женщина.

\- А? Да, конечно! - Нелл едва не вскрикнула, когда увидела, что Джоан теряет сознание. - Да сделайте вы что-нибудь, ей же плохо!

 _Господь, пожалуйста, сделай так, чтобы Джоан не умерла..._

Закончилось все поздно вечером, около часа ночи.Нелли прошла в палату, испустив дрожащий вздох. Ей уже сказали, что и с Джоан, и с малышом все было в порядке, но сейчас им нужны было время, чтобы отдохнуть. Пекарше было невыносимо видеть её Джоан такой бледной и замученной, но сама Нелл тоже выглядела не намного лучше. Когда она рассматривала себя в зеркале, то заметила, что постарела сразу на несколько лет из-за мертвецкой бледности. А еще... ей снова было холодно. Как тогда, когда она только... _вернулась._

* * *

Нелл осторожно подошла к кровати и села на небольшой стульчик возле неё, нервно сглатывая и беря руку Джоан в свою. Она хотела что-то прошептать, у неё даже шевельнулись губы, но с них не слетело ни звука. Ей не хотелось потревожить свою возлюбленную. Вместо этого женщина согнулась, положив голову на кровать и уткнувшись щекой в прохладную ладонь, и заснула в такой позе. Однако сон пекарши был очень чутким, так что она просыпалась несколько раз за ночь и вновь засыпала со слезами на глазах, видя, что состояние Джоан никак не изменилось.

Ближе к обеду следующего дня Джоан очнулась. Она открыла сначала один глаз, затем второй, и протяжно вздохнула, почти тут же закашлявшись. Низ живота больше не колол, но неприятные болевые воспоминания остались. От них руки дрожали.

Опустив взгляд, женщина увидела прикорнувшую на своей руке пекаршу и слабо улыбнулась, приоткрывая рот.

— Нелли... — шепот был похож больше на шелест, чем на человеческий голос. — Как долго я проспала?..

Нелли резко дернулась, услышав голос, а увидев, что Джоан наконец-то проснулась, выдохнула:

\- Слава Богу...

Женщина убрала с лица черную прядь и вздохнула, услышав вопрос.

\- Ты... в общем... со вчерашнего дня. С того момента, как тебя забрали из дома. Но это ничего, миссис Хадсон сказала, что еще немного, и тебя можно будет забрать домой... Через пару дней... Только обращаться с тобой, как с хрустальной вазочкой... - неожиданно Нелли посмотрела глубоко в глаза христианки и снова схватила её за руку.

\- Скажи, тебе уже лучше? Может, позвать врача?

Во время речи Нелли все события вчерашнего дня стали откладываться в голове у Джоан. Она посмотрела на сидящую перед ней женщину с изумлением, а затем, всхлипнув, подалась вперед, чтобы ее обнять.

— Не надо... не надо врача. Главное, что ты была со мной все это время. Спасибо. Спасибо тебе за все. Я люблю т... — она резко раскрыла глаза. — Что с моим ребенком? А что с Люком? Он дома? Ты навещала его?

Нелли улыбнулась Джоан и крепко обняла её, прижимая к себе.

\- С Люком все в порядке, а ты лежи тихо. Тебе нельзя волноваться. Совсем.

Вдруг в палату вошла врач и по-доброму улыбнулась.

\- Доброе утро, миссис Рэмси. У Вас замечательная сестра, всю ночь просидела возле Вас. - Заметив недоуменный взгляды, девушка спросила:

\- Вы ведь сестры?

Нелл посмотрела на Джоан и кивнула, улыбаясь.

\- Да, сестры...

\- Вот я сразу заметила, вы так похожи, словно близнецы! - девушка ярко улыбнулась. - Ладно. Миссис Рэмси, Вам придется пробыть у нас еще пару деньков, а затем миссис Ловетт и Ваш сын могут забрать Вас домой.

— Не сестры! Вообще-то мы встречаемся, — тут же поправила Нелли Джоан. — Но моя благоверная почему-то стесняется этого. Да, Нелл?

Приподнявшись на локтях, женщина огляделась вокруг себя и вновь посмотрела на женщину в белос халате, стоящую перед ней.

— Спасибо, Вам, доктор. Если бы не Вы... не знаю, что бы было! — Рэмси цокнула языком и снова откинулась на подушки. — Я чувствую себя восхитительно. Может, выписка сегодня не была бы такой плохой идеей?

Услышав слова Джоан, Нелли закатила глаза и закусила губу.

\- Твоя благоверная с радостью была бы твоей сестрой, - процедила она сквозь зубы, не зная, почему это так её разозлило. Наверное, из-за того, что теперь она выглядела полной дурочкой.

\- Простите, но мои обязанности не позволяют мне выписать Вас сегодня, - с улыбкой ответила врач, и Нелл порадовалась, что хоть кто-то тут обладает твердым характером. - Кстати. У Вас есть угроза выкидыша, и при этом довольно серьезная. Так что вам на какое-то время придется прекратить интимные отношения. Полностью. Всего хорошего.

Женщина развернулась и ушла.

— В-вы же сказали, что все в порядке! — снова запаниковала Джоан, садясь на кушетку и тут же почти падая обратно. — То есть, я с серьёзной угрозой выкидыша поеду домой через пару дней? Да? Да?!

Потом она услышала слова про интимную жизнь и немного успокоилась.

— Поверьте, мы сможем сдержаться. Тем более, если проблема только в этом. — христианка улыбнулась и кивнула уходящей миссис Хадсон, а затем снова повернулась к Нелли. — Но при этом никто не говорил, что я не смогу удовлетворять тебя своими руками, не так ли? — добавила она вызывающим низким голосом.

Нелли улыбнулась Джоан и потянулась за поцелуем, при этом взяв её лицо в свои руки и улыбаясь той в губы.

\- Я люблю тебя... больше всех на свете... Я так боялась, что ты умрешь... и всю ночь... сидела... тут... - на последних словах пекарша начала всхлипывать, но потом остановила себя. В конце концов, сейчас все было хорошо.


	11. Chapter 11

Прошло почти пять месяцев с тех пор, как Джоан выписали из больницы. Она чувствовала себя много лучше, поскольку теперь вела размеренный и безнервный образ жизни.

Однако, не все было так хорошо, как казалось на первый взгляд. Мало того, что женщина волновалась, она еще и _изнывала_ от нереализованного сексуального желания, которое ей так прямолинейно сказали подавлять. Что ж, слово врача было законом, поэтому теперь бедная христианка, которая уже обзавелась пузиком, теперь ходила и почти терлась о каждый угол, как барашек, у которого чешется спина, а особенно терлась у своей благоверной, которая тоже была неумолима.

Сегодня было полгода, как Нелли и Джоан состояли в отношениях. К сожалению, пекарша, видимо, забыла об этом и с утра укатала на работу, а вот ее порядочная _гражданская_ жена по такому поводу накрыла стол, разлила немного винца по бокалам и уселась, принявшись ждать возлюбленную.

Нелли сама промучилась все пять месяцев, потому что из солидарности с возлюбленной сама даже не занималась самоудовлетворением, хотя порой очень хотелось. Особенно когда Джоан уж слишком нарочито лезла к ней, как можно сильнее оголяя налившуюся грудь, или спала голой (!), что было совсем не в её природе, или открыто терлась о пекаршу, буквально вымаливая трахнуть её. Но женщина оставалась неумолима, хотя даже у неё руки невероятно чесались.

Сегодня Нелл, конечно же, не забыла про дату, а наоборот, решила, что один день за все время можно будет побаловать свою благоверную. Поэтому с самого утра она надела красивый кружевной комплект белья, а потом... потом миссис Эл решила немного раскошелиться. Она устроилась в дорогой ресторан поваром, сама удивляясь, как это сделала, и теперь могла себе позволить _такое_. По пути домой она зашла в ювелирный и купила там два простых золотых колечка с небольшими бриллиантами почти что чистой воды. Простые, без насечек, без выдающихся камней... для их _времяпрепровождения_ \- самое оно! Чтобы нигде ничего не царапалось...

Домой Нелл спешила и пришла красная и запыхавшаяся, тут же забегая на кухню и обнимая Джоан, еще и осыпая её снегом - был самый конец зимы.

\- Посмотрите-ка, кто тут сидит с вином и празднует полгода?! Ай-ай-ай, Джоани, тебе ведь нельзя пить! - шутливо пожурила свою возлюбленную пекарша и пошла снимать с себя шубу. - У меня для тебя маленький сюрприз, мое солнышко... Сможешь угадать, какой?

Джоан взвизгнула и со смехом отодвинулась от Нелли, шутливо отталкивая ее от себя и ежась.

— Нанесла мне тут мороза, а я еще свечки не хотела расставлять! Быстро раздевайся и шугай ко мне, мерзлячка! А я-то думала, что ты забыла!.. — она снова радостно хихикнула и закатила глаза, как бы задумываясь. — Хм... неужели ты мне купила такую же классную шубку, как у себя? Или, может, ты принесла мне котенка за пазухой? Не знаю я, давай, можешь начинать дарить!

Христианка скрестила руки на груди и повернула весь силуэт в сторону возлюбленной, давая понять, что уже томится в ожидании.

Надо сказать, что томилась она во всех смыслах. Но план, изначально построенный в голове, уже порушился: она _надеялась_ , что Нелли забыла о такой важной дате, чтобы появился повод наказать ее... всеми возможными способами. Но наказывать оказалось не за что.

— Но сначала — помой ручки, дорогая, — добавила она слащавым голосом, уже предвкушая хорошее продолжение вечера. Пара глотков вина, которое она решила попробовать еще до прихода благоверной, видимо, уже ударили ей в голову.

Нелли усмехнулась фразе про котенка, вспомнив Паучка - котенка, которого она регулярно подкармливала у себя под пекарней.

\- Нет, это не котенок, но я могу принести, - она усмехнулась и чмокнула возлюбленную в уголок губ, после чего вымыла руки и села на стул.

\- Закрой глаза...

Убедившись, что христианка не подглядывает, пекарша бросила одно кольцо ей в вино и сказала:

\- Открывай. Я знаю, что ты ничего не видишь, но... я хочу сперва предложить тебе выпить за нас. Только пей очень маленькими глоточками! - предупредила женщина, краем глаза поглядывая на Джоан.

Джоан выполнила все приказы Нелли и даже не подглядывала, как делала это обычно. Бабочки внутри живота порхали с необыкновенной скоростью. Она действительно не могла представить, _что_ приготовила ей возлюбленная, но сейчас любой, даже самый маленький подарок, стоил такого ожидания.

Она открыла глаза в надежде увидеть что-нибудь, и... ничего. Эх. Видимо, Нелли была абсолютно неромантичной. Нельзя было сразу сказать, что забыла про полугодовщину?

— За нас, — слегка улыбнулась она, поднимая бокал и звонко чокаясь им, а затем делая пару маленьких глотков.

Нелли не убрала загадочной улыбки, так как предвидела такой исход событий. Так было даже лучше. Ей хотелось сперва заставить христианку думать, что она все-таки забыла, а потом разрушить это мнение.

\- Пей до дна, - шепнула пекарша, мысленно потирая руки. - Пей до дна, моя радость, или не видать тебе подарка.

Она улыбнулась еще ярче, предвкушая реакцию и счастливые огоньки в глазах Джоан, которые она так любила видеть!

Джоан исподлобья глянула на Нелли, не понимая, к чему такая спешка; она что, снотворное туда подсыпала? Или... или вообще афродизиак? Ну нееет... Да и вкус у вина был вполне обычный. Хм. И долго же будет длиться эта бессмысленная интрига?

Тем не менее, вина и алкоголя она не пила давно (с тех самых пор, как узнала о своей беременности), поэтому любовь к спиртному дала о себе знать. Ну ничего ж не станется с одного бокала!

Внезапно губ коснулось что-то твердое. От испуга Рэмси резко отдернула руку с бокалом и чуть не облилась, а затем нащупала странный предмет у себя между губ. Боже. Да ладно. Да неееет. Да? ДА?

Взглядом, полным неверия, она уставилась на возлюбленную, вынув кольцо и положив его себе на ладошку.

Нелли посмотрела на странный взгляд Джоан, и её уверенность тут же улетучилась. Часть пекарши, которая боялась отторжения, тут же вылезла наружу.

\- Что-то не так? - спросила она. - Мне... мне не стоило, да? Черт, надо было на год дарить... Или камень слишком маленький? Мы... Мы можем пойти и выбрать другие, честно! Просто... ну скажи ты уже что-нибудь!

Нелл почувствовала себя на грани истерики. Что она сделала не так?! Или это Джоан так радуется?! Да что вообще происходило?!

— Эй, эй, эй! — Джоан быстро перехватила руку Нелли и снова взглянула ей в глаза, всем своим видом давая понять, что удивлена она в приятном смысле. На глазах выступили слезы. — Нелли, я... я п-просто и подумать не могла... я в шоке, но... в приятном! Я н-не знаю, что... В последний раз предложение мне делали лет сорок назад! И знаешь...

Она аккуратно надела кольцо на палец и счастливо всхлипнула, сжимая ручку возлюбленной и целуя костяшки ее холодных пальцев.

— Я так, так, так сильно люблю тебя... И если... если это то, о чем я думаю... я согласна. На все. Что бы ты ни хотела мне сказать. Полностью и навсегда.

Нелли так же счастливо улыбнулась и прижала Джоан к себе и всхлипнула, после чего вытащила из кармана свое кольцо и надела его на палец.

\- Вместе, пока смерть не разлучит нас, - пекарша горько улыбнулась. - Хотя, как показывает время, даже ей это не под силу. Ну иди же к своей Нелли...

Нелл затащила Джоан к себе на руки и оперлась спиной о спинку стула, почти ложась на него.

\- У нас ведь еще не было в такой романтичной обстановке?

Миссис Ловетт начала медленно расстегивать пуговки на блузке Джоан, открывая прекрасное тело, по которому она так соскучилась.

— Ни разу... — тихонько ответила Джоан, боясь спугнуть _невесту_ и нарушить этот чарующий момент. Когда блузка скользнула вниз, она вдруг засмущалась: животик был уже достаточно заметен, да и пополнела она не слабо...

Однако, весь поток ее мыслей был прерван сильной пульсацией между бедер.

— Я так соскучилась по тебе... — зашептала она в полураскрытые губы Нелли, — Спала и видела, когда же смогу... смогу снова прикоснуться к тебе, к твоему телу... Нелли, даже в самых смелых своих мечтах я не предполагала, ч-что все обернётся так... Но я хочу, чтобы этот день запомнился как один из лучших в наших жизнях.

Нелл сняла сперва блузку, потом и красивый лифчик, медленно вдыхая сладкий запах тела Джоан.

\- Я соскучилась... Ты боялась, что будешь некрасивой, когда пополнеешь, но ты стала только лучше... - Нелли взяла обе груди в руки и начала массировать их, похотливо улыбаясь. - А твоя грудь достойна всех комплиментов в мире...

Женщина прижалась губами к напряженному соску и начала посасывать его и обводить языком, не забывая ласкать кончиками пальцев горячую кожу. Одна рука скользнула ниже и начала гладить талию, медленно переходя на милый животик.

— Так подари мне эти комплименты, — прошептала Джоан, шумно вздыхая. Она не знала, была ли причиной всему беременность, или все дело было в обычном недотрахе, но теперь от каждого прикосновения возлюбленной она покрывалась мурашками, отдающимися в самых укромных уголках тела. — Иначе сейчас получишь свои.

Мягко перехватив руки Нелли христианка подняла ее, чтобы освободить от блузки и лифчика, а затем откинулась назад, глядя ей в глаза.

— Ты самая соблазнительная, очаровательная, милая, чувственная и понимающая... Я так _сильно_ люблю тебя...

Нелли мягко улыбнулась и наклонилась к христианке, буквально зарываясь лицом ей в грудь и начиная покрывать её нежными поцелуями. Её руки в это время уже почти совсем опустились: одна поддерживала Джоан за талию, а вторая успела скользнуть к трусикам и пройтись по ним пальцами.

\- Ай-ай-ай, Джоан, и кто это у нас так бесстыдно течет? Ммм, наверное, стоит таки дать тебе то, что ты хочешь... Ты не против, если я немножко испорчу этот комплект? В конце-концов, куплю другой... - Нелл потянулась за ножом и осторожно разрезала трусики, после чего продолжила дразнить христианку, прикусывая её сосок и полностью убирая руки от возбуждения.

Джоан едва дышала и даже немножко нервничала, ощущая себя девственницей в свой первый раз. Несмотря на то, что _там_ она держала все в идеальном порядке, какие-то глупые мысли не покидали затуманенную голову: живот слишком большой, будет тяжело подобрать нужную позу, не факт, что она кончит...

 _Подожди-подожди, Джоан, о чем ты думаешь?!_

Сделав глубокий вдох, Рэмси вновь вовлеклась в процесс, на этот раз почувствовав сильный прилив возбуждения, от которого подкашиваются ноги. Она поняла, что за такими темпами ей не угнаться, поэтому оставила Нелли в покое и решила расслабиться и получать удовольствие.

Когда Нелли поняла, что Джоан не против всего, она подумала: _Так я получаю полную свободу действий?.._

Нелл обогнула животик, который только казался Джоан огромным, и положила два пальца на клитор, начиная массировать его и поглаживать кончиками пальцев.

\- Но мы ведь тут, Джоани, для того, чтобы доставить тебе удовольствие, правильно? А не чтобы томить... - с ухмылкой произнесла женщина и скользнула двумя пальцами внутрь, ощущая, как горячие тугие стенки тут же обхватывают их.

\- Ух ты, да ты почти девственница, - сдавленно шепнула Нелл, ощущая, что сама сейчас кончит, и едва сдерживаясь. Она начала совершать глубокие и медленные движения, зная, что именно они так нравятся её благоверной.

Джоан тяжело и часто задышала, пытаясь оттянуть удовольствие и не кончить слишком быстро: по ощущениям она могла сделать это прямо сейчас.

— Да... да, — сейчас она была безумно благодарна Нелли за то, что та как обычно угадала все ее чувства и сделала так, как лучше. Она не знала, в чем причина этого удивительного свойства, но совсем не возражала. С Нелл все всегда было идеально. В хорошем смысле этого слова. — Лиши меня девственности... Всеми возможными и невозможными способами.

Произнеся эти слова и почувствовав, что собственные мышцы сжимают пальцы возлюбленной сильнее, чем раньше, Рэмси зажмурила глаза и сдавленно вскрикнула, сотрясаясь в приступе оргазма.

Нелли смотрела на возлюбленную и ощущала, что все внутри неё сжимается и ноет от желания. Да она была готова кончить просто так, без рук! Женщина рассматривала каждый изгиб фигуры Джоан, как её смуглая кожа почти светилась в теплом свете свеч и чувствовала, как это ощущение, зарождавшееся в её груди, побеждает простое желание. Оно было чем-то большим. Прямо сейчас Нелл неожиданно поняла, как ей дорога эта женщина и как она боится её потерять. Поэтому, когда христианка выгнулась в оргазме, пекарша вытащила из неё пальцы и вытерла их салфеткой, а затем обняла свою благоверную и шепнула:

\- Я так люблю тебя... безумно... и меньше всего на свете хочу потерять тебя. Обещай, то никогда меня не оставишь...

От такого признания едва очухавшаяся Джоан расчувствовалась и почувствовала, как слезы ручьем текут из ее глаз. Черт. Нелли! Какая же она была лапонька!

— Я... я тоже люблю т-тебя... — устало прошептала она, притягивая женщину поближе к себе и проникая рукой в ее трусики. — Хочу, чтобы ты знала: в мире нет ничего крепче моей любви к тебе. Ты — Ежик, я — Медвежонок. Идет?

Не дожидаясь ответа и все еще шмыгая носом, Рэмси медленно ввела два пальца внутрь женщины, а пяточку ладони поместила на клитор, ощущая слишком сжатые мышцы. Неужели она даже не мастурбировала целых пять месяцев? От этого в сердце что-то приятно закололо.

Нелли всхлипнула от долгожданного ощущения пальцев внутри неё и закатила глаза, раздвигая ноги и кусая губы. Господи, как Джоан могла так легко заставить её течь? У неё была особая магия?

\- Джоан... - вдохнула пекарша. - Г-глубже, пожалуйста...

Женщина запрокинула голову и низко застонала, сжимая кулаки и поглаживая спину благоверной. Неожиданно пальцы внутри нажали на какую-то особо чувствительную точку, и Нелл кончила, выгибаясь и сжимая рукой плечо возлюбленной.

\- Господи... Я люблю тебя больше всех на свете... мой Ежик...

Джоан устало уткнулась носом в плечо Нелли, тяжело дыша и все еще тихонько всхлипывая. Это было самое что ни на есть лучшее завершение дня. Кольцо непривычно и приятно обхватывало палец (боже, откуда она узнала размер?), первое за почти полгода вино приятно ласкало горло, первый за такое же время секс выбил ее из сил...

— Ты — однозначно лучшее, что приключилось за всю мою жизнь, — прошептала она, слазя с коленок возлюбленной.

Нелли встала вслед за Джоан, так же ощущая себя немного вымотанной. Где её семнадцать лет... или семнадцать раз, как почти полгода назад... Как они вообще это выдержали?

\- Ты не поверишь, но ты тоже, - женщина улыбнулась и открыла дверь в душ. - Ну что, в душ и спать?..

Когда через двадцать минут обе упали в большую кровать, Нелл прижала Джоан к себе и зарылась носом ей в шею, целуя её и улыбаясь.

\- Ты - мое самое дорогое сокровище... Как насчет того, чтобы завтра сходить в театр? - пекарша зевнула, поудобнее устраиваясь в подушках и прижимая к себе Джоан. Потом она приложила ладошку к животу благоверной и ощутила отчетливый толчок, заставивший её хихикнуть.

— Театр? Идея неплохая, тем более, что я давно там не была! — промурлыкала уже сонная Джоан, блаженно улыбаясь и укутываясь в одеяло. Она тоже почувствовала, как ребенок толкается внутри нее, и хмыкнула:

— Наш малыш запротестовал против сексуальных игрищ мамочек? Оу, дорогой, тебе придётся терпеть наши аппетиты... — продолжила сюсюкаться она, но уже со своим животом, поглаживая его и чувствуя, как веки тяжелеют и будто слипаются медом. — Я слышала, что вкусы ребенка формируются еще до его рождения. Поэтому походы по театрам на поздних сроках — не такая уж и плохая идея... Ллладно. Все завтра. Сладких снов, милая.

Проведя свой обычный ежедневный ритуал — нежнейший поцелуй, подаренный своей возлюбленной — Рэмси, наконец, закрыла уставшие глаза и провалилась в сон.

Нелли посмотрела на Джоан уже слипающимися глазами и чуть улыбнулась. Все было настолько хорошо, что просто ужас какой-то! Но ужас хороший. Женщина так же обняла свою возлюбленную, но долго не могла заснуть и просто рассматривала черты лица своей любовницы, улыбаясь безмятежности на нем.

\- Говорят, что когда человек спит, видно его душу, - шепнула Нелл. - И я могу сказать, что твоя душа, Джоани, светлее некуда.

Пекарша чмокнула Рэмси в нос и ощутила, что сон наконец-то приходит.

\- Я люблю тебя, - еще раз шепнула она, после чего провалилась в сон.

На следующее утро Джоан, как и обычно, проснулась раньше своей возлюбленной. Рна улыбнулась ее спящей безмятежной мордочке и, потянувшись, сползла с кровати, влезая в свои теплые тапочки и шаркая ими по ледяному полу. За окном начиналась зима.

Наскоро приготовив обед, женщина растолкала Люка и заставила его садиться за стол, предварительно звонко чмокнув в щеку. Стоило ли говорить, что тогда, полгода назад, все произошедшее они списали на случайность?

К счастью, после этого им почти сразу удалось восстановить традиционные отношения в семье и жить, будто ничего и не было.

Нелли проснулась позже Джоан и вздохнула. Вот нет бы хоть раз подождать, пока проснется она, и понежиться в кровати вместе? Пекарша встала и поежилась, кутаясь в ночнушку.

\- Ужас, - буркнула она. - Март, а холодно, как в январе.

Нелл прошла на кухню и застала там сладкую парочку. Женщина улыбнулась и чмокнула возлюбленную в щеку, садясь за стол.

\- Доброе утро всем, какие на сегодня планы? Обожаю выходные, вот честно!

— Доброе утро, солнце! — улыбнулась Джоан, посильнее кутаясь в шаль и вставая со стула. — Садись, я тебе место нагрела. Я хотела сходить в театр, как тебе такая идея? Люк вот не хочет, он не любит все это дело, да?

— Да меня Кевин на пикник звал!

— При минусовой температуре – само-то! Короче, пойдем мы вдвоем, если ты не возражаешь. Я даже классные билеты нашла! Ты ведь... любительница, как и я?

* * *

Вечер подкрался незаметно. Нелли надела новое вечернее платье с разрезом сбоку. Немного старомодно, но женщина не могла отказать себе в таком удовольствии.

Нелл взяла Джоан под руку, когда они входили в большой оперный театр, и немного занервничала. Все у всех на виду... ей было немного неудобно. Как хорошо, что у них не хватило денег на билеты в партер...

Женщины заняли свои места, и тогда миссис Ловетт тихонько чмокнула свою благоверную в ушко, утыкаясь носом ей в шею и устраиваясь поудобнее.

Джоан, в отличие от Нелли, совершенно не волновалась тем, какое впечатление они производят на окружающих. Да, это был их первый выход в свет, но женщина с таким нетерпением ждала возможности сходить на новую премьеру, что на детали внимания не обращала. Тем более, что была она безумной фанаткой театра и в особенности оперы, на которую они, собственно, и пошли.

Устроившись на самом ближнем к сцене балкончике, женщина нашла руку возлюбленной и только тогда почти кожей почувствовала, что та заметно нервничает. Однако, ощутив губы на своей шее, она начала потихоньку успокаиваться.

Занавес открылся. На сцену выбежала толпа пестро разодетых людей. Мозг Рэмси отключился, и она, полностью погрузившись в происходящее, начала машинально поглаживать коленку супруги.

Нелли посмотрела на Джоан, потом на руку на своем колене, и поерзала. С одной стороны, ей хотелось, чтобы рука подруги пошла дальше. С другой, было жутко неловко. Вокруг них было несколько людей, хотя аншлага не было и многие места все же остались незанятыми.

\- Джоан, - шепнула Нелл, оставшаяся немного неудовлетворенной после вчерашнего вечера, - ты не могла бы или прекратить, или продолжить?.. С этими словами пекарша чуть раздвинула ноги, прикрывая все это безобразие сумочкой. Правда, получалось не очень.

Джоан не задумывалась о том, что делает, пока не посмотрела вниз. Боже. Она просто... Просто начала ласкать свою возлюбленную в публичном месте, сама того не замечая?

Осознав это, возбуждение бешено застучало между ее ног. Ох, если бы... если бы их кто-нибудь застукал... остановилась ли она, или продолжила бы дальше?

Недолго думая и ничуть не прикрываясь, Рэмси собственнически повела руку вверх, забираясь ей под юбку.

— Чего ты хочешь, похотливая женщина? — прохрипела она в полный голос, осознавая, что пение со сцены все равно заглуши половину звуков.

\- Я? Я хочу многого, - прошептала Нелли, - но прежде всего - твои пальцы внутри себя.

Мысленно пекарша порадовалась, что они были на машине и она позволила себе не надеть колготки. Острожные касания заставляли женщину чуть ли не дрожать от возбуждения и невольно ерзать, как бы поправляя платье. Благо, глубокий разрез давал возможность действовать более-менее свободно.

\- Джоан... пожалуйста, - чуть ли не взмолилась Нелл, кусая губу и все так же не поднимая головы с плеча своей спутницы. - Я сейчас натеку на кресло... прямо как ты когда-то на мое... помнишь?..

— Помню... — прошептала Джоан, не решаясь сказать, что она, кажется, уже натекла на это самое кресло. — Раздвинь ножки пошире, милая... Если ты действительно хочешь чего-то бОльшего...

Дождавшись выполнения своего приказа, Рэмси сдвинула трусики Нелли в сторону и прошлась пальцами по половым губам, собирая с них вязкую смазку и тут же демонстративно обсасывая свои же пальцы. Потом, смочив их (хотя это было и не нужно), она осторожно ввела две фаланги внутрь, а еще одним оголила капюшон клитора, начиная ласково, но настойчиво массировать его.

В воздухе встал явственный аромат женского выделения, но наивные зрители, кажется, еще не начинали подозревать ничего худого. Внезапно человек сзади них закашлялся, благодаря чему рука христианки дрогнула, и недолго думая, она ввела внутрь еще один палец, почти садистски растягивая складки, зная, что Нелли не сможет издать ни звука.

Нелли чуть ли не до крови закусила губу, ощущая, как пальцы медленно проникают в неё, а она даже не могла пошевелиться! И почему-то это только возбуждало пекаршу еще больше. Она чуть сильнее раздвинула ноги и вздрогнула, когда её внутренние стенки растянул еще один палец. Черт подери, до чего же все было приятно...

\- Джоани... - тихонько выдохнула Нелл, зарываясь лицом ей в шею и пытаясь спрятать красные щеки. - Ты невероятна...

— Почему же? Я совершенно обычная, неординарная женщина, которая так стремится... — она чуть провернула пальцы внутри, — доставить удовольствие своей девочке... любыми способами и при любых обстоятельствах заставить ее дрожать и просить большего...

Загнув пальцы внутри, женщина стала настойчиво долбить и массировать точку джи, желая увидеть, как долго продержится Нелли и как сдержится, чтобы не раскрыть свое _слишком_ сильное удовольствие перед всем народом.

Нелли едва сдержалась, чтобы не запрокинуть голову, и сдавленно застонала, делая вид, что внимательно наблюдает за происходящим на сцене. Из глаз пекарши потекли слезы удовольствия. Благо, все приняли их за проявление особой чувственности: на сцене чуть не помер главный герой. Один из рядом сидящих мужчин повернулся к ней и зашептал:

\- Насколько глубокой Вы находите данную постановку?

\- Глубже, - прошептала Нелл, закусывая губу и поглядывая на Джоан. На недоуменный взгляд она ответила:

\- В смысле, гораздо глубже, чем кажется с-сперва-а-а... О Боже, - она закрыла лицо руками и сильно вздрогнула, ощущая, как все тело дрожит. Она попыталась максимально скрыть последствия уж слишком сильного оргазма, что ей, в общем-то, удалось.

Джоан отчетливо осознавала, что положение дел уж слишком ей нравится. А уж когда к ним повернулся какой-то мужчина и попытался завязать разговор, женщина и вовсе закусила щеки изнутри, чтоб не застонать. Что с ней происходило? Почему все происходящее волновало так, что мама не горюй?

Исполнив просьбу Нелли и доведя ее до сильного оргазма (об этом говорили хотя бы мышцы, так рьяно сжимающие пальцы), Рэмси устало откинулась на спинку кресла, вытирая пальцы об бархатную обивку и прикрывая глаза.

Кажется, после этого случая она станет постоянной посетительницей театра. Вопрос был лишь в том, понравилось ли это самой Нелл.

Мужчина покачал головой и отвернулся, быстро пересказывая своим друзьям, как женщина рядом переживает за главного героя.

Нелли в это время посмотрела на Джоан и улыбнулась, взяв её за руку и сплетая их пальцы.

\- Я люблю тебя... Но как мне тебе это доказать?..

Женщина осторожно погладила пальцами коленку супруги, тут же пробегая их кончиками по внутреннему бедру.

— Ты уверена? — испуганно переспросила Джоан Нелли, тут же до белизны костяшек сжимая сиденье кресла. Она-то знала, что уже _сильно_ натекла и, наверное, боялась того, что не сможет сдержаться. Однако, это совсем не значило, что ей не хотелось продолжения. — Даже не знаю... наверное, мне нужно такое же _веское_ подтверждение таким словам.

Не дожидаясь дальнейших действий, Джоан развела ноги, благодаря чему ее юбка приподнялась, обнажая кружевные подвязки чулок. Наверное, в этом и состояло их главное преимущество перед колготками.

Нелли ухмыльнулась и завела руку под юбку Джоан. Проведя кончиками пальцев по кружеву чулков, она быстро забралась пальцами в трусики. Те тут же утонули в горячей влаге.

\- Ммм, Джоан, это уже не мое домашнее кресло...

Женщина быстро скользнула двумя пальцами внутрь, начиная медленно и размеренно двигать ими. Пока что неглубоко, но все впереди.

Параллельно миссис Эл отвлеклась от спектакля. Она наблюдала за выражениями лица Джоан.

\- А моей девочке нравится публичность, не так ли? Опасность, адреналин... Ууу, Джоани, какая ты у меня _грязная_ девочка... - Нелл прикусила мочку уха любовницы и выдохнула в него горячий воздух.

Джоан старалась быть настолько тихой, насколько это было возможно, но тело то и дело подводило ее, выдавая то дрожь, то нервные подрагивания. Умом Рэмси понимала, что людям, сидящим сзади, будет отлично видно, если она не сдержится.

— Я и подумать не могла... — отрывисто прошептала она на ушко Нелл, — Что мне это н-нр... о Боже... нравится...

Закусив щеки изнутри, женщина стала осторожно двигать бедрами навстречу пальцам супруги, боясь сделать лишнее движение и чувствуя, как с каждой секундой становится все ближе к точке кипения. Она даже зажмурила глаза и закусила губу, чтобы не выдать себя. Однако, почувствовав, что больше не может сдерживаться, женщина тяжело кончила, тихонько поскуливая и подрагивая.

Нелли увидела, что Джоан тяжело кончила, и ухмыльнулась, так же вытирая руки о кресло.

\- Ну, моя зайка, я рада, что тебе это _настолько_ нравится...

* * *

Когда обе женщины через какое-то время вышли из театра, Нелл была переполнена чувствами и в деталях обсуждала с Джоан весь спектакль. Он ведь так ей понравился!

Замолчала миссис Эл только в машине, откидываясь на спинку кресла и представляя, как Джоан родит ребеночка, как они заживут долго и счастливо где-то на берегу океана... А еще как хорошо им будет вместе, когда они смогут слушать шум моря и наслаждаться друг другом...

Со времен театра прошло еще несколько месяцев. Все это время дела семейства шли на лад. Джоан заканчивала последние сборы вещей и оформление документов по переезду за границу (и лично для нее — в родные края), а Люк все так же бегал к мамочке Роуз, но становился все более статным молодым мужчиной, набирался сил и знаний и готовился к предстоящему рождению сестренки.

Живот Джоан округлялся все больше, она все так же мотала нервы себе и окружающим, набирала лишние килограммы благодаря безмерному поеданию соленых огурцов вперемешку с молочным шоколадом, но все это только шло ей к лицу.

Наконец, настал судьбоносный месяц, в прогнозах которого были роды. Беременность женщины, несмотря на раннюю угрозу выкидыша, протекала нормально, поэтому на сохранении она не лежала и просто смиренно ждала назначенного дня, все больше трепеща от благоговейного страха.

Этим необычным утром женщина выползла из постели, недовольная тем, что всю ночь ее мучила бессонница, а затем, пройдя на кухню в надежде приготовить себе сытный завтрак, почувствовала первую схватку.

Нелли заботилась о своей возлюбленной, как могла. Она нарочно как можно меньше волновала её, чтобы не вызвать преждевременные роды, а если волнения и были, то только приятные. Нелл наконец получила визу и могла переехать в США.

В то утро она встала вместе с возлюбленной и бесшумно проследовала за ней, надеясь подловить её и сделать ей приятное: конечно же, ни о каком сексе и речи идти не шло, его в их жизни не было уже три месяца. Теперь Нелли могла лишь чесать спину своей благоверной да массировать пяточки.

Однако, она сразу увидела неладное. Лицо женщины скривилось, и миссис Эл поняла, что час пришел.

Женщина мгновенно выскочила из-за своего угла и подбежала к Джоан, приобнимая её за плечи и поглаживая по спине.

\- Что схватки? Да? Да?! Я... я сейчас вызову скорую, ты только держись! Даже если они ложные, тебе все равно нужно быть под контролем врачей.

Неожиданно она услышала звук капель на плитке и закусила губу.

\- Ох ё... О, здравствуйте! - она быстро договорилась с оператором из 911 и прикоснулась холодной рукой к низу живота, пытаясь чуть-чуть снять боль. - Ничего, зайка, держись, все будет отлично!

Джоан сдавленно застонала и вцепилась ногтями в стол, чуть сгибаясь. Она готовилась к родам все время, она посещала курсы старородящих матерей, читала соответствующую литературу, медитировала... но все ее ожидания померкли по сравнению с болью, которую она почувствовала сейчас. И она понимала, что это только начало.

Скорая не ехала где-то час, и за это время у Джоан случилась еще одна схватка, однако, уже более сильная.

Наконец, к обеду ее, едва поевшую и очень злую, привезли в больницу. К этому времени боль стала нарастать все больше.

Рэмси боялась. Она боялась не столько за себя, сколько за то, что ребенок не родится на свет. Вдруг все пойдет не так, как в прошлый раз? Конечно, в этот раз она пережила очень и очень многое...

— Все будет хорошо, мама... — зашептал Люк, целуя холодный и влажный лоб женщины, возлежащей на больничной кушетке. — Я с тобой... ведь ты уже переживала это со мной...

— Нет, Люк. — выдохнула христианка, сумев открыть глаза и взглянуть на любимого мальчика. — Я рожаю впервые.

— Готовьте роженицу! — приказала врач, только вошедшая в палату.

Уже кричащую от сильнейших схваток Джоан быстро погрузили в другую кушетку и увезли в неизвестном направлении.

Стоящий рядом с пустой кроватью Люк медленно, с полными шока глазами развернулся к Нелли.

Нелли едва не закрыла рот рукой, услышав сказанное Джоан. Черт, черт, черт! Теперь Люк будет знать, что... Ох, Боже, как все теперь запуталось!

— Люк, ты, главное, не волнуйся...

Неождианно подбежала врач, та самая, что ранее приняла их за сестер, и спросила:

— Вы — та самая жена роженицы? Пойдете с ней?

— Я? Ой, я... — Нелли полными счастья глазами посмотрела на Люка, коснулась его руки, пытаясь чуть успокоить, а затем быстро закивала. — Да, да!

Быстро надев выданный халат, бахилы и шапочку на голову, Нелл прошла за врачом и увидела Джоан, у которой аж слезы текли по глазам.

Из соседней палаты доносились душераздирающие вопли Джоан. Она сама по себе была довольно голосистой и могла поплакать даже тогда, когда поранит пальчик. Что уж говорить о _родах_. За это время женщина напрочь отдавила руку своей бедной возлюбленной, вцепившись в нее мертвой хваткой. Врачи вкололи женщине лошадиную дозу обезболивающих, но и это не очень помогло.

В момент, когда головка ребенка показалась на поверхность, раскрасневшаяся Джоан закричала нечеловеческим голосом и еще крепче вцепилась в руку Нелли, а затем, услышав детский плач, преданно посмотрела на нее заплаканными глазами.

Малышка заливалась гнусавым детским голоском, а Джоан хныкала совсем тихонько, сама не понимая, делает она это от счастья или от боли.

У нее родилась дочь. Ее маленькое сокровище.

Нелли крепко сжимала руку Джоан, переживая ничуть не меньше неё. Она видела, как её милой больно, но это было необходимой частью.

Когда им показали ребеночка, завернули в какой-то полотенчик и дали Джоан подержать его на несколько мгновений, Нелли тоже успела прикоснуться к маленькому, живому тельцу и счастливо захихикала.

\- Джоан, я люблю тебя, люблю, люблю, люблю! - она звонко чмокнула благоверную сперва в лоб, потом в нос, и легко в губы.

\- Ладно, всем надо отдохнуть, - произнесла врач, улыбаясь маленькой девочке. - Ну что, зайка, пойдем, приведем тебя в порядок? А вы направляйтесь в палату, малышку скоро принесут...

Когда Джоан прижала к груди дочку, то громко всхлипнула и закрыла глаза, прижимаясь губами к горячему лобику.

— Привет, Джейн, — зашептала она дрожащим голосом. — Малышка Дженни. Я уже знаю, что ты — самая лучшая в мире.


	12. Chapter 12

— Ну, вот мы и дома...

Нелли улыбнулась и переступила порог шикарного дома, в котором они теперь жили. Никакой прежней жизни, никаких мистеров Тоддов и никаких тяжелых воспоминаний. Просто чистый лист.

— Посмотри, Джейн тоже нравится! — Нелл коснулась своим огромным носом маленького носика малышки и улыбнулась, когда та попыталась улыбнуться в ответ. — Ну, теперь это наш официальный дом!

Джоан сделала маленький шажок вперед, будто прощупывая почву, и оглягулась на Нелли, только сейчас осознавая все происходящее. Теперь она жила вместе с самыми близкими ей людьми в родной стране и, более того, родном городе. Теперь они все были счастливы. Теперь... теперь все должно было пойти на лад.

— Нелли... ты можешь поверить?.. — начала она издалека, опуская сумки на пол и пропуская грузчиков с вещами вперед. — А ты, Люк? Джейн, ты видишь это?

Малышка весело хихикнула, но ничего не ответила. Люк вздохнул и натянуто улыбнулся: он до сих пор скорбил по утраченным отношениям с мамочкой Роуз.

— Теперь этот огромный дом — наш! — вдруг вскрикнула Джоан, схватила Нелли за руки и закрутила ее в веселом, безумном танце по прихожей, в довершении которого звонко чмокнула женщину в губы.

— Я верю в это. А ты? — Нелли посмотрела на Джоан и подхватила её танец, позже зарываясь рукой в её волосы и углубляя поцелуй. Домик, еще и недалеко от моря, где она может устроиться в кафе или даже однажды открыть свое... Боже, не об этом ли она мечтала?

— Теперь, Джоан, никто не помешает нашему счастью... Ты уже выбрала, в какой комнате будет спальня? Мне нравится вон та, светлая и с огромными окнами! Сэр! Сэр! Занесите, пожалуйста, кровать вот сюда, — она указала в одну из комнат и взяла Джоан за руку, ведя её за собой.

Миссис Эл поверить не могла, что наконец-то избавилась от хвоста в виде мистера Тодда. Или нет?

Когда расстановка мебели была закончена, а вещи — частично разложены, семейство обнаружило, что на дворе уже глубокая ночь. Лично Джоан штормило от акклиматизации, поэтому, поняв, что уже поздно, она без лишних вопросов свернулась в комочек, умостилась где-то в углу кровати и уснула еще до того, как ее спохватились. Празднование новоселья и бурные объяснения она решила оставить на завтрашний день. Кто же знал, что случиться этому было не суждено...

— Я люблю тебя. — промурлыкала Рэмси в полусне, почувствовав, как матрас прогибается под ней.

* * *

Спустя пару часов невыносимо уставшая женщина распахнула глаза, услышав непонятный шум где-то в глубине дома. Нет, серьезно? Первая ночь, и уже воры?

С глухим стоном поднявшись, женщина на цыпочках вышла из спальни и прокралась в кухню, хватая оттуда нож. Однако, в следующую секунду прибор был выбит из ее ослабевших рук. Женщина даже не успела закричать: неизвестный резко развернул ее к себе. В полутьме она различила холодные, злые глаза. Они могли принадлежать только...

— М-мистер... Т... Тодд?..

Боль. Резкая боль пронзила ее горло. Из него хлынул поток горячей, темной и вязкой жидкости. Затем боль сменилась на странное блаженство, настолько сильное, что от него подкосились ноги. Испуганно придерживая смертельную рану, Джоан кое-как доползла до дверей спальни в надежде найти малышку и сберечь ее от нерадивого убийцы, но не успела этого сделать. Это конец. Это было началом нового этапа. Глаза женщины застекленели.

Нелли проснулась от странного предчувствия. Она просто во сне ощутила, как сжимается и пульсирует её горло.

Женщина повернулась на бок в попытке найти возлюбленную, но не нашла её.

— Ммм, Джоан, ночью есть вредно... — пробормотала Нелл и встала. Но ноги понесли её не на кухню, а чуть дальше, в детскую.

Женщина остолбенела и зажала рот рукой, испуская сдавленный писк.

— Д... Джоан? Джоан? Джоан! — взвыла пекарша, падая на колени и на дрожащих руках и ногах подползая к телу. Из горла текла все еще горячая кровь, но ничего сделать уже было нельзя. Стеклянные глаза смотрели в потолок. Все так же зажимая рот рукой, миссис Эл кончиками пальцев второй закрыла глаза благоверной и согнулась от рыданий, утыкаясь своим лбом в лоб Джоан.

Пять минут назад она лежала рядом с ней. Живая, теплая и дышащая. Снящая о чем-то. А теперь...

— Какие сны тебе снятся теперь?.. — дрожащим голосом прошептала Нелл, ощущая, как все тело содрогается от плача.

Сны Джоан совершенно не снились. Ей не снилось ничего. Лежа в полной темноте, женщина думала лишь об одном: Бога, по-видимому, нет. Где? Где же был тот... тот высший разум, тот создатель, которому она слепо поклонялась все эти годы?

Джоан хотела закричать, но у нее не было голоса и тела. Она хотела заплакать, но в этой темноте не существовало такого понятия, как слезы.

Внезапно где-то вдалеке загорелся свет. Джоан поняла: ее глаза, видимо, еще не предали ее. И тут... ощутив собственные ноги, женщина побежала навстречу неизвестности, спотыкаясь и чуть не падая.

В глубоком кресле сидел мужчина.

"Так вот какой Он — Бог..." — успла подумать про себя Рэмси и поняла, что ее мысли озвучились.

Мужчина обратил свой взор на нее:

— Я знаю, что ты представляла меня не таким, Джоан. Но боги не сидят на месте и меняются вместе с человечеством. [теория из сериала американские боги ахахааха]

— Я ведь умерла?

— Такой же вопрос задавала твоя подруга, миссис Ловетт, когда оказалась здесь. — улыбнулся мужчина. — Да. Ты умерла, но у тебя, как и у миссис Ловетт, остался неиспользованным второй шанс.

— Ш-шанс?

— Жизнь — она как мелодрама. — продолжил вещать мужчина. — И твоя мелодрама пришлась мне по вкусу чуть больше остальных. Ты так стремилась быть праведной, так хотела мира во всем мире, так хотела и собственного, чисто женского счастья, что я понял: даже смерть не станет преградой для тебя и твоей любви.

— Господь милосердный... — снова попыталась что-то вставить Джоан, но тут же замолкла будто по какому-то повелению судьбы.

— Прибереги эти фразы для людской жизни, Джоан. Итак, я возвращу тебе жизнь, но только с одним условием. Ты готова пожертвовать одним из жизненно важных качеств, чтобы вернуться к своим любимым и жить с ними долго и счастливо?

— Да! Всем, чем угодно!

— Даже если это будет твоя память, Джоан?

 _Память?..._

— Это поправимо! Я смогу восстановить все по крупицам!

— Хорошо. Теперь ты развернёшься и пойдешь в самую дальнюю дверь коридора. И запомни: ни при каких условиях не оборачивайся.

— Чем я смогу отблагодарить Тебя? — Джоан сделала маленький шажочек назад.

— Не забывай о своей Вере и продолжай поститься и посещать воскресные службы. Удачи, Джоан. Поверь, она тебе пригодится.

— Спасибо. Спасибо, Боже! Я люблю тебя!

— Я тоже люблю тебя, дочь моя.

* * *

Развернувшись, окрыленная от счастья женщина побежала к заветной двери. Цель то приближалась, то отдалялась, силы постепенно покидали женщину, но она упорно игнорировала усталость и думала лишь об одном: ей нужно успеть схватить дверную ручку.

Открыв дверь, Рэмси увидела яркий свет перед собой. Момент — и она очутилась в коридоре какого-то дома. Над ней склонилась ревущая женщина. Где-то там, вдалеке, маячил какой-то мальчик.

— Кто вы такие? — просипела она, приподнимаясь на локтях и оценивая окружающую обстановку.

Нелли слышала, как сзади подошел Люк, где-то хныкала малышка Джени, но ей было плевать. Она просто обливалась слезами над телом возлюбленной, мысленно умоляя Бога, чтобы тот вернул её так же, как когда-то саму Нелл.

— Джоан... Джоан, я ничего не хочу так сильно, как твоего... воскрешения... Я все отдам... все... себя саму... только проснись, пожалуйста...

Неожиданно она ощутила, как тело поднимается, и отпрянула от испуга и какой-то радости.

— Джоан, ты жива! — завизжала она, игнорируя вопрос и обнимая благоверную за талию. — Я люблю тебя! Господи, спасибо! Спасибо!

Джоан вскрикнула от испуга и на слабых руках отползла назад от странной женщины и не менее странного паренька.

— Да что... что п-произошло? — она скорчила недовольную мину. — Я упала в обморок? Черт. Извините, т-такого больше не повторится. А где я... как мне... как мне попасть до дома?

К своему ужасу, Джоан забыла свою улицу и даже номер дома, но почему-то не сомневалась: окажись она на улице и немного поброди, как сразу все вспомнит.

— Сколько сейчас времени? И почему...

В детской послышался плач. Сердце женщины екнуло.

— Дженни...

Рэмси встала сначала на колени, а затем и на ноги, еще не твёрдо стоя на земле. И тут... она увидела кровь.

— А... а чье это? — как можно более непринужденно поинтересовалась она, чувствуя, как к горлу подступает тошнота. Она была очень слабонервной.

Нелли отпустила Джоан и с выражением крайнего удивления посмотрела на неё.

— Ты... Ты ничего не помнишь? Господи, это неудивительно, ты секунду назад была мертва... Это твоя кровь, Джоан! — резко ответила миссис Эл, продолжая вести свое. — И это твой дом! Это Люк, твой сын! — женщина быстро подошла к Люку и хлопнула его по плечу. — А в детской плачет твоя дочь, Дженни! Неужели... Неужели ты не помнишь ничего? Хотя нет, Дженни ты только что вспомнила. А я? Я... я ведь твоя жена! Джоан, — пекарша ощутила, как в горле встал ком. — Скажи, пожалуйста, скажи, что ты помнишь меня...

— Откуда Вы... откуда Вы меня знаете? — пробормотала испуганная Джоан, отступая назад, подальше от всей этой ерунды. Она чуть не поскользнулась в луже крови и почувствовала, как ее ноги подкашиваются. — Это не может быть моя кровь! Я ведь... я жива, меня ничего не беспокоит и я говорю с вами!

Подбежав к зеркалу, Рэмси обнаружила, что все ее горло залито кровью. А может... может, она и правда умирает?

Вдалеке слышался плач ребенка.

— Что моя дочь делает в этом доме? И... откуда кровь? Как я оказалась здесь? Скажите мне хоть что-нибудь, или я вызову полицию!

Нелли в глубочайшем шоке посмотрела на Джоан, чуть ли не хватаясь за свое собственное горло.

— Господи, Джоан, да ведь это твой дом! Ты... ты лежала тут, мертвая, а потом встала! Джоан, это ведь чудо! Я... я правда не знаю, кто это сделал! Может...

Её пронзила страшная догадка.

— Мистер Тодд?.. Джоан, послушай, ты должна попытаться все вспомнить! Я — твоя жена, посмотри, кольцо на пальце, помнишь, как я тебе его подарила? Ты тогда еще была беременна... А Люк и вовсе твой сын!

— Люк? Люк... Люк — это же... — Джоан повернулась к парню, который все это время шокированно стоял в углу, не в силах вымолвить ни слова. — Люки, ты ведь мой сын, да? Люк Рэмси! Да!

— Да, мама... А миссис Ловетт — твоя жена! — парень подхватил мать за руки, не давая ей упасть. — Давай сейчас ты отоспишься, отмоешься от всей этой крови, а утром, уже на свежую голову, все вспомнишь. Идет? Идет, да?

— Моя жена? Люки, что за бред ты несешь? — Рэмси нахмурилась. — Послушай, ты знаешь, как отрицательно я отношусь к однополым связям. Что бы тебе ни наговорила эта женщина — не верь ей. А... а где Деннис?

Нелли застыла.

— Эта женщина?.. Ты серьезно? Ты... Ты правда ничего не помнишь?

На глаза пекарши навернулись слезы. Она поняла, что Джоан совершенно не помнит её и _не хочет_ помнить. А вопрос про Денниса... Люк скажет ей, как тот погиб год назад, еще в Лондоне... Не зная, как все было на самом деле... Но сейчас...

Ей не было, куда идти. Ночевать тоже было негде. Ночевать в этм доме Джоан ей не позволила. Женщине удалось тайком занять у Люка денег, чтобы найти квартиру хотя бы на ночь, а завтра она уже выйдет на работу и сможет обеспечить себя. Теперь уже только себя.

Джоан оставалась непреклонна.

Глотая слезы и проклиная все на свете, Нелли собрала кое-какие свои вещи и ушла в ночь.

Прошло три дня с тех пор, как Джоан очутилась в неизвестном ей доме со своей семьей. Люк доходчиво объяснил ей, что Деннис умер благодаря несчастному случаю, что пытаясь стереть плохие воспоминания, семейство переместилось обратно в Нью-Йорк... Картинка складывалась в голове Джоан, как в паззле.

На седьмой день ей впервые приснилась Нелли Ловетт, та самая странная женщина, которая появилась в ЕЕ доме из ниоткуда и пропала в никуда. Та женщина, о которой теперь постоянно рассказывал Люк, и, кажется, навещал ее тайком от матери.

В своем сне Джоан увидела сценку из их знакомства. Потом — кадры, как странная женщина делает ей депиляцию сначала на ногах, а потом и в интимных местах. Из всего этого исходило, что Нелли Ловетт в прошлом была ее хорошей подругой.

От пережитого осознания всю следующую неделю Джоан стали сниться отрывки из прошлого, так или иначе связанные со странной-женщиной. Апогеем стал сон, в котором Джоан трахал какой-то странный мужик, а мыслями христианка была обращена именно к ней, к пекарше, о которой не знала ровным счетом ничего.

Джоан проснулась от сильного оргазма, сотрясающего все ее тело. Это стало апогеем ее воспоминаний: тело отлично помнило приятные ощущения, а вот мозг не мог припомнить, когда она впервые испытала что-то подобное.

После того, как Нелли переступила порог дома Джоан, нормальная жизнь закончилась. Началась совсем другая.

Просыпалась и засыпала Нелл с мыслями о Джоан, днем забываясь в работе, а вечером выпивая снотворное, чтобы спокойно спать ночью. Собственно, она разучилась спать без снотворных.

Когда шеф увидел Нелли на седьмой день, то хотел предложить ей больничный. От некогда сияющей здоровьем женщины не осталось ничего. Под глазами были огромные мешки, кожа утратила красивый молочный цвет и стала просто белой. Через неё просвечивались вены. Волосы потускнели и стали будто пыльными.

Какая разница. Все разбилось.

Люк навещал её время от времени. Говорил, что Джоан вот-вот вспомнит её, и они заживут, как раньше. Однако сама миссис Ловетт верила в это все меньше и меньше.

Надежда умирает последней. Однажды Нелли проснулась и поняла, что надежды уже нет. А значит, нет и её.

Утром женщина не пошла на работу. Она решила, что это будет последний её день.

Поскольку Нелл теперь жила в Нью-Йорке, то последнюю сотню с небольшим решила потратить на билет на Бродвейский мюзикл. "Дорогой Эван Хансен".

В зале плакали все, но лишь Нелл вышла, понимая, что все её грудь сотрясается от тихих рыданий. "Никто не заслуживает быть забытым". Какая ирония. Она заслужила.

Придя домой поздно вечером, пекарша решилась. Она села на ковер в прихожей своей съемной квартиры и взяла лезвие, задрав рукав на левой руке.

Это не было совпадением или иронией судьбы: это было просто острой потребностью и резко усилившимся любопытством, заставившим Джоан встать с кровати и начать действовать. Она поручила новоиспеченной няне приглядывать за малышкой до обеда, а сама быстро собралась, достала из духовки заранее испеченный аккуратный торт – символ повторного знакомства и возможного примирения – и выдвинулась по оставленному Люком адресу.

Домофон не отвечал, однако, добрая консъержка указала, что миссис Ловетт живет именно в том номере, а еще — что в последние дни женщина хворает, поэтому наверняка отсыпается и звонка просто не слышит. Джоан не приняла этому особого значения, пожала плечами и нашла нужный этаж, звоня в дверной звонок. Потом, немного погодя и уже начав терять терпение, женщина подергала дверную ручку: она оказалась незапертой.

Момент – и она вошла в прихожую, тут же опуская взгляд.

Тортик выскользнул из рук и крупными кусками распластался по полу. Увидев кровь, в глазах Джоан потемнело.

Перед глазами затанцевали картинки из ее прошлого и настоящего. Сливочные обои из _их_ лондонской квартиры, постыдное желание, возникающее при каждом взгляде на объект вожделения; вкусные пироги, которые пекла миссис Ловетт каждые выходные. Роды. Рука Нелли, крепко сжимающая ее руку. А затем — снова и снова — размозженная голова Денниса и сковородка в руке Джоан.

Нелли лежала и чувствовала, как с каждым мгновением жизнь уходит из неё. Пекаршу безумно клонило в сон от потери крови, по всему телу ощущалась слабость, но женщина держалась до последнего. Когда вошла Джоан, силы Нелл были уже на исходе. Миссис Ловетт едва слышно шепнула: "Джоан", — посмотрела на неё невидящими глазами, а затем они закатились, и женщина провалилась в забытье. Тем не менее, её еще можно было спасти.

Удивительно, но Джоан не растерялась: конечно, сама сейчас она была в безумном состоянии и искренне не понимала, что происходит. В ее глазах до сих пор летали обрывки из прошлого. Теперь она узнавала Нелли все больше, и с каждым мгновением решительность спасти женщину росла в ней.

Недолго думая, Джоан оторвала конец своего платья и правильно перевязала им рану, сделав своеобразную тугую повязку, затем — похлопала женщину по щекам, призывая очнуться, а после — вызвала скорую помощь, в это же время переложив пекаршу в более удобную позу.

К счастью, врачи приехали достаточно быстро. Джоан подписалась в бумагах, как ответственное лицо, а затем вызвалась ехать в больницу вместе с Нелли.  
Прошла, казалось, целая вечность перед тем, как ее пустили в палату. В этом было крошечное дежавю: в прошлый раз она сама лежала в больнице, пока Нелли была рядом. Кажется. Вот так ирония.

Джоан присела рядом с койкой, вознамерившись расспросить миссис Ловетт обо всем, когда та очнется.

Нелли не знала, что в этот момент делали с её телом. Она была где-то между сознательным и бессознательным состоянием. В голове звучал голос среди темноты:

— Я не для того возвращал тебе жизнь, что бы ты сама у себя её отбирала. А твой дар? Ты так и не поняла, в чем он! Плохая работа, Нелли, плохая!

Сознание приходило к женщине очень медленно, и она начинала постепенно осознавать себя. Сперва появилась боль в руке, а уже затем все остальные чувства.

Запах лекарств.

Она была в больнице? Наверное, соседи пришли зачем-то и набрали 911.

Пекарша не открывала глаза так долго, как могла, а затем все же приоткрыла их и сощурилась от света ярких ламп.

Потом Нелл увидела Джоан рядом с собой и тут же закрыла глаза обратно, ощущая, как из-под закрытых век стекает одинокая слеза. Остальные она не позволила себе выпустить.

Увидев, что Нелли очнулась, Джоан сама чуть не разрыдалась от счастья: ей было радостно, что она, можно сказать, спасла человеку жизнь. Конечно, в данном случае ее заслуги были минимальны, но... Врач завел ее в угол и сообщил, что если бы не ее умение оказать первую помощь, то было бы уже поздно.

— Привет, Нелли. Как твои дела? — тихо проворковала Рэмси, с заботой глядя на лежащую в полусознательном состоянии женщину. — Ай-яй-яй. Зачем ты это сделала? А если бы я не подоспела? Что бы ты делала тогда?

Нелли посмотрела на Джоан, наконец-то открыв глаза и вытирая слезы здоровой рукой.

— Если бы ты не подоспела, наверное, умерла бы спокойно. Зачем ты пришла?

Женщина закусила губу и отвернулась, глядя в окно. Уже светало.

— Ты меня не помнишь, я для тебя "эта женщина", я тебе никто. Зачем ты снова меня нашла? Зачем?! Что я тебе сделала, чтобы ты снова подвергала меня такому?! Я... я не могу забыть так, как ты! Я не могу! И ты... ты снова напоминаешь! Или ты скажешь, что вспомнила меня? Вспомнила женщину, свою бывшую жену, которую просто выгнала из дома, который мы покупали вдвоем?! Неужели ты это вспомнила?!

Пекарша окончательно расплакалась и закрыла лицо руками.

— Я _не знаю_ , что должна вспомнить. И я не виновата в этом. Я поняла. Я поняла то, что ты моя жена, я поняла то, что со мной что-то произошло. Но я... я не знаю, почему это случилось. Я помню какие-то эпизоды, помню момент нашего знакомства, помню моменты, которые мы пережили вместе... Но Нелли, как бы я ни старалась... Я не могу стать той, что была раньше. Это не позволяют мне сделать христианские каноны. Я презираю однополые браки. Я всегда... всегда любила мужчин, – она сглотнула, вспомнив одно из самых "свежих" воспоминаний, и заговорила намного тише:

— Скажи, я правда сделала это с Деннисом?

Нелли посмотрела на Джоан заплаканными глазами, не веря, что это говорит Джоан. Её милая, добрая Джоан, которая обожала обнимашки и любила утыкаться носом ей в шею.

— Уходи. Пожалуйста. Уйди и не рви мою душу.

Когда Джоан уже была возле двери, она сказала, будто сама себе:

— Да, это сделала ты. А хочешь узнать, за что? Он заставил нас трахаться у него на глазах. Что ты делала за милую душу, кстати.

После ухода Джоан жизнь пошла своим чередом.

Нелли посещала психолога, и та отмечала, что женщина делает успехи. Но на самом деле все было не так.

Миссис Эл сидела на антидепрессантах, глотая их горстями и забываясь.

Жизнь превратилась в череду одинаковых, незапоминающихся дней.

Женщина перестала выражать какие-либо эмоции. Вместо обычного лица была серая маска.

Она перестала ярко краситься. Любимая красная помада лежала в косметичке нетронутой. А для кого?

Она перестала замечать кого-либо. Ей было незачем.

Некому было говорить "Я тебя люблю". Некого было обнимать. Не для кого было жить.

Уходя, Джоан не верила, что это происходит. Ей было ужасно паршиво. Она ясно понимала, что миссис Ловетт приехала за ней в Америку, что она чуть не покончила жизнь самоубийством, когда у Джоан отшибло память. Она понимала, что когда-то _полюбила_ эту женщину. Но могла ли она сделать это сейчас?

Теперь, когда Нелли сама выставила ее из своей жизни, Джоан решила больше не ввязываться и отступить. Конечно, она была бы не против наладить контакт, но раз уж миссис Эл сама запретила делать ей это — такова была судьба.

Жизнь стала постепенно налаживаться. Рэмси устроилась на работу по своей специальности, подзаработала денег и стала постепенно социализироваться в старом-новом месте.

Теперь это была успешная, самодостаточная женщина, но никто до сих пор не знал, что творится у нее на уме. Внутри ее давно грызла совесть и нахлынувшие одной огромной волной воспоминания, которые восстанавливались с каждым днем. Объятия, кольцо в губах, вечерние посиделки с Роуз. Мягкие губы, душ. Тюбик из-под шампуня в одном отверстии и пальцы в другом. Утренняя толкучка возле зеркала с увесистыми косметичками в руках.

Теперь, вспоминая это все четче, Рэмси вечерами плакала, понимая, что этому больше не бывать. Она винила Нелли в том, что та ушла, не объяснившись и затаив на нее обиду, а себя — в том, что позволила ей уйти.

Джоан поместила Дженни в супермаркетовскую тележку-коляску и двинулась вдоль однообразных полок с едой. Внезапно ребенок, смотрящий куда-то ей за плечо, оглушительно завыл и потянул ручки. Рэмси тут же прижала малышку к себе, и в момент, когда она развернулась с ценным грузом в руках, в нее кто-то влетел.

— Ох, извините, прошу. Такая неловкая... — она посмотрела на причину своей аварии и замолкла. — Ситуация...

Нелли пошла в магазин, совсем не задумываясь, что ей нужно. Последнее время она все делала необдуманно.

Женщина смотрела просто перед собой и не заметила женщину, стоящую рядом, нечаянно влетая в неё.

Нелл узнала в ней Джоан, но ей было все равно. Она должна была избавиться от любых эмоций. Поэтому пекарша, уже не задумываясь, закинула в рот две маленькие таблетки и тихо ответила:

— Это ничего, все в порядке. Привет, Дженни, — она увидела, как малышка тянет к ней ручку, и вложила свой палец в маленькую ладошку. — Хоть кто-то здесь рад меня видеть.

После этого маленького жеста Нелл развернулась и пошла дальше, прикрыв глаза и представляя, как придет домой и снова забудется. Надо позвонить миссис Бауэрс и спросить, что делать, если она снова увидела Джоан и хочет убить то ли её, то ли себя.

Джоан сразу поняла, в чем дело, но все равно оказалась порядком ошарашена: она никак не ожидала _такой_ реакции. Маленькая Дженни продолжала плакать и тянуть маленькие ручонки к своей второй маме.

— П-постой, что? Нелли, да стой же ты! Кто выписал тебе эти таблетки? Почему ты употребляешь их в таком огромном количестве?!

Недолго думая, женщина вырвала баночку из ватных рук миссис Эл, откидывая ее в сторону.

— Нелли, как ты довела себя до такого состояния?!

— Я пью эти таблетки потому, что по-другому не могу. Это единственный способ забыть.

Нелл посмотрела на Дженни и слабо улыбнулась ей, поглаживая малышку по голове.

— Тш-тш-тш, маленькая... все будет хорошо... когда-нибудь. Эти лекарства мне прописала психолог, чтобы я могла хоть как-то жить дальше. И, как видишь, я живу. Даже на работу вышла.

Миссис Эл пошла дальше, вслух говоря Джоан о своей жизни, зная, что та будет следовать и слушать. При этом с лица женщины не сходила полуулыбка, которая отнюдь не выглядела нормальной.

— Мне больше не для кого просыпаться, не для кого работать и жить. Но меня жить заставляют. Просчет нашего общества, заставлять жить тех, кто не хочет. Но я это делаю. Через силу встаю, умываюсь, иду на работу. Вот и вся моя жизнь. А вечером антидепрессанты и снотворное. Так и живем. Впечатляет? — она посмотрела на Джоан с абсолютно мертвым лицом. И только в глазах отражалась какая-то эмоция вроде глубокой тоски, но с примесью чего-то другого. Чего-то, чего не знала сама миссис Эл.

— Ты выставила виноватой меня. Ты выставила меня виноватой в том, что твой бывший любовник прибежал в наш дом и перерезал мне глотку. Ты выставила меня виноватой в том, что он долбанул меня головой, вследствии чего у меня началась амнезия. Теперь ты меня ненавидишь. Впечатляет? — она передразнила женщину, чувствуя, как гнев вскипает в жилах. И что она о себе возомнила?! — Я не виновата, что вся твоя жизнь была зациклена на мне, и не виновата в том, что это произошло. Да, я любила тебя, да, я вспомнила это, да, ты до сих пор небезразлична мне! И мне больно видеть, как ты гробишь себя! Прекращай пить эту дрянь и возвращайся к реальной жизни, Нелли. Если ты вернешься — я вернусь к тебе. Дженни не может расти без обоих родителей. Я хочу, чтобы наша семья была полноценной.

Нелли выслушала весь перформанс Джоан с абсолютно безразличным лицом, но несколько слов все же заставили её душу дрогнуть. "Ты до сих пор не безразлична мне".

— Позволь напомнить тебе, что это _не мой_ выбор. Я сделала свой выбор в пользу смерти. _Твой_ выбор был вызвать врачей. Вернуться к нормальной жизни? Что ты имеешь ввиду? Снова радоваться ей? Вперед, покажи мне, как. Может, это я чего-то не вижу.

Женщина ощутила, как из глаз текут слезы.

— Что ты наделала? — тихим голосом спросила она, глядя на Джоан. — Видишь? Мне нельзя думать о тебе, так мне сказала миссис Бауэрс, моя психолог. Мне нельзя даже вспоминать о том, что было раньше. Нельзя, нельзя, нельзя, — повторила она сама себе, закрыв лицо руками и отвернувшись.

— Пожалуйста, Джоан. Или помоги мне, или уйди с дороги и позволь мне дальше убивать себя.

Пекарша знала, какого ответа она ожидает. Но она не знала, что ответит женщина, которую она до сих пор любила всем сердцем.

— Я готова помочь тебе, Нелли, но ты отвергаешь меня! — почти взвыла Джоан, хватая женщину за руку. — Ты хочешь подержать Дженни? Хочешь подержать нашу дочь, или тебе и на нее все равно?! Ну же! Я хочу помочь тебе, я хочу, чтобы ты снова жила с нами и больше не гробила себя! Ты очень дорога всей моей семье, и мне дорога тоже! Нелли, не будь слепой, ты отлично знаешь, как сильно я тебя любила! Ты должна помнить об этом, чтобы с тобой не случилось то же, что со мной!

Малышка, не выдержав напора, разрыдалась в руках матери. Когда она передала ее Нелли, Джейн тут же затихла и стала изучать измученное лицо своими маленькими пальчиками.

Нелли взяла на руки малышку и позволила ей играть со своими волосами и трогать пальчиками лицо. Ей нравилось смотреть в огромные карие глаза девочки и узнавать в них глаза Джоан. Но все же даже в такую пламенную речь пекарше верилось слабо.

— Ключевое слово: "любила", — прошептала Нелл, давая Дженни свой палец, чтобы она потаскала его, а не прядь волос. — Ты ни разу не употребила его в теперешнем времени. Я люблю тебя до сих пор, а ты меня любила.

Нелли посмотрела на Джоан, все еще прижимая к себе девочку, как самое драгоценное сокровище.

— Хорошо, я поверю тебе. Когда ты хочешь снова встретиться? Только не с двенадцати до двух — я хожу к психологу.

— Любила. Любила, поскольку после всего этого я ни разу не видела тебя. Будь ты все время рядом — я вспомнила бы намного больше и быстрее вернулась к тебе. Психолог с двенадцати до двух? Значит, я заеду за тобой в двенадцать. Да, Нелли, и не сопротивляйся! Мы поедем куда-нибудь на природу, на пикник, ты поиграешься с Дженни, а потом соберёшь все свои вещи и переедешь обратно к нам. Ведь на это мы рассчитывали, когда сбегали сюда из Лондона?

Помявшись, Рэмси подошла ближе и поцеловала дочку в лобик, а затем обняла женщину за плечи, преданно глядя ей в глаза.

— Все будет хорошо. Все будет, как прежде. Пусть не сразу. Я начала вспоминать, почему выбрала именно тебя. Ты никогда не думала о том, что ради тебя я нарушила все свои принципы жизни? И я готова сделать это снова, потому что это в разы лучше, чем сидеть дома и молиться Богу в одиночестве. Знаешь, я думаю... — она помялась, прикидывая, стоит ли ей говорить об этом. — Я думаю, что видела _Его_ , когда меня... грохнули. И... если бы я совершила слишком много дурных дел, то не думаю, что стояла бы здесь и сейчас.

Нелли посмотрела на Джоан, передавая ей Дженни и медленно моргая.

— Хорошо. Мы встретимся.

Придя домой, Джоан неспешно уложила спать дочь, пожелала спокойной ночи Люку, а затем, оставшись в одиночестве, впервые за долгое время залилась слезами.

Почему она ушла? Почему, как в старые времена, не вернула Нелли? Кто напакостил им настолько сильно?

Благодаря одному нелепому движению их жизни порушились: Рэмси впала в амнезию, а миссис Эл — в депрессию. Будто злой рок. Обе женщины отлично знали, что любят друг друга так же сильно, как и раньше: отчетливо понимала это и сама Джоан, память к которой вернулась почти полностью. Но благодаря тому, что происходило сейчас, все прошлое казалось ей просто длинным, приятным сном. Где те времена? Почему сейчас они не могли просто снова жить вместе?

* * *

Нелли вроде бы дернулась, чтобы обнять Джоан или чмокнуть её в щеку, но потом замялась, поправила платье и пошла своей дорогой.

На следующий день женщина проснулась очень рано и начала приводить себя в порядок. Всего за пару часов перед зеркалом стояла прежняя миссис Ловетт, готовая покорять сердца любых мужчин. Хотя на самом деле ей нужно было сердце всего одной маленькой женщины.

После того, как все приготовления были окончены, Нелл села на диван и начала нервно подергивать платье и кусать губы от сильного ожидания.

Наступил новый день, и Джоан приняла окончательное решение: она вернет свою Нелли к себе.

Собрав корзинку для пикника, приодев Дженни и заставив даже Люка вырядиться покрасивее, Рэмси направилась в нужное место в назначенное время.

Нелли вышла из дома чуть ли не на час раньше, растягивая шаги и придумывая всякие приметы: споткнулась на левую ногу — удача, встретила женщину с пустым ведром — несчастье. К концу счет сравнялся, и Нелл так и не поняла, чего ей ждать.

Она не стала ярко краситься, вместо этого нанеся легкий макияж (как раз по такому случаю) и надев легкое платье. Была середина мая, все вокруг цвело, и на сердце было радостно. Только не у миссис Эл.

Она стояла под большим деревом, где они позже договорились встретиться, и все так же кусала губы. Увидев троицу, она чуть улыбнулась.

— Привет, Люк, — миссис Ловетт обняла паренька и чмконула его в щеку, после чмокнула в лобик Дженни, а затем посмотрела на Джоан. Улыбка спала с её губ. — Это... привет...

Неловкость в этом моменте можно было пощупать. Нелл вопросительно посмотрела на Джоан, после чего робко обняла её и почти тут же отпустила, ощутив, как лицо наливается краской. Она не знала, почему так стеснялась, но ей определенно не нравилось такое состояние.

Сердце Джоан забилось в висках, когда она заметила стоящую под деревом Нелли. Она, стараясь не показать своего волнения, широко улыбнулась и обняла женщину в ответ, шепча:

— Привет, Нелл.

Затем, увидев румянец на ее щеках, Рэмси подавила в себе непреодолимое желание обнять ее еще раз, а затем — поцеловать каждую щечку. Сердце распирало от чувства большой любви. Вновь возродившейся, но уже немеренной.

— Здравствуйте! — Люк тоже улыбнулся и забрал у женщины корзинку, удивившись, как та крепко вцепилась в нее пальцами. — Дженни, скажи привет своей мамочке!

Дженни услышала свое имя и захихикала, а потом, увидев Нелли, замолкла и с полными интереса глазами уставилась на нее.

— Мы скучали, милая. — последнее слово Джоан произнесла почти на выдохе, готовая замолкнуть в любое мгновение от одного только взгляда. Но, не увидев протеста, она продолжила:

— Особенно я. И, если честно, мне плохо спалось.

— Мам, я хочу показать Дженни парк, — с расстановкой произнёс Люк, забирая малышку из рук матери. — А вы с миссис Эл пока... можете разложить все, да?

— Спасибо, Люки! — Рэмси благодарно улыбнулась.

Теперь они остались вдвоем.

Нелли растерянно посмотрела на Джоан, после чего так же тихо произнесла:

— Я... я тоже плохо спала.

Она ощутила себя, будто на первом в жизни свидании, с одной только разницей. Она перестала принимать антидепрессанты, глушившие все её эмоции, и теперь чувствовала так много, что едва могла с этим справиться.

— Ну, как твое... все? — она посмотрела на Джоан, расстилая на земле покрывало. На самом деле они были в самом тихом и безлюдном уголке парка, куда редко кто заходил, так что если они захотят убить друг друга, никто их не найдет.

Нелл снова посмотрела на Джоан, чуть улыбаясь. Неожиданно её пробило на нежности: видимо, вновь проснувшиеся чувства были слишком сильными.

Женщина потянулась к Джоан и обняла её сзади, шепча:

— Я соскучилась...

Джоан мелко задрожала, когда очутилась в объятиях Нелли. Однако, та абсолютно точно почувствовала эту дрожь.

Это было неважно. Ничто не было важно теперь.

Джоан развернулась и обняла Нелли уже по-нормальному, зарываясь лицом в ее волосы. Впервые за несколько недель она почувствовала себя комфортно.

— Никак. Я не сразу поняла, какой части жизни у меня не хватает, и только сейчас сполна ощутила это, — Рэмси отстранилась, чтобы взглянуть в глаза женщины. — Ты не пила таблетки? Прошу, скажи, что нет. Мне важно знать, что ты чувствуешь сейчас. Мне _очень_ важно это знать... — ее голос дрогнул.

— Я не пила таблетки с той нашей встречи. И я чувствую сейчас так много... — Нелли тоже зарылась носом в волосы Джоан, чувствуя её запах. — Я так скучала... все это время... Я думала, ты никогда меня вспомнишь... — миссис Эл прижалась лбом ко лбу Рэмси, а затем чуть опустила голову и коснулась её губ. Женщина явственно ощутила, как дыхание обеих учащается, а голос переходит в шепот.

— Ты не против, если я сейчас поцелую тебя? — тихо спросила Нелл, ощущая, как сердце бьется где-то в горле.

Джоан не стала отвечать и лишь кивнула, не шевелясь и не двигая губами; сейчас их губы соприкасались.

— Я думала, что все мои воспоминания — это просто очень длинный сон, — прошелестела она, выдыхая горячий воздух на горячие губы миссис Ловетт. — Но я рада, что это не так.

Осторожно обняв женщину за талию, Рэмси, наконец, сложила губы для поцелуя. Сначала он был безумно неловким и сухим, а затем, когда их губы стали взаимно влажными — в происходящем стала проскальзывать такая нежность и любовь, что в груди Рэмси вновь заныло, но на этот раз — в разы сильнее.

Нелли одной рукой обняла Джоан за шею, а второй — за талию, и крепко прижала её к себе, вымещая в поцелуе всю свою нежность и любовь.

— Я люблю тебя, — прошептала она в поцелуй. — Люблю больше всех на свете. Скажи, что это взаимно...

Пекарша позволила своим рукам вновь исследовать тело Рэмси, как сотни раз до этого. Она не была уверена, хочет ли этого женщина, потому её ласки были неуверенными и осторожными, словно она боялась спугнуть женщину. Боялась, что та снова вернется к своей морали и не даст миссис Эл ничего сделать.

Джоан снова ощутимо вздрогнула и закивала, перемещая губы к ушку Нелли и шепча:

— Я тоже люблю тебя. И даже забыв все, я не смогла существовать без тебя нормально, — с этими словами она перешла поцелуями к шее, вдыхая аромат, который абсолютно точно слышала и раньше. — Я хочу большего.

Не прерывая поцелуя, Джоан медленно подвела Нелли к немного косому дереву и прижала к нему, вновь прижимаясь и целуя _возлюбленную_ все откровенней, распаляясь, чувствуя, как пульс уже зашкаливает, а между ног все горит.

Когда Нелли нашла в себе силы оторваться от Джоан, то осмотрелась и почувствовала себя более чем комфортно. Они стояли вдвоем в одном из самых тайных и заросших уголков парка, а вокруг не было ни души... Только где-то журчал ручеек да пели птицы.

Пекарша решила, что пора начинать _единение_ , и даже скорее духовное, чем физическое.

Она протолкнуло колено между ног христианки ей под платье, буквально заставляя её сесть. Нежной кожей коленок миссис Эл ощутила, как Джоан трется об неё безумно горячей и влажной промежностью, что заставило женщину застонать и сменить позиции. Теперь Джоан оказалась прижатой к дереву, а Нелл всячески ласкала её.

— Ты все такая же сладкая... — прошептала пекарша, спуская вниз бретельки платья вместе с лифчиком и оголяя сочную грудь. — Господи... Это прекрасно...

Нелли припала губами к груди, оставляя на ней мокрые, тяжелые поцелуи, а затем аккуратно обогнула языком сосок и взяла его в рот. Как только миссис Ловетт чуть сдавила его губами, в рот брызнуло горячее, сладкое молоко. Она довольно улыбнулась и облизала губы, после чего наклонилась и продолжила покрывать поцелуями уже нижнюю часть груди, подозревая, как она сейчас чувствительна.

Джоан маломальски помнила почти все их предыдущие разы, но теперь почувствовала очень резкую смену ролей: теперь она сама чувствовала себя неопытной стеснительной девушкой, а "приглушенная" антидепрессантами Нелли вдруг обрела уверенность и быстро приступила к главному.

Рэмси почти задохнулась, когда почувствовала нежные губы на своей груди. Конечно, губки маленькой Дженни тоже были очень мягкими, но она стремилась получить пищу, а не доставить ей удовольствие, а посему доставляла только боль и дискомфорт.

Рэмси вскрикнула, почувствовав, как горячее молоко струйкой сочится из ее груди и уже хотела было извиниться, но поняв, что Нелли это нравится, затихла и закрыла глаза, отдаваясь ласкам с головой.

Нелли видела, как Джоан получает удовольствие от всего происходящего, и от этого распалялась все больше.

— Я люблю тебя, — прошептала она в нежную кожу живота, стягивая платье все ниже. — Люблю, люблю, люблю...

И вот она уже стояла на коленях перед своей милой, глядя на неё снизу вверх и чувствуя отчетливый запах женского возбуждения. Ох, как он будоражил ей кровь сейчас!

— А теперь, Джоан, перед тобой стоит выбор... Ты хочешь мои пальцы... — миссис Эл стянула трусики и погладила кончиками пальцев пульсирующий клитор. — Или ты хочешь мой язык..? — с этими словами Нелл наклонилась и провела языком вдоль всей промежности, собирая вязкую смазку и ощущая такой знакомый и желанный вкус.

— А могу я попросить и то, и другое? — робко поинтересовалась Джоан, а затем громко всхлипнула, зажмуривая глаза. Как же сильно ей хотелось секса все это время? Ведь они не занимались им несколько месяцев до родов и несколько после... — Я т-тоже тебя... люблю... Боже, да.

Женщина двинула бедрами навстречу миссис Эл, показывая, что ей уже не терпится приступить к главному. Параллельно с этим она уже обдумывала, как будет приносить удовольствие ей взамен. От этого все внутри — особенно в области между бедер — пульсировало со страшной силой.

Нелли прижалась губами к клитору и начала легонько его посасывать, пальцами едва касаясь входа.

— Конечно, можешь...

Женщина прикинула, что у Джоан, скорее всего, никого после неё не было, а значит, сейчас христианка будет невероятно тесной. Миссис Эл легонько усмехнулась и скользнула внутрь одним пальцем, дабы не сделать благоверной больно.

Язык продолжал скользить по складкам, огибая каждую и пытаясь доставить Джоан как можно больше удовольствия. Палец осторожно двигался внутри, лаская внутренние стенки и находя заветную точку. Миссис Эл усмехнулась и надавила на неё, одновременно с этим добавляя второй палец.

— Давай, милая, — прошептала она, выдыхая воздух на самое чувствительное местечко на теле Джоан. — Кончи для своей девочки.

От первого же прикосновения Джоан ахнула и сжала руки в кулаки, царапая ногтями внутреннюю поверхность ладони. Да, черт возьми, она грезила о хорошем сексе днями и ночами, просыпалась от эротических снов и вскоре грозилась стать помешенной, если в ближайшее время не удовлетворит свой животный голод. И вот этот момент настал. Спустя столько времени... О, это было еще приятней, чем их первый раз, приятней, чем все разы, вместе взятые!

К тому же, острых ощущений к возбуждению добавляло и уже знакомое состояние опасности и боязнь спалиться в любую секунду. Боже, парк! Парк, дерево, природа и она, прислоненная к стволу и ловящая каждую капельку молока со своей обнаженной груди!

Услышав приказ Нелли, Джоан поняла, что вот-вот готова ему подчиниться и, более того, сделает это с огромным удовольствием. Да. Прямо сейчас. Прямо здесь...

— О БОЖЕ! — взвизгнула она перед тем, как почувствовать приливший на нее сильный оргазм, который буквально сбил ее с ног и повалил на траву и на заранее подстеленный коврик.

Нелли опустилась на колени рядом с Джоан и обняла её, кладя её голову себе на колени.

— Ну как, милая, ты довольна? — прошептала Нелл, осторожно целуя благоверную. — Я люблю тебя... люблю больше всех на свете... О, а вот и Люк!

Женщина улыбнулась парню и заправила прядь за ухо, чувствуя себя абсолютно счастливой. Она сегодня же перевезет вещи! И с этого дня будет спать только с Джоан! Только со своей девочкой, такой теплой, такой живой и милой, что веки дрожали.

— Я тоже тебя лю... ох, черт. Я отплачу тебе потом, хорошо? — Джоан подмигнула и быстро поправила свое внушительное декольте, "заправляя" в него пышную грудь. — Люки, вы уже закончили? Идите к нам!

Люк сразу понял, в чем дело, и улыбнулся: операция "примирение" прошла удачно. Он передал Джейн маме, стараясь игнорировать ее красные щеки, и обернулся к миссис Эл. Нижняя ее половина лица была влажной, а сама женщина казалась настолько расцветшей со времен их последней встречи, что он невольно сглотнул. Боже. Вот что делают с человеком положительные эмоции. Он был безумно счастлив, что мама все вспомнила; в ином случае Нелли грозило провести остаток жизни бледной тенью.

Нелли посмотрела на парня, ярко улыбаясь. Она была безмерно счастлива.

— Люки, а как твои дела? — она посмотрела в глаза парню, надкусывая сендвич и пальчиком вытирая крошки с уголков губ. — Мы уже давно не виделись. Помнишь Роуз? Она недавно мне писала. Думала, не приехать ли ей в Америку. Луиз наконец-то получила первую большую роль в театре.

Женщина села рядом с Джоан, прижимаясь к её боку и кладя голову ей на плечо.

— Я люблю тебя... м прошептала Нелл, прикрывая глаза.

Услышав знакомое имя, Люк моментально насторожился и резко поднял голову.

— Роуз? Почему... почему она ничего не говорила мне?! — его внезапно взяла глубокая обида, что женщина его жизни даже не хотела извещать его о своем возможном приезде. — А про меня она что-нибудь говорила?

Парень откинулся на локти и прищурился от солнца.

Тем временем Джоан перевела взгляд со своей благоверной на сына и почувствовала, как сердце начинает биться быстрее. Да и не у нее одной, наверняка. Имя Роуз сразу навевало ей приятные, наполненные удовольствием воспоминания.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, — вовремя ответила она, снова концентрируясь на Нелл и вновь передавая ей свою драгоценную ношу: своего ребенка.

Нелли взяла на ручки Дженни, когда та заплакала.

— Оу, малышка наверняка проголодалась... Ты же покормишь её при... _нас_? — женщина покосилась на Люка. О, она тоже помнила их оргию с Роуз. И... Да, она была бы не против её повторить. К тому же, Джоан не успела ей отплатить... Господи. Миссис Ловетт тут же потекла. А увидев вновь обнаженную грудь Джоан, Нелл закусила губу и поняла, что просто бесстыдно пялится на женщину. Но и ничего с собой она поделать не могла.

Люк почти оторопел, когда понял, что не у него одного мысли улетели куда-то не туда. Поняла и Джоан, которая медленно натянула улыбку на губы и кивнула, расстегивая одну пуговицу за другой.

Она демонстративно вывалила одну из своих сочных грудей из лифчика и собрала пальцем собравшееся на соске молочко, слизнув его и тут же приложив к нему голодную дочку. Конечно, было немного неловко использовать ее в своих целях, но реакция не заставила долго ждать: оба любовника уставились на нее с вожделением, чего она уж точно не могла игнорировать.

Нелли почувствовала, что обстановка накалилась. Женщина облизнула высохшие губы и посмотрела на Люка, поглаживая Джоан по колену.

— Люки, а ты не поможешь _маме_ подержать малышку?.. — спросила Нелл, ощущая, как её дыхание учащается, а бедра неосознанно подергиваются. Между ног протекла липкая жидкость, и миссис Эл резко выдохнула, чуть расставляя ноги Джоан и начиная ласкать её на глазах у Люка. Женщина медленно стащила с Рэмси трусики, раздвинула мокрые от смазки губы и начала массировать пальцами розовую плоть.

Люк быстро понял намек и перенял ребенка, который как раз насытился материнским молоком и теперь отходил ко сну. Это было очень, очень вовремя: парень уже еле сдерживал себя. Кое-как оторвав глаза от зрелища, он уложил маленькую Дженни обратно в коляску; малышка тут же довольно засопела и заулыбалась.

Когда Рэмси обернулся, то почти поперхнулся и на ватных ногах подошел к парочке, опускаясь на колени и ничуть не стесняясь разглядывая аппетитных женщин перед собой.

Джоан захватила сладкие губы возлюбленной в поцелуе и обвила ее за шею, раздвигая ноги пошире и призывно двигая бедрами ей навстречу.

Нелли с жаром ответила на поцелуй благоверной, продолжая массировать её клитор. Параллельно с этим она нащупала руку Люка и завела её себе в трусики.

— Джоан, ты не против, если я... позаимствую твоего сына? — прошептала Нелл, всхлипывая от пальцев Люка и прижимая его руку крепче к промежности. — А я за это не буду тебя томить... — два пальца легли на вход и начала надавливать на него, каждый раз почти входя внутрь и вновь ослабляя давление.

Люк с радостью воспользовался предоставленной ему возможностью и прильнул пальцами к горящей от возбуждения промежности миссис Ловетт, легонько массируя ее клитор большим пальцем и исследуя половые губы указательным и средним.

— Можешь ли ты поверить, насколько взрослым стал мой сын? — проворковала Джоан в перерыве между поцелуями, находя руку Люка и кладя ее себе на обнаженную грудь. Забывшись, парень сжал ее сосок двумя пальцами, вследствии чего горячее молоко прыснуло ему в ладонь. Недолго думая, он быстро слизал все дочиста, а затем обнял Джоан за талию.

— Мама...

— Ты вырастила превосходного сына, — так же прошептала миссис Ловетт, вводя пальцы внутрь Джоан во всю длину и загибая их. — О, Люк... Ммм...

Женщина, не глядя, расстегнула ширинку штанов Люка и достала оттуда горячий, каменно твердый член, чуть привставая.

— Ты хороший мальчик, Люки? — спросила женщина, отставляя бедра и направляя головку к своему входу. — Давай, покажи Нелли, что ты можешь...

Джоан почувствовала легонький укол ревности, но возбуждение победило в этой неравной схватке, поскольку она моментально закатила глаза и гортанно застонала, всхлипывая.

— Н-Нелли, б-быстрей... — она схватила запястье женщины и заставила войти ее глубже, тут же бессознательно раздвигая ноги еще шире.

Тем временем Люк сосредоточился на прекрасной миссис Ловетт, поворачивая ее голову к себе и почти насильно страстно целуя, вытаскивая пальцы из ее влагалища и поднося к их губам. Вдвоем они слизали вязкую смазку, чем вызвали еще один громкий, возбужденный стон довольной мамочки. Затем парень, не колеблясь, направил головку на влажный вход и с тихим, довольным стоном вошел в Нелли.

Нелли загнала в Джоан уже три пальца, проталкивая их как можно глубже и параллельно целуясь с Люком. Женщине не совсем нравилась напористость парня, но она поддавалась ей, ощущая, как член растягивает внутренние стенки. От этого превосходного чувства сводило скулы.

— Господи, Люки... г-глубже...

Миссис Эл выгнулась и насадилась глубже, кусая губы и продолжая долбить Джоан второй рукой. Неожиданно она ощутила, что близка. Вот... еще чуть-чуть... Пиком стал момент, когда Люк особенно жестко двинулся внутри Нелл, и женщина просто взорвалась в его руках, запрокидывая голову и испуская громкий стон.

Джоан кончила почти одновременно с Нелл, издавая визг и тут же затыкая себе рот: Дженни могла проснуться в любой момент. К счастью, это произошло как раз тогда, когда кончил еще и Люк: разразился детский рев, и троица, не успев насладиться моментом сполна, отпрянула друг от друга.

Джоан натянула на себя сползшую одежду и подбежала к малышке, хватая ее на руки и спешно укачивая. Люк же, немного не удовлетворившись тем, что получил, еще раз нежно поцеловал миссис Ловетт, а затем – прошелся поцелуями по щеке и шее, в конце концов просто обнимая женщину и подзывая к себе маму.

Джоан подсела к своим милым, укачивая вновь заснувшую на груди Дженни. Семейная идиллия. Почти впервые она испытала чувство абсолютного спокойствия.

Нелли придвинулась к Джоан и положила голову ей на колено. Её тоже клонило в сон.

— Я люблю тебя, — прошептала она Джоан, так же поправляя свою одежду. Впереди было много важного: ей еще предстояло вновь перевезти вещи.

* * *

В старом новом доме Нелл обосновалась довольно быстро. Даже расторжение сделки произошло довольно мирно: женщина просто выплатила хозяйке ровно столько, сколько задолжала за время проживания, и на этом они разошлись. Зато когда вечером Нелли наконец-то зашла в душ и стянула с себя платье, она чувствовала себя абсолютно счастливой. Правда, была одна оплошность: позабыв про шрамы, а так же про то, что Джоан об этом не должна ничего помнить, миссис Эл включила воду и развернулась спиной к Джоан, намыливая голову.

Джоан долго ломалась, готова ли вновь идти в душ с Нелли: все же, после родов ее тело приобрело несколько другие пропорции, а женщина и без того была довольно стеснительной. Тем не менее, решив, что ничего страшного не произойдет, а Нелли по-любому понравится то, что она увидит, Рэмси сняла с себя одежду и забралась в ванну. Затем она помогла проделать то же своей возлюбленной.

Внезапно ее взгляд упал на что-то странное. Вся спина миссис Эл была... Боже. Вся. Ее. Спина. Была. В. Шрамах.

— Нелли, ч-что это? — дрожащим голосом поинтересовалась она, протягивая руку и робко касаясь кончиками пальцев затянутых рубцов.

Нелли резко обернулась, ощутив прикосновения на спине, и закусила губу.

— Ничего, милая... Было и было...

Миссис Эл очень не хотелось, чтобы Джоан снова вспоминала. Она хотела оградить возлюбленную от чувства вины и того ужаса, который они тогда пережили. Более того, перкаша не была уверена, помнит ли христианка её страшную правду о людях в пирожках, а так же то, как они убирали подвал. Нелл было попросту страшно, что вспомнив это, Рэмси снова выставит её за дверь.

В глазах Джоан снова поплыли звезды. Очередное воспоминание. Кажется, оно не было таким невинным.

Плеть. Злость. Включенный вибратор... Боже, куда она его... О, Господи.

— Нелли! Черт! — открыв глаза, Рэмси схватилась за стенку, чувствуя, как к горлу подкатывает истерика. — Нелли, прости меня... что бы это ни было, прости! Я... Почему я это сделала? _За что_ я это сделала?!

Мозг, услышав вопрос, тут же выдал ей очередную картинку: пирожки из людей. Однако, на этот раз Рэмси среагировала куда спокойней и замотала головой, утыкаясь лбом в затылок возлюбленной.

— Можешь не объяснять, — выдохнула она. — В любом случае, прости. _Я_ виновата в этом.

Нелли обернулась и прижала Джоан к себе, пытаясь не выпустить навернувшиеся на глаза слезы.

— Все в-в порядке, Джоан, — с трудом прошептала миссис Эл, поглаживая благоверную по голове. Потом она невесело хихикнула и продолжила:

— В конце концов, со шрамами даже смотрится как-то... круче, что ли... Да и мой шрам на горле...

Внезапно Нелл запнулась. А помнит ли Джоан, что миссис Эл умирала так же, как сама Рэмси?

Конечно, Джоан вспомнила уже и это. Она устало вздохнула и коснулась пальцами своей шеи: там тоже красовался шрам. Теперь они были на равных. Разве что...

— Нелли. Если я когда-нибудь в чем-то провинюсь... я _хочу_ , чтобы ты отхлестала меня точно так же. Слышишь?

Ее голос стал настойчивей, но затем, не в силах давить на свою возлюбленную, христианка отстранилась и, набрав в руку немного геля для душа, стала аккуратно мылить спину Нелл.

Нелли посмотрела глубоко в глаза Джоан, после чего так же твердо сказала:

— Нет. Ты можешь делать со мной, что хочешь, но у меня никогда не поднимется рука.

Это было чистейшей правдой. Миссис Эл знала, каково это, когда тебя пытается убить любовь всей твоей жизни, о, она знала это _очень_ хорошо. И так же хорошо Нелл знала, что не хочет подвергать этому Джоан.

— Пойдем лучше спать. Сегодня был длинный день.

Пекарша смыла со спины гель для душа, помогла Джоан, а затем вышла и замоталась в полотенце, открывая дверь.

Теперь Джоан стало дико неловко. За кого ее принимают? Неужели она казалась такой... жестокой? Ведь это было не так! Ведь... ведь она в жизни никого и пальцем не тронула!

— Нелли, я никогда... слышишь? Никогда не трону тебя пальцем. Все это – в прошлом. В меня как бес вселился. Я никогда никого не била, я даже мух убивать боюсь! — она схватила возлюбленную за руки и с жаром сжала их. — Я обещаю, что отныне ты будешь жить, как королева. А в нашей семье будет царить счастье и любовь.

Рэмси еще не понимала, как сильно ошибалась. Она решила провести в ванной чуть больше времени: с ее зоной бикини было все плохо, а сегодняшний спонтанный секс она никак не планировала. Нужно было держать себя в форме.

— Джоани, все в порядке, — заверила Нелл, улыбаясь и чмокая свою благоверную в уголок губ. — Все хорошо.

Когда Рэмси решила остаться в ванной, Нелли ушла на кухню, которая была в совершенно другом конце дома: ночные перекусы, конечно, плохо, но есть-то хотелось!

Однако, как только пекарша начала методично опустошать холодильник, а горизонте появился Люк, при этом не слабо напугав Нелл.

— Боже, Люк... — женщина выдохнула. — Я чуть не умерла с испугу. чего не спишь?

Люк улыбнулся и пожал плечами, прислонившись к кухонному столу.

— Услышал шум и захотел поболтать. Как Ваши дела? — парень с интересом наклонил голову. — Мне так понравился сегодняшний пикник! Вы с мамой точно помирились? Если что, Вы всегда можете обращаться ко мне, я помогу. — парень подмигнул.

На самом деле, теперь в его голове промелькнуло сразу несколько неприличных мыслей. Миссис Эл была так доступна сейчас... на ее влажное тело было накинуто лишь тонкое полотенце... Бедная, несчастная миссис Эл. Он так хотел, чтобы ей было хорошо...

— Слелайте мне тоже бутерброд, пожалуйста. — парень состроил умильную мордочку.

Нелли посмотрела в лицо Люка, сразу заподозрив какой-то подвох. Годы жизни с мистером Тоддом научили её различать малейшую фальшь в лице любого, но женщина решила пока что не подавать виду.

— Конечно...

Миссис Ловетт улыбнулась и взяла нож, начиная резать хлеб и колбасу. Может, это у неё уже паранойя. На словах про пикник пекарша фыркнула.

— Еще бы он тебе не понравился, — буркнула женщина себе под нос, положив бутерброд на стол. Только сейчас она заметила, как Люк пялится на неё.

— Что-то не так?

Люк слишком поздно понял, что все это время он просто стоял и глазел на сочные формы миссис Ловетт. Она была... Боже. Она была настолько невероятной, что ему захотелось ощутить себя в ней снова. Не чужие ведь люди. Да?

— Я? У меня все отлично. А где мама?

Услышав, что придет она относительно нескоро, Рэмси понял, что отступать некуда. Здесь и сейчас. Он не будет делать ей больно.

— А Вам пикник понравился? — снова решил начать подкатывать он, подходя ближе и упорно игнорируя бутерброд, одиноко выжидающий своего часа на столе. — Я бы хотел повторить что-нибудь подобное... Сейчас, к примеру.

Он подошел вплотную к женщине и с нежностью (как ему казалось) поцеловал ее, обнимая за талию и властно прижимая к себе.

— Мама придет нескоро, — Нелл выслушала Люка и попятилась, ударяясь спиной о холодильник. — Ч-что? Ты... ты о чем вообще?!

Внезапно женщина оказалась прижата к холодильнику, а я её рот заткнули поцелуем. На секунду Нелли удалось высвободиться и закричать, но и то было всего лишь на какую-то долю секунды.

Удар головой о холодильник. Миссис Эл ощутила, как силы ускользают от неё. Ватными руками женщина попыталась отпихнуть от себя насильника, отчаянно хватаясь за остатки сознания.

— Пожалуйста, не нужно, — прохныкала Нелли, окончательно слабея в руках Люка.

— Тише, тише... — Люк стал гладить женщину по голове, стараясь ее успокоить, но когда понял, что этого не получится, то просто скрутил ее руки и нагнул раком, быстро сдирая полотенце и вытаскивая член из штанов. — Вам же приятно. Вам же было приятно, да? Вот и сейчас.. Я буду нежным, честное слово!

Не церемонясь, он ввел ствол на всю длину и стал двигаться в умеренном темпе, то ускоряясь, то замедляясь; другой же рукой он пытался как-то ласкать грудь и живот женщины, понимая, что помогает это как-то слабо.

Джоан закончила с депиляцией второй ножки и, быстро прибравшись и напевая тихую песенку под нос, открыла дверь ванной и вышла. Она не сразу приметила что-то неладное, но когда услышала пронзительный крик – ломанулась на него, забывая, что не очень хорошо вытерла тело. Секунда — и она поскользнулась, с глухим грохотом падая на спину и больно стукаясь темечком об пол.

Люк от неожиданности кончил, а затем, по пути заправляя член обратно, побежал на звук.

— Мама?!

Нелли ощутила, как все её тело дрожит от страха и... ненависти? О, да, она уже ненавидела Люка за то, что он сделал с ней.

Когда парень полностью вставил в неё, женщина дернулась от жгучей боли внутри, но закричать не смогла: рот оказался зажат рукой. Нелл попыталась укусить Люка, но ничего не вышло. Из глаз текли слезы бессилия. Её насиловали, а она не могла сделать ровным счетом ничего. Миссис Ловетт могла только плакать и пытаться высвободиться, ощущая, как рука убралась с её рта, но кричать просто не было сил. Пекарша просто смирилась с тем, что Люк лапает её тело, так же причиняя боль и оставляя синяки, а внутри все просто горело огнем, так как Нелл была абсолютно сухой. По подбородку потекла струйка крови: женщина прокусила губу.

Неожиданно послышались шаги мокрыми ногами по плитке, а затем вскрик и глухой стук. Внутри Нелли все содрогнулось. Это точно была Джоан. Господи, она же снова все забудет.

Благо, Люк отпустил её. Нелл передернуло, когда парень кончил внутрь, но зато она была свободна. Хотя какая от этого разница? Женщина просто повалилась на холодный пол и свернулась в позу эмбриона, поскуливая и чувствуя, как мышцы тела сокращаются от болезненных рыданий.

— Джоан, пожалуйста, приди, пожалуйста, приди, пожалуйста, приди... — как заклинание, шептала миссис Эл, заливаясь слезами. Пусть её возлюбленная придет, поможет ей. Пусть она разбудит её и скажет, что это просто кошмарный сон!

Люк не понимал, что творит: его мозг будто отключился на то время, пока главной целью было лишь кончить. Ради несколькосекундного спазма мышц он изнасиловал женщину. Понравилось ли ему? Нет.

Однако, теперь главным было другое.

Он подбежал к маме и в панике проверил пульс: к счастью, все было в порядке. Женщина медленно открыла глаза и выдохнула:

— Люки? А-а кто кричал?

— Миссис Ловетт. – выдавил он, чувствуя, что сейчас ему наступит полный пиз-дец. – Мне ее позвать?

— Постой, н-не надо, я... я сама попробую встать.

На счастье, удалось ей это весьма легко. Стоя сзади Джоан, которая приближалась все ближе к месту преступления, парень поймал взгляд своей "жертвы" и жестом, полным мольбы и просьб, приказал молчать.

Нелли посмотрела в глаза Люка, и это напугало её сильнее, чем что-либо в жизни. Боже, неужели он придет опять? Нет, нет, нет! Пекарша, как обезумевшее от страха животное, схватила полотенце и забилась в самый угол кухни, под стол, продолжая уже там плакать и тихонько поскуливать. Когда над столом склонилась темная фигура, миссис Ловетт закрыла глаза и проскулила:

— П-пожалуйста, не надо, Люк, не надо!

К счастью, это была Джоан. Но из-под стола Нелл не выползла. Наоборот, она забилась еще дальше, потому что рядом с ногами Джоан стояли ноги ненавистного ей парня.

Джоан еще не полностью отражала, что происходит. Она рассеянно оглянулась вокруг, затем посмотрела вниз... а где Нелли? А. Кажется, она под столом.

— Что ты там делаешь? – спокойно спросила Рэмси. – Нелли, немедленно вылеза...

Она моргнула еще пару раз, посмотрела на брошенное полотенце где-то рядом с раковиной, а затем медленно обернулась к Люку.

— Что. ты. сделал?

— Я... Я думал, что ей приятно, и... Мам, я правда не думал, что... Я... – парень густо покраснел. — Пожалуйста, прости.

— Ты просишь об этом меня? – тембр женщины стал ползти вверх вместе с осознанием произошедшего. – Ты... ты изнасиловал мою жену?! Ах ты щенок!

С глухим рычанием она схватила парня за шкирку и со всей дури отшвырнула назад, а затем, упав на колени, доползла до Нелли.

— Милая. Милая, дыши. Все хорошо, он больше тебя не тронет...


	13. Chapter 13

Нелли, успевшая охрипнуть от слез, всхлипнула и прижалась к Джоан. Какая-то её часть радовалась, что все закончилось. Другая же боялась, что все только началось.

— Джоан, Джоани, посмотри, он ушел? Он ушел?! — просипела миссис Эл, боясь даже открыть глаза. Женщина мелко дрожала, крепко схватив Джоан за руку и зарывшись лицом ей в волосы.

Вместе с остальными чувствами пекарша ощущала еще и какой-то стыд, хоть и понимала, что он, в общем-то, ни к чему. Но теперь ей страшно хотелось прикрыться тем же полотенцем, чтобы Джоан не смотрела на её тело, покрытое синяками. И плевать, что она видела её с огромными шрамами на спине.

— Д-Джоан, — выдавила Нелл, все так же всхлипывая и виновато глядя в глаза Джоан. — А ты будешь любить меня даже такой? Всю в синяках и некрасивую? Даже если я теперь стану параноичкой?

— Ушел, ушел, милая! – запричитала Джоан, крепко обнимая полностью голую и дрожащую женщину и держа ее в своих руках. – Я буду тебя любить любой. Не думай об этом сейчас, хорошо? С утра мы съездим в больницу, скажем, что ты неудачно оступилась... Ты ведь не будешь раскрывать преступника? А уж с ним мы разберемся, еще как разберемся!

В доказательство своих слов она ногой подцепила какой-то стул и кинула его в сторону Люка, который тем временем как раз отползал в свое укрытие.

— Тише, тише... Никто не обидит тебя, пока я рядом... Моя маленькая параноичка, — всхлипнув, Рэмси прижалась губами ко лбу Нелли и тяжело вздохнула.

— Я... я не хочу в больницу... я в порядке, — тихо произнесла Нелли, кусая губы и шипя: одна губа все еще была разодрана. — Джоани, мы можем просто пойти в душ, а потом спать? Пожалуйста, — Нелл посмотрела в глаза милой, после чего снова расплакалась.

— Господи, Джоан, когда это все закончится?! Когда я умирала, Он сказал мне, что даст дар, но его нет! Я не знаю, что изменилось! Кроме того, что я стала притягивать еще больше несчастий, чем раньше! Может, ты и была права! Может, однополые союзы и правда порицаются! Господи, Джоан, что мы делаем не так?!

— Тшшшш, малышка, успокойся, не нервничай, хорошо? Пойдем в душ. — Джоан мысленно усмехнулась: они только что оттуда и вышли. — Прости, что я оставила тебя одну на эти жалкие полчаса... Я хотела... Знаешь, я не планировала наш секс и хотела стать самой красивой для тебя. А нужно ли оно сейчас? Ты все так же меня хочешь? – она с надеждой посмотрела в глаза возлюбленной. — Мы переживём это. В любом случае переживем, я обещаю тебе, милая.

Нелли осторожно кивнула и направилась в душ, по пути подбирая полотенце. Но в коридоре она заметила Люка, который очухивался после всего произошедшего. Женщина ощутила, как её сковывает страх. Мозг отключился, и тело само прижалось к стенке, а затем юркнуло в ванную, тут же захлопывая дверь. Пекарша подождала, пока войдет Джоан, после чего тихонько произнесла:

— Ты же сказала, что он ушел... Д-Джоан, как я буду жить дальше? Я буду бояться ходить по всему дому!

Миссис Эл устало опустилась на дно ванной, закрывая лицо руками. Ей хотелось отмотать время назад и никогда не приходить на кухню. Более того, никогда не показываться на глаза Люку.

— Когда я разберусь с тобой, то обещаю, что разберусь и с ним. Я обещаю, что он тебе на глаза не попадется. Буду держать под домашним арестом, а если его что-то не устроит – выкину из дома. Нелли, он мне — никто. Приемный сын. Ты – моя жена. И я буду стоять за тебя горой до последнего.

Джоан завела Нелли в ванную, раздела догола и поместила под лечащие струи воды, осторожно водя руками по уже чистому телу и пытаясь хоть как-то смыть накопившийся стыд.

Нелли сидела на дне ванной и тихонько поскуливала. У неё не осталось сил плакать в полный голос. Ей было все равно. Она дала Джоан вымыть себя, а затем вывести из ванной. Нелл точно так же, по стеночке, прошла мимо Люка, который все еще был там, а затем юркнула в спальню, тут же забираясь под одеяло. В этом было еще одно преимущество: Джоан не могла видеть ей тело в синяках.

Как только Рэмси легла в постель, миссис Ловетт тут же прижалась к ней, утыкаясь носом в шею и давая почувствовать еще не утихшую дрожь. Женщина боялась что-либо сказать, и просто лежала, крепко обхватив возлюбленную руками и ногами и закрыв глаза.

Джоан понимала, что Нелли пытается скрыть от нее следы своей мини-аварии, но выходило у нее не очень. Синячки на груди и ребрах вызывали дрожь рук христианки. Ей было ужасно стыдно. Настолько, что хотелось забиться с головой в песок и никогда не видеть этого ужасного мира. Из-за нее Нелли оказалась здесь, в Америке, и в первый же день была вынуждена искать себе жилье. И из-за нее же лишилась рассудка, пусть и на время. А теперь... В общем-то, она лишилась невинности. С Люком. С ее отпрыском. Джоан искренне не понимала, как после всего этого миссис Эл может продолжать любить ее. А может, она и не продолжает?

Когда они оказались в постели, Джоан поняла, что еще немного – и она разревется. Вина пульсировала в ее висках. Поэтому она просто отвернулась, прижалась к стенке и стала тихонько сотрясаться от рыданий, пытаясь сделать так, чтобы ее не услышали. Она крепко сжала руку возлюбленной в своей и еще раз осознала: Нелли – самое дорогое, что есть в ее жизни.

— Джоан? Джоан... — тихонько осведомилась Нелли, глядя на свою супругу. — Ты... почему ты отвернулась от меня? Ты разлюбила меня, да? Да? К-конечно, я ведь теперь стану полностью поехавшей...

Пекарша сама повернулась спиной к христианке и сжалась в комочек, прямо как на тогда на полу. Внутри все сжималось от плача. Ей снова хотелось взяться за лезвие, просто чтобы больше не видеть этого мира. Конечно, Джоан будет больно, но потом она забудет и переживет, а Нелл уже не сможет нормально жить, как раньше. Она ненавидела себя. Ненавидела свое тело, которые приносило ей только страдания. Ненавидела Люка, который сделал с ней это. По сути, любила она в своей жизни только Джоан, но и та теперь отвернулась от неё.

Джоан не сразу подумала, что Нелли может воспринять ее поведение неправильно. Она выждала момент, промолчав, потому что понимала, что если скажет хоть слово, то разразится слезами. Нелли уже отвернулась, а Джоан, кое-как подавив в себе истерику, наконец, решилась что-то сказать.

— Ты не понимаешь. Нелли, ты... ты снова взяла вину на себя. Я чувствую настолько сильную вину, что она съедает меня с головой. Я боюсь попасться тебе на глаза. Мне стыдно. Нелли, я виновата в этом и я не знаю, как искупить свою вину.

Нелли повернулась к Джоан и крепко обняла её.

— Я клянусь тебе, Джоани, что у нас все будет хорошо... — казалось бы, кто кого должен успокаивать. Нелл не видела другого выхода, кроме как снова стать сильной (как бы трудно это ни было) и опять позаботиться о своей девочке.

— Я люблю тебя... Спеть тебе колыбельную? — миссис Ловетт прижала Джоан к своей груди и запела:

— _There's a place for us_  
 _Somewhere a place for us_  
 _Peace and quiet and open-air_  
 _Wait for me_  
 _Somewhere.._.

Джоан слышала нотки дрожи в голосе Нелли и очень долго не могла успокоиться благодаря ним. Однако, усталость все же взяла свое, и спустя время женщина стала чувствовать, как ее веки тяжелеют, а рассудок – помрачается. Состояние полного комфорта и идиллии смешалось с тревогой и страхом за свою возлюбленную. В таком состоянии Рэмси и уснула: ее слезы уже высохли, но руки крепко держали миссис Эл, подсознательно боясь отпустить ее или, что хуже, боясь того, что ее могут отобрать.

Даже во сне Джоан продолжала плакать и одними лишь губами шептать: "Я люблю тебя. Я. Люблю. Тебя.".

Нелли посмотрела на Джоан, которая уже спала и все равно плакала во сне, и с трудом закрыла глаза. Ей было страшно. В темноте мерещились безумные глаза. Не только мистера Тодда, но и Люка. Каково это, понимать, что на тебя покушались уже два человека? Мистеру Ти она хотя бы не доверяла, в отличие от Люка. Но ничего. Гаденыш поплатится за это.

* * *

Люк не мог заснуть всю ночь. Теперь его еще и лихорадило: он осознал, что действительно изнасиловал женщину. Теперь его ненавидела мама. Родная, любимая мать отвернулась от него, но парень отлично понимал ее; на ее месте он поступил бы так же.

Рэмси не знал, как подступиться, как начать восстанавливать отношения, и умом понимал, что как прежде больше не будет никогда. От этого ему становилось еще паршивее.

Он не мог отличить слова "можно" и "нельзя". Совсем другое дело, если бы она согласилась.

Теперь парень решил: он будет сидеть на строгом воздержании, откажется от девушек и максимум, что сможет себе позволить – собственную руку. Он заслужил это. Он заслужил обращение к себе, как к мусору.

Утро наступило быстро. На удивление, Нелл ничего не снилось, но сам сон её как-то утомил. Пекарша проснулась разбитой и с болью во всем теле. Джоан лежала на ней и мирно посапывала. Миссис Ловетт решила не будить её. Вместо этого она стала наблюдать за выражениями лица благоверной. Её лицо было таким безмятежным, таким спокойным... Нелл могла поклясться, что видела душу Джоан в то утро.

Джоан проснулась от ощущения, что на нее кто-то смотрит, и увидела прямо перед собой миссис Ловетт.

Она не сразу вспомнила недавние события и сладко улыбнулась, обнимая Нелли за талию и целуя ее в уголок губ.

— Доброе утро, любовь моя.

Нелли ответила на поцелуй Джоан и шепнула:

— Доброе утро, милая.

Она попыталась потянуться, но съежилась из-за боли во всем теле и запрокинула голову, прикрыв глаза. Начинался новый день, а ей уже не хотелось его продолжать.

Нелл еще раз чмокнула Джоан в щеку, после чего спросила:

— Чем сегодня займемся? Давай просто целый день пролежим в кровати... пожалуйста...

— Разве я когда-либо была против? – мягко улыбнулась Джоан. — Доброе утро. Только обещай, что даже до ванной и до кухни мы будем ходить парочкой, идет?

Она чмокнула Нелли в лоб и встала только ради того, чтобы поправить пеленки Дженни, а затем взяла ее на ручки и залезла обратно.

— У нас даже нашлась потрясающая компания, да, малыш?

Девочка улыбнулась своей беззубой улыбкой и потянулась ручкой к носу Нелли, а затем вдруг вытянула губки для поцелуя.

Нелли улыбнулась Дженни, после чего чмокнула её в лобик.

— Джоан... как мы будем жить? — прошептала Нелл, глядя на свою возлюбленную. Её улыбка тут же спала, а глаза заслезились. — Ты... ты не разлюбишь меня? Я знаю, что задавала этот вопрос, я задам его еще сотню раз, но умоляю тебя, каждый раз отвечай на него. Я очень, очень люблю тебя...

— Посмотри мне в глаза. – прошептала Джоан, мягко отстраняя малышку от своей второй мамы. — И скажи: разве ты не видишь в моих глазах безграничную любовь? Я буду повторять это до тех пор, пока ты не поверишь: я люблю тебя. Ты – мое все...

По комнате разнесся оглушительный детский плач. Рэмси вздохнула и недовольно замотала головой, прерывая свою трогательную речь и начиная новую:

— Тише, тш-тш-тш... Неужели ты проголодалась? Иди к своей _мамочке_ , Дженни...

Быстро оголив грудь, Рэмси повернула малышку в свою сторону и та обхватила сосок, довольно причмокивая.

Нелли посмотрела на голую грудь Джоан и судорожно вздохнула, после чего ткнулась носом ей в шею и прошептала:

— Если бы у меня внутри все не болело при одной мысли о сексе, я бы прямо сейчас подмяла тебя под себя и отодрала...

Она усмехнулась и поцеловала благоверную в шею, после чего прижала её к себе и поцеловала в губы.

— Зайка моя, как же сильно я люблю тебя... и твои глаза говорят мне очень много, но я все равно буду бояться, бояться все время... потому что ты видишь синяки и ссадины на моем теле, ты видишь все, что сделал со мной... _он_... И ты понимаешь, что со мной сейчас происходишь. Ты же понимаешь, да?

— Я понимаю, я верю тебе на слово, я поддерживаю тебя абсолютно во всем! — горячо подтвердила Джоан, моментально возбудившись от слов Нелли, но не подав вида. Нет. Это ужасно. Она не должна травмировать психику своей милой. — Я буду оберегать тебя столько, сколько это потребуется, стану твоей тенью, лишь бы ты... лишь бы ты всегла была рядом со мной. Идет?

Она, не дождавшись ответа, прижалась губами к губам Нелли и обняла ее за шею, а затем отстранилась, глядя прямо ей в глаза.

Нелли ответила на поцелуй своей милой, после чего так же взглянула ей глубоко в глаза. Она понимала к чему все идет, но перед ней стоял серьезный выбор. Миссис Ловетт понимала, что морально еще не готова заниматься любовью, да и физически тоже: между ног все саднило. С другой стороны, она полностью доверяла Джоан и понимала, что она не сделает хуже. После нескольких секунд молчания Нелл чуть двинула бедрами, ощущая почти незаметное покалывание внизу живота, и шепнула:

— Только осторожно... и... не надо пока внутрь, хорошо?

— Как скажешь, — кивнула Джоан, у которой от осознания того, что ей доверились, дрогнули руки. — П-положи Дженни обратно в люльку.

Когда просьба была выполнена, Рэмси раскинула руки, приглашая возлюбленную в свои объятия.

— Только тсс... Дженни чутко спит. — томно вздохнув, христианка обвила руками шею Нелли и снова прижалась к ее губам, давая ей возможность сесть на себя верхом и подстраиваясь поудобнее. — Я так тебя люблю... Даже не знаю, как описать это. Может, мой язык сделает это лучше? — она вдруг лизнула мочку уха любовницы, а затем запустила язык в раковину, лаская ее. — Я могу доказать тебе все, что ты хочешь, даже не говоря ни слова. Я могу... вылизать тебя _всю_ , чтобы показать, как сильно люблю.

Нелли сама начала понемногу возбуждаться от слов возлюбленной, усаживаясь на неё верхом, а затем и ложась ей в руки.

— Я тоже тебя люблю... да... — женщина выгнулась, почувствовав язык в своем ухе, и прошептала:

— Пожалуйста, сделай со мной все это, дай мне забыть все, что было... ммм, Господи, Джоан... я обожаю тебя...

Нелл настолько распалилась, что робко поцеловала шею Джоан, а затем начала ласкать её губами, чуть прихватывая пульсирующую жилку.

Джоан распалилась окончательно и осторожно уложила Нелл на кровать, продолжая ласкать руками ее тело и выискивая чувствительные точки.

— Расслабь каждую свою мышцу, а остальное я сделаю сама, — проворковала она, подбираясь поцелуями к шее и спускаясь еще ниже. — Как давно я не пыталась доставить тебе божественное удовольствие? Как давно? Я так хочу этого...

Нелли немного занервничала, но все же максимально расслабилась и запрокинула голову.

— Ммм, Джоани...

Нелл немного выгнулась и зашипела, когда от этого движения начали болеть мышцы.

— Ничего-ничего, продолжай... Я... я люблю тебя...

Миссис Ловетт запустила руку в волосы Рэмси, направляя её движения и все еще ощущая некое напряжение в мышцах. Увы, её тело до сих пор отказывалось доверять кому бы то ни было.

Джоан поняла, что Нелли не может расслабиться, но не остановилась и спустилась поцелуями еще ниже, делая их более горячими, влажными и возбуждающими.

— Нелли, моя девочка... — зашептала она прямо в кожу. — Мои соски напрягаются, а между ног пульсирует, когда я просто думаю о тебе... Скажи, испытываешь ли ты то же самое? — она прикусила один из сосков через ткань и подняла глаза на супругу. — Я хочу тебя. Всю.

Она погладила рукой внешнюю сторону бедра и перешла к внутренней, немного щекоча кожу в попытке ее расслабить.

Нелли медленно возбуждалась, чувствуя, что Джоан по-прежнему желает её. От этого на глазах выступили слезы.

— Да, говори, — горячо прошептала Нелл, крепко зажмурившись и выгибаясь навстречу горячим губам Джоан. — Если бы... если бы я физически могла, ты бы уже давно стояла раком и кричала от удовольствия, а я бы трахала тебя изо всех сил, заставляя кончать, пока ты не потеряешь сознание... О Господи! — всхлипнула миссис Ловетт и выгнулась, на секунду сжимая ноги, а затем снова расслабляя их.

— Только ты можешь вытрахать меня одними лишь словами. Продолжай, и я клянусь, что кончу без помощи твоих рук... — прошипела Джоан, прикусывая аккуратный сосок и двигаясь еще ниже. — Я буду крепко держать за руки и заставлять кончать от одного лишь языка. Хочешь? Дай мне свои руки, Нелли.

Сцепив их пальцы вместе, Рэмси зубами приподняла край короткой сорочки и поцеловала каждое бедро, а затем положила плоский язык на половые губы и затихла, ожидая реакции.

— А-а-а... — отрывисто застонала Нелли, выгибаясь навстречу плоскому языку. Она уже чувствовала, как боль постепенно уходит. — Продолжай, пожалуйста, продолжай! А я... я расскажу тебе, что я сделаю с тобой, как только ты кончишь... О, тебе лучше дооолго заставлять меня кончать... потому что я поставлю тебя раком и подомну тебя под себя... а потом я положу два пальца на твой клитор и буду жестко его тереть... пока ты не кончишь первый раз... И ты будешь молить меня о бо-ольшем, — пекарша ощутила, как язык задел точку удовольствия, я попыталась скрыть стон, крепче вцепившись в руку Джоан.

Джоан и правда почувствовала, что между ее ног начинается ураган, а скулы сводит от желания. Она скользнула языком между губ, исследуя территорию, затем подключила к действию свои губы, обхватывая ими складки, а затем, сделав язык более твердым, стала настойчиво вылизывать все самые чувствительные точки, собирая с них смазку и с жадностью проглатывая ее.

Она была настолько возбуждена, что вскоре почувствовала влагу между собственных бедер, что только побудило ее к следующим, еще более активным действиям.

Нелли запрокинула голову и низко застонала, ощущая, как язык любовницы действительно излечивал её раны. Мягкие движения снимали боль и возвращали былое удовольствие.

— А когда ты кончишь в первый раз, — продолжила Нелли, — я возьму наш самый большой вибратор и вгоню его в тебя на самой максимальной скорости, и... и... и, Господи, ты будешь кричать и... БОЖЕ! — пекарша ощутила, как все мышцы резко сокращаются, удовольствие захлестывает её, и кончила прямо в рот Джоан... Прямо как в их почти первый раз... Миссис Эл ясно чувствовала, как её соки пропитывают простыню, но решила сделать вид, что слишком обессилена, и закрыла глаза. Ей хотелось, чтобы Джоан подошла ближе и оказалась её жертвой.

Джоан задрожала от радости и с жадностью выпила все соки, вытекшие в порыве оргазма. Она гортанно застонала и, отпустив запястья Нелли, подползла выше, находя ее губы и захватывая их в поцелуй. Соленый, влажный, тягучий поцелуй со вкусом женской спермы. (я сделала это)

— Я жду не дождусь, когда ты исполнишь свое обещание... В реальной жизни... — проворковала она, играясь то с верхней, то с нижней губой любовницы, не в силах оторваться от нее.

Нелли нежно поцеловала Рэмси, после чего напряглась и резко поменяла позиции, переворачивая любовницу на живот и садясь верхом. Далее женщина подмяла Джоан под себя, заставила стать раком и легла ей на спину.

— Моя Джоани... такая мокрая... — пекарша положила руку на промежность Джоан, стягивая с неё трусики и ребром ладони натирая клитор. — Давай, стони, проси большего...

Несмотря на боль во всех мышцах, миссис Ловетт безумно хотела доставить удовольствие Джоан, а потому начала жестко тереть клитор. Она знала, что Рэмси уже настроилась на грубость, и поэтому наклонила голову вниз и прикусила её за ухо, хрипло выдыхая в него и слушая стоны.

Джоан затаила дыхание, чтобы не взвизгнуть и не разбудить Дженни, но колени предательски задрожали в предвкушении дикого, необузданного удовольствия.

— Да... П-пожалуйста... Заставь меня кончить, я т-так близка! Еще... еще немножко...

Рэмси зарычала и двинулась бедрами назад, выгибаясь для лушчего контакта с пальцами, но и этого ей было недостаточно.

— Нелли, пожалуйста... Я отплачу тебе... Я так давно хотела... Позволь мне кончить...

Сейчас для окончательной разрядки ей хватило бы одного лишь одобрения, поэтому она ждала его с нетерпением.

— Так и быть... кончай... — зарычала Нелли, а сама в это время потянулась за вибратором. И как только Джоан кончила, Нелл ввела его внутрь полностью, но не включила.

— Мне интересно, насколько быстро ты кончишь с выключенным _другом_...

Женщина начала двигаться внутри Джоан, постоянно меняя темпы, едва христианка приближалась к заветному концу.

— Давай, стони... покажи мне, как ты можешь стонать... или как можешь сдерживаться... Давай, Джоани! — Нелл повернула её голову к себе и захватила её губы в жадном, горячем поцелуе, вгоняя вибратор до конца и наконец-то включая его.

— Я-я не могу сдерживаться... Б-боже... Заткни мне рот, или я...

Джоан не успела договорить: перед глазами поплыли звезды, она вперилась в никуда невидящим взглядом и открыла рот в беззвучном крике, все же сохраняя какое-то самообладание, чтобы не разбудить малышку. Правда, его хватило ненадолго. Как только вибратор включился внутри, Рэмси стала корчиться и извиваться во все стороны, не в силах в одиночку справиться с обрушившимся на нее наслаждением.

— Да. Да, да, да... Боже, Нелли... ДА! — она мяукнула, но снова закрыла рот ладонью, молясь, чтобы Дженни не проснулась.

Нелли сама ощутила облегчение, когда Джоан кончила, поэтому решила прекратить мучения той и вытащила из супруги вибратор. К тому же, дальнейшие действия могли привести к тому, что Джоан не сдержится, а значит, проснется Дженни.

Женщина повалилась на кровать и не смогла побороть себя, тут же спрятавшись под одеялом. Какая-то доля стеснения в Нелли все еще осталась, и она не хотела, чтобы Джоан видела все её синяки.

— Ну что, — выдохнула миссис Ловетт, так как сама успела запыхаться, —в душ?

Джоан едва успела отдышаться и повернулась к Нелли, как тут же почувствовала некое стеснение. От этого она насторожилась, но вовремя промолчала и решила, что довершит начатое "раскрепощение" уже в душе.

— Пойдем, сладкая, — улыбнулась она, вставая с кровати на дрожащих ногах и подавая руку возлюбленной. Затем она быстро прижалась к ее ушку и горячо зашептала: — Но ты же не думаешь, что я не отплачу тебе услугой за услугу?

Чтобы не показаться излишне настойчивой, она на всякий случай заглянула в глаза, чтобы в случае чего извиниться и не напугать Нелли еще больше.

— Эм... Джоани, давай подождем? — Нелли посмотрела в глаза возлюбленной, ласково заправив один локон за ушко. — Я знаю, что ты хочешь меня, и я тебя хочу, но давай чуть-чуть попозже? Пожалуйста... — женщина взяла возлюбленную за руку и пошла в душ, как вдруг увидела Люка.

Миссис Ловетт тут же спряталась за спину Джоан, поглядывая на парня с опаской и животным страхом в глазах. Она вцепилась в плечи Джоан и попыталась спрятаться за ней полностью, все еще чуть-чуть выглядывая и ощущая, как к горлу начал подступать ком.

Люк испугался не меньше самой Нелли: за последний пару часов он нехило загнал себя. Увидев на себе бешеный взгляд женщины, он тут же автоматом сделал несколько шагов назад, а затем с тихим "извините" бросил лопатку на стол и выбежал из кухни. На сковороде осталась жариться яичница на две персоны и горстка овощей скраю специально для Джоан.

Рэмси заметила это и тяжело вздохнула, разворачиваясь к супруге и целуя ее в лоб.

— Конечно. Пойдем. Это целиком и полностью твое право, – растерянно пробормотала она, убавила газ на плите и нагнала миссис Эл по пути в ванную.

Нелли зашла в ванную и тут же обернулась, впуская Джоан и крепко закрывая дверь. После этого она повернулась лицом к возлюбленной, закрыла глаза и выдохнула.

— Ох, Джоани... Как же я тебя люблю... — Нелл всхлипнула от переполнявших её эмоций и крепко обняла благоверную, зарываясь холодным носом в её шею.

После этих слов женщина разделась и ступила в ванную, включая теплую воду и почти полностью расслабляясь. Теперь ей захотелось еще раз доставить удовольствие Джоан, только уже медленно и не спеша. К тому же, она давно не делала одной вещи...

Миссис Ловетт повернулась к Рэмси и придвинулась ближе к ней, увидев, что та закрыла глаза и стала смывать шампунь с волос. Осторожно подкравшись, Нелли неожиданно прикоснулась к губам Джоан, вовлекая её в сладкий, тягучий поцелуй и приобнимая рукой за талию.

Джоан с большой любовью ответила на поцелуй супруги, чувствуя, как мурашки удовольствия ползут по всему ее телу. Пена с шампуня и геля для душа стекала по их телам и давала солоноватый привкус, но он только придавал пестринки происходящему.

— Я тоже тебя люблю. — прошептала она, едва услышав свой собственный голос, и зафыркалась от воды, стекающей в рот. Затем она промыла глаза и открыла их, увидев такую желанную, прекрасную миссис Ловетт перед собой. — Боже... ты такая красивая...

— Правда? — спросила Нелли. Она точно не считала себя красивой с синяками по всему телу. — Н-нет, Джоани, закрой глаза... пожалуйста... А я закрою свои... — Нелл закрыла глаза и подалась вперед, осторожно касаясь тела Джоан и проходя кончиками пальцев по её влажной талии, бедрам, внутри...

Затем миссис Ловетт скользнула рукой чуть выше и наткнулась на горячие складки, тут же ощущая, как вторая женщина вздрогнула. Два пальца проникли чуть внутрь и начали внимательно изучать каждый сантиметр кожи. Бугорок клитора, влажный пульсирующий вход... На нем пекарша и остановилась, заставляя Джоан чуть раздвинуть ноги и параллельно больше раздвигая свои.

Джоан готова была рвать и метать, понимая, что ее милая стесняется своего тела. Она легонько прижала ее к стене и страстно зашептала:

— Я не буду закрывать глаза, потому что хочу любоваться своей женщиной. Ты возбуждаешь меня в любом виде, Нелли, слышишь? Я не хочу, чтобы ты стеснялась, пожалуйста, не делай этого! Ты самая красивая, самая сладкая... – она вздрогнула, почувствовав нежные пальцы на своей коже, и замолкла.

Руки ответно пошли изучать влажное тело любовницы, робко, избегая каждый синячок и любовно лаская самые чувствительные места.

Когда Нелли услышала фразу о том, что Джоан не будет закрывать глаза, то резко распахнула свои и убрала руки от тела любовницы.

— Д-Джоан, я просто попросила тебя закрыть глаза, это так тяжело сделать? — вспылила пекарша, ощущая, как болезненный ком встал в горле. Может, в другое время она отреагировала бы более спокойно, но сейчас её нервы действительно были не в лучшей форме. — Пожалуйста... — взмолилась Нелл, закусывая губу. — Или вовсе не нужно... Я... я не хочу спешить сейчас...

Джоан как язык проглотила. Она убрала свои руки и, не закрывая глаз, встретилась с Нелли взглядом, а затем и вовсе отступила в сторону, нарушая телесный контакт.

Она не знала, что ответить – среагировать грубостью на грубость было плохой идеей, ровно как и попытка продолжить. Просто уйти и дать им обеим время на то, чтобы остыть. Этим Рэмси и занялась, закончив промывать свои волосы и вылезая из ванной.

Она замоталась в полотенце и, даже не обернувшись, вышла, закрывая за собой дверь.

— Люк, налей мне кофе, а я пока покормлю Дженни, – пробубнила она сыну и быстро ушла в спальню.

Нелли ожидала, что Джоан пойдет на уступки и сделает ей одолжение. Пекарша никак не думала, что благоверная уйдет, не сказав ни слова. Этого маленького инцидента хватило на то, чтобы миссис Ловетт снова разрыдалась.

Женщина плавно осела на дно ванной, закрыв лицо руками и стараясь плакать так тихо, как могла. Вот все и было кончено. Конечно, Джоан не станет мириться с ней такой, странной и дерганной. Кому она теперь вообще будет нужна?

Нелли резко встала и почувствовала, как в глазах потемнело. Тем не менее, миссис Эл решила сделать шаг вперед, поскользнулась и упала на дно ванной, не успев даже вскрикнуть и потеряв сознание от удара головой.

Рэмси не услышала странных звуков, однако, их услышал Люк. Он побежал к лежащей обнаженеой женщине и стал звать маму. Джоан нехотя отстранила малышку от своей груди, заправила ее обратно в полотенце и неохотно пошла на зов.

Увиденное заставило ее истошно закричать.

Вместе с Люком они доволокли миссис Эл до диванчика в гостиной, Люк рванулся за аптечкой, а Джоан в это время похлопала по щекам возлюбленной ладошками: этого хватило для того, чтобы привести ее в чувство.

— Давай, милая, ну же... прости меня, прости, пожалуйста... — взмолилась христианка. В это же время Люк поднес смоченный нашатырем ватный диск к носику женщины, благодаря чему та окончательно пришла в себя.

Нелли очнулась и сперва ощутила дикую боль в голове, а потом осознала, что лежит совершенно голая перед Люком и Джоан. В груди похолодело от страха. Женщина схватила плед и быстро прикрылась им, с выражением неподдельного ужаса глядя на Люка, а затем перевела взгляд на Джоан. Тут миссис Ловетт в красках вспомнила инцидент в ванной и зарылась лицом в руки, снова начав всхлипывать.

— Пожалуйста, не трогайте меня! Пожалуйста, — Нелл отпрянула от протянувшего к ней руку Люка и забилась в самый уголок дивана, все так же всхлипывая. — И ты, Джоан, тоже! Я знаю, теперь я полностью поехавшая и не нужна тебе, я знаю, знаю, знаю! Пожалуйста, Джоан, признай это! Просто признай!

— Нелли, что... что ты такое говоришь?! Люк, отойди, уйди с ее глаз! – пробормотала Джоан, и ее сын тут же отошел, а затем и вовсе вскрылся за дверями спальни. – Послушай, ты совершенно не права. Я... я всего лишь хотела сказать, что люблю тебя в любом виде. Слышишь? Будь у тебя синяки, царапины, все, что угодно! Знаешь, говорят, шрамы только украшают человека. Ты взбунтовалась не из-за чего! Я правда не хотела, чтобы все обернулось так, и не нашлась, что сказать! Перестань строить из себя обиженку и отвечай за свои поступки, Нелли! Мне... мне тоже очень тяжело!

Всхлипнув, Рэмси отвернулась и быстро утерла нос.

— Обиженку? Отвечать за _свои_ поступки?! — Нелли посмотрела на Джоан, не веря, что это сказала она. — Позволь напомнить тебе, что меня изнасиловал _твой_ сын, и из-за _него_ у меня теперь такие проблемы! Да что я... — женщина вскочила, чуть не упала из-за закружившейся головы, но тут же выпрямилась и не совсем уверенными шагами направилась к шкафу. Там она вытащила добрую часть своих вещей, быстро оделась и схватилась за пальто.

— Спасибо за поддержку, — бросила Нелл, выходя за дверь и громко хлопая ею.

Оказавшись за пределами дома, пекарша тут же набрала одного из новых знакомых и попросила найти ей съемную квартиру. Предложения нашлись довольно быстро, и вечер миссис Эл встретила уже в новой однокомнатной квартирке. Правда, на душе все еще было паршивей некуда.

Джоан понимала, что ей следовало быть вежливее, но и собственное обостренное чувство справедливости не давало просто позвонить, сказать несколько слов извинений и снова сойтись. Раз так, то... пусть очухается, а уже потом звонит.

Джоан передумала о своем решении на следующий день, но теперь звонить уже побоялась. Вероятность того, что ее не примут обратно, была слишком высокой. На третий день женщина впервые расплакалась, а через неделю – впала в депрессию, не замечая собственного сына и всех вокруг.

С Люком помириться все равно пришлось: он единственный успокоил маму, вывел ее в церковь, где они вдвоем замолили свои грехи, а затем стал пытаться отвлечь ее от горя.

К концу месяца Рэмси была уже не рада, что встретила Нелли и потратила на нее часть своей жизни. Проще говоря – разбитое сердце стучало, ныло и требовало хоть капельку любви от супруги (теперь уже, видимо, бывшей).

Нелли не хотела признаваться себе, что дико скучала по Джоан. Ей снились их счастливые дни вместе, снилось, как они вместе куда-то идут, снилась взаимная ласка и забота. Миссис Ловетт просыпалась от того, что во сне ощущала мягкие прикосновения Джоан, ей казалось, что благоверная спит рядом, но этого не было. Казалось, что Джоан и вовсе умерла.

К концу месяца все стало еще хуже. Нелл начала чувствовать тошноту по утрам, ей все время было нехорошо, а довершила всю картину задержка. Естественно, в первую очередь миссис Эл подумала, что у неё началась менопауза. Выбрав самый удобный день, Нелли отправилась к врачу.

Был уже конец лета, и Нелли не надеялась ни на что хорошее.

Пока гинеколог не сказала ей, что она беременна.

Миссис Ловетт вылетела из клиники почти что на крыльях, ощутив, как весь мир вокруг наполнился яркими красками. Это было что-то невероятное. Она... она ведь все время слышала, что бесплодна! Как такое вообще было возможно? Внезапно в голове всплыло лишь одно слово. _Дар_. Так вот каким он был!

Нелл быстро схватила телефон и набрала возлюбленную, а затем остановилась, будучи не в силах нажать кнопку вызова. А если Джоан будет ей не рада? Если Джоан уже нашла кого-нибудь другого и давно забыла свою пекаршу? Страх Нелли становился все больше и больше. В конце концов, женщина просто написала Джоан "Я беременна" и отключила телефон, зная, что если милая захочет, то найдет её любыми путями. А если не захочет... Миссис Эл не хотела думать о таком варианте.

Для Джоан день начался так же, как и обычно. Она не ожидала никаких происшествий и планировала провести все время дома в компании телевизора и пиццы, но телефон завибрировал. Увидев СМС, Рэмси нахмурилась и протерла глаза, а затем взглянула еще раз. Не может быть. Это шантаж? Ведь Нелли... она триста раз говорила о своем бесплодии!

Ее сомнения усилил еще и выключенный телефон, на который она попыталась позвонить. Да что за черт? И где она должна была искать ее?

— Люк, милый, иди ко мне! – крикнула женщина, повернув голову в сторону лестницы. Вскоре парень и правда спустился, подбегая к маме. – Ты слыхал что-то о Нелли?

— Не слыхал, а ч-что? Что-то случилось?

— Похоже что да. – Рэмси вздохнула. – У нее... похоже, кто-то есть. Мужчина. Она... вот, посмотри, она только что написала мне.

Парень пробежал глазами по письму и почувствовал, что его ноги подкашиваются.

— М-м-мама, а ты не думала, что...

— Все напрасно...

— ...что это _мой_ ребенок? Я не думаю, что за месяц она могла найти мужчину и забеременеть от него, а до этого... вряд ли она изменяла тебе!

Рэмси громко всхлипнула и недоверчиво уставилась на сына:

— Ты думаешь? Но... но телефон-то она отключила!

— Ее можно пробить по базам и зайти проведать лично! Как тебе такой вариант?

— Если ты сможешь... я буду бесконечно благодарить тебя, Люки!

* * *

Уже через полчаса христианка держала в руках листок с написанным на нем адресом. Еще через пару часов – все же, за месяц она себя запустила — женщина сидела за рулем своей машины, нервно теребя легкий шарфик на своей шее.

— Удачи, миссис Рэмси-Ловетт, – пробормотала она сама себе и завела мотор.

Нелли ждала уже несколько часов, но ничего не произошло. Она боялась включить телефон и обнаружить, что ей никто не звонил, но в то же время боялась, что уже пропустила самый важный в жизни звонок. В конце концов, она просто повалилась на кровать и разрыдалась, понимая, что все наверняка напрасно. Джоан не придет, не позвонит, подумает, что она уже успела с кем-то переспать и теперь ждет ребенка от совершенно другого мужчины.

Через пару часов Нелл собралась выйти из своей квартиры. Она правда не знала, что будет делать на улице. Может, поищет себе лучшей жизни. А может, поищет кого-нибудь для лучшей жизни. Однако, когда женщина открыла дверь, то заметила на пороге Джоан, которая не решалась постучать. В глазах Нелл сперва зажглись звезды, а затем брызнули слезы счастья.

— Джоан, ты нашла меня! Ты... ты пришла! — взвизгнула миссис Ловетт и повисла на благоверной, утыкаясь лицом ей в шею. — Я так соскучилась! Прости, прости меня за все, прости! Я... я так люблю тебя... Джоани... — Нелл еще глубже уткнулась в шею Рэмси, крепко сжимая её в объятьях.

— С-скажи мне чем помочь и я сделаю это немедленно, – пробормотала Джоан, смотря перед собой и ничего не видя. Однако, когда ее обняли, она нерешительно положила ладонь на талию Нелли. – И кто же... счастливый отец?

Она отстранилась и сделала неловкий шаг назад, а затем, замешкавшись, полезла к себе в сумочку и спустя секунду достала оттуда красивую коробочку.

— Э-это тебе... ты всегда любила драгоценности и я подумала, что такая малость сможет тебя согреть.

Она протянула коробку женщине, а затем, когда рука дрогнула, поняла, что скрывать очевидное бессмысленно. Она отвернулась и согнулась в рыданиях, толком не понимая, почему плачет – от счастья видеть любимую женщину и слышать новости о ее ребенке, или же от горя, что у той, возможно, появился другой и она написала смс только ради того, чтобы похвастаться.

— Я-я тоже... тоже тебя люблю... – несвязно выдавила она из себя, захлебываясь в собственных слезах.

Нелли посмотрела на Джоан, затем на коробочку, затем снова на Джоан и сама чуть не заплакала.

— Джоан... Ты... Ты чего? — Нелл рассмеялась и схватила благоверную за плечи, заводя в квартиру. — Звони Люку! Не знаю, какова будет его реакция, но он же отец! Господи, Джоан, я так соскучилась по тебе... — миссис Ловетт снова крепко обняла Джоан и заглянула ей в глаза, вытирая слезы подушечкой большого пальца. — Я прощу Люка, я прощу ему все за тот подарок, что он мне сделал, и мы заживем одной большой семьей! Неужели это не прекрасно?!

Миссис Эл еще раз взглянула в глаза Джоан, пытаясь увидеть в них согласие, а затем наклонилась и глубоко поцеловала христианку, позволяя рукам блуждать по её телу, как она не делала уже очень давно.

— Л-Люк? Отец?.. – прошептала Джоан, чуть не оседая на пол. — Господи, но ведь это з-значит... Нелли... Что... У нас будет ребенок? Правда, моей родной крови... в нем не будет... — она всхлипнула еще громче, но уже скорее от счастья. — Боже, я люблю тебя. Я так люблю тебя... Ты... ты позволишь считать меня второй мамочкой? Конечно, если ты не хочешь быть... с Люком...

Она выдохнула и схватила телефон, быстро набирая характерное сообщение своему сыну. Уже спустя пару минут в ответ ей вернулось штук десять смсок.

— Я так скучала... я д-думала, что тебе не нужна... Думала, что все кончено! Навсегда!

— Я буду с тобой, с тобой и только с тобой... И ты будешь второй мамочкой малыша, который будет братиком или сестренкой Джени... И мы заживем так счастливо, как никогда! — Нелли снова крепко обняла Джоан, а затем заткнула последнюю фразу поцелуем. Господи, она больше месяца никого не целовала! Больше недели ни с кем не обнималась и не прикасалась к живому человеку!

Миссис Ловетт начала руками исследовать тело любовницы, в конце концов жадно сжимая её талию и выдыхая ей в ухо:

— Я очень соскучилась... а беременным женщинам хочется секса гораздо чаще...

Нелл не понимала, с чего она вдруг так завелась, но была совсем не против отыметь любимую прямо в прихожей на полу.

— Мне ли не знать, Нелли, мне ли не знать... – счастливо улыбнулась Джоан, которая тоже изголодалась по объятиям, поцелуям и чему-то послаще. Она страстно ответила на поцелуй и обняла возлюбленную за талию, наслаждаясь почти забытыми ощущениями. Только сейчас она в полной мере осознала, НАСКОЛЬКО сильно соскучилась. Теперь она не была готова отпустить благоверную ни на шаг. Больше никогда и ни за что.

Между ног запульсировало сильное возбуждение, которое сподвигло Рэмси на последующие действия. Она скользнула рукой по бедру миссис Эл и немножко завела пальцы под юбку, внимательно изучая реакцию.

Нелли прижала Джоан к стене, продолжая жадно изучать руками её тело, и заставила её закинуть ногу себе на талию. После этого руки быстро залезли под платье, скользя по уже насквозь мокрой кромке трусиков и сквозь них нажимая на клитор.

— Джоан... возьми меня... — простонала Нелл, выгибаясь и чуть шире расставляя ноги. — Я же знаю, как ты хочешь этого...

Миссис Эл была готова прямо сейчас сорвать с любимой трусики и всадить в неё пальцы, но сдержалась и вместо этого перешла к шее, целуя и прикусывая её.

Джоан порадовалась, что додумалась привести в порядок всю себя, включая и интимные места. Поэтому она без малейшего стеснения двинула бедрами навстречу пальцам, а сама – собственными сдвинула трусики возлюбленной и собрала выделившуюся влагу, размазывая ее по внутренним бедрам.

— Хочу, чтобы ты трахнула меня прямо сейчас, и чтобы кончили мы одновременно, – прошипела она, кладя пяточку ладони на клитор и раскрывая его.

Нелли всхлипнула и выгнула спину, закатив глаза.

— Да, Джоан, я с удовольствием исполню твой просьбу... — женщина сжала трусики христианки в кулак и стащила их вниз, а затем прошлась пальцами по мокрой плоти, нажимая на пульсирующий вход. — Какая ты горячая, какая мокрая... Ох, Джоан, как же ты соскучилась по мне? — с этими словами Нелл всадила в Джоан два пальца, а ощутив, что та достаточно растянута, добавила третий, и сама испустила громкий стон.

— Ты не поверишь, как сильно я по тебе скучала... — прошептала Джоан, сдвигая трусики Нелли и наконец касаясь ее влажных губ кончиками пальцев. Ниточка вязкой влаги тут же осталась на ее пальцах. — Я все так же просыпалась от неприличных снов с тобой... с тобой и никем больше.

Схватив любовницу за подбородок свободной рукой, Рэмси притянула ее к себе, заставляя посмотреть в глаза, и резко всадила в нее два пальца. Потом же, застонав от неожиданного вторжения в свое лоно, она осмелела и добавила еще один палец, все это время поддерживая зрительный контакт и возбуждаясь еще больше.

Нелли смотрела в глаза Джоан, ощущая, как внутри все сжимается и пульсирует от резких движений. Боже, как давно у неё никого не было... Женщина глухо застонала, почти сползая по стенке, и запрокинула голову. При этом она продолжала двигать пальцами внутри Джоан, загибая их для пущего эффекта. В конце концов Нелл взвизгнула и громко застонала:

— Джоан, быстрее! Я тебя умоляю, глубже, милая глубже! Да!

С последним криком миссис Ловетт кончила, ощутив, как Джоан сама сжимается вокруг её пальцев. Как она скучала по этому ощущению! Как она хотела вновь его ощутить!

Миссис Эл сползла по стенке, увлекая за собой Джоан и кладя голову ей на плечо.

— Господи, я так тебя люблю, ты и представить не можешь...

Джоан хрипло вскрикнула и тоже почувствовала, что кончает. По ее ногам текла влага, благодаря быстрым движениям создавая характерные хлюпающие звуки.

Хотелось кричать, но не хватало сил и дыхания. Было хорошо.

Набрав побольше воздуха в легкие, Рэмси нашла в себе силы выпрямить ноги и встать.

— Нелли, Н-Нелли, Б-боже мой... – зашептала она будто в бреду. – Я тоже тебя люблю...

Когда Нелли увидела, что Джоан встает, то не удержалась и слизала соленую дорожку с её бедра, а затем перешла к более решительным действиям. Она почти силой раздвинула ноги христианки и начала жадно слизывать её соки, по ходу добавляя все больше удовольствия. Шустрый язычок скользил между складок, быстро массировал клитор, а затем и вовсе проник внутрь. Нелл ощущала, как все еще лицо покрывается смазкой, но её это совершенно не заботило. Ей было жалко, что она не видела лицо Джоан в этот момент, потому что, судя по звукам, женщина была не в состоянии контролировать себя.

Джоан не была готова ко второму раунду, поэтому просто зажмурила глаза и оперлась о стену. Ей было слишком хорошо. Настолько хорошо, что хотелось кричать, но голоса не было.

От такого прямого контакта с клитором ее крутило и корчило в разные стороны, руки и ноги ходили ходуном, и даже веки дрожали. По лбу тек пот.

— Ебать... Да, да... Б-боже, пожалуйста... Нелли...

Она понимала, что может кончить в любой момент, поэтому дрожала все больше, ощущая бешено стучащее возбуждение между ног.

Когда Нелли услышала мат, то отстранилась и усмехнулась, облизывая губы.

— Ай-ай-ай, Джоан, плохая девочка... Как бы мне тебя наказать?..

Женщина наклонилась и прихватила клитор зубами, оттягивая его и тут же пуская в ход язык, теперь уже действуя жестче и быстрее. Пекарша начала жадно вылизывать сочную плоть, ощущая, что готова сама кончить без рук. В конце концов она сунула руку себе между ног и вогнала в себя три пальца, тут же сжимаясь вокруг них и выдыхая горячий воздух на чувствительную кожу.

Конечно, от таких действий маты Джоан не стихли и только усилились. Еще несколько движений, и она задрожала в крепких руках возлюбленной, переживая один из самых сильных оргазмов в своей жизни и хватая ртом воздух так отчаянно, что слезы самопроизвольно полились из глаз.

— Х-хватит, остановись... – услышала она собственный шепот, явственно осознавая, что не выдержит еще одного такого оргазма. Все ее мышцы до сих пор сокращались.

Нелли и сама понимала, что все заходит немного далеко, но остановиться было пока что выше её сил.

— Сейчас... еще немного... — отчаянно прошептала она прямо в кожу, продолжая работать рукой внутри себя и неожиданно содрогаясь в сильном оргазме. Нелл пришлось отпустить Джоан. Женщина повалилась на пол и выдохнула, закрывая глаза.

— Боже, это невероятно... Пойдем в душ? А то мы немного липкие... и потные... — миссис Ловетт подцепила пальчиком кружевные трусики Джоан на полу, сдувая челку со лба и явно не особо собираясь вставать.

Джоан тяжело задышала и застонала, едва поняла, что Нелли доставляет удовольствие еще и самой себе. От одной лишь мысли об этом женщина почувствовала, что вновь кончает.

Повалившись на пол, Рэмси попыталась отдышаться, убирая влажную челку с лица и прикрывая глаза.

— Д-да, ты права... И это... отдай мне мои трусики! – устало хихикнула она, кое-как поднимаясь.

Когда женщины вошли в ванну, христианка включила воду и, раздевшись, помогла раздеться возлюбленной.

— Поверить не могу, что теперь нас станет еще больше! А мы сможем считать наших детишек сестричками или сестричкой и братишкой? Я-я до сих пор не могу разобраться! Все это так странно и забавно...

Нелли встала под душ и привалилась к Джоан, прикрывая глаза.

— Даже не знаю... наверное, да... мне самой все странно и ново... я никогда не думала, что стану матерью, и это просто как Божий дар...

Неожиданно Нелл встрепенулась.

— Дар. Господи, дар! Я... Я знала, что Он не обманул меня! — миссис Ловетт схватила Джоан за плечи и встряхнула, тут же прижимая к себе. — Помнишь, тогда, когда я умерла, Бог сказал мне, что даст мне дар! Да, да, да!

Нелл поскользнулась и чуть не упала, но удержалась, а затем опустилась на дно ванны и утянула за собой Джоан, прижимая женщину к себе.

— Теперь я счастлива. У меня есть ты, у меня будет ребенок... Это ли не идиллия?

Пекарша чмокнула христианку в щеку и крепко-крепко прижала к себе, вспоминая, как любила это делать

Джоан почувствовала странное покалывание по всему телу и особенно в области, но на ум в упор не приходило ничего, с чем это могло быть связано. Это было какое-то дежавю, которое не имело перед собой оснований. Бог сказал ей... Бог... Будто бы и она, Джоан, имела с ним дело. Почему она так беспрекословно верила всем словам возлюбленной?

— Я... Нелли, я что-то помню, – озвучила она свои мысли. – Такое чувство, будто я тоже говорила с Ним. Понимаешь? Но этого быть никак не могло. Однако, я тебе верю. Честное слово, я верю каждому твоему слову. И если это и правда дар, то мы должны отблагодарить за него Всевышнего. Может, сходим в церковь на днях?

Нелли посмотрела на Джоан, вспоминая, что женщина тоже один раз была мертва, как и сама пекарша. Только вот сама Джоан этого не помнила, а значит, ей лучше было и не вспоминать.

— Вполне может быть, — произнесла Нелл, привстав. — Ладно. Не хочешь пойти прикорнуть? А то ты меня, если честно, немного вымотала, — миссис Ловетт усмехнулась и встала, подавая руку Джоан.

— Вот бы всегда так жить!.. – устало прошептала Джоан, которая до сих пор не могла отойти после всего происходящего. Однако от мысли, что она спустя долгое время вновь сможет прижать к себе спящую возлюбленную, внутри все закололо. — Идем, дорогая.

Рэмси пошла вслед за Нелли, параллельно разглядывая маленькую, но уютную квартирку.

— А ты ведь вернёшься обратно? Нечего ютиться в этой коробчонке! А нашей детской вполне себе хватит на двоих!

Нелли посмотрела на Джоан, подводя её к кровати и незаметно стаскивая с прикроватной тумбочки маленькое кольцо. Джоан, конечно же, не знала о маленьком подарке дружка Нелли, так что она могла настаивать на переезде. А вот миссис Ловетт сейчас бы несколько раз подумала, прежде чем куда-то съехать.

— Я, конечно, немного вымотана, но у меня есть кое-что для тебя, Джоани... — Нелл села на кровать, поджав ноги под себя и приняв соблазнительную позу. — Но ты должна дать мне одно обещание. Что бы ни случилось, доверяй мне и не пугайся, хорошо? — женщина-то уже пробовала такое и прекрасно знала, _что_ произойдет, а вот Джоан была неподготовленной.

Джоан не думала, что после всего, что было, ее будет ожидать что-то еще, поэтому с готовностью легла. Последующие слова, правда, почти сразу покоробили ее уверенность. Неужели сейчас ее ждет еще одна партия невыносимо жаркого секса? Не то, чтобы она была против...

— Я доверяю тебе, и ты это знаешь, дорогая, – пробормотала Джоан, конечно, не совсем доверяя своей изобретательной любовнице. – Н-но... мне же не будет больно? Ч-чего ты хочешь?

— Больно не будет, если ты этого не захочешь сама, — Нелл наклонилась к Джоан и осторожно поцеловала её, пытаясь успокоить. — Не бойся, я сама пробовала... выглядит дико и фантастически, но... Я обещаю тебе, что все будет отлично.

Миссис Ловетт снова села, поджав ноги под себя, и вытащила кольцо.

— Видишь это колечко? А вот сейчас не пугайся. Три... два... один!

Женщина быстро надела кольцо на указательный палец и тут же выгнулась от боли в лопатках. Кожа начала растягиваться, но вместо крови изнутри появились самые настоящие щупальца! При этом Нелл сидела и даже бровью не повела, так как боль действительно была, но только первые несколько секунд.

— Впечатляет? — миссис Эл подняла бровь и рукой приказала Джоан оставаться на своем месте.

Джоан ожидала чего угодно. Что Нелли достанет вибратор, плеть, да хоть мужчину из-под кровати, пусть это будет даже ее собственный сын! Однако, то, что она увидела, превзошло все ожидания.

Женщина онемела и молча уставилась на открывшуюся перед ней картину. Она была в таком откровенном шоке, что даже боялась сказать слово или извлечь из себя хоть один звук. Однако, от вида скользких, мокрых щупалец внизу живота опасно затянуло.

— Т-т-ты... в-в п-по-порядке?! – пробормотала она, осматривая Нелли-не-Нелли выпученными глазами.

Нелли посмотрела на Джоан, хищно улыбаясь.

— В полном.

Нелл оглянулась и подвигала щупальцами.

— Сперва немного непривычно, но потом быстро понимаешь, что к чему.

Некоторые щупальца были с присосками, в то время как другие были просто гладкие.

Решив, что первый шок прошел, Нелли придвинулась к Джоан, стараясь пока не касаться её щупальцами, после чего осторожно раздвинула её ножки и огладила промежность.

— Ммм, Джоан, ты все еще мокрая...

Тем временем щупальца коснулись ступней христианки и начали их массировать, при этом щупальца помельче перебирали каждый пальчик. Еще одна пара щупалец начала двигаться по бедрам Джоан вслед за руками Нелл, постепенно обвивая их и обездвиживая женщину.

— Не бойся, — все так же шептала миссис Эл, чуть прикрыв глаза. — Просто расслабься и получай удовольствие...

Щупальца были холодными, поэтому Джоан тут же невольно дернулась, а когда Нелли коснулась ее ног, то и вовсе захихикала:

— Б-боже, ты же знаешь, что мне щекотно!.. – выгнув спину дугой, Рэмси для виду повырывалась, но затихла, как только почувствовала, что ее обездвиживают. Становилось страшновато, но это только добавляло кайфа. Наконец, она позволила себе расслабиться, понимая, что иначе ей будет как минимум неприятно. Глубоко вздохнув, она откинулась на подушки и стала лишь тихонько постанывать на каждую ласку.

Увидев, что Джоан начинает получать удовольствие, Нелли позволила одному из щупалец прикоснуться к промежности Рэмси, после чего начала постепенно поглаживать её, внимательно наблюдая за реакцией.

— Готова? — спросила Нелл, и, получив утвердительный ответ, заставила одно щупальце проникнуть в лоно христианки. Оно легко скользнуло внутрь, наверняка растягивая внутренние стенки. Сама же миссис Эл только наслаждалась зрелищем, ощущая, как по её бедрам стекает смазка.

Второе щупальце, немного тоньше, начало поглаживать второе отверстие, а сами ловкие пальцы Нелли легли на клитор, начиная то сильно тереть его, то просто поглаживать кончиками пальцев.

— Боже, да... — Джоан всхлипнула, зажмуривая глаза и стараясь не думать о том, что происходит. — Нелли, пожалуйста! П-прошу...

От прикосновений теплых рук к клитору женщина задрожала и раскрыла рот в немом стоне, а затем невольно начала отвечать на ласки, подаваясь всем телом вперед и насаживаясь на щупальца. Второе, то, что ласкало задний проход, возбуждало еще больше. Конечно, все это было бешено и нереально, но... Рэмси решила подумать об этом потом. И спросить, почему же Нелли не использовала эту штуку раньше.

Нелли ухмыльнулась и перевернула Джоан так, чтобы та лежала лицом к ней, а затем наклонилась к её лицу, поглаживая по щеке. Когда Рэмси приоткрыла глаза, пекарша заглянула глубоко в них и шепнула:

— А знаешь, что самое приятное?.. — щупальце внутри христианки двинулось немного резче. — Я чувствую, как ты сжимаешь его внутри... А сейчас может быть немного неприятно... но раньше ведь ты такое любила, правильно?

Миссис Ловетт заткнула возможный протест поцелуем и заставила второе щупальце проникнуть в женщину сзади. Сперва неглубоко, давая Джоан привыкнуть, а затем чуть глубже. При этом самым большим достоинством было то, что руки Нелл были абсолютно свободны, и она могла сколько угодно ласкать свою возлюбленную еще и ими.

Затем Нелли заставила Джоан встать раком, на мгновение вытаскивая из неё щупальца и наблюдая за реакцией.

— Давай, Джоан, проси... проси меня...

— Пожалуйста! – взвизгнула Джоан, которая была уже на грани. Все ее тело подрагивало в ожидании большего и почти пылало от разочарования, когда бОльшего не последовало. — Нелли, н-не смей меня мучить, иначе... иначе поплатишься за это!

Она призывно задвигала бедрами, выглядя в этот момент, как кошка во время течки и нарочно выставляя самые любопытные части тела на обозрение миссис Эл. Интересно, было ли ей так же хорошо? Чувствовала ли она хоть что-то?

Из промежности женщины вытекала вязкая холодная слизь щупалец вперемешку с горячей смазкой, ее дыхание то и дело прерывалось всхлипываниями, а бедра уже дрожали в предвкушении.

Нелли посмотрела на Джоан и ухмыльнулась.

— Это как же я поплачусь? Сейчас кое-кто получит за угрозы.

Нелл обвила щупальцами бедра и талию Джоан, полностью лишая её возможности двигать этими частями тела, а затем положила два щупальца с присосками на каждую грудь, прихватывая соски и массируя её.

— Ну что, Джоан, хочешь еще? Хочешь?

Миссис Ловетт сперва прикоснулась к обоим отверстиям щупальцами, а затем проникла в них, начиная медленно двигаться, сперва настолько глубоко, насколько позволяла себе, а затем почти полностью назад.

— Хочу! Очень хочу! – вскрикнула Джоан и спустя несколько мгновений тяжело кончила, сотрясаясь всем телом. – Еще! Дай мне больше, п-пожалуйста!

Схватив одно щупальце, она направила его к своему лицу и стала с ожесточением посасывать его, сглатывая всю слизь и понимая, что это ничто иное, как смазка самой Нелли. Боже... Параллельно с этим она стала двигать бедрами навстречу другим щупальцам, закатывая глаза и понимая, что второй оргазм не за горами.

Нелли хищно оскалилась и начала жестче трахать Джоан, двигая щупальцем еще и у неё во рту. Она понимала, что сама сейчас кончит без рук и щупалец.

— Давай, Джоан, давай, моя девочка... Можешь кончить еще раз? Можешь?! Давай!

Нелл настолько разошлась, что шлепнула щупальцем по ягодице Джоан, продолжая двигать ими внутри нее. Неожиданно она вытащила одно щупальце из лона Джоан и заменила его на два других, чуть тоньше. Они переплетались и двигались внутри христианки, пытаясь доставить той как можно больше удовольствия.

— Кончишь еще раз, и я дам тебе отомстить...

Кончики щупалец доставляли приятные ощущения Джоан изнутри, щекоча внутренние стенки и – о боже! – поддразнивая точку джи. От этого женщина кончила еще раз, хрипло закричав и попытавшись перевернуться: на большее готова она не была. Однако, у нее не получилось даже пошевелиться: крепкие щупальца приятно обвивали все тело.

Еще один, еще более сильный оргазм не заставил долго ждать: Рэмси выгнулась дугой и устало свалилась на подушки, тяжело дыша.

— М-ммн... п-постой... Дай передохнуть, и я... я отомщу!

Нелли осторожно вытащила щупальца из Джоан, а затем сняла кольцо. Сперва показалось, что ничего не происходит, но затем щупальца начали втягиваться, полностью исчезая и не оставляя за собой ничего.

— Ну что, дать тебе колечко? — Нелл поиграла им в руке, после чего опустила на грудь Джоан. Бедная женщина все не могла отдышаться. Да и миссис Ловетт немного уморилась, но бедра подрагивали от предвкушения того, что может произойти.


	14. Chapter 14

Джоан дернулась, будто кольцо было раскаленным, и с любопытством посмотрела на него, а затем снова глубоко вздохнула.

Однако, их ждал второй раунд, поэтому все вопросы она решила оставить на потом.

— Как же некрасиво и неприлично так пугать свою женщину! Как тебе не стыдно, грязная извращенка? – с хитринкой поинтересовалась она, пододвигая кольцо ближе к себе. От прикосновения к нему по телу будто прошел электрический разряд. Недолго думая, Рэмси с легкостью надела его на безымянный палец и тут же испуганно взвизгнула от резкой боли. Однако, не успев она пожалеть о произошедшем, боль утихла и тело стало деформироваться. Уже через несколько мгновений христианка все так же шокированно смотрела на щупальца, которые извивались уже вокруг Нелли. Каждым из них женщина могла с легкостью управлять силой мысли, поэтому тут же переползла наверх, обездвиживая пекаршу под собой.

Нелли хотела ответить Джоан, но не смогла издать ни звука. Она, конечно, представляла, как это выглядит со стороны, но не думала, что это настолько впечатляюще. От предвкушения того, что христианка сейчас может сделать, внизу живота мгновенно приятно заныло.

Когда Рэмси охватила её щупальцами, Нелл лишь издала вздох, ощущая, что уже возбуждена до предела.

— Ммм, Джоани... Давай, отомсти мне за все...

Пекарша попыталась выгнуться, но щупальца не давали ей такой возможности, скользя по телу.

— Ты их чувствуешь?.. — спросила миссис Ловетт, дотягиваясь лицом до ближайшего тентакля и коснувшись его языком. Явно войдя во вкус, женщина начала обхватывать щупальце губами и посасывать, стреляя глазами в сторону возлюбленной.

— Да... – кивнула Джоан, закрывая глаза и чувствуя неописуемое наслаждение от действий Нелли. Значит, примерно это чувствуют мужчины при минете? Что ж, если так... Они очень счастливые люди.

Всеми щупальцами Рэмси стала ласкать тело возбленной, то щекоча его, то массируя чувствительные точки, о которых давно знала. Самым "остреньким" она пробралась и к складкам, дразняще раскрывая их и щекоча оголившийся клитор. Но к кардинальным действиям женщина так и не приступила. Недолго думая, она решила использовать свои руки и губы для того, чтобы заняться грудью: языком и губами стала массировать одну, а пальцами – другую.

Самое "смелое" щупальце в это время игралось с ее внутренними бедрами, а вскоре стало захватывать присосками возбужденную плоть, не давая надежды на что-то большее.

Нелли запрокинула голову, выпуская щупальце, и гортанно застонала, пытаясь пошевелить руками, но щупальца были сильнее. Миссис Эл была абсолютно беззащитна перед ними и ласками Джоан, но это только добавляло больше удовольствия. А уж присоски на клиторе... Черт, и как она до этого не додумалась?

— Джоани... умоляю... ты... ты уже достаточно отомстила, может, ты теперь дашь мне больше?.. Присоска зацепила клитор особенно сильно, и из горла пекарши вырвался стон. — П-пожалуйста... еще немного... Боже! — Нелл не сдержалась и кончила даже до более решительных действий со стороны Джоан, чувствуя, как смазка течет ей на внутренние бедра.

— А с чего это я должна давать тебе больше? – садистски рассмеялась Джоан, в наказание особенно сильно сжимая клитор присоской и отпуская его с характерным звуком. – Проси меня. Проси, или я продолжу тебя мучить!

Женщина чуть наклонила голову назад, как бы смотря на любовницу свысока, и закусила губу, активно работая руками по всему ее телу. Наконец, услышав заветные слова, она хихикнула и ввела одно щупальце в лоно, медленно двигая им. Потом она добавила второе, затем третье... Благо, сами щупальца были не такими толстыми, и благо, женщины уже пробовали фистинг до этого. Получив власть, Рэмси не смогла остановиться.

Второе щупальце медленно поползло к заднему проходу.

Нелли гортанно застонала, ощутив, как внутрь неё проникает одно щупальце. Наконец-то, Боже, наконец-то! Женщина не могла пошевелиться, и это почему-то еще сильнее её возбуждало. Затем в неё проникло сперва второе щупальце, а затем третье. Они довольно сильно растянули миссис Эл, но она успела расслабиться, к тому же, она просто истекала соками, и потому щупальца легко двигались в ней.

— Боже, Джоан, Боже! Д-да. Да! — миссис Ловетт взвизгнула, ощутив, как оно из щупалец двинулась ко второму отверстию. — Ммм... П-пожалуйста!

— Проси меня громче! Я хочу слышать твое отчаяние! – зарычала Рэмси, входя самым кончиком во второе отверстие и любовно массируя его. Наконец, недолго думая, она вошла в него, не забывая при этом двигать тремя другими щупальцами в другом месте. – Ты такая тугая... Я всегда хотела отодрать тебя именно таким способом... Боже. Этими штуками можно кончить?!

Найдя особенно крупную присоску, она стала прихватывать клитор ей, всячески издеваясь над телом Нелли и стараясь доставить ей как можно больше удовольствия. Четыре щупальца быстро работали в ней, еще одно – ласкало ее снаружи. Джоан чувствовала приятный, возбуждающий мороз по коже от происходящего и сгорала от нетерпения увидеть, как Нелли кончит второй раз.

Нелли закрыла глаза, ощущая, что начинает уходить из реальности. Ей было невыносимо хорошо. Все, что она чувствовала, приносило ей небывалое удовольствие. У женщины даже не было сил стонать. Из её горла вырывалось какое-то странное сипение, смешивающееся со всхлипами.

Неожиданно миссис Эл ощутила, что больше не может. Сердце забилось в бешеном темпе, все тело начало дрожать и пытаться вырваться из плена щупалец, по всему телу шел приятный зуд, особенно сильный между ног. Кончики щупалец касались её внутренних стенок, щекоча их и массируя, а затем одно нашло точку джи одновременно с четвертым щупальцем, и они надавили на неё с двух сторон. У Нелл задрожали веки, и она ярко кончила, понимая, что нужно остановиться, или она умрет.

Конечно, Джоан читать мысли не умела, поэтому не стала останавливаться и только начала двигаться еще больше, упиваясь ощущением корчащейся женщины под ней и рыча от возбуждения. Она не могла представить, как это выглядит со стороны, но это волновало ее в последнюю очередь.

Внезапно она осознала, что больше не может сдерживаться и решилась на невероятный шаг: раздвинув свои ноги, бесцеремонно вогнала туда одно щупальце, тут же взвизгивая и сразу набирая бешеный темп. По всей комнате разносились неповторимые звуки хлюпаний, настолько пошлые, что уже от них Рэмси была готова кончить. И она была уверена, что не одна в своем роде.

Видя, что Нелли уже близка к финалу а ее глаза закатываются, Рэмси еще больше ускорила темп сразу всех щупалец, а затем часто задышала и вдруг кончила, содрогаясь всем телом.

Нелли только приоткрыла глаза. Всего лишь. Но взгляд её упал на Джоан со щупальцем между ног. Этого хватило, чтобы добить женщину окончательно. Нелл закрыла глаза обратно и ощутила, как все внутренние мышцы быстро начинают сокращаться, но едва одна волна оргазма спадала, тут же накатывала другая. Из последний сил пекарша простонала:

— Джоан, я сейчас умру! П-пожалуйста... хватит...

Миссис Эл почувствовала, что больше не может выдерживать все это, и потеряла сознание.

Джоан не успела отойти после своего оргазма и подумала, что Нелли просто упала без сил, но когда она уже вынимала щупальца, то поняла: женщина не двигается. Еле дыша, христианка сняла с себя кольцо и отбросила его в сторону, будто бы оно было раскалено. Затем она похлопала любовницу по щекам и, поняв, что все серьезно, моментально подскочила и открыла окно, пуская в комнату поток свежего воздуха.

— Ну же, солнышко, очнись... Я могу считать это комплиментом? – грустно усмехнулась она, видя, как глаза той уже открываются.

— Абсолютно, — выдохнула Нелл, наконец открывая глаза и едва шевеля конечностями. — Боже, ты меня уморила...

Еще немного полежав и придя в себя, Нелли приподнялась на локтях и медленно встала, пошатываясь.

— Давай сходим в душ и наконец поспим...

Когда обе женщины вышли из душа, миссис Эл тут же повалилась в кровать и затащила Джоан к себе, улыбаясь и тыкаясь носом ей в шею.

— Я люблю тебя... люблю, люблю, люблю...

— Мне стоит за это извиняться? – прошептала Джоан, целуя благоверную в щечку. Затем, не дожидаясь ответа, она шепнула еще тише: – Прости...

* * *

Выйдя из душа, Рэмси была опустошена чуть ли не больше: горячая вода всегда доводила ее до исступления и приятного полуобморочного состояния. Оказавшись в холодной постельке, женщина задрожала от удовольствия и прижала к себе теплое тело, глубоко вздыхая. Боже, это был рай. Ее маленький, уютный рай.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, чудище. Ты не представляешь, как сильно. А когда я пытаюсь тебе выразить всю свою любовь – в обмороки падаешь!

Нелли усмехнулась, зарываясь лицом в шею Рэмси.

— Я бы попросила тебя выражать свои чувства поскромнее, но тогда нам двоим станет совсем неинтересно...

Женщина чмокнула супругу в нос и открыто улыбнулась.

— Я вспомнила, как люблю, когда ты засыпаешь на мне... Перелезь на меня. Тем более, что вскоре ты не сможешь этого сделать...

Миссис Эл перетащила Джоан на себя и прикрыла глаза, поглаживая её по голове.

— Ты представляешь, сколько всего еще впереди? Я имею ввиду, у нас с тобой так много было, но сколько всего еще будет?

— Именно так. Дай возможность выражать мои чувства так, как я посчитаю нужным, хорошо? Я не очень хотела бы спустя пару месяцев выслушать твое нытье о том, что я тебя не люблю, – Джоан чмокнула Нелли в плечо и пристроилась с ней рядом. – А ты отлично знаешь, что это не так. Вот знаешь, как я тебя люблю? – она легонько куснула плечо и хихикнула. – Так, что готова скушать тебя прямо сейчас. Но делать этого, конечно, не стану.

Немного подумав, женщина привстала и задернула занавеску, чтобы солнце не светило им прямо в глаза, а затем снова плюхнулась рядом с Нелл.

— Я думаю, мы проживем долгую и счастливую жизнь. Нога в ногу. Всегда, слышишь? Я буду всегда любить тебя, потому что ты лучшее, что случилось в моей жизни.

В доказательство своих слов Рэмси наклонилась и с нежностью поцеловала благоверную, легонько прихватывая ее нижнюю губу зубами и посасывая ее.

Нелли устроилась поудобнее и ответила на поцелуй, прикрывая глаза и с неким удовольствием ощущая, как сердце начинает биться быстрее.

— Я уверена, что иначе и быть не может. Потому что весь этот месяц я думала, что же будет, если мы никогда не сойдемся. Я думала, как подступиться к тебе и начать все заново. Я боялась, что ты отвергнешь меня, но не могла не тянуться к тебе... Это ужасно! Но зато теперь мы вместе... Это ли не главное?

— Я просто боялась быть не принятой вновь. Боялась... не знаю, чего я боялась. Но за этот месяц я поняла, что не смогу жить без тебя. Иначе просто не пришла бы, – Джоан закусила губу, вновь погружаясь в недавние воспоминания. Ей действительно было неловко вспоминать то, что произошло после их последней ссоры, однако, раз они поклялись друг другу забыть все и жить, как ни в чем не бывало, и тем более если им обеим было не все равно – какая была разница? – Все страшное позади. Теперь мы будем вместе, наши детки подружатся и вырастут, держась за руки, мы будем жить в достатке и любви... Знаешь, такому могут позавидовать многие семьи!

Нелли вздохнула и еще сильнее прижалась к Джоан, зарываясь лицом в её волосы и вдыхая запах шампуня.

— Нам будут завидовать многие, — улыбнулась Нелл, чмокая возлюбленную в затылок. — А мы будем счастливы назло всем. Просто представь, сколько мы пережили! Даже смерти не под силу разлучить нас!

Неожиданно миссис Ловетт прикусила губу, а затем тихо спросила:

— А... а как ты обнаружила меня... тогда? Ты не помнишь? Просто, если честно, мне было интересно, что происходило, пока я была... там.

— Я не помню ровным счетом ничего, солнце... – вздохнула Джоан, ласково перебирая прядки волос возлюбленной. – Но поверь мне, это совершенно не важно. Отныне и навсегда мы будем счастливы, слышишь? Я обещаю, что никогда не дам тебя в обиду и не брошу, я буду стоять за тебя горой, буду любить наших детей больше всего на свете... Ведь ты сделала меня счастливой, как никогда. Я люблю тебя. Я буду говорить это каждый день, каждый час, каждую секунду, чтобы ты знала, что это правда. Я люблю тебя. Я люблю тебя. Я люблю тебя.

Солнышко уже теряло свой свет и наливалось ярко-оранжевым, что означало скорое приближение заката. Две женщины, лежащие рядышком друг с другом с переплетенными конечностями, все так же мило ворковали, глядя друг на друга так, будто вокруг не существует ничего, кроме пустоты. Эта история любви только начиналась, однако, ее благополучный исход уже был известен. Вместе навсегда. Вместе, куда бы они не пошли. Вместе.


End file.
